Captured by the Past
by mistopurr
Summary: SEQUEL to 'A Brother's Jealousy'. The past never dies, and this is made clear to the Fellowship, in a time of horror and fear.
1. Goodbyes

Hiya, I'm back! OK, first of all, I just wanna say that I'm not happy at all. This is the second time I've typed this chapter up. The last time, the stupid computer ate it. Anyway, this is the sequel to 'A Brother's Jealousy,' and thanks so much to everyone who voted for it. I won't bore you with my ramblings, but all I have left to say is that sadly, the only characters I own are people like Calaen, and various others who pop up. I'll let you go read now.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," declared Lord Elrond of Rivendell. As he finished speaking, the dark haired Elf surveyed the nine standing in front of him, taking in the expressions on their faces, wondering what they truly felt inside. They all looked determined to achieve what they were going to set out to do, but Elrond wondered just how much fear or doubt they were hiding away.  
  
First of all there was Frodo. Who would've thought that the fate of Middle Earth would rest in the hands of a small Hobbit from the Shire? If he had not been present at the joining of the Fellowship, Elrond would've laughed out loud at such a notion.  
  
Then came Samwise Gamgee, arms determinedly folded across his chest in such a way that proved just how far he would go to protect the one who he looked on as a 'master'. Beside him stood Merry and Pippin, clearly the ones who would be the jokers of the group. It was against Elrond's better judgement to let the pair go, but it looked as though he had no choice in the matter.  
  
Elrond smiled briefly as he looked at Gandalf, for the old Wizard had a laughing twinkle in his deep eyes. This was not worrying though; Gandalf would obviously be both a good leader and friend to those on the Quest. Next came Boromir, a man under great pressure from his father to take the Ring. It was clear that the Gondorian would be tempted by it, but then, there were not many who had never found themselves in that position.  
  
Standing in front of Boromir was Gimli, son of Gloin. Lord Elrond had no real problem with Dwarves, being rather friendly with some. However, it would be very amusing indeed, to see the way that King Thranduil of Mirkwood would react upon being told that his son was in the company of one of the beings. As he thought of his friend, Elrond turned his gaze upon Legolas Greenleaf, said youngest of Thranduil.  
  
The Elven Prince stood quietly and dutifully, keeping his eyes fixed on a point somewhere above Elrond's head. He held himself high and proudly, but behind the ice blue eyes was a shimmer of sadness, pain and anguish, noticeable only to those who knew him well. His face remained impassive all the time, for Legolas chose to keep his feelings locked away. There were not many who knew of his past ordeals, but those who were aware, knew not to speak freely about what had happened.  
  
Sighing, Elrond snapped his eyes away from Legolas, and looked now upon his youngest son. Not his son by blood, but by love. Aragorn had volunteered of his own free will to accompany Frodo on the Quest, but Elrond would not admit that he would rather the Ranger stayed in Rivendell or continued to travel with the Dúnedain. This was his destiny, though, and he must not be held back.  
  
A silent prayer was swiftly thought by the Elf Lord; he knew that to encounter any problems on their journey was unavoidable, bound to happen. The sort of trouble he anticipated though – Orcs and Goblins – was certainly not the sort of trouble that the Fellowship would run into...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Later that day, Legolas sat under a tree in the gardens of Rivendell, running things over and over in his mind. He wasn't quite sure what had made him volunteer for the Quest to destroy the One Ring. Was it to prove to his father that there was no need to worry any more? Was it to prove to people like Elrond and Estel that he was stronger than they thought? Or maybe it was just to try and chase away the demons of his dark past.  
  
"Are you alright?" came a voice from behind Legolas, causing him to jump up and whirl around in surprise. He relaxed however, when he saw who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Estel, yes, I am fine. I did not hear you coming though," replied Legolas, sitting back down underneath the tree, the look of surprise on his face instantly replaced by the usual blank mask.  
  
"You did not hear me coming?" asked Aragorn in concern, leaning against the tree and looking down at his friend. "What can possibly be playing on your mind in such a way that you miss the footsteps of a human? Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Please, stop fussing," said Legolas shortly, deliberately avoiding the question.  
  
Aragorn smiled briefly, and knelt down on the floor. "I am only worried about you. When one of the Eldar fails to-  
  
"There is no need for concern," cut in Legolas. "I was merely thinking about...my father."  
  
"Do you miss him?" asked Aragorn. It would make sense, after all, for Thranduil was all that Legolas had, and vice versa.  
  
"No," replied the Elf. "I find it strange that he sent me here, for you know how much he has changed. You know that the way he looks on me is different than the way he did before... everything happened when I was younger."  
  
"I am not quite sure what you mean," said Aragorn carefully.  
  
Legolas fixed his friend with an intense gaze, and slowly shook his head. "Do not play the un-knowing fool, Estel, it does not suit you. Ever since Berian turned up in Mirkwood all those years ago, my father has been reluctant to let me do anything that may involve me being hurt in any way, as well you know. He has always watched over me as though I were an Elfling."  
  
"You are all that he has left," said Aragorn quietly, taking a chance by voicing his thoughts. "Can you really blame him for wanting to keep you safe? If I were in his position, I would probably do the same."  
  
"I wonder if you would believe the words of your own son," muttered Legolas, turning his head to the side, so as to remain unheard.  
  
"What was that?" asked Aragorn.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to deny saying anything, but the appearance of the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, saved him from doing so. They threw themselves unceremoniously to the ground, ignoring the noise of protest made from Aragorn. The Ranger rolled his eyes, but settled himself next to Legolas, resting against the tree trunk.  
  
"So, you two are going with the Hobbit to destroy the Ring?" remarked Elrohir. "What in all of Middle Earth possessed you to volunteer?"  
  
"I feel duty bound to Frodo," replied Aragorn. "After all, I have been there with him and the other three little ones since we left Bree. But as for Legolas' reasons, I cannot tell you."  
  
"I only volunteered because you did," lied Legolas, jerking his head towards Aragorn.  
  
"And what would you do if you knew that Gimli was also going to volunteer?" laughed Elladan, rolling onto his stomach and looking at the younger Elf in amusement.  
  
Legolas shrugged lightly, a smile without humour (as was usual) playing on his lips. "Left it for someone else to go, I suppose. No, I will tolerate him if he causes no trouble."  
  
"Look, we didn't actually come here to make polite conversation," said Elrohir suddenly. "It is only a short while before you leave, and we thought it would be easier to say goodbye away from all the others."  
  
Don't tell me you are going soft," muttered Aragorn.  
  
"Just listen to us," said Elladan, nudging his foster brother in the ribs. "We wanted to say that this journey will be far from safe. It is important that both of you take great care and look out for each other. Estel, if Legolas returns with any missing limbs, we will be blaming you. Legolas, if Estel should come to any harm, we will be blaming you. Understood?"  
  
"You have no need to worry," said Aragorn, slightly stunned at the twins' concern.  
  
"I think we do," said Elrohir. "Will you promise us that won't do anything reckless? I'm serious; you *must* take great care over the next few...however many weeks or months it is."  
  
Aragorn smiled, and reached across to put a hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "Both myself and Legolas are aware of the perils which we will face. And neither of us is so foolish that we would cause even more trouble for ourselves. We can cope, we are no longer children."  
  
"Though you sometimes act like it," said Elladan, speaking only about Aragorn, for Legolas' youth and innocence had left him a long time ago.  
  
The Ranger rolled his eyes, though he realised in that moment, just how much he was going to miss his brothers. Sighing, he got to his feet and looked around, taking in and storing in his mind the beautiful grounds of Rivendell that he would be leaving behind.  
  
"It is time," said Elrohir quietly, not asking a question, but making a statement.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to live without my wonderful and delightful presence?" joked Aragorn, having to swallow down a lump in his throat as he watched the others also get to their feet.  
  
"Just come back soon," whispered Elladan, embracing his brother. "Preferably in one piece."  
  
Aragorn smiled, and clapped Elladan on the back, before stepping forward to embrace Elrohir. When it came to drawing away, the Elf seemed somewhat reluctant to do so, and it was only Elladan's hand on his shoulder that brought him sharply back into reality.  
  
"Come. We will go with you to meet the others," said Elrohir, walking slowly under the trees with his brothers and friend.  
  
Elladan glanced across and looked at Elrohir for a brief moment, before drawing in a heavy breath. He felt exactly the same as his twin did right then, but was clearly more skilled at disguising his feelings; Elrohir's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and he was biting so hard on his bottom lip that blood had been drawn. However, when he felt Elladan's gaze on him, he looked up and smiled sadly.  
  
'I am staying in your room until they return', he thought, once again using the telepathic ability that they shared.  
  
'Why is that?' asked Elladan silently, arching a questioning eyebrow.  
  
Elrohir looked at the Ranger and younger Elf walking with them, before flicking his eyes back to Elladan. 'If anything should happen to the, you will more than likely see it in a dream. It will be no good if you continue to sleep.'  
  
'Oh, I see. And there was me thinking that the fear of darkness you had when we were Elflings was returning,' joked Elladan, a smile playing on his lips and a twinkle in his dark eyes.  
  
"What is so amusing?" asked Aragorn irritably, having witnessed the silent conversation passing between his brothers. He had just found one thing that he would certainly not miss.  
  
"Sorry? Oh, nothing," replied Elladan. His expression was humourless now though, and he prayed to all the Valar that he would be haunted by no disturbing visions whilst his foster brother and friend were away.  
  
Prayers are not always answered...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Well, that was the first chapter of 'Captured by the Past'. I haven't got that much to say yet, but I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as 'A Brother's Jealousy'. Next chapter is up soon, Luv Mistopurr x-x 


	2. Lies

Many hours had passed since leaving Rivendell, evening was drawing close, and some of the less experience members of the Fellowship were growing weary. The four Hobbits had not travelled at such vigorous paces before, and trying to keep up with some of Middle Earth's finest warriors, was tiresome and hard work.  
  
"Right, I am going no further tonight," declared Gandalf, leaning on his staff, and looking around in satisfaction. They had stopped in a small clearing in a forest, surrounded by trees of a light green colour. The sun was slowly setting, casting blood red rays over everything in its path.  
  
"It took long enough for you to say so," chimed in Pippin, flopping onto the ground, and pulling a half-eaten carrot from his pocket.  
  
"Where did you get that?" demanded Merry in amazement. "I thought you had finished all of yours. I did."  
  
Pippin grinned, and mockingly waved the vegetable at his friend. "My dear Meriadoc, I am not so greedy that I cannot save a single carrot for the journey. Nor am I so generous as to share some of this delightful food with you."  
  
"Fool of a Took," muttered Gandalf, as the Hobbit unconsciously broke off a bit of his carrot, and handed it to Merry.  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, Aragorn looked around to check on his other companions. Frodo looked cheerful, bright eyed and rosy cheeked. The Ranger knew, however, it would not be long before the young one under his care started to feel the seductive pull of the Ring.  
  
"I know what it is that you think," murmured Boromir, following Aragorn's gaze. "But it is admirable that Frodo is willing to go so far to destroy the Ring. Do you think he will be the same after this is all over?"  
  
"All over? We have only just started out," laughed Aragorn.  
  
Boromir nodded, and flicked his eyes across to Legolas. The Elf was standing quietly on his own, staring around the clearing, doubt and worry etched on his face. He held his bow loosely, and looked as though he was seriously fighting some strong desire to leave.  
  
"And what of him?" asked Boromir softly. "You and he are good friends, are you not?"  
  
"Legolas? Yes, he is my closest friend," replied Aragorn, ending the sentence in a deep, though unreadable sigh. "But sometimes I feel as though...No, it matters not."  
  
"You sometimes feel what?" pressed Boromir, unstrapping his large shield, and sitting down on the ground.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, not wanting to land Legolas in an unexplainable situation. "It is nothing important. He is just a little distant sometimes, reluctant to speak his mind."  
  
"He did not seem that reluctant at the Council," said Boromir, remembering how the Elf had stood up to him, and spoken strongly earlier that day.  
  
"I meant about his feelings," said Aragorn quietly. He sighed once more, and mentally shook himself. "I am worrying about nothing, Boromir. He has always been this way, and there is nothing that I can do to change it."  
  
Boromir was about to question this, when Gimli came up behind them, and threw himself somewhat grumpily onto the ground. "Honestly, those confounded Elves," he huffed. "You try and hold a conversation with them, but all you get back is cold silence. I will not bother again, if that is the kind of reception I get."  
  
"What exactly did you try and talk about?" asked Boromir tentatively, shooting Aragorn an amused glance.  
  
Gimli shook his head in annoyance, and ran a finger absentmindedly along the blunt edge of his axe. "I thought that Elves enjoyed being under the trees, and around nature. When I mentioned how good it must be for Legolas to be in a forest such as this, he shot me a nasty look and turned away. Honestly, and the manners of Dwarves are scorned at."  
  
"There is a reason for that," came a soft voice behind them. It was Legolas.  
  
A noise of impatience was made from Gimli, but Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, and guided him away from the small group. The Elf despised being controlled, especially by his own friend, but kept silent and did not protest.  
  
"Legolas, I am sorry. I should've spoken to Gandalf, and reminded him that we would be better off resting somewhere else," said Aragorn in low tones.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Legolas, though he had an idea of what was coming.  
  
Aragorn grimaced, wondering how best to voice his thoughts without causing the Elf too much distress. "I merely thought that, should we stay in a clearing like this, you may be...well, reminded of the fire back in Mirkwood. I feared that you would...think of...Airë-  
  
Legolas held up a hand, wordlessly cutting Aragorn off mid-sentence. "Your concern was un-necessary. I am not so traumatized that I cannot sit in a clearing."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Aragorn softly. "I was wrong to jump to such conclusions."  
  
No answer came from the Elf. Instead, he chose to briefly incline his head, before turning and walking back to the others. A small fire had been started, and Legolas sat down on Gandalf's left hand side, quietly refusing a bowl of stew made by Sam's hand, and in Sam's saucepans. He stared into the fire, sorrow flashing through his deep blue eyes.  
  
Aragorn sighed, mentally cursing himself over and over again. Of all the things he could've said, why did he mention the fire? And Airëlus? That was a no-go area with Legolas. Sighing for the fourth time since entering the clearing, Aragorn turned and made his way back to the Fellowship. Boromir was in the middle of speaking, and everyone was listening intently. That is, all except Legolas, who had not directed his gaze away from the flames.  
  
"Faramir is younger than I," said Boromir. "I get on well with him, though the relationship he has with our father is not good. In fact, it is far from it. Faramir tries hard to please him, but it seems as though anything he does is never good enough."  
  
Sam clicked his tongue sympathetically, before looking over at Legolas. Although Boromir's talk was interesting, the Hobbit found himself intrigued and wanting to know more of the quiet Elf. He opened his mouth to say something, clearly thought better of it, then shook his head and closed his mouth.  
  
"I believe that Master Samwise would like to ask a question," said Gandalf.  
  
Sam blushed and shot his companions an apologetic look before speaking. "Forgive me, but I was wondering if we might hear something from Legolas. Only, I have always been fascinated by the Firstborn, and to be in the company of one is truly an honour."  
  
Legolas showed no clear signs of having heard the comment, but both Aragorn and Gandalf, who knew what to watch for, thought they caught a slight flicker in his eyes. However, he continued to drum his fingers slowly on the ground, not once looking away from the fire or acknowledging the others.  
  
"My dear Elf, we require your presence here with us," said Gimli. "Would you be so kind as to grace us with it?"  
  
Blue eyes were slowly raised, and flicked from one curious face to another. "I'm sorry. What was it you were saying?" he asked softly.  
  
"I...I was wondering if you might tell us a little of your home and family," replied Sam, feeling somewhat nervous under the cold gaze fixed on him.  
  
"There is not a lot to say," said Legolas shortly.  
  
"You must have something to share with us," piped up Pippin. "After all, you must have lived so many years, and-  
  
"I can assure you there is nothing," said Legolas through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.  
  
Gandalf looked across and Aragorn and nodded reassuringly, before turning his attention back to Legolas. "Why not humour the Hobbits, and speak of your family?" he asked, hoping that this would help the Elf to open up a little bit.  
  
Legolas chewed on his lip, wondering why Gandalf had just said that. Shaking himself, he looked at Sam, who was waiting on tenterhooks. Aragorn glanced across at Legolas, trying to catch his attention. Nothing happened though, for although the Elf knew full well that he was being watched, he chose not to respond.  
  
"My father is Thranduil, King of Mirkwood," said Legolas, ending the sentence in a sigh. "My mother died a long time ago, so long that I cannot remember her."  
  
'There is no truth to that, mellon nin,' thought Aragorn, concealing a sad smile.  
  
""How did she die?" asked Frodo softly, sympathising with Legolas, as he himself had lost both parents, and knew what it was like.  
  
Legolas looked across at the Hobbit, and slowly shook his head. "Like I just said, I cannot remember her. I was young when she died. So you see, I have nothing of great importance to talk about. Maybe you should ask someone else to speak about their lives."  
  
Sam's face fell, for he was disappointed that there would be no interesting tales of great Elven battles. "Then, what about any brothers or sisters? Do you have any of those?"  
  
The quick and direct question was not what Legolas expected to be thrown at him, and his head snapped up. "No, I don't. I am an only child. Or at least, there are no brothers that I know of."  
  
Soft sounds of amusement were heard throughout the clearing, though it was obvious that a deep and secret past lay hidden behind the Elf's light words. It was also clear to the older ones, that it was a deep and secret past that Legolas had no wish to share with anyone. Aragorn leant forwards then, sensing that his friend was feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Just through those trees," began the Ranger, pointing behind him, "is a large pool. The water is fresh. Why don't you little ones go and wash?"  
  
The four Hobbits nodded and got to their feet, Merry and Pippin a little more quickly and eagerly than Frodo and Sam. The latter pair were somewhat reluctant to leave the warmth of the fire, but both preferred to heed the words of Aragorn, who was greatly admired by them.  
  
"I think that I will go and make sure that no trouble is caused. Will you two be joining me?" asked Gandalf, getting to his feet and looking from Boromir to Gimli. Indeed, the only reason he was leaving was so that Aragorn and Legolas could talk in privacy.  
  
Boromir nodded and wordlessly got to his feet, for he had also sensed that the Elven Prince and Ranger needed some time to speak. Gimli however, was still resting luxuriously against a log, oblivious to any movement going on around him.  
  
"Come, Gimli. Let us leave these two to clear up," said Gandalf, nudging the Dwarf with his foot.  
  
"Eh? Ah yes, quite," said Gimli. He pushed himself off the ground and ambled away through the trees after an amused Gandalf and Boromir, leaving Legolas and Aragorn alone.  
  
The Ranger watched his friend through the dancing flames for a minute, before getting up and going to sit next to him. Legolas did not look up for a few seconds, but when he did, his eyes spoke clearly of his gratitude.  
  
"Thank you, Estel," he said softly.  
  
"That's alright. I know that you do not like speaking in front of people about what happened," replied Aragorn. "But you know, there is one person who you should feel able to talk to about anything."  
  
Legolas bit his lip, and genuine confusion flashed through his eyes, hurting Aragorn deeply. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I am always here for you, Legolas. I will listen to absolutely anything that you want to talk about, and believe me when I say that I can help you," explained Aragorn.  
  
"I have no need for help, nor do I have any wish to talk," said Legolas shortly. When Aragorn sighed deeply, the Elf gave a rare smile to take the edge from his words. "Really, I am fine. Look, how about we go and see what the others are doing?"  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes for a brief moment as Legolas got to his feet. "If you are fine, as you say you are, then why deny having any brothers? And why say you cannot remember your mother? I know that you can."  
  
Freezing in his tracks, Legolas clenched his fists in front of him, fighting hard to keep calm. "Do not press the matter, Estel. "With that, he shook his head in annoyance, and walked through the trees, following the path that the others had taken.  
  
"I am merely concerned for you, mellon nin," muttered Aragorn, also standing up and going after Legolas. "If only you could see that I only want to help."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sadistra: Hey, you're my first reviewer! I'm not actually sure if the last one was AU, but although this one is set at the time of the Fellowship, it is AU.  
  
Fuji the Hobbit: Hmm. Have to wait and see! LOL  
  
Rachel13: Hiya! You're story sounds fun. Is it up yet? I'll go check it out.  
  
Deana: Hi, thanks for the praise! :)  
  
Irish QT: Don't worry, there should be a chapter up each day, cos I've already written 11, but I didn't do that with my other stories.  
  
Silwen Aurdomiel: Hiya! Update your story!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Hi, glad you liked it. I sent you an e-mail earlier. :)  
  
Elven Kitten: Yes, that last sentence did sound kinda...ominous, didn't it? LOL  
  
inu lover: That's bad about your story being taken down. Though, I did wonder where it was, cos it was on my fave's list, but then it disappeared. :( Are you gonna post it again?  
  
Jennifer: OK, well I'm not quite sure how many Elven years have passed; they confuse me! But at the time of 'A Brother's Jealousy', Legolas was 16. Now he's...I don't know. However old he is in human terms in the films. :)  
  
Someone Reading: Glad you like it. That was a really nice comment that you made. Thanks!  
  
Mellaithwen-Angel Maiden: Thanks for the compliment! Frodo was evil in that story you read? Different! Sorry you had to wait for this one for so long though!  
  
Lady of the Twilight Woods: Yeah, there is a LOT of angst!  
  
If anyone else has reviewed and I missed you out, I'm really sorry! Anyway, I'd just like to say that Legolas is NOT gonna be like some moody teenager. He's just been traumatized, that's all. Anyway, speak to you all soon! Luv Misto x-x 


	3. Cold as Ice

Legolas stopped at the water's edge of the pool, looking anxiously around him. This was exactly where the rest of the Fellowship had said they were going to be, but apart from himself and a small bird pecking for worms, the clearing a little larger than their own, was empty.  
  
The Elf crouched down and trailed a hand slowly along the ground. There were sets of small footprints dotted around, yet none belonging to Gandalf or the other two larger beings. It was strange though, for Legolas' sharp Elven hearing had not picked up any sounds of struggle.  
  
"Legolas, I did not mean to..." Aragorn, who had just come through the trees, broke off and looked around him in concern. "Where have the others gone off to?"  
  
"I do not know," replied Legolas, still down on one knee and examining the ground. "There are footprints of the Hobbits, but that is the only sign that they were here."  
  
Aragorn worriedly bit his lip, and went to stand next to his friend. "This is indeed strange. Are you sure that-  
  
The Ranger was suddenly cut off by the sounds of people running somewhere behind them. Legolas jumped up and whirled around, only to have something fly into him. Caught off his guard, the Elf was knocked backwards, and fell -though it was rather gracefully- into the pool. Aragorn drew in a sharp breath and reached down to help his friend, though that proved to be a mistake on his part, for the next thing he knew, somebody had careered into his back. Surprised, the Ranger fell forwards, and landed heavily in the water, creating a large splash. Legolas closed his eyes as water was sent all over him.  
  
"Foolish Hobbits!" came a sudden angry voice from behind them. It was Gandalf, and needless to say, he was furious.  
  
"What do you..." began Aragorn. However, he turned around in the water, realisation dawning as he heard the sounds of laughter from the bank.  
  
Merry and Pippin were rolling around on the ground, both unable to speak, thanks to being overcome with giggles. They were clearly very impressed with their joke. Boromir and Gimli had just emerged from the trees with the other two Hobbits, both of whom knew not whether to be amused or irritated. Gimli however, found the misfortune that had befallen Legolas, absolutely hilarious.  
  
"I said we could hide from them, not push them into the pool!" stormed Gandalf. "Unless you two had forgotten, that is the future King of Gondor and the Prince of Mirkwood. What were you thinking?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Aragorn swam with Legolas over to the edge of the pool, and pulled himself out. "I am glad that you enjoyed your little joke just then. Never fear, we will pay you back. Won't we, Legolas?"  
  
"Of course," muttered the Elf, shooting the still chuckling Hobbits and Gimli, a nasty glare. He pushed his sopping wet hair across shoulder, turned sharply on his heel, and without saying another word, left through the trees.  
  
"I think you may well have touched a nerve," said Gimli in amusement.  
  
"We're sorry," said Merry, getting to his feet and looking up at the irritated Ranger. "We didn't know that you or Legolas would not find it funny."  
  
Aragorn was just about to ask how that was possible, but quickly decided against it, as he wasn't really in the mood to listen to stammered explanations. "Alright, just don't do anything like that again. You two should remember that we are not here to have fun." With that, he shook his head and followed Legolas.  
  
"That was close. I thought that Strider would explode," muttered Pippin.  
  
Merry dug his friend in the ribs, clearing his throat in a way far from subtle. Towering above them was Gandalf, and he was so angry, that he looked ready to explode at any moment.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Aragorn, concealing a smile as he heard the sounds of Gandalf's shouting coming through the trees.  
  
"Oh yes, absolutely fine," muttered Legolas, taking a fistful of golden hair, and wringing it out. "Just perfect, thank you. And yourself?"  
  
"They did not mean anything by it," said Aragorn, surprised at the bitterness in his friend's voice. "Merry and Pippin were only playing around. You know what they are like."  
  
Legolas glared at Aragorn, before kicking off his boots to empty them of water. "I care not for the antics of those two Hobbits. They can do as they wish, so long as their foolishness does not involve me."  
  
"Can I ask you something, Legolas?" asked Aragorn, taking off his drenched overcoat. Without waiting for an answer, the Ranger proceeded with his question. "Why do you build walls between yourself and those who care?"  
  
"I don't really know. After all, they only seem to be knocked down by the likes of you," said Legolas quietly.  
  
"Well, it's a good job there are people like me around to do that," blazed Aragorn. "If those walls were left standing, you would become even more withdrawn and unhappy than now. You are a mere shadow of your former self, Legolas. And to be quite honest with you, I much preferred the way that you used to be."  
  
"As do I. But do you think that if there was a way to go back to how I used to be, I would not do it?" snapped Legolas.  
  
Aragorn reached out and put a strong hand on his friend's shoulder. "You have had *so* many chances to do that. But you don't take them. You could speak to me, Thranduil, Elladan, Elrohir or my father. Instead, you lock yourself away. We are all here for you, and would willingly help if only you would let us in."  
  
"How many times must I tell you that I need no help?" asked Legolas through gritted teeth.  
  
"Alright, have it your way," said Aragorn, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "But I tell you now, that I truly despair of you. Every time I try and help, you push me further away, you shut me out. It's getting to the point where I don't know what to do."  
  
"So don't do anything," said Legolas quietly. "Forget about the problems that you think I have, and continue your life. Stop worrying about me."  
  
Aragorn looked into the defiant silver eyes in front of him for a brief moment, before nodding curtly, and turning away to sit next to the fire. "As you wish, mellon nin."  
  
'I did not mean it,' thought Legolas desperately, staring at Aragorn, willing him to look up. 'Please, Estel, I need you, whatever denial comes from my mouth.'  
  
Despite everything that Legolas had said, the disguise he chose to wear, and the way he refused help, the Elven Prince was truly lost without Aragorn. He so wanted to speak to his friend, and tell him exactly how he felt. But it seemed impossible to do that. Whenever he opened his mouth, the same bitter and cold words of rejection came out. Inside however, his soul was screaming, crying to be heard.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
silverhope2001: Yeah, I think that Legolas should open up to the Fellowship as well. But he's just a little ashamed of his past, really.  
  
Aranel of Mirkwood: I'm not saying anything about Calaen! How evil is that? LOL  
  
Mellaithwen-Angel Maiden: Sure I'll go check out your story!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yeah, I guess so. But then, he did go through a heck of a lot when he was young.  
  
Gollum Girl: I'm actually not sure if Haldir will come along, I haven't planned that far ahead. But he may do...  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Hiya, is everything going OK with your friend yet? I hope so! In 'Ned Kelly', Joe's surname is pronounced the same way that you pronounce the word 'burn'. I think. I sent you an e-mail earlier, and that was a really good idea that you had!  
  
Jennifer: Well, I have to confess that I kinda did something stupid. I didn't actually work the ages out properly, I just thought that it would be a good idea to have Estel in there. Though, I know now that I could've done it without him. Ah well. But I estimated him to be the same age (well, not really) as Legolas in 'A Brother's Jealousy'. Obviously, with the whole Elf years and human years and...I'm confusing myself.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! The next chapter will be up some time tomorrow. Probably in the afternoon, but I'm not sure. Anyway, speak to you soon! Luv Misto x-x 


	4. Fatal Flashback

"We truly are sorry for what happened earlier at the pool," said Merry, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that evening.  
  
"If I hear those words once more, my axe handle will be finding its way towards your head," grumbled Gimli, his threat causing the two Hobbits to make faces, and the others to laugh at the expressions they wore.  
  
"But he is right," agreed Aragorn. "You can stop apologizing now."  
  
Both Merry and Pippin breathed a sigh of relief, but kept their eyes well away from Gandalf, for the old Wizard was still fuming over the practical joke. Aragorn looked across at Legolas, not knowing whether to smile, say anything, or just incline his head. The Ranger was full of regret for his words earlier, for he knew just how much Legolas depended on their friendship, despite the fact that it was sometimes a very difficult one.  
  
"So, what's the plan of action for tomorrow?" asked Boromir, breaking into the thoughts of Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"We'll be leaving here at sunrise, and continue the journey throughout the day," replied Gandalf. "I cannot yet say how far we will travel, though. It all depends on what the weather chooses to do, and how much rest we get tonight."  
  
"Might I suggest that we take a few hours sleep now?" asked Gimli. "I don't know about all you, but I will readily admit that I am tired. You see, although we Dwarves are used to such journeys as this, there are times when we can get a little worn out. Mind you, it does not happen that often, so..." Gimli broke off as he realised that amused looks were being thrown his way. Clearly his thoughts about Dwarves were not shared.  
  
Aragorn flicked his eyes across to Legolas, expecting the Elf to make some comment about the ways of Dwarves. However, nothing came. Legolas kept his gaze fixed on the now dying down fire.  
  
"Excellent idea, Gimli. We must have someone to keep watch though, just to be safe," said Gandalf.  
  
"I will do it," said Legolas quietly.  
  
"Thank you. Aragorn, will you be alright to take second watch?" asked Gandalf.  
  
The Ranger opened his mouth to reply, but Legolas quickly cut in, though his voice remained soft and unreadable. "Do not worry about other watchers, Mithrandir. I can watch all night, for I am not tired."  
  
"Ah, to be an Elf would be lovely," said Pippin, pulling out his bedroll.  
  
"Wouldn't it just?" mused Sam. "So many tales, so many years in which to see so many things. So many songs to sing of warriors, great and brave and renowned, so many-  
  
"Thank you, Sam," laughed Frodo.  
  
Aragorn shook his head in amusement, before going to stand in front of Legolas who was twirling a stick in his fingers. "Are you sure you're alright to be up all night? I do not mind-  
  
"I'm fine," said Legolas, cursing himself even as he spoke. Why did he have to be so reclusive and cold? Why couldn't he have said something different, rephrased the sentence so that it sounded more friendly? But no, the same thing as usual.  
  
"See you in the morning then," said Aragorn, turning and going to the other side of the clearing where he would rest.  
  
As all of his companions settled down and were one by one taken by sleep, Legolas exhaled deeply and closed his eyes tightly. He despised the way he had become, and so wanted to change, but didn't know how to. So simple, yet so hard.  
  
Dropping the stick and reaching across to pick up one of his twin blades, Legolas found himself thinking of Thranduil.  
  
*********Begin Flashback*********  
  
One month had passed since that fateful day when Mirkwood had lost two of her Princes and so many valiant warriors. Life was slowly being pieced together for most, but for King Thranduil and his last remaining son, each day proved to be as tense as the last, each night as sleepless.  
  
Legolas breathed a sigh of relief as he quietly closed the door to the armoury. Thranduil still believed that the Prince had attempted to take his own life, and was keeping to the words he had spoken that day; Legolas had not fired a single arrow in one month. Even when he wanted to go out riding, he would only be allowed to go if soldiers trailed behind, to make sure that he did nothing.  
  
Now though, Legolas had slipped unseen through the halls of the palace, and down to the armoury. He would not be able to practise down there, that was certain, but he just wanted to feel a knife in his fingers once more, the streamlined shape of an arrow.  
  
The Prince reached up to a rack which held numerous elaborately and intricately designed knives, and pulled down a long blade. He held his breath, running a finger along the hilt, before swinging it once. No sooner had he done that though, the door was thrown open. He whirled around, the knife falling from his hands as he did so.  
  
"Legolas! What do you think you're doing in here?" yelled Thranduil, slamming the door shut, and going forwards into the room.  
  
"No...nothing, Ada," stammered Legolas, dropping to the ground so as to retrieve the knife he had dropped.  
  
Thranduil however, darted forwards and kicked the weapon into the corner of the room, before reaching down and grabbing Legolas by the wrist. "What possessed you to come down here? You know that you cannot-  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to-  
  
"Silence!" hissed Thranduil, still not loosening his grip on the younger Elf. "I do not allow you down here any more, as you well know, so tell me exactly why you went against my wishes."  
  
"Because I care not for your wishes!" snapped Legolas, eyes flashing defiantly as he pushed Thranduil's hand away from him and jumped to his feet. "They will not keep me safe. Don't you see? By keeping me away from all this, you are only endangering my life. Or is that what you really want, deep down?"  
  
Anger flitted across Thranduil's face, and he took an angry step forwards to his son. "How dare you? How can you even think to say something like that? You've said some things in your life, Legolas, but that...that just tops all of them. Do you honestly think that I want you harmed any more than you have been already?"  
  
"I don't know," said Legolas quietly, holding his hurting wrist against his chest. "I just don't understand why you keep me from the things that I enjoy and will keep me safe. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Because I care for you," whispered Thranduil.  
  
Legolas bit his lip and lowered his eyes down to the ground as bitter shame washed over him. "I am sorry, Ada. Will you forgive me? I should not have come down here in the first place, and I should definitely not have said what I did. It was stupid. I know that you do not want me hurt."  
  
Thranduil smiled weakly and gently pulled Legolas' wrist towards him, grimacing at the sight of a bright red handprint on the younger Elf's porcelain skin. "What have I done? Forgive me, ion-nin. I should be protecting you, but instead I just-  
  
"I am fine," said Legolas. "Truly, I am."  
  
"Well, alright then," said Thranduil slowly. He paused for a brief second, before turning and pulling a bow down from the wall. Praying he was doing the right thing, the King held it out to Legolas.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked the younger Elf hesitantly.  
  
"Of course," replied Thranduil. "Look, I will come down to the archery fields with you for a while if you want. But Legolas, you must realise that this does not change the way I feel at the moment. I still do not-  
  
"You still do not trust me," cut in the Prince angrily. "That's alright, I understand. After all, father, why should you?"  
  
Thranduil snapped his head up, stunned that Legolas had just addressed him in the Common tongue. They were so close, that the younger Elf had always called him the more affectionate term of 'ada'. Shaking himself mentally, Thranduil reached out and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I do trust you, ion-nin. But can you not see how hard this is for me? You are all that I have left, and I have no wish at all to see you harmed."  
  
"Let's just forget about going to the archery fields," snapped Legolas, hitting his father's hand away and throwing the bow to the floor. "You never know, I might try and shoot myself in the heart."  
  
As Legolas stormed from the room and slammed the door behind him, Thranduil took a deep breath and stepped back against the wall, raising his eyes skywards, before sinking down to the ground in desperation. He rested his arms on his knees, gazing through glistening eyes at the opposite wall. He wanted so much to protect Legolas, but it seemed that everything he did just pushed the two further apart.  
  
Thranduil only wanted his son back.  
  
*********End Flashback*********  
  
Legolas was so busy living in the past, that he noticed too late the sounds of rustling in the trees above him. He jumped to his feet and stared wildly around the clearing, all the while cursing himself for letting his attention wander in such a way.  
  
Taking a chance and reaching down to pick up his bow proved to be a mistake for the Prince. Somebody jumped from a tree branch and landed on his back, knocking him to the ground. When he tried to get up, Legolas found that he was being held down, and not only that, but many more figures had appeared, had gone over to Aragorn and the others, and were now roughly pulling them from sleep.  
  
"What are you doing? Who are you?" breathed Legolas, forcefully turning himself onto his back. He was just about to push himself up from the ground, when he caught sight of his attacker's features. The long fair hair and pointed ears made Legolas freeze.  
  
Whatever happened next, Legolas did not see, for a rock was raised high in the air, and soon came crashing down upon his head. Everything went black.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Jennifer: Well I guess you could say that. But don't leave it at that, cos all will be revealed soon enough! There *is* a reason why he's been biding his time for so long. But again, all will be revealed! :)  
  
Rachel13: That's a really funny image of Prince Charles being pushed into a pool! But I don't think that Legolas would be that impressed if he heard that you compared him to a picture of a donkey! LOL  
  
Gollum-Girl: Excuse me? Purple pandas? OK...confused!  
  
Koriaena: No, I haven't read that. But I like things where everything is sorta...contradictory. I'm weird. :)  
  
Well, that was a cliffhanger and a half, wasn't it? Ever so sorry to you all, but you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens! Luv Misto x-x 


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Legolas slowly opened his eyes, wincing as pain shot through his head. He tried to get to his feet, but found that he was restrained by tight iron chains around his wrists. Cursing, the Elf rested his head back against the wall, gazing helplessly up at the manacles that held him there.  
  
"Nothing works," said a low voice from next to him. "We have tried to get free, but clearly a key is needed."  
  
"Aragorn? What...how...why...?" began Legolas hesitantly. "What's going on?"  
  
The Ranger sighed, and gently kicked the Elf so as to let him know where he was. "I do not know. Everything happened so fast. One minute we were all resting, the next being pulled to our feet and having our hands bound and our eyes covered. We ended up here, but where it is I cannot say. Something tells me it is underground, though."  
  
"And the others?" asked Legolas, not knowing how he wanted that question to be answered.  
  
"Yes, we are all here," replied Gandalf. He too, had his hands chained above him, and needless to say the old Wizard was more than irritated.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes for a brief moment, before re-opening them and scanning the dark room they were shut in. His sharp Elven sight caught the outlines of figures chained up at various places along the wall.  
  
"You were the only one they chose to hurt," said Boromir softly. "We tried to fight, but they were too many. And we could not see what was going on, for it all came as a surprise."  
  
"Yes, well it would do," replied Legolas, his voice somewhat bitter. "They are Elves.  
  
From somewhere in the corner of the room, came the gruff voice of Gimli, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Confounded Elves. Should've known that they were the doing of all this."  
  
"So that explains why you didn't hear them," said Aragorn, although he still found that notion slightly strange. After all, Legolas was Elf-kind.  
  
"No, I should've heard them," said Legolas shortly. "I wasn't concentrating on what I was supposed to be doing, and that was making sure that all of you were safe. If I had been more focused on the task to which I had been appointed, we would not be here now."  
  
"We do not hold you at fault," reassured Aragorn. Although the room was dark, he could tell that Legolas had fixed cold eyes upon him. However, he was spared from saying anything else, by the door being thrown open and slamming against the wall.  
  
A slender figure entered, hooded and cloaked. With him came a sense of coldness, sweeping chillingly through the room and over all of the prisoners. "This is an interesting collection I have here," he said softly. "A Wizard, two men, a Dwarf and four Hobbits. Very strange indeed. But also, there is an Elf. In fact, it is none other than Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Such an honour to have you."  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Boromir, struggling against his chains. "And why are you holding us here?"  
  
"You men are always so impatient," said the stranger, in a voice far from enthusiastic. "My race knows how to wait though, and that is precisely what I myself have been doing for many years. You see-  
  
"Who are you?" asked Legolas in wonder. Though somewhere in his mind, distant and vague recognition that he could not place, was flickering.  
  
The dark stranger arched an eyebrow behind the hood that covered his face, and slowly shook his head. "Now Legolas, I am sure your father taught you better than to interrupt. Or was there a lack of discipline at the palace after your brother left? I suspect so."  
  
"What do you know about that?" hissed Legolas, his eyes flashing silver in the darkness.  
  
Wordlessly, the stranger moved along the wall, lighting numerous candles and lights. After what seemed an age to all the captives, he stood in front of them, smiled grimly, and threw back his cloak and hood.  
  
Sharp breaths were drawn from both Aragorn and Gandalf, but Legolas stared up at his captor for a brief moment, before inhaling deeply, and leaning his head back against the wall. It could not be...not now, not after all these years. But the dark hair, green eyes...everything. It was Calaen.  
  
"This is just a dream...no, a nightmare that I have not yet awoken from," said the Prince quietly.  
  
"What a rare occurrence. Perfect Legolas only got one out of two today," laughed Calaen. Shaking his head in amusement, he knelt next to the younger Elf, and gently turned his face upwards. "I'm afraid that you are, in fact, already awake. This is all happening...*gwador."  
  
"No," breathed Legolas, looking up and locking his blue eyes with green ones.  
  
"Yes," said the other Elf in hushed tones. Without warning, he reached down and roughly grabbed the front of Legolas' tunic, not once lowering his malicious gaze. "You were right about one thing though; this *is* a nightmare, one that you will never wake from."  
  
"Release us!" commanded Gandalf.  
  
"I would gladly release your good self and the others. But if I did that, you would surely go to Thranduil and tell him who I have here. I do not want that, for after so many years apart from my younger brother, I have now been re-united with him," said Calaen, feigning happiness.  
  
Legolas flinched and jerked his head away, as a slender hand was trailed gently down his cheek. "I should've killed you when I had the chance all those years back."  
  
"Ah, but you didn't," said Calaen quietly. "You tried to though, and that was where you made a serious mistake. Never will I forget what you did to me, Legolas, and never will I forgive you. Now, I will wait a few days before sending a message to Thranduil, telling him what it is that I want."  
  
With that, Calaen clapped Legolas on the shoulder in a friendly, brotherly way, got to his feet, and went across to the door. He did not even cast a look to the others, and it was only a small voice that halted him.  
  
"Why are you keeping us here?" asked Frodo softly. "We have done nothing to. Will you at least tell us where we are? And what do you want from Thranduil?"  
  
"Patience," replied Calaen distantly. He flashed Legolas a malevolent smile, then left as swiftly as he had entered.  
  
Quietness descended on the room, and Legolas lowered his gaze to the floor, stunned at what had just taken place. Over in the corner, Pippin stifled a sob, wishing that he was back in Rivendell. Even better, the Shire.  
  
"I think you need to explain a little something to us," said Boromir, his voice sounding harsh in the tense silence.  
  
Legolas sighed, still unable to believe it. "That was my older brother, Calaen. He is...well, there is something wrong with him."  
  
"He is unbalanced," said Aragorn sharply. "One could even go so far as to call him insane, maybe even possessed by some dark force that caused him to act the way he did."  
  
"But I thought you said that you had no brothers," said Frodo in confusion.  
  
Exhaling deeply, Legolas closed his eyes in despair, for he knew that his past would now be revealed. For so many years, he had worked hard to keep his secrets hidden. It was all for nothing, apparently. The question preying on his mind now, was what the others would say when they found out.  
  
"*Avo 'osto, Legolas," said Aragorn quietly.  
  
The Elf swallowed, perspiration already on his forehead as the memories came flashing back. "Alright. When I was an Elfling, my mother was killed. It was partly my fault, but there was nothing I could do to save her. After that, Calaen blamed and turned against me. He did everything to make my life a living hell, then one day, my father went to Rivendell for some meeting or other. You know, I have only just realised that I never did find out what it was about."  
  
"Peace treaties or something like that, if I remember correctly," said Aragorn. "Elladan and Elrohir used to eavesdrop a lot on important meetings."  
  
"Hmm. Anyway, my eldest brother, Airëlus, rode after my father that day because...because I pushed Calaen down some stone steps. It was not intentional though; all I wanted was to get him away. He was not hurt, despite the pretence, and when Airëlus was away from the palace, Calaen went to great pains, telling all the servants and various advisors not to come near our rooms. Eventually, he drugged me and held me captive for...however many days," said Legolas, shuddering as he remembered the fear he had felt, the abuse – both mental and physical – that had been thrown at him.  
  
*You agreed to play the games, so you must abide by the rules.*  
  
*Daro!*  
  
*But how long before you break? When will you cry for me?*  
  
*Please.*  
  
*Murderer!*  
  
"Legolas, are you alright?" asked Aragorn softly, as he heard the Elf draw in a sharp breath and quickly let it out again.  
  
"I was just remembering," replied Legolas. Sighing, he prepared to continue with his tale of horror, when the door opened again.  
  
Instead of Calaen, two Elven guards entered and went straight across to Legolas, one of the pulling a bunch of keys from his belt. The manacles around Legolas' wrists were unlocked, and as soon as he was free, the Prince jumped to his feet, ready to take on both guards. They were too quick for him, though.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" demanded Aragorn, struggling against his own chains as Legolas swiftly had his hands tied behind his back.  
  
"Prince Calaen wishes to see him," replied one of the guards, a fair haired Elf who went by the name of Tolvanir.  
  
His companion, Garilion, grabbed Legolas by the hair, forcing him to look up. The younger Elf hissed and tried to jerk his head away, but Garilion merely held him tighter. Tolvanir, meanwhile, was busy fiddling with something, out of view from the others.  
  
"Hurry up," hissed Garilion, shooting his companion a furious look. "This one won't stop struggling, and Prince Calaen will not thank us for keeping him waiting."  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can," muttered Tolvanir. He looked up at Garilion, and his face darkened as he saw how Legolas fought, despite his hands being bound. Without saying another word, Tolvanir stepped forward and brought his hand crashing down upon the younger Elf's face.  
  
Legolas only just stopped himself from crying out as an excruciating pain tore like fire, through his right cheek. He had been expecting just a casual slap from the guard, but this was far from it. He could feel that his normally flawless skin had been ripped to shreds, and blood fell lightly to the ground.  
  
"Now, you will keep calm or have the same decoration on the other side of your face," threatened Tolvanir.  
  
"What have you done to him?" hissed Aragorn, not once pausing in his desperate attempt to escape the chains that held him to the wall.  
  
Tolvanir lifted the hand with which he had struck Legolas, and in it was loosely held a collar, made from iron and adorned with cruel spikes at intervals along it. No wonder it had caused so much damage to Legolas' face. Smirking at the expressions of horror and anger that the Fellowship wore, Tolvanir stepped forwards and sharply fixed it around Legolas' throat. The Prince made a low growling noise, eyes glinting in anger, pain forgotten, as a length of cord was looped through a hole in the collar.  
  
"Don't try and fight," said Aragorn desperately, as Legolas made to jump forwards. "Do not make this worse for yourself."  
  
"You would do well to listen to your friend's advice," laughed Garilion, grabbing the cord, and tugging harshly on it.  
  
Aragorn made a noise of outrage as he saw Legolas being pulled unwillingly. In the process of Garilion tugging on the cord, vicious spikes had dug into Legolas' skin, giving him no option but to move. Everyone knew that without the collar, he would've stood and fought for as long as possible.  
  
"Fear not, little Halfling," said Tolvanir, feigning compassion as he walked past Pippin, who had silent tears of horror and fear rolling down his cheeks. "Your friend will be back here soon enough. Though, I cannot say what his condition will be."  
  
With that, Garilion laughed cruelly and pulled Legolas from the room, Tolvanir following a little way behind. As the door was shut once more, Aragorn slammed his bound wrists back against the wall, letting out a yell of anger as he did so.  
  
"We must do something to help him," said Sam helplessly, resting his head against his shoulder, so that the tears which fell would remain un-noticed.  
  
"And what do you propose we do?" asked Gimli in exasperation. "I think that I have made it clear my feelings about most Elves, but I still have no wish to see *anything* happen to Legolas. However, there is nothing we can do whilst chained up in here."  
  
Sighing deeply, Gandalf rested his head back against the wall. "Much as I do not want to agree with Gimli at the moment, I have to. It pains me to think of what could be happening to Legolas, but we must wait. Keep praying for him."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
*gwador.................Brother *Avo 'osto..............Don't worry  
  
Rachel13: Yeah, I'm not the biggest fan of George Bush either. Well, I wouldn't read that folder if I were you. It might tell you something like I'm gonna kill Legolas in this story. Did I just say that? Oops. No, I'm kidding :)  
  
Sadistra: Maybe he dyed his hair! LOL  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Hiya! I've just been on that website you told me about and I haven't found that clip yet. But I'm still looking through all the others! I'm gonna e-mail you later.  
  
I'm so sorry for that evil cliffie last night, and I'm really really really really REALLY sorry for this one today as well. Please don't kill me. Or at least wait until the story is over before hunting me down? Thanks. Anyways, see you tomorrow, Luv Misto x-x 


	6. Revelations

Calaen looked up as the door to the council room swung open, and Tolvanir and Garilion came in, dragging Legolas between them. Apart from the gash on his cheek, his skin was already beginning to bruise. Clearly violence was the only thing that the two guards knew, or were familiar with.  
  
"Down on your knees," ordered Garilion, pushing Legolas forward to stand in front of Calaen's throne-like chair.  
  
Instead of doing as he was told, Legolas held his head high and looked straight into his brother's eyes, trying hard to fight down the fear that was rising in him. Never would he bow to one like Calaen.  
  
"I told you to get down on your knees!" snapped Garilion. "You *will* bow in front of the Prince."  
  
"Both he and I are of equal status," said Legolas calmly, turning his head so as to look at the guards. "Not only that, but he is my brother. I will *not* bow."  
  
In unison, Garilion and Tolvanir stepped forward. The latter grabbed Legolas by the shoulders and forced him down to the ground, holding him still whilst Garilion kicked him repeatedly in the chest and ribs. Calaen watched the proceedings in vague amusement, and it wasn't until three long and painful minutes had passed, that he held up a hand.  
  
"Alright, you can go now," he said, getting up from his chair.  
  
Legolas bowed his head, hair falling down into his eyes, chest rising and falling heavily as painful gasps escaped him. Garilion and Tolvanir, meanwhile, bowed quickly in front of Calaen, before turning and leaving the room.  
  
"You could've saved yourself from going through all of that," said Calaen softly, standing in front of Legolas, and gently raising his face so that they made eye contact.  
  
Sighing heavily, Calaen reached down and undid the collar around his brother's throat. It fell to the ground with a harsh clanging sound, which echoed throughout the dim room. Legolas looked on in wonder, surprised at the gentle way he was being treated. He knew though, that the dark haired Elf would and could easily snap back to his old self at any time.  
  
"We need to speak, and there's no point in you staying on the ground," said Calaen, pulling Legolas to his feet. "You can sit down over there."  
  
Legolas looked hesitantly in the direction that Calaen had pointed, and shook his head. "I would rather stand." In truth, he was reluctant to see even more power had over himself.  
  
"Have it your way then," said Calaen, sitting down in his own chair. "Now, there are things which I need to discuss with you, but I should imagine that there are many questions you would like to ask. This is probably the only chance you will have, so if I were you, I would take it."  
  
"There are indeed many questions I would like answers to," replied Legolas softly. "How is it that you are here? You should've died in the fire."  
  
"You stabbed me, but it was not enough to kill me. I fell unconscious for a while, and upon waking, I felt and heard flames around me," said Calaen. "Your mind was apparently fixed on getting Airelus' body back to the palace, so you paid no attention to me. That hurt, Legolas. I would've thought that you might at least check to see if I were dead. But anyway, I crawled through a small gap in the fire, and although I was injured and blinded, I made my way towards what I thought was the edge of the forest. I was found later that night by Berian, who was the only one who knew about what it was that I wanted."  
  
"But if you were blinded, how could you write that suicide note?" asked Legolas. "It was a perfect copy of my writing."  
  
"We lived together since you were born. I knew your writing style well enough to do it with my eyes closed," replied Calaen. "So, I sent Berian to the palace, and he did what I asked. You see, it worked perfectly. The bond that you had with Thranduil was gradually torn apart. Tension came between you both, and you became withdrawn and reclusive. I found out all of this by listening to the mourning laments of the trees. But there was no real point to making it look like you had attempted to take your life; I just thought that to add some more strain to the situation would be...a nice touch."  
  
Legolas clenched his fists behind him as anger began to surface. "A nice touch? It is because of that so called nice touch that so much more trouble was caused. You have no real idea of the pain that I caused my father. I would not speak with him, nor tell him how I felt. The only words I have spoken since Berian turned up have been angry and cold ones. I have pushed Aragorn away, because of how I have become. Maybe if you had just left us alone, things would be different. But they're not, and that's all thanks to you!"  
  
"I know," said Calaen calmly. "And that has to be one of the longest speeches you've made. You see, not only do I listen to the trees, but I have spies everywhere: Rivendell, Lothlorien, even Mirkwood. They tell me a lot about you."  
  
"What do you mean?" breathed Legolas, fear flashing through his eyes. "Spies in Mirkwood?"  
  
"Relax, Thranduil will not get hurt," said Calaen. "Now, are there any more questions?"  
  
"How can I believe that my father is safe?" asked Legolas sharply.  
  
"You have my word," said Calaen in a bored voice.  
  
Legolas bit his lip and searched his brother's face for any sign of dishonesty, however he found none. But then, you could never tell with Calaen. As he looked into sparkling green eyes, Legolas found himself thinking of something else.  
  
"You said that when the Dolruin fell in your eyes, it blinded you. But what now? You clearly have perfect vision, but there is no found antidote for Dolruin," said Legolas.  
  
"Ah, but that is where you are wrong," laughed Calaen. "Since he was an Elfling, Berian was taught the art of healing, by Lord Elrond. We spent over two years searching in various forests, and eventually we found a rare herb and made it into a mixture along with other things. I cannot tell you what they are now. But Berian had a scar on his hand that had not faded because of having Dolruin spilled on it, so we used it on the scar, and it disappeared. Now, I could give you this antidote. However, you cannot have it unless you agree to something."  
  
The golden haired Elf looked up at Calaen warily, wondering what was going to be asked of him. "What is it that you want?"  
  
"Patience, I'm coming to that," said Calaen sharply. "In the time that I was taken over by blindness, Berian was a great help to me. He went all over, looking for Elves who would be worthy to work for me. Garilion and Tolvanir, who you just encountered, were the first who agreed."  
  
"Agreed to what?" asked Legolas.  
  
Calaen's face darkened as he was interrupted once more, but he contented himself with clenching his fists to calm himself. "To try and take over Mirkwood. I now have over one hundred Elven warriors at my service, and not only that, but there are many men from the South who I have made alliances with. So you see, I am powerful. This place that we stand in now is only a fraction smaller than the palace, underground, away from prying eyes. It took a lot of hard work and toil to build, but it was all worth it. If anyone should happen to stumble upon this fortress, they are told of our plans, and then I ask them if they wish to be part of our community. If they agree, that's a bonus on both parts. If not, they die."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in shock as he realised what Calaen wanted. "Are you...asking me to join you? Are you asking me to help take over Mirkwood?"  
  
"Think about it," said Calaen swiftly, standing in front of Legolas and putting both hands on his shoulders. "You can easily get in there. After all, you are the Prince, and who would suspect you of doing anything traitorous? There is so much in it for you."  
  
"I cannot trust you, nor can I do as you ask of me," said Legolas. "That is my home, and I will not see it fall prey to your cruelty. But if your plan should succeed, what are you planning to do with those who reside there now?"  
  
"They will either bow to me or lose their lives," said Calaen simply. "The same goes for Thranduil, for I will be the ruler of Mirkwood."  
  
"Never!" spat Legolas.  
  
Calaen exhaled deeply, before spinning the younger Elf around and cutting the rope that bound his wrists. "Look, I have untied you and taken off the collar which you wore. If you help me with this, you can have power over Mirkwood. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain. People will look on you with new found respect."  
  
"But it will not be respect," said Legolas quietly. "It will be fear."  
  
"Not only that, but you can have the antidote for Dolruin," said Calaen slyly, ignoring his brother's last comment. "I believe you are still marked with that word?"  
  
"You know full well that I am," snapped Legolas.  
  
"But you could be rid of it," whispered Calaen, his eyes glinting wildly. "All you have to do is cross to my side. A few simple words, Legolas. That's all it takes. Come on, this is what you want. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"No," said the younger Elf firmly.  
  
Calaen arched an eyebrow, a shadow of frustration passing over his face. "No? Legolas, why deny what you want? There is nothing left for you anymore, and this may be the one thing that can pull you into a better life. It will give you a-  
  
"I will no never do anything like this!" yelled Legolas. "Keep your promises of power, I care not for them."  
  
In one swift movement, Calaen had pinned Legolas against the wall and slapped him across the face. "I will break you before long. When your father does not comply with my rules, you will come back to me. Rest assured I will make you get down on the ground. You will beg to join me."  
  
"What rules do you speak of?" asked Legolas, licking some blood away from his split lip.  
  
"The original plan was to send Thranduil a message, telling him that we have you captive. If he wants you back, he must surrender Mirkwood to me. Then and only then would you return to him. It looks as though I must stick with that plan until you change your mind and come to help me."  
  
"Just give up now," laughed Legolas. "My father will *never* give up Mirkwood."  
  
"Then I will take it by force," said Calaen simply. "You could've saved yourself a lot of trouble for the next few days. But until I get some sort of response from Thranduil or an agreement from you, I will make you wish that you were never born. By the way, your friends will never go free until you fight for me. And if you do not agree, I will kill them...one by one." With that, Calaen went across and flung open the door. "Take him back to the cell!"  
  
Garilion and Tolvanir came in and went straight to Legolas, whilst Calaen picked up the iron collar and snapped it once more around his stunned brother's throat. They locked eyes for a brief moment, before the younger was roughly dragged away.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Demonic Pyro Freak: Um...actually, I've lost track of all the places I've been to! But the best place is probably councilofelrond.com  
  
Lirenel: Ah, all will be revealed about Gandalf soon enough...  
  
inu lover: I take it you're not gonna repost 'Original Minds' then? Shame. Ah well, I'll go check out your new story!  
  
Maiden-Of-Tears: I have read that story, and think that she's an incredibly talented person. But I didn't actually have that it mind when I wrote that last chapter. But after reading your review, I went back and found that bit in 'Captive of Darkness'. I didn't realise it was so similar, and I'll try and change it as much as I can :)  
  
Halimanya: Yeah, I was planning on doing a prequel anyway. Little Legolas will be in it! :)  
  
Starlit Hope: I'm glad you pointed that out; I think you were the only one who did! But I hope that everything above answers what you said? :)  
  
OK, I'll just answer a quick question that has been asked more than once. Calaen still has dark hair; it's not changed in any way. The Elf who attacked Legolas had fair hair, but WASN'T Calaen. He was just doing the dirty work for him. Anyway, next chapter will 


	7. Haunted by What?

King Thranduil leant against the doorframe of his son's bedroom, and exhaled deeply as he took in the surroundings. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine Legolas sitting in the windowsill, either reading a book or writing poetry.  
  
"Why did I let you go?" muttered Thranduil, sitting on the edge of the bed and running a hand over the smooth silk sheets.  
  
A week had passed since Legolas had left for Rivendell, and Thranduil was already beginning to feel the strain of his son's absence. He would do anything to have Legolas back with him, for he knew that if anything should happen to his son, it would surely break him.  
  
Never in his life had Thranduil felt so alone, and he realised with a sharp jolt that he even beginning to miss the tense silence that often lay between him and Legolas, the arguments that they had on frequent occasions.  
  
*********Begin Flashback*********  
  
Legolas pulled himself free of the two guards that held him by both arms, and glared at them for a brief moment, before kicking open the study door and walking in. The guards glanced wearily at each other and followed him in.  
  
"King Thranduil, your son is here," said Varelos, a silver haired guard with blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you," replied Thranduil, looking past Legolas to where Varelos and his companion stood. The latter sported a bloody lip and a black eye, and was looking far from amused. "How is Faeron?"  
  
"In the Healing Rooms, having his arm cast," replied Varelos. As Thranduil inclined his head as a gesture of dismissal, the two guards bowed low and swiftly left the room.  
  
"So it is true then," said Thranduil. "You have actually broken the arm of one of my soldiers, and fought with another."  
  
"Of course it's true if you could see it," said Legolas, throwing himself into a chair and crossing his arms defiantly. He cared not for anything at the moment, for he was still fuming about what had taken place down in the armoury two weeks back.  
  
"I will *not* have anyone behaving in such a way as that, especially my own son," snapped Thranduil. "What in all of Arda...I mean, why...? Can you explain yourself in any possible way?"  
  
"All I wanted to do was walk in the forest," said Legolas through gritted teeth. "They followed me and I told them to leave. They wouldn't, so I lost my temper and lashed out. That's all there is to it."  
  
"I sent those guards after you, Legolas. Do you understand that? I did not do it so that you would be angered, I did it to protect you!" shouted Thranduil, slamming his hand onto the desk. "How can I get through to you that I only want to-?  
  
"I know! You only want to protect me because I'm all you have left and I try and take my life at every given opportunity," cut in Legolas. "Tell me something that I have not heard over a thousand times."  
  
With that, the Prince jumped from his seat and made to leave the room. Thranduil however, who had become used to this and knew now to be ready, leapt forwards and caught Legolas by the arm, spinning him around. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Legolas cocked his head infuriatingly to one side, and raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"You are going no-where, for we are not finished yet," said Thranduil.  
  
"I have nothing else to say," snapped Legolas. "I do not see why I should remain here when I have no wish to. I have better things to do, father."  
  
"You speak and act as though you were but a child, so I will treat you as one," hissed Thranduil. Without warning, he raised an arm and backhanded his son, feeling but not showing great remorse as the younger Elf was thrown to the ground by the force of the blow.  
  
Legolas held a hand to his flaming cheek, stunned at what had just happened. Many times had he been subject to Thranduil's anger and rage, but never had he been struck before. Needless to say, he had not expected his father to do something like that.  
  
"Get up," said Thranduil sharply, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes father," muttered Legolas, slowly getting to his feet and brushing some loose hair from his eyes.  
  
"Is this really what it takes to get through to you?" asked Thranduil softly now, tracing a finger along the red mark on Legolas' face. "Because that was the one time in the past month that you have been subdued in an argument. All the other times, you lose your temper and storm off. I did not enjoy hurting you then, but I do not know what else to do with you."  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Legolas.  
  
"But it's no good apologising. Every time something happens, you tell me how sorry you are, and I hear over and over again that you will never act in such a way again. Then the next day, we go over the same thing," said Thranduil. He sighed, and pushed some stray strands of hair from Legolas' cheek. "Ion-nin, I do not wish to see you hurt anymore, but you are not helping at all."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. Really I am," said Legolas desperately. "Please forgive me."  
  
Sighing deeply, Thranduil drew Legolas to him in a tight embrace. "Just do me a favour, will you? I'm not saying that you have to, but I would be very happy if you apologise to the injured guards."  
  
"I will do," said Legolas quietly. "I'm sorry, father."  
  
"So you have said," murmured Thranduil. He was relieved that Legolas was not being as cold as usual, but still saddened that it had taken violence to get to that place. He also wondered just how long it would be before their next quarrel.  
  
*********End Flashback*********  
  
"May the Valar protect you, ion-nin," whispered Thranduil, "for I know that I cannot."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Lord Elrond sighed as he realised that once again, his attention had been wandering from what was being said to him. "I am sorry. Can you repeat that?"  
  
"I only asked if you are alright," said Elrohir in concern. "Are you?"  
  
"To be honest with you, I am not quite sure. I am just worried for Estel and the others, that's all," replied Elrond. "Un-necessary concern, I expect."  
  
"Do not be too sure," said Elladan distantly.  
  
Elrohir's head snapped to the side, and he eyed his brother with an intense gaze. "What exactly do you mean by that, 'Dan? Is something happening?"  
  
"No. Or at least, not yet," replied Elladan. "But then, we cannot be certain. All I meant was that they are bound to encounter some problems on this journey, and they all know that."  
  
"Your brother speaks truly," said Elrond. "Though, it pains me to say so."  
  
Elrohir looked slowly from Elladan to his father, an incredulous look now on his face. "Maybe they will face trouble, but it does not mean that they are in danger. I mean, they could..." He trailed off as his twin drew in a sudden sharp breath.  
  
"Valar...no...please," gasped Elladan.  
  
"What is it? What do you see?" whispered Elrohir.  
  
Elladan closed his eyes and leant forwards to rest his head in his hands as everything flickered and spun in front of him. "Chains...blood...flames...everything is dark. Estel is there with the others...Legolas...can't move...they..."  
  
"It's alright," said Elrond softly, as Elladan jumped from the chair and backed away towards the wall, fear flitting across his face. "We are with you, ion-nin."  
  
Elladan snapped his eyes up as he felt himself being guided down to the ground. He turned his head and looked into Elrohir's ebony orbs, before inhaling sharply and drawing his knees towards his chest. Lord Elrond watched and waited in anticipation as Elrohir wrapped his arms around his twin. It was strange really: Elladan was the elder of the two by a mere thirty-eight seconds, yet because of the painful visions he had, it was Elrohir who was the most protective.  
  
"It has ended," whispered Elladan, finishing the sentence in a sigh and resting his forehead on Elrohir's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, can you tell me exactly what you saw?" asked Elrohir in similar hushed tones, as he slowly stroked his brother's hair.  
  
Elladan nodded and drew away from the embrace so as to try and stand up, but Elrond was instantly at his side, holding him down. "Stay there for a minute. This is the first time you have ever had a vision whilst awake, so you are bound to feel a little unsteady and disorientated."  
  
Sighing, Elladan passed both hands through his hair, and rested back against Elrohir, who had slipped an arm around his shoulders. "They stopped somewhere for rest, I think, but were ambushed. Taken by surprise, they were unable to fight, and are now being held captive, as far as I can tell."  
  
"What were you saying about blood and flames?" asked Elrohir apprehensively.  
  
"They are all chained up," replied Elladan in a low voice. "And I saw blood covering their bodies, and...and only Legolas can save them."  
  
Elrond and Elrohir looked across at each other through confused eyes, hearts pounding almost painfully against their chests. The older Elf bit his lip anxiously, and turned his gaze now upon Elladan, who was shaking in fear and disbelief.  
  
"Ion-nin, what do you mean by that? What can Legolas possibly do to save them from whatever...predicament they may be in?" asked Elrond carefully.  
  
"I don't know," whispered Elladan, shaking his head. "Ada, I don't know. But Legolas has the power to save the others, though I fear that whatever he does, he will lose his own life. To fight for him will kill Legolas, but to resist will also be the death of him."  
  
"What are you talking about?" pressed Elrohir through gritted teeth, fighting to remain calm. "Who holds them captive? Does this person – whoever he is – have a history with Legolas? What does he want to fight for? You need to tell us, Elladan, because only you know what is happening."  
  
"But that's just it, I don't know!" yelled Elladan, pushing Elrohir's hand off his shoulder and jumping up as frustration tore through him. "I don't know who is holding them; I did not see any specific details. I cannot just tell you exactly what is happening; it's not as easy as that."  
  
"We know," said Elrohir, also standing up, and holding a placating hand out to his brother. "And we are not asking for specific details. We know how hard it is for you, and we-  
  
"Have either of you ever had to see a once bright and cheerful Elf, still only a child really, thinking that he wants nothing more than to die, praying that his wishes come true?" cut in Elladan, in a somewhat chilled manner. "Have either of you had to watch the pain that another is going through, but have had to resign yourself to the fact that you can't help them? I don't think so. You see, these visions are more than just images and pictures flashing in front of my eyes. I can actually see people's thoughts and feel their pain, which is something that you two are spared from seeing. You should be grateful for that mercy. Do you really think that I enjoy having this...this ability? Sometimes, I even wish that it was you who got it, Elrohir. But then I realize how selfish I am being, and I thank the Valar that you do not have to go through what I do. So don't you dare stand there and tell me that you know how hard it is, because you don't. You don't even have the slightest idea."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Elrohir, quite alarmed now, for he was hearing all of this for the first time. "Really, I-  
  
Elladan was apparently not finished, for he swiftly cut his twin off once more. "It is so frustrating, because sometimes the visions are clear and I am able to see faces and locations that I recognize. But there are times like this when everything is blurry, and I cannot get a good picture in my mind. So now I know that Estel and Legolas are in danger, yet I cannot help them. I do not know where they are, who it is that holds them captive, whether they will still be alive next week!"  
  
"I never knew you felt that way, 'Dan," said Elrohir, his voice sounding like a mere whisper after his brother's violent outburst.  
  
"Why did you not tell us?" asked Elrond gently. He was greatly saddened that his usually happy and laughing son had been hiding his troubles for...well, since he was a child, probably.  
  
Elladan shrugged lightly, feeling all his anger leaving as suddenly as it had come. "I don't know. But this gift – if you wish to call it that – has been given to me, and it is something that I must face on my own."  
  
"You are stupid then, if you think that," said Elrohir, shaking his head, and stepping forward to embrace his brother. "In all our years spent together, have you not yet learnt that you can tell me anything, anything at all?"  
  
Elrond smiled briefly as he watched Elladan burying his face against Elrohir's shoulder, and the latter resting his cheek against the former's head. Really, the Elf Lord was blessed with such wonderful sons, even if they did land themselves into more trouble than needed. Elrond suddenly found his thoughts wandering towards Thranduil and his own children. That family had been viciously torn apart, thanks to the jealousy of a single Elf. But it was no good dwelling on the past. After all, Calaen was long gone and could do no more damage to Thranduil and Legolas...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Gollum Girl: Thranduil's your fave Elf? I have to admit, he's one of mine. My top five are Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Thranduil and Haldir. But they're all ace!  
  
Rachel13: Your reviews crack me up every time dude!  
  
Irish QT: You'll get your wish soon enough. Actually, I don't know how soon it will be. But it will come, promise!  
  
Deana: Yeah, you're right, he is!  
  
Katie: I like replying to peoples reviews; its kinda fun to hold conversations through the board! No, seriously though, I don't mind helping if people have a problem with the story or if there's something they don't understand. :) And pronouncing Calaen? Heck. I know how to pronounce it, but I'm not quite sure how to write it down. But I'll try. It's like this: Kuh-lay-un. Hope that helps?  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yeah, Gandalf is a Wizard, but in about...hang on, just let me go count....OK, I'm back. In 2 chapters, the subject of him being there will be brought up. :)  
  
About that flashback, Thranduil wasn't being mean. He was just stressed, and Legolas was being an absolute little sh...forget that. I won't swear on here! But yeah, he's still nice. Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get up, it's just I was at work all day. Boring! Luv Misto x-x 


	8. Hidden Solution

"What happened to you, mellon nin? What did they do to you when you were taken to Calaen?" asked Aragorn softly, nudging Legolas with his foot so as to get his attention.  
  
The Elf looked up slowly and made eye contact with Aragorn, but there was no emotion in his normally bright orbs. His hair was loose and un-braided, having come free whilst struggling with the guards. Along with his colder than usual silence, the rest of the Fellowship had been led to believe that something horrific had happened to him.  
  
"Legolas? Will you not tell us what-?  
  
"Nothing happened. I just talked with Calaen for a while," cut in Legolas, speaking for the first time in over many hours. "I am not hurt, so you worry yourselves un-necessarily." That in itself was a lie though, for the Elf suspected that one of his ribs was badly bruised, possibly broken, thanks to Garilion and Tolvanir.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow, and turned his head so that only Legolas could hear the words that were spoken. "If you are not hurt, why have you sat in silence since you were returned? It was over five hours ago, unless I'm much mistaken. And why have you been ignoring any questions that we ask?"  
  
"I've just seen my brother after years of being separated from him," hissed Legolas, in a voice far from soft. "So that is why your questions have remained unanswered; because I was slightly shocked, and still am, to know that he is still around."  
  
"Did you find out why we are here?" asked Gandalf swiftly, before Aragorn could reply.  
  
Legolas flicked his eyes across to the Wizard and sighed, shifting restlessly against the chains around his wrists; he hated having to lie to the others. "No, Mithrandir. I...I asked him why, but he would not tell me. He said...all will be revealed in good time."  
  
"I suppose this means we are stuck here until your brother decides to shed some light on the situation," huffed Gimli. He exhaled deeply, before his beard twitched as he gave a wry smile. The words that were about to spill from his lips were not mean to offend Legolas. Indeed, Gimli had come to realise that not all Elves were as bad as he had thought.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Merry, hoping for something that may cheer Pippin up, for the younger Hobbit was becoming more and more dejected.  
  
"My father, Glóin, was held prisoner in King Thranduil's halls a long time ago," replied Gimli, blissfully oblivious to the anger that was being kindled in Legolas' eyes. "I just thought that this Calaen character is a lot like Thranduil, from what I've heard of him. It seems that he follows in his father's footsteps."  
  
"Do not speak lightly of things you know nothing of," said Gandalf sharply. "Am I correct in believing that you have never met Thranduil, and know absolutely nothing of him?"  
  
"Well, I...I was merely going by the tales I have been told by my own folk," said Gimli nervously.  
  
Legolas was about to jump up and storm across to where the Dwarf sat, but of course he was held back by chains, so had to content himself with making an angry noise in his throat. "You know nothing of me, my father, or any of my family, and if you even *think* to compare Calaen to Thranduil again, then I will-  
  
"What's this? Has my little brother lost his temper?" came a causal voice, as the door swung open. Calaen entered and cast an amused glance in Legolas' direction, where the younger Elf had just pulled particularly hard against his chains. "Is there a problem of any sort?"  
  
Boromir opened his mouth to remark angrily that of course there was a problem. How could there not be whilst they were chained up like dogs? However, the Gondorian swiftly stopped himself from speaking, for although he was incredibly hot-headed, he also knew when to keep silent.  
  
"I'll ask you again, Legolas, and this time I expect an answer," said Calaen sharply. "Is there a problem? Maybe you dislike the accommodation, as you are used to living in such better conditions. Is that it?"  
  
Instead of answering, Legolas held his head high and stared straight into Calaen's eyes. Really, he was screaming inside, for he was being made to feel exactly the same way as he had done all those years ago when he was being held captive by Calaen in Mirkwood. But he refused to give the older Elf the satisfaction of seeing that.  
  
"We are brothers, and I would expect you to be able to tell me anything," said Calaen, the anger now gone from his voice as he knelt in front of Legolas and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You are no brother of mine!" spat the golden haired Prince. In one swift movement, he uncurled one leg from underneath him, and threw his foot directly into Calaen's chest.  
  
The older members of the Fellowship closed their eyes, for they knew that although it could not be helped, Legolas' anger was only making things a lot worse. The Hobbits, however, watched in horror as Calaen swiftly regained his balance and jumped back to Legolas, only to repay the favour by kicking the younger Elf harshly in the chest. Legolas drew in a sharp breath as pain shot through his already bruised ribs.  
  
Calaen tangled his hand in Legolas' hair and pulled hard, snapping his brother's head up. As he began speaking, he leant close to Legolas' ear, so that the words would remain private. "I seem to remember saying that I will make you wish you were never born over these next few days. Are you so foolish that you would just make your situation worse? I don't need *any* excuse to hurt you Legolas, but Valar help me...if you anger me, I will not hesitate to cause you more pain. So it is up to you. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"As crystal," muttered the younger Elf, as the grip on his hair tightened considerably.  
  
"Good. Now, you are going to tell me exactly what caused you to lose your temper a minute ago," said Calaen sharply, still not moving his head away from Legolas' ear.  
  
"I will tell you if it's so important to you, just get away from me," said Legolas in a low voice.  
  
"As you wish," said Calaen, letting go of his brother's hair, and standing up. "There you go, I'm away. Now speak!"  
  
Legolas looked up into green eyes for a moment, before beginning his explanation. "You were mistakenly compared to Thranduil. I merely found it insulting that someone could see likenesses between you and my father. But I know it was an honest mistake, for that person has only encountered one of the two he spoke of. He did not know that Thranduil is actually fair and generous, kind and loving, whilst you-  
  
"Alright," cut in Calaen, slightly stunned at the answer that had been given.  
  
"Is the truth too much for you?" sneered Legolas.  
  
Calaen shot his brother a venomous look, before spinning on his heel and swiftly leaving the room. The truth was, he needed Legolas on his side, for the golden haired Elf was the only one who had the full trust of Mirkwood and her King. Calaen had to work hard to get Legolas on his side, for he knew that without him, things would be a lot harder.  
  
He also knew that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted...  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Back in the cell, Gimli was busy apologising for landing Legolas in a bad situation, but the Elf had all but forgotten about what had been said about Thranduil. Now, his anger was directed at Calaen.  
  
"Really, it does not matter," said Legolas wearily.  
  
"No, I am truly sorry for what I said," continued Gimli. "I just presumed that-  
  
"Exactly, you just presumed," cut in Legolas, forcing himself to smile briefly to take the edge off his words. "Look, the only reason I lashed out at you is because...I'm finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that my brother is back."  
  
"Well, if you're sure," said Gimli hesitantly.  
  
"I am. Just forget anything like this happened," replied Legolas.  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf looked at each other in despair. Both of them had been caught in bad situations, but they had no idea how to get out of this one. Weapon-less, staff-less, they were helpless. Little did they know that the solution to their problem was sitting in the same room as them.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sadistra: Don't worry, you're not the only one who was pronouncing it like that! My friend asked me something about him the other day, and she said it like 'Kay-o-lin'.  
  
Elfobsession2931: Well, it would ruin the surprise if I told you!  
  
Queen-of-Mirkwood: That's interesting. Sure you can borrow him if you want. But if I were you, I would wait and see what happens in this one. I won't give anything away though.  
  
GollumGirl: Yeah, that was a long review! And I totally understand what you mean about Legolas' family being fascinating.  
  
Deana: Yeah, I'd be really annoyed if my family thought that about me!  
  
Fuji the Hobbit: Thanks for the compliment, it's really nice! And don't worry, that wasn't the end of 'Dan and 'Ro!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Yeah, I also see them like that. I see Elladan as being the more hot-headed of the two as well. Don't really know why, but never mind. 82 degrees??? Wow, that's hot! It's like 18 out here, or something stupid like that. Anyway, speak to ya soon, 'Princess' Mistopurr. LOL!  
  
Ok, I bet you are all screaming at Legolas to tell them what Calaen said? Well, there is a reason why he doesn't, but you'll find that out next chapter. Anyway, sorry this took a while longer to get up. I had family over for Easter. I saw FOTR today, and for some reason I cried my eyes out in the last 15 minutes. Strange. Sorry, I'm talking about random stuff. See you tomorrow! Luv Misto x-x 


	9. Stranger

A day had passed since Calaen had last seen his prisoners, but they were unaware of the amount of time that had drifted away. They had not spoken in what seemed an age, and when they did, it was only to ask how the others were faring. Pippin had shed no tears for a long while, choosing to fix his eyes on the ground in front of him.  
  
"Calaen won't keep us in here for much longer," whispered Sam, as he heard Frodo sigh heavily. "I mean, he has no use of us. If he had, I'm sure his plans would've been revealed by now."  
  
"But if he has no use of us, he would not hold us here," said Frodo.  
  
"Well, that may be so. But I can't see us being here for very long," said Sam reassuringly.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall as he listened to the Hobbits' talk. He could not let his friends be killed at the hands of Calaen, but nor could he help in the quest to rid Mirkwood of her present King. For a start, it was Legolas' own father! It was impossible for him to aid Calaen. But then, that meant his friends would-  
  
"Can't you do something, Gandalf?" asked Merry desperately. "You could use your powers to free us."  
  
"If there was anything to do, I would. My staff has been taken away, and I have been muttering various incantations under my breath ever since we got here. Believe me, master Meriadoc, I will keep going until I get some sort of result, but it seems that at the moment, I am powerless without my staff."  
  
"But you do not always need it," said Frodo. "You can just speak words, and things seem to happen."  
  
"Yes, but I have explained already that I have been muttering incantations under my breath," replied Gandalf gently. "This place – whatever it may be – is probably protected by some form of Elven magic."  
  
All eyes travelled across to Legolas at this, but he quickly shook his head. "I know nothing of this place. I do not even know where it is, so I cannot help you."  
  
"Curse him to Mordor and back!" exploded Boromir, startling everyone in the cell.  
  
Legolas smiled vaguely, as he wondered just how many times in his life he had done what Boromir had just said. He tried to figure it out, deciding it would be an interesting and unique way to pass the time that never seemed to move. It did not work well though, for Aragorn spoke quietly then, interrupting his mathematical thoughts.  
  
"The only thing we can do is wait until Calaen chooses to reveal his plans," said the Ranger.  
  
"I wonder how long that will be," muttered Pippin.  
  
Aragorn sighed, but shot the Hobbit a reassuring glance. "I cannot answer your questions, or anybody else's. But like all of you, I see no reason as to why he is keeping us here. If he-  
  
"Will you please stop talking about that?" asked Legolas in annoyance. "We have covered those grounds enough times as it is."  
  
A tense silence fell once more, broken only by the occasional sigh from one of the Hobbits, or the clanking sounds of chains as the captives moved restlessly. After a while though, Pippin spoke the words which had been expected a long time ago.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"We all are," sighed Merry, looking sadly down at his stomach. "But at least you have some food."  
  
"It's no good whilst I can't reach it," said Pippin. To prove his point, he lowered his head, and with his mouth, tried to grasp the carrot sticking out of his pocket. He could not quite reach though, much to the disappointment of everyone.  
  
"At least you can smell it," offered Sam.  
  
"But that just makes it worse," moaned Pippin. He paused for a brief moment, before his eyes lit up. "Do you know what I could do with right now? A blackcurrant pudding covered in strawberry cream and topped off with a sprig of maple."  
  
"Lovely as that sounds, I would much prefer those little cheese pasties we used to eat in the winter," said Merry.  
  
Sam closed his eyes longingly for a moment, dreaming of the feasts and parties they used to attend. "What about that hazelnut bread that Rosie Cotton used to make? That was delicious. And some hot scones with it wouldn't go amiss. And some redcurrant tarts with meadow cream, beechnut cake preserved in honey, damson trifles, flaked almond pastry, ryebread and-  
  
"You seem to have forgotten about the drinks," laughed Frodo, the nostalgic talk making him forget where they were. "I could gladly drink entire pitchers of strawberry cordial, dandelion and burdock wine, and some scented rosewater."  
  
"Thank you, dear Hobbits. I do believe you've made me feel, if possible, even more hungry than I already was," said Gandalf.  
  
That brought Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin back down into reality with a harsh jolt, as they looked around and saw where they were. Their smiles faded, and the light in their eyes diminished.  
  
"Do not worry. I'm sure that before long, you'll be able to taste the food of which you speak," said Boromir, in a voice as cheerful as possible.  
  
"Besides, we won't be kept without food for much longer," agreed Gimli. "They have to feed us at some time."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to point out that Calaen had held him captive for just under a week without food; however he was prevented from speaking by two things. First of all, he did not wish to worry the Hobbits even more, so he kept quiet. Secondly, the door swung open, revealing a tall Elf with shiny black hair and green eyes. He carried a tray, and on it were some pieces of bread and a pitcher of water.  
  
"I told you," said Gimli comfortingly to the Hobbits.  
  
"I have been ordered by Prince Calaen to bring you some food and water," said the dark haired Elf, setting the tray down on the floor and looking around at the Fellowship. He tried to keep his gaze away from one member in particular, but found it nearly impossible to look at anyone but Legolas.  
  
"You are one of Calaen's soldiers?" asked Gandalf curtly, watching as the Elf broke off some bread and held it to Frodo's lips. The Hobbit looked at it hesitantly for a moment, before realising just how hungry he was.  
  
"Yes I am," replied the Elf. "My name is Aradan, and I have worked for Prince Calaen ever since I was a child."  
  
"You do not look that old now," commented Gandalf.  
  
Aradan paused in the process of taking the pitcher away from Frodo's lips, before shaking himself mentally and moving onto Sam. "Well, I am-  
  
"Tell us in Mortal terms," cut in Legolas. "There are some here who do not understand the way in which Elves age."  
  
"As you wish," said Aradan. "Mortally speaking, I am seventeen years old."  
  
"Calaen must be desperate if he needs the help of mere children," muttered Legolas.  
  
"I am not a child, Prince Legolas. In fact, I am far from it," said Aradan, trying to ignore the hurt he felt. "You lost your own childhood, having to live with Calaen. There are others who have been through the same."  
  
Legolas watched, willing Aradan to elaborate on the statement he had had just made. Nothing came. Instead, the dark haired Elf moved onto Merry, tipping the pitcher of water a little more harshly than he had intended. Legolas however, was certainly not going to show how curious he was about Aradan.  
  
"I don't suppose you could tell us why we are here, could you?" asked Gandalf. "We are not quite sure why Calaen should want to hold captive a group of travellers."  
  
"I am aware of why you are here, but I am not at liberty to disclose that information," said Aradan carefully. "However, Calaen said that-  
  
"All will be revealed in good time. Yes, we know that," cut in Gandalf, ending the sentence with a sigh and resting wearily against the wall. When Aradan knelt beside him and held out some bread, he dismissively shook his head.  
  
"Alright, but I do not know how long it will be before Prince Calaen lets you eat again," said Aradan, now kneeling next to Legolas.  
  
The golden haired Elf looked at Aradan for a moment, before realising that upon closer inspection, his green eyes were flecked with a warm brown. Although he was striking in looks, he did not have the alabaster complexion of Elves, nor did he have the same ethereal beauty.  
  
"Prince Legolas, will you not eat?" asked Aradan.  
  
"Not if I am being fed like a child. I would prefer to keep whatever dignity I have left," retorted Legolas. "But you know, if my chains were off, and I was free for a moment, then I would probably eat."  
  
"I cannot free you," said Aradan incredulously. "If Prince Calaen found out, he would...Look, I'm sorry, but I cannot do that."  
  
"I don't see why not. I am not going to try anything," said Legolas. "And you need not worry about Calaen; he will not find out. I'm certainly not going to tell him."  
  
Aradan locked eyes with Legolas for a brief moment, before cursing under his breath, and pulling a bunch of keys from his pocket. Aragorn and the others watched in amazement as one of Legolas' wrists was freed, and the other one started on.  
  
"I will have to chain you up again after you have finished," warned Aradan, reaching down and pulling Legolas to his feet. "Prince Calaen must not find out about this, and if he-  
  
"I've already told you that he will not find out. And if he does, I will tell him that it was not your fault," offered Legolas. He paused, and regarded Aradan intensely. "If you are afraid of Calaen, why do you remain here?"  
  
Aradan bit his lip, and looked almost fearfully towards the open door. "I am not afraid of Prince Calaen. I just...he...I am afraid of no-one, Prince Legolas. I'm sorry, you have been free for long enough."  
  
Legolas inclined his head, and made to turn back to the wall. Movement from outside however, caught his eye, and he drew in a sharp breath as he saw who was out there. Aradan spun around, and the pitcher of water he held fell to the floor.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" hissed Garilion, running into the room with Tolvanir just behind him.  
  
"I...I....stammered Aradan, caught off his guard.  
  
Garilion made a noise of anger and pushed the younger Elf out of the way, before grabbing Legolas and forcing him down to the ground. Legolas fought hard, but Tolvanir stepped across and struck him across the face.  
  
"Prince Calaen will have something to say about this," said Garilion grimly, holding Legolas' arms up against the wall, and snapping the manacles around his wrists.  
  
Aradan visible paled at the words, and his eyes widened in shock. "Garilion, you cannot tell him. Please-  
  
"You released one of the prisoners!" shouted Tolvanir.  
  
"Only so he could eat," protested Aradan. "You must believe that I was not going to free him, or any of the others."  
  
"You can tell that to Prince Calaen," said Garilion scornfully, grabbing Aradan by the arm, and pulling him from the room. Tolvanir went to follow, but was halted by Legolas' voice.  
  
"Do not place the blame on him. It was I who convinced him to release me for just a few minutes. It is as he said: I merely wanted to be free to eat," said the golden haired Elf.  
  
Tolvanir raised an eyebrow and shook his head, before turning on his heel and leaving the room. The door slammed shut the behind him, sending a draught through the room. They were plunged into darkness.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Rachel13: Hee hee! A portal to Rivendell would be REALLY good right now I think! And yeah, a pacifier would be great for Legolas.  
  
Deana: I've never had a broken rib, but it sounds painful, so I sympathise with him!  
  
Maiden-Of-Tears: More than you can imagine!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Don't worry, there is a LOT more angst on the way! And sorry I haven't e-mailed you in like, 1000000 years, but I've been so amazingly busy. But I'll tell you all about it in an e-mail.  
  
Fuji the Hobbit: Do I hate Legolas? No, definitely not! He's one of my fave characters, and contrary to popular belief, it's NOT because Orlando Bloom plays him, (though that does help!). No, I just write about him so much because I find him easiest to write about. I guess because like, nothing is revealed about his past, so it leaves people free to make stuff up.  
  
Queen-of-Mirkwood-2932: Yeah, I think that ROTK is better than FOTR also!  
  
Katie a.k.a feawen cuivie: Yeah, Boromir does look a little like a pincushion at the end, doesn't he?! Anyway, I don't have a real job cos I'm still in school: I'm only 15. But at the weekends and holidays, I work as a silver service waitress in a hotel. I have to serve loadsa posh old people, and get bossed about all the time. Great!  
  
ChibiYugiYasha: Shorter? Well, I'll try really hard not to make them too long, but sometimes I just tend to get carried away! But yeah, I will try!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Yeah, I know! I didn't even cry the first few times I saw FOTR! But I was in a sad mood that day. As for ROTK, the first time I saw it, I cried 7 times. The second and third times I saw it, I only cried 4 times!  
  
GollumGirl: Yeah, randomness is the best way to go!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and I'm sorry if I've left any of you out. Please don't be offended! OK, some of you have been asking about the Ring, and what's gonna happen with that. It's gonna be discussed in about two chapters, so it's not that long a wait. I'm also really sorry about the wait, but I've been rushed off my feet with work and revision and boring stuff like that! Anyway, there won't be any delay with the next chapter, so see you soon, Luv Misto x-x 


	10. Consequences for Kindness

Calaen sat and listened to Garilion's account of what had taken place with Aradan in the cell. Fury rose in him, but he made sure that he kept his face impassive. He would not show any anger, at least not until Aradan was there.  
  
"Do you want me to bring him to you?" asked Garilion, watching closely for any change in Calaen's expression, but nothing came. Instead, he merely nodded and watched as his soldier stepped outside.  
  
Aradan was pulled in, and thrown roughly to the ground in front of Calaen's chair. Garilion's lips turned upwards in a smirk as his sharp eyes caught sight of the younger Elf trying hard to stop the fearful trembling of his body.  
  
As the door was closed, Calaen stood up and walked slowly to where Aradan was pushing himself up from the ground. However, as the Prince came to a halt just in front of him, he stopped moving and kept his eyes lowered. So great was the pressure he was putting on his lower lip, that blood had been drawn.  
  
"So, you released one of the prisoners," said Calaen softly. "In fact, it was none other than my brother Legolas, the one who is the most vital to my plan. Do I get the impression that you are not altogether happy with things?"  
  
"Not at all, Your Highness," breathed Aradan. "No, there is nothing wrong. I just...I..."  
  
"You just what?" hissed Calaen, dropping to the ground and putting a strong hand on Aradan's shoulder. "I have not wasted long years in teaching you the way of life here, only to have you throw it back in my face. If it were not for me, you would not even be here! When your mother died, I kept you and raised you. It would've been so easy for me to take your life."  
  
"But you didn't, and I am eternally thankful for that," said Aradan.  
  
Calaen's face darkened and he threw his foot forcefully into Aradan's chest. "Then why have you turned traitorous? You have betrayed me, nearly destroyed everything that I am working for!"  
  
"Please believe me. I only released Prince Legolas so that he would be able to eat and drink freely," said Aradan desperately.  
  
"Don't you ever name him in such a way again!" snapped Calaen, striking the younger Elf. "There is only one true Prince here, and that is me. I don't want you to have anything to do with him again!"  
  
Aradan exhaled deeply and stood up slowly as Calaen moved away. "I am sorry, Your Highness. But I find it hard to look on a member of my own-  
  
"I do not wish to hear it!" yelled Calaen. He glared at Aradan for a brief moment, before forcing the anger from his face. "What would you have me do? What do you want, Aradan? You can tell me, I will not get angry with you."  
  
"I just do not see why you want to use your own brother for something like this. I do not see why you should feel this way about your family," said Aradan. "True, there is bad history between you and Legolas, but why can't you put the past behind you and move on? Is it so hard?"  
  
Calaen sighed and shook his head, feigning sadness. "Well, I have to say that I'm disappointed in you. Many times have you heard the stories of my life with Legolas and Thranduil, and you swore to help me in whatever I want to do. But now, you are letting yourself be corrupted by Legolas' persuasive charm, which I seem to remember warning you about. I thought I had taught you better than that. I thought you had taken into account everything that you were told about Legolas."  
  
'I did. You gave me no choice,' thought Aradan sadly.  
  
*********Begin Flashback*********  
  
Calaen looked down at the Elfling standing in front of him, and raised an enquiring eyebrow. "Well? Are you going to make no comment about that? Do you think it right that Legolas was blamed for our mother's death?"  
  
The Elfling sighed and climbed up onto Calaen's lap. The Elf stiffened slightly, but reached out and put a hand on Aradan's shoulder. The two locked eyes for a brief moment, before the younger moved forwards and settled himself against Calaen's chest.  
  
"No, you are going to share your thoughts on the story before anything else," said Calaen firmly. When the Elfling made no move, he reached out and drew him away. "Come, tell me what you think."  
  
"I don't know," muttered Aradan.  
  
"Is that so? Look, I do not wish to have to hurt you to make you speak, but I will," said Calaen sharply.  
  
Silver tears had gathered in Aradan's eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. "Well, I don't think that it was Legolas' fault that your naneth died, because he did not do anything. If he had pushed her from the tree, it would be different."  
  
"How dare you?" hissed Calaen, grabbing Aradan and throwing him to the floor. "That was not the answer I wanted, and well you know it."  
  
Aradan tried to crawl away as Calaen stormed across, but he found himself being kicked so hard that he fell back. "I'm sorry. Please, don't hurt me again."  
  
"There is no other way to teach you the difference between right and wrong," said Calaen scornfully.  
  
Aradan instinctively curled himself into a ball as harsh kicks and blows rained down upon his small body. Blood fell freely, and it was not long before he could feel it pooling underneath him. Hot, salty tears flowed from his eyes, which were full of great pain, mental as well as physical.  
  
After what seemed an age, Calaen stopped his cruel punishment, and lifted Aradan into his arms. The Elfling flinched as pain seared through his body, but he buried his face into Calaen's chest, and openly sobbed. Calaen sighed deeply, and sat back down.  
  
"Did you not learn from last time?" he asked quietly. "Am I going to have to do this all the time?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ada," whispered Aradan. "I will be good from now on."  
  
Calaen smiled grimly as he felt a tiny fist tighten around his hair. It reminded him of Legolas as an Elfling, but he swiftly pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and stroked Aradan's hair, so alike to his own.  
  
"Ada, are you still angry with me?" asked Aradan fearfully.  
  
"Not any more, ion-nin," replied Calaen. "But you must know that it is because of Legolas that I am the only family you have. He killed our mother and brother, and Thranduil wrongly blamed me for causing trouble."  
  
"But what about my naneth?" pressed Aradan.  
  
Closing his eyes, Calaen exhaled deeply. "Your naneth? Alright, that was not Legolas' fault, because she was killed in an Orc raid, and it was unavoidable. But do not think about her. You have me now."  
  
Aradan nodded mutely, and pressed himself further into Calaen's embrace. He enjoyed moments like this, when his father was kind and caring. But they came very rarely, and cruelty and pain filled many of the Elfling's days. He would never admit it, but he didn't believe any of Calaen's stories. And one day, he hoped to find Thranduil and Legolas, and have the loving family he had always dreamed of.  
  
*********End Flashback*********  
  
"Aradan! Can you defend yourself in any way?" demanded Calaen.  
  
The younger Elf started, as he realised that tears had sprung to his eyes, thanks to the painful memory. "I am sorry, and I ask only for your forgiveness. I will accept whatever punishment is dealt to me."  
  
Calaen watched as his son bowed down on one knee, dark hair falling in front of his eyes. "Calm yourself, I am not going to do anything to you. But if I find out that you have been treating the prisoners in such a way again, you will see a side of me which has not yet been revealed to you. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes," whispered Aradan.  
  
"What was that?" snapped Calaen, reaching down and grabbing some of Aradan's hair.  
  
"I said that yes, it is clear," replied Aradan, fighting hard to keep his voice from shaking. When he had told Legolas that he was not afraid of Calaen, he had been lying.  
  
"Good," said Calaen curtly. "Now, clean yourself up and get out of my sight. I do not wish to lay eyes on you for a long while yet. Go!"  
  
Aradan straightened up and inclined his head. "As you wish, Your Highness." As he turned to leave, tears fell from his eyes. They went un-noticed however, by Calaen.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Elladan lay on his bed, staring at the opposite wall. He had been alone for just over two hours, in the hope that his thoughts may become clearer, and more visions would appear. Nothing had happened though, and he felt just as helpless and confused as he had done earlier on. He so wanted to be of more use to Estel and Legolas, but knew full well that visions could not be forced to appear. It took a lot of patience, and that does not come easily in desperate situations.  
  
The door opened then, and Elrohir came in, his heart sinking at the sight of his still brother: clearly nothing had happened. His bed had been moved into this room on the day the Fellowship had left, but he ignored it and sat down on the edge of Elladan's. The older twin registered the presence next to him, but showed no sign of moving.  
  
"You are not asleep, 'Dan. I know you too well," commented Elrohir.  
  
"If I was asleep, you would've woken me up," said Elladan, rolling onto his back so he could see his brother's face.  
  
"But you weren't, so it does not matter," laughed Elrohir. His smiled faded however, when he saw the pain in Elladan's eyes. "Do not worry, it will come in time. And you must not blame yourself, for you cannot control these visions."  
  
Elladan sighed, and nodded slowly. "I know. All I want is to help our brother and friends, and I have prayed to everyone imaginable: the Valar, Eru, and Ilúvatar, to let me see more. But nothing has come. I hate having to sit here, doing absolutely nothing."  
  
"I know you do," said Elrohir soothingly. "I will not say that I understand how you feel though, for you may well explode like you did earlier."  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry about that," muttered Elladan. "I was wrong to vent my anger on you and Ada. Speaking of which, where is he?"  
  
"When last I heard, he was sending a message to Thranduil," replied Elrohir. "It is, after all, only fair that the King knows about Legolas being...captured. Hopefully, he will leave Mirkwood as soon as he gets the message."  
  
"I expect he will," said Elladan. Pausing for a moment, he pushed himself into a sitting position and moved closer to his brother. "Can I tell you something, 'Ro? And do you promise not to tell Ada?"  
  
"Of course you can, and it depends on what it is," replied Elrohir, with a gentle smile.  
  
Elladan inhaled deeply, and passed a hand through his hair. "Since I had that vision earlier, I've been thinking and reflecting on the past. You know how useless I feel right now, and it just made me think that, maybe if my visions had come sooner, things would've turned out differently."  
  
"You speak of the time when Legolas was fading," said Elrohir quietly.  
  
"Yes. I mean, Thranduil was here for a week, but I saw nothing. If I had done, he would've returned to Mirkwood, probably in time to stop Calaen before things got extremely bad. If he had done, Legolas' heart would not have broken, and Airëlus would not have had to ride here for Ada."  
  
Elrohir sat in silence for a minute, before fixing Elladan with an intense gaze. "Do you blame yourself?"  
  
Again there was silence, but this went on for a few minutes more. Elladan bit his lip and went to stand at the window, whilst Elrohir remained on the bed, face impassive, but soul screaming for his brother to say no. It was not to be though, for after a while, Elladan slowly nodded his head, without uttering a single word.  
  
"You blame yourself un-necessarily," said Elrohir.  
  
"And you speak untruthfully," retorted Elladan. "I cannot help but feel this way. You would too, I am sure of it."  
  
Elrohir sighed and raised his eyes desperately to the ceiling. "You cannot change fate, Elladan, no matter how much you want to. Everything in life happens for some reason or another, and although we cannot see that reason, it is there. I cannot tell you why Airëlus died, or why Calaen was possessed with so much jealousy, but things were meant to turn out that way. There *was* a reason."  
  
"Well I can't see it," snapped Elladan, whirling around. The angry expression on his face quickly vanished though, and he went to sit next to his brother on the bed.  
  
"Don't," said Elrohir, holding up a hand as Elladan opened his mouth to apologize. "There is no need to."  
  
"How do you know what I was going to say?" asked Elladan, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Elrohir grinned, and put a hand on his twin's shoulder. "As I've already said, I know you too well. Listen, let's go out outside and do something. It is no good you shutting yourself away and being entirely isolated."  
  
"But what if-  
  
"Try not to worry about the visions. They will only come if you are relaxed and calm," said Elrohir, standing up and pulling his brother with him. Elladan nodded, but the flicker of doubt in his eyes did not go un-noticed, and Elrohir made a decision then and there to do something that he had never done before: break a promise made to his twin. He had to tell Lord Elrond about this.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Elfobsesion2931: OK, I just went across and read your story, and it's really good so far! But the review button wouldn't work, and every time I clicked more than once on it, a new window just appeared. It was really annoying, but I'll try again to review it. But I'll just quickly say something about the story here. The idea you had about the Aquatina's was really good! They sound really creepy, and the way you describe their cruel ways are really chilling! But in a good way! And poor Tolase. He's sweet!  
  
Rachel13: Yeah, it made me hungry as well. But sadly, I don't have anything as interesting as that in my kitchen! Has anyone ever told you that you should be a comedian?  
  
Fuji the Hobbit: I think I may have read one of her books, but I can't remember. The name sounds familiar though.  
  
Maiden-Of-Tears: Can I ask a random question? Are you English?  
  
Starlit Hope: Yeah, I actually wrote a chapter earlier, and it...made an appearance, so to speak.  
  
Deana: Exactly, and that's because we are evil! Hee hee! LOL  
  
Irish QT: Yeah, I've become attached to him as well!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: That's weird that you like the Legolas and Calaen interaction, cos I really like writing it as well! How strange!  
  
Inwe Elendil: Yeah, I'm thinking of starting a course that specializes in Legolas torture. Anyone is free to join!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yeah, service these days...  
  
CaryElwesisHOT: Hiya, glad you like the stories! Honestly, I just base them on the way that I feel. So if I feel annoyed or angry at people, then I take my stress out on the characters! LOL  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Well, it had to be him!  
  
ChibiYugiYasha: OK, I know you asked for shorter flashbacks. I tried to cut that down a bit, but I'm not sure if it's as short as you wanted it.  
  
Queen-of-Mirkwood-2932: Hiya, I forgot to ask you the other day about this sequel that you're planning. What's the basic kinda storyline for it?  
  
Yes, you did all read correctly. In that flashback, Aradan DID call Calaen 'Ada', and Calaen did call Aradan 'ion-nin'. Anyways, I'm not gonna be busy for the next few days. Except tomorrow, cos I'm having an Orlando Night with my friend! But I'll be at home in the day to update! Speak to you all soon, Luv Misto x-x 


	11. Too Much to Ask

"Where are they?" asked Pippin desperately, searching everyone's' faces for answers. "I mean, they are of no real use to these Elves, so there was no reason for them to be taken."  
  
"We do not know that," said Aragorn sadly. "The only possible thing we can do is wait, harsh as it may seem."  
  
Frodo let out a deep sigh, and cast his eyes across to where Sam and Merry had been not that long ago. Four unfamiliar guards had come in, wordlessly unchained the innocent Hobbits, and then proceeded to drag them from the cell. That had been just under an hour back, and no news had been received of what had happened to Sam and Merry.  
  
"Legolas, I don't suppose I could ask you something, could I?" said Boromir, uncertain of what the reaction to his question would be.  
  
The Elf looked up, and slowly nodded his head. "Of course you can." Truthfully, Legolas was slightly wary, for he knew that something was about to be said concerning something which he had no desire to speak about.  
  
"I do not wish to cause any trouble for you," began Boromir, "but I thought that as Calaen is your brother, you could talk to him, and maybe find out why he is holding us here against our will. Surely he would tell you."  
  
"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," said Legolas. Although he had in fact been told of why they were being held captive, he did not yet feel ready to reveal Calaen's plans: added pressure would be put on the Prince from all the mixed reactions of the Fellowship, and that was the last thing he needed right now.  
  
"Can't you at least try?" asked Pippin, the emotion he felt showing clearly in his voice, and tugging at the heartstrings of everyone sitting there.  
  
"There is nothing I can say or do which will persuade him to tell me anything," said Legolas wearily. "Calaen knows how to stir fear in people, so that is why he has kept his thoughts hidden. Wait until Sam and Merry are returned; maybe they will have been told something."  
  
Aragorn sighed deeply; for he knew just how much his next words would hurt Legolas, possibly even upset him. However, there was no choice in a situation like this. "Mellon nin, it is not because Calaen will not speak that you do not do as is asked of you. It is because you are still afraid: afraid of both your brother and your past. But although Calaen is not so easy to get rid of, the past is slightly more. It will never leave, but if you stop dwelling on it, eventually it will fade."  
  
"That is not why I refuse to speak with Calaen," said Legolas through gritted teeth. "I just see no point in me trying, for he will tell me nothing."  
  
"But you cannot be certain," said Aragorn. "Will you at least ask to speak with him for a short while? There is no need for you to even ask to leave this room. We will all be here with you. Look, you know why we set out from Rivendell. We have to destroy the Ring of Power. Have you thought about that? What if Calaen wants it? What if he is going to try and take it?"  
  
"Estel, *daro," said Legolas in a low voice.  
  
"Just speak to him," pressed Aragorn. "It's all you have to do. You could well find out why we are here, and maybe then we can reason with Calaen. Will you please just-?  
  
"Daro!" shouted Legolas, pulling furiously at his chains, eyes flashing silver in he darkness. He sighed then, and slowly shook his head in defeat. "If you really want me to speak with him, I will. But do not get your hopes up, any of you. And I will speak with Calaen on my own, away from anyone else."  
  
Stunned silence fell on the room, for this was the last thing they expected. Frodo and Pippin kept their eyes lowered, for they knew that Legolas should not be antagonized further, however they found it hard to keep their gaze away from the fuming Elf. Gandalf was looking at Aragorn in such a way that it was impossible to tell whether he was irritated or not that Legolas had been pushed to the limit.  
  
"Forgive me," said Aragorn quietly.  
  
Legolas sighed, and rested his head against the wall. "Do not ask me for forgiveness. You are right, I suppose. It is time for me to lay the past to rest, and move on. When Calaen next comes in, I will speak with him."  
  
"Hannon le, mellon nin," said Aragorn, smiling gratefully at Legolas.  
  
The Elf returned the action, though a little more vaguely and a little less enthusiastic than Aragorn. Maybe it was foolish, not telling the Fellowship of Calaen's plans, but until he got thins slightly straightened out in his head, Legolas would keep silent.  
  
Just as he was about to reassure Aragorn that everything was alright, - the Ranger still looked worried that he had upset his friend – the door flew open, and two guards came in.  
  
"Valar..." breathed Aragorn, straining his eyes to try and identify what was being carried in the guards' arms. The two bundles looked suspiciously like Hobbits.  
  
"Merry! Sam! What have you done to them?" cried Pippin.  
  
The two guards glanced uneasily at each other, before laying their loads gently on the floor, resting against the wall. They did not bother with chains, though the despicable restraints would've been most welcome at that point: both Hobbits, clearly unconscious, fell forwards so they were lying on their sides. Blood was trickling slowly from the corner of Sam's mouth, and Merry's chest was rising and falling slowly.  
  
"What in all of Middle Earth have you and your so called ruler done to them?" hissed Boromir. "What have they done to deserve such...such cruelty?"  
  
"We can say nothing," replied one of the guards, following his companion across to the door. They were halted though, by a soft voice which trembled with anger.  
  
"I wish to speak with my brother right now," said Legolas firmly. "You two will unchain me and take me straight to Calaen."  
  
One of the guards arched an eyebrow, and surprisingly pulled out some keys from his pocket and went straight across to Legolas. The remaining conscious members of the Fellowship watched in absolute wonder as their friend was unchained and pulled to his feet.  
  
"You read Prince Calaen's mind," said the guard, pushing Legolas across to the door. "He wanted to see you at some point today."  
  
"Maybe it is something we share as brothers," mused Legolas, putting a strong emphasis on his last word.  
  
The guard stared at the younger Elf for a brief moment, before hissing in impatience and pushing Legolas once more. "Get out!"  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Calaen raised an eyebrow as Legolas shoved the two guards away from him, and stormed forwards into the council room. The younger Elf's eyes were blazing furiously, and he stunned his brother by going to stand right in front of him.  
  
"I would expect a lot from you, but never would I expect you to vent your anger and frustration on two beings half your size!" hissed Legolas. "You have done some awful and horrific things in your life, but this is unbelievable, disgusting. They are Hobbits, Calaen. Maybe it would be different if they were able to defend themselves."  
  
"True, they could not do that," remarked Calaen calmly. "But you could've saved them from going through that."  
  
Legolas was just about to question this, but drew in a sharp breath as realization dawned. Although his anger did not die down, his voice softened. "You did this as a harsh way to pull me across to your side. You think that because they have been hurt, I will comply with your wishes."  
  
"Aren't you clever," sneered Calaen.  
  
"That is sick. What have they done to you?" demanded Legolas.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. But maybe you will now re-consider your decision to come and fight for me. Merry and Sam are not the only ones who will suffer, should you refuse," said Calaen. "There are two other Hobbits, after all."  
  
Cursing under his breath, Legolas lunged forwards and grabbed the front of Calaen's tunic. "Don't you dare touch them. Hurt me as much as you want, and cause me any pain that you mean for them. Just don't hurt my friends."  
  
"You know, I never really thought very much of you," commented Calaen, calmly flicking Legolas' hands away from him. "But now, after all these years, you are showing remarkable braveness."  
  
"I care not for your thoughts," said Legolas in a low voice. "They are only dark and evil."  
  
Calaen shrugged, and started pacing slowly up and down. "You are indeed very brave, Legolas. If I were in your position, I would not speak that way to my elders and betters. However, it is admirable."  
  
"You may be my elder, but never will you be my better!" spat Legolas. "You have once again stooped so low as to endanger the lives of those weaker than you. How was it done this time? Did you tie them up and blindfold them, then pretend to be someone who they love? Have you now destroyed their lives that were once worth living? Have you...?" Legolas broke off as he realised with a jolt of annoyance that something had happened for the first time since Airëlus' burial service: tears pricked at his eyes.  
  
"This has nothing to do with the Hobbits, does it?" asked Calaen slowly. "This all about the pain that I put you through when you were just a child, really. You cannot forget about the past, can you?"  
  
"Those guards told me how you ordered Merry and Sam to be beaten, and since finding that out, my thoughts have been of nothing else!" shouted Legolas.  
  
"I only had them beaten as a warning to you. The longer you refuse to help me, the more pain and torture your friends are put through," said Calaen. "You can help them, Legolas."  
  
The younger Elf shook his head, and resumed pacing where Calaen had left off. "You ask too much of me. I cannot and will not betray Mirkwood, or my father. I am no traitor, Calaen. I am not like you."  
  
"I want Mirkwood, and I swear to you now that I will take it, with or without your help," hissed Calaen, stepping forwards and gripping Legolas by the arm. "If you decide not to aid me, I will kill your friends and make you watch them dying. After that, I will get into Mirkwood and kill Thranduil, also making you watch. Then, I will-  
  
"What? You aid that my father would-  
  
Calaen snapped a hand up into the air, right in front of Legolas' eyes. "I have not yet finished. I said that Thranduil would live if he bowed to me. However, I have changed my mind, and hopefully this will be enough to change yours. If you help me, your father will live."  
  
Stunned, Legolas drew in a sharp breath and lowered his eyes to the ground in disbelief. "How can you ask this of me? Calaen, if I do what you want to save the lives of my father and friends, they will have nothing more to do with me. I will have to live with the guilt, and Thranduil will be humiliated, having to bow to you. But if I don't, then they will..."  
  
"They will all die," said Calaen firmly.  
  
Legolas put a hand out to steady himself as he was overcome with dizzying shock, but found nothing except thin air. As the room spun around him, the Prince stepped back against the wall, and slowly sank down it until he was sitting on the floor. Calaen exhaled, and knelt at his brother's side.  
  
"We can put the past behind us and forget everything that happened when we were younger. Come, Legolas. We can be brothers once more, friends as we used to be," said Calaen gently. "Do you remember the close bond we shared when you were an Elfling, before our mother died? We can have the same relationship as we did then, just without the hide and seek games."  
  
Legolas smiled briefly at the memory, but quickly shook himself. "You speak of everything that I have ever dreamed of. But the words come too late. I have said this before, but will say it again. Maybe you will understand this time. I will *not* betray my father and Mirkwood. I will *not* destroy everything that my father has worked so hard for."  
  
"No? Alright then. I did not want it to come to this, but I am afraid you leave me no choice, *gwador," said Calaen, spitting out the last word as though it were poison. He clapped Legolas on the shoulder, before standing up and going to the door.  
  
"Valar, no," breathed Legolas, jumping to his feet as he saw who was being brought in. Fear rose in his heart, and he stepped forwards to try and help his friends. It was not long though, before he was being forced back down to the ground.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
*daro..................stop *gwador...............brother  
  
fea alda: Yeah, he does still have it. That substance made it permanent.  
  
Rachel13: Wow, that's a lot of things! But yeah, you should really add comedian to that list! LOL By the way, I absolutely love your torture ideas for Calaen! Let's keep them in mind!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Yeah, it is very different! I wonder who you'll call 'poor' this time around! LOL :)  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: When Calaen was speaking about 'their mother', he meant his and Legolas'. And yes, Aradan called him 'Ada'. Aradan's own mother was killed by Orcs, and Calaen is his father.  
  
Wow, I had to type this chapter really fast cos I'm just about to go out, but now my wrist is about to fall off. Ah well. See you tomorrow! Luv Misto x-x 


	12. The Danger of Beauty

"Keep him here!" ordered Calaen, gripping Legolas by the shoulders, and holding him still. Guards came over at the command, and grabbed various parts of Legolas' body – hair, arms, and wrists – then proceeded to push him up against the wall. There were apparently chains and manacles there, for Legolas could hear them clanking dully just above him.  
  
"Get off me!" spat the Prince, tossing his head and pulling his arms away from the guards who were trying to hold him still. They found it impossible though, for Legolas struck out at anyone standing near him, and was rewarded by hissed curses from those who were victim to his strong arm and fiery temper.  
  
"Hold him down!" yelled Calaen, jumping a few feet backwards as Legolas grabbed a random guard and threw him across the room. Sharp breaths were drawn from every Elf there, as the strength of the Prince was demonstrated. It then became clear just how much of an asset he would be when they began to carry out their plans.  
  
A dark haired Elf, Brélamir, who had been watching calmly in the shadows, threw a hand out as a golden blur shot past him. "I don't think so," he whispered in amusement, twisting Legolas' hair and pulling him close.  
  
When the younger Elf tried to jerk forwards, Brélamir wrapped a strong arm around Legolas' mid-section, clamped one hand over his mouth, and cast a sly look around the room – which was in absolute chaos – before slipping un- noticed from a side door, along with his prize.  
  
There was one however, who had not once taken his eyes off his closest friend. Aragorn stood protectively in front of a trembling Frodo, and was torn between leaving the Hobbit alone or trying to escape and following after Legolas. He went for the first choice though, deciding that although his hands were bound and mouth gagged, Frodo must have some form of comfort and not be left alone. Legolas however, could easily defend himself against one Elf.  
  
"What in all the Valar...?" muttered Calaen. He looked slowly around the room, anger rising as he saw that the guards were empty handed. "What just happened here? Where is my brother?"  
  
"Prince Calaen, I...we...Legolas...is not here," stammered a guard. "We tried to hold him back, but he got free. We could not see what happened then, so great was the chaos."  
  
"Do you mean to say that one of my prisoners has escaped?" demanded Calaen, leaping forwards and violently shaking the guard who had spoken. "Are you saying that you cannot keep track of one single Elf, who might I add, is younger than all of you? Did he really slip past you?"  
  
The guard bit his lip, but nodded all the same. "Yes, Prince Calaen. He could've left from any of the side doors, but the dimness of the room and the afore-mentioned chaos made it difficult for us to see."  
  
"You are Elves and have Elven sight!" snarled Calaen. Cursing, he threw the unfortunate guard from him, and passed a hand through his hair. "Right, if it is not too hard for you, take the Ranger and Halfling back to their cell; it is no good doing anything whilst Legolas is not around to watch. Then come back here and split into groups to find my brother."  
  
As Aragorn felt himself being pulled away in the direction of the door, his grey eyes flickered in confusion. Why would they want Legolas to witness whatever form of pain himself and Frodo would have been put through? Why was it so important for Legolas to watch something like that? Cursing in his mind, the Ranger realised that he could only hope and pray for his friend's freedom.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Be quiet, I am not going to hurt you," hissed Brélamir, as Legolas tried in vain to get away. "I am only taking you to some friends of mine, who are...intrigued by you. They have heard many stories of Mirkwood's youngest Prince, but never have they met him. This is their chance, you see."  
  
Legolas drew a sharp breath and without warning, slammed his elbow back into Brélamir's chest. Caught by surprise, the guard instinctively released his captive and doubled over, having had all the air knocked from him. The Prince spun around and struck Brélamir, before kicking him in his already hurting chest.  
  
"You made a mistake in stealing me away," snarled Legolas, throwing Brélamir down to the ground and kneeling over him.  
  
"Curse you to Mordor!" spat the guard.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes as he felt Brélamir struggling, and put both hands on either side of the other Elf's head, only to slam it down hard on the stone floor. Brélamir moaned as he felt blood pooling around him, and reached down to grab a knife from his belt. This was seen though, and Legolas went to slam his head down once more. However, the Prince moved to quickly and sharply, and he froze in horror as a sudden sickening crack sounded.  
  
"What have I done?" he breathed.  
  
Brélamir had stopped struggling, eyes staring up at the ceiling. There was no need to examine him, for the strange and un-natural angle of his neck gave away the fact that he would never again move. He was dead, and Legolas was a murderer. After all the false accusations, there was finally some truth behind the evil word.  
  
"Valar forgive me," whispered Legolas, slowly getting to his feet and taking a step back, gaze never leaving the motionless body. But he was no cold blooded killer; no matter what Brélamir's intentions had been, Legolas' only wish was to knock the other Elf out, so he could find his friends or at least escape and get help.  
  
Biting his lip, Legolas suddenly darted forward and dropped to the ground next to Brélamir. He hated having to do this, to touch someone who just a few minutes back had been strong and healthy. But there seemed to be no choice. Legolas was weaponless, and to try and escape unarmed would be madness. Brélamir however, had two sets of knives tucked into his belt, all small, yet sharp enough to protect.  
  
Just as he was about to gather the blades, a hand came out of nowhere, and settled itself on Legolas' shoulder. The Elf tensed and his eyes widened in fear, but he made no move to turn around. Instead, he pulled a knife from Brélamir's belt, reached behind him to grab the wrist connected to the hand, and with impressive strength, flipped the stranger over onto his back, all done in less than two seconds.  
  
"I've killed once and I'll do it again," growled Legolas, fighting away the previous feelings of fear and guilt. He pressed the knife to his prisoner's throat, but started upon finding out that it was not an Elf.  
  
"Not to me, you won't," retorted Farath, a strong, ashen haired man. He smiled as shadows moved above him, and Legolas was pulled away by some of his comrades. "Come, we'll take him into that room there, and wait until the time is right to leave."  
  
"Who are you? And what do you-?  
  
Legolas was swiftly cut off as a large, rough hand was clamped firmly over his mouth. So great was the size of the man's palm though, it also covered his nose, causing his breathing to become laboured. He was being forced to move forwards, and he instinctively tossed his head, though that made the hand across his mouth tighten. So, the Prince did something he had not done since he was an Elfling and an irritated Thranduil had tried to put him to bed.  
  
"Why, you little..." cried the man, pushing Legolas from him as sharp teeth suddenly found their way into his hand.  
  
"Shut up, fool, unless you want those Elves swooping down on us," hissed Farath, shooting his companion a dirty look, before kicking open a door and throwing Legolas inside.  
  
The Elf could easily have kept his balance, but he chose to fall to the ground instead. There was a good reason for this though: Legolas did not wish anyone to see him slipping Brélamir's knife into his boot. It might look just a little suspicious if he were to casually reach down and do it under the eyes of the men, which he noted were glinting with...passionate mania? Even Calaen did not have eyes as cruel as these men. It was strange, disturbing, and as Legolas stood up, he found himself wishing that he had not hidden the knife.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Farath slowly, stepping away from the group, and beginning to circle Legolas. "We have an Elf in our midst, an Elf different from any others. You see, men, this is the Greenleaf of Mirkwood, Thranduil's youngest child. This is what we have come for. And let me ask a question now. Are you all happy with this Elf? Does his beauty...please you?"  
  
Legolas swallowed nervously as the men made low noises of confirmation, some of them laughing, others making audible comments about his pale complexion, ocean eyes and golden hair. Most of them appeared to go un- noticed by Farath, but he suddenly reached out and caught someone by the arm. It happened to be Pharunaic, the man who had been bitten by Legolas.  
  
"Would you care to repeat what you just said?" asked Farath dangerously.  
  
"Of course, Captain. All I said was that I have been blessed with a gift, for it's my hands that touched the Elf's fair face first," smirked Pharunaic. "Not many of you can say that, eh?"  
  
"Not many of you will be saying anything if you don't shut your mouths and let me speak to the Elf," snapped Farath. He glared at his men for a moment, before snapping his eyes back to an apprehensive Legolas. "Am I right in believing that you have not yet been informed as to why you are here?"  
  
The Prince inclined his head, trying to block out the sense of fear that was washing over him. "You are correct. Why not enlighten me?"  
  
"Gladly. Now, we have made alliances with Calaen, and there are many who think that the only reason we have done so, is because we have been promised land, high titles and food for our people. We have, but that's not why we did it," said Farath. He paused for affect, smiling inwardly as Legolas clenched his fists.  
  
"Come on, Captain, we grow impatient," said Pharunaic quietly.  
  
Ignoring the comment, Farath stepped forward and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "You see, my dear Prince, all that we have wanted for a long time now...is you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Legolas, eyes darkening.  
  
"After all the time spent with Calaen, a trace of innocence remains," mused Farath. "So old, and yet so young. So experienced, yet still so naïve. Can you not see, Legolas? Am I not making myself clear? I will tell you then. As soon as the coast is clear, we will be leaving for our camp, and you will come with us, but Calaen will not know that. We first decided you would become our slave, but now I have seen your beauty, I have changed my mind.  
  
At this, the men all drew sharp breaths, and two or three of them leaned forwards eagerly, for whatever their Captain had decided was news to them. Smiling, Farath pushed Legolas back against the wall, and positioned himself so that their faces were a mere three inches apart.  
  
"We will keep you as our little toy," whispered the Captain, "for our own personal use of course."  
  
Legolas' head snapped up as he realised exactly what was being implied, whilst Farath's grin widened, and he lazily trailed a hand down the Elf's exposed neck. "Yes, you will do just fine."  
  
"I would die before acting as your...your plaything," spat Legolas, hitting Farath's hand away and dropping to the ground. His intentions were not revealed to the men until the glint of silver flashing through the air, caught their eyes.  
  
Legolas raised his arm and swiftly brought it down across Farath's chest. Like quite a few Elven knives, this was not meant to kill, only wound, and that is exactly what it did. A crimson stain flowered on the front of Farath's shirt, but he ignored it and knocked the blade from Legolas' hand, although he ended up having his own fingers sliced.  
  
"Your beauty conceals what is truly inside," hissed the Captain, curling his fist into a ball and throwing it into the side of Legolas' face. "That temper of yours will have to be forcefully driven away." With that, he nodded to his men standing against the walls, and they surged forwards like a wave on a rough night.  
  
As soon as he realised what was happening, Legolas dropped to the ground once more, his hand darting out to grab the knife which Farath had thrown. That was a mistake though, for the men took advantage of the position he was it, and began harshly kicking him. As a heavy boot stamped on his wrist, the Elf vaguely recalled the same thing happening another time when he had tried to reach for a dropped weapon.  
  
"Teach the Prince some manners!" roared Farath, forgetting that they were not yet back at camp, and were not supposed to make noise.  
  
The men laughed wildly, and as Legolas tried to get up, one of them struck him across the head with the hilt of a sword. The Elf staggered slightly, giving his captors a perfect chance to push him down onto his knees, and dizzied by the blow, Legolas could not resist. One of the men reached down and grabbed him by the hair, deliberately digging their fingers into the new gash, forcing him to look up.  
  
"You have just made a rather big mistake," said Farath quietly, holding up a hand for his men to fall quiet. "We could've been friends, Elf. But now you have ruined any chance of that. My comrades, my brothers! Do with him what you wish."  
  
As Farath moved out of the way, Pharunaic knelt in front of Legolas, and roughly cupped the Elf's chin in his hands. "Oh yes, Captain. We will do...whatever we wish."  
  
"Never, scum!" hissed Legolas, jerking his head away from the hands that held him still. Suddenly though, something heavy smashed down onto the back of the Prince's legs, and he could not help but cry out as excruciating pain exploded in him.  
  
"And again. Make him realise that we do not make idle threats," said Farath calmly, not once looking up as he wrapped some cloth around his fingers. However he smiled, when he heard Legolas curse violently; he had just been dealt another harsh blow.  
  
Pharunaic took something from his companions, and went to stand in front of Legolas again. "Look at this, Elf. Those were just warning shots, and the next time you try and struggle, it will be me dealing the blows. I am not so lenient as my friends, so be prepared."  
  
Legolas slowly raised his eyes, and as his mind registered what kind of weapon had been used on him, his face paled. It was a club, akin to the type used by cave trolls, but obviously quite a bit smaller. It was a light grey colour, but what disturbed the Elf, were the specks of brown dotted on it: old, dried blood.  
  
"Are you going to calm down?" asked Pharunaic quietly. His eyes glinted in anger when he got no reply. "Are you going to calm down, or am I going to have to use this on you again?" Still, no reply. "Do you have a death wish, Elf?"  
  
The Prince stared defiantly up at Pharunaic, and curled his lip disdainfully. The reward for that though, was being clubbed twice in his stomach. Legolas fell forwards onto his hands as all the air was knocked from him and his breaths came raggedly, painfully. Golden hair hung down past his eyes, and as he rapidly inhaled and exhaled, some blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Is he still not talking?" asked Farath.  
  
"No, Captain. Shall I carry on, or just leave it for a while?" asked Pharunaic, letting the club fall down to his side.  
  
Farath rolled his eyes, and moved forwards to kneel next to Legolas. "Co- operation is something that we value highly in this group. Are you willing to do just that?" he asked, turning Legolas' face up.  
  
"The souls of you and your men can burn in the depths of Mordor," said Legolas in a low voice.  
  
"Ah, I was hoping you would say something a little less harsh than that," said Farath. "What is about to happen next is no-one's fault but your own. You had a chance to back down, Prince, but you didn't."  
  
Almost regretfully, Farath pulled the weapon from Pharunaic's hands, and raised it high above his head. Elf and man locked eyes for a brief moment, before the club was brought crashing down.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
nilraen: Yes, Aradan *is* Calaen's child, poor guy! Calaen didn't adopt him; they are truly father and son.  
  
Inwe Elendil: Well, I don't mind giving you Calaen to torture, but would you mind waiting until the story is finished? It wouldn't be helpful at all if one of my characters died before it's over!  
  
Rachel13: I really don't know how you manage to come up with those! I think you'd be really good as a therapist as well! LOL Yeah, I like Pippin too. Don't worry, I won't do *that* much to him! I'm kidding. (I think)  
  
elves_will_rule: You're damn right they will! Sorry, how random. But thanks for the compliment, it was really nice!  
  
Maiden-Of-Tears: Cos my friend was reading my reviews and trying to guess where each person came from. She's weird, I know. She thought that you might have been from England. Just like, ignore her! I do!  
  
Halimanya: Yeah, you're not the first person to say that Calaen is like Corelen. I didn't actually have him in mind when I started writing 'A Brother's Jealousy', and it wasn't until I was a couple of chapters in that I actually realised!  
  
So sorry this chapter took like, forever to appear. I've had soooooo much revision to do for my stupid GCSE's in a few weeks, which I really don't wanna do. But I guess I don't have much choice. Anyway, sorry again for the delay *and* the evil cliffie, but the next chapter will definitely be up tomorrow. Luv Misto x-x 


	13. Brotherly Feelings

Calaen held up a hand, signalling to the Elves behind him to stop moving. They did so, and as silence fell on the group, they could hear the sounds of shouts and laughter coming from a room to the right of them. Anyone would think there was some sort of a party going on, if not for a sinister red liquid trickling from under the door.  
  
"Drawn your weapons," whispered Calaen, pulling a knife from his belt and moving a little closer to the room. When he was certain that the other Elves were ready, he kicked open the door and leapt inside. Needless to say, he was stunned when he took in the scene before him.  
  
Legolas was lying on the ground, drenched in his own blood and perspiration. The walls, floor and surrounding men were covered in it, though the blood did not belong to them. The presence of the Elves went un- noticed for a moment, and Farath clubbed Legolas harshly in the side, laughing and jeering as the Prince stifled a sob.  
  
"What in the Valar are you doing?" cried Calaen, dropping his knife to the floor and pushing past the men to where Legolas lay, barely conscious.  
  
"Ah, Prince Calaen. Come to join the fun?" asked Pharunaic, gesturing to the bloody club in Farath's hands. "Your brother is a strong one, but we're close to breaking him."  
  
The dark haired Elf forced himself to look away from Legolas, and fixed a vague smile on his face. "So I imagine. Tell me, what exactly are you doing? And why are you even here?"  
  
"We were promised an Elven Prince by Brélamir - who by the way is dead – so we came to get one," replied Pharunaic, forgetting who was talking to, thanks to his excitement. "We told him what our plans were, and he was not impressed. I trust you know what kind of plans I speak of?"  
  
Calaen did, and they sickened him no end. He was cruel, even twisted, but he despised what the men of the south did to those they held prisoners. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he spoke again. "And you thought you could just come in here and take my brother? Have you lost all of your senses? If you succeeded in doing that, he would be no help to me. I would just be exactly back where I started, fools!"  
  
"Yes, well...we..." began Pharunaic, realising only then that he had made a mistake in opening his mouth. "What I mean to say is-  
  
"Guards, take them away!" ordered Calaen. At the doubtful expressions on the faces of his men, he made a noise of impatience. "Do it! I have no real need of them."  
  
As the southerners were dragged away, Calaen grimaced and knelt on the ground next to his bleeding brother. Where family is concerned, it is natural for all people to feel an instinctive urge to protect them if they are being harmed. This came across the Elf now, and he realised with a jolt that it was the first time he had felt like that since he was a child. It felt strange, knowing that although he could hurt Legolas without batting an eyelid, it pained him to see anyone else harm the younger Elf.  
  
"Ai, what did they do to you?" he murmured, sweeping some blood stained hair from his brother's cheek.  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes, and as he looked up at Calaen, fear washed over him. "No more, please," he breathed, every word he spoke causing him great agony. "Have they not done enough? They-  
  
"Hush, I'm not going to hurt you," whispered Calaen. "At least, not intentionally. Legolas, I'm going to have to move you, because you need help. The Ranger, Aragorn, he knows the art of healing, does he not?"  
  
"He...what?" asked Legolas quietly. "You do not wish to help me, Calaen. Anything that you do, you only do if it is beneficial in any way to you. Don't..." The Prince broke off as he was overcome with painful coughs. Every breath he took was excruciating, and he just wanted to be left alone.  
  
"I'm taking you back to Aragorn," sighed Calaen. "But I must carry you, for you cannot walk."  
  
"I can," coughed Legolas. "Don't touch me."  
  
Calaen raised his eyes to the ceiling, and gently touched his brother's shaking shoulder. "It will not be long before you fall unconscious. But if you so wish, then try and stand up, go on."  
  
Legolas bit his already bleeding lip, and placed both hands on the floor. His right one though, he pulled up immediately; it felt like his wrist was broken. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to push himself up with just one hand, but as he forced his broken body to move, the room went dark and spun around him. He cried out and collapsed again, back down to the ground, unable to help himself. Calaen could though, and he wrapped an arm around Legolas' shoulder, an action he had not performed since they were younger.  
  
"I am going to carry you, and you are not going to protest or try and move, alright?" said Calaen. "It will hurt, no doubt about that, so brace yourself. I'm going to lift you now."  
  
Calaen put one arm under his brother's neck, and the other under his legs. Blood immediately soaked through his tunic, and he winced as Legolas cried out. The younger Elf was in no state to fight, and he unwillingly rested his head against Calaen's chest, even though he fought hard to keep whatever pride he had left. Tears of pain flowed down his cheeks, and he reached up a trembling hand to brush them away.  
  
"I told you not to move," said Calaen sharply. "You are in no way helping yourself."  
  
Legolas obediently went still, but his heart pounded almost painfully against his chest. "Why are you doing this? You said that you would make my life a living hell, so why not leave me? I don't understand you, Calaen."  
  
"The mind is a funny thing, and it works in funny ways," said the dark haired Elf somewhat cryptically.  
  
But why-  
  
"Hush, we will talk after I have let the Ranger see to you," cut in Calaen.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Are you sure of this?" demanded Gandalf. "Are you absolutely certain that Legolas was the one being dragged away?"  
  
"I know what my friend looks like, and I *know* that it was him being taken," repeated Aragorn in exasperation. "But I do not see why he was taken, for the guard made sure that their escape went un-noticed. Somehow, I do not think he was aiding Legolas in any way."  
  
"This is getting ridiculous," muttered Boromir.  
  
"But Legolas can fight against one Elf, can't he?" asked Pippin hopefully. "Maybe he has escaped and is going for help as we speak."  
  
"Keep praying," said Gandalf quietly.  
  
Aragorn rested his head back against the wall, but quickly snapped it up again as the door was thrown open. Tolvanir and Aradan came in, and the former went to Aragorn, the latter to Gandalf.  
  
"What's happening," cried Frodo, as a key was shoved into the lock on Aragorn's chains.  
  
"Calm down," said Tolvanir sharply.  
  
Aradan flinched at the harsh tone of his elder, but kept his face impassive as he freed Gandalf. "Legolas has been injured and needs help. Prince Calaen needs a message to be sent to King Thranduil, and he said to send the Wizard. Apparently, Thranduil will only trust friends."  
  
"What did you mean when you said that Legolas has been injured?" asked Aragorn, fighting to keep his voice calm. "And what message is this that you speak of?"  
  
Tolvanir reached down and roughly jerked Aragorn to his feet. "Prince Calaen is on his way with your friend right now. As for the message, it is for Thranduil's eyes alone. But I dare say you will find out soon enough."  
  
"They have the right to know," said Aradan quietly, reaching out a hand to help Gandalf up. The Wizard merely glared at him, and stood up on his own.  
  
"Be silent," snapped Tolvanir. "They are captive, so they *have* no rights. Now, Garilion has horses waiting, and also the Wizard's staff and sword. You will ride with him to Mirkwood."  
  
Aradan inclined his head and put a hand on Gandalf's shoulder. "Come, the message is waiting outside, and if we leave now, we will reach Mirkwood in four days. We-  
  
He was cut off mid-sentence as the door was once again kicked open. Sharp breaths were drawn from all the captives except Boromir, who uttered a profanity, as they laid eyes upon the bleeding form in Calaen's arms.  
  
"What did you do to him?" hissed Aragorn, dropping to the ground as Calaen lowered Legolas down.  
  
"Me? Absolutely nothing," replied the Elf. "I found him being clubbed by men of the south. They were going to...do something else. Whether they did it or no, I cannot say. I hope not though."  
  
"Why?" asked Aragorn softly, pausing in the process of running the back of his hand across Legolas' cheek.  
  
"I would not wish that fate upon anyone, not even my worst enemy," said Calaen almost fiercely. "Now, I did not come here to make conversation. Do something for him, heal him."  
  
Aragorn locked doubtful eyes onto Calaen's for a brief moment, before sighing and turning his attention back to the injured Elf in front of him. "Legolas? Legolas, I am so sorry. Forgive me, mellon nin, I should've come after you. But I am here now, you are safe."  
  
"Estel..." breathed Legolas, slowly opening his eyes and looking up into the Ranger's dark ones. "Estel, what...?"  
  
"Hush, I have to examine your injuries," said Aragorn softly. "Keep quiet for a few minutes."  
  
Legolas' face paled as he felt hands pulling at the clasps on his tunic, and he tried to jerk back. "Don't, please. Just leave it. I don't want them to...please."  
  
"I know you don't, but Aragorn *must* see to your wounds," said Gandalf, walking forwards to stand above Legolas. "If you think for one minute that we are going to leave you in this condition, you are much mistaken."  
  
"Mithrandir, they will see it," whispered Legolas.  
  
The Wizard unceremoniously shoved Calaen out of the way, and knelt at Legolas' side. Nodding at Aragorn, he began stroking the Elf's hair, and speaking reassuringly to him. "I am going to Mirkwood soon, to see your father. Do you wish me to-?  
  
"My father? Why?" asked Legolas in a low voice.  
  
"To get help for you all," replied Gandalf firmly. "I am not planning on leaving any of you here. I'm sure that as soon as Thranduil hears what I have to say, he will come for you, and you will be out of here in no time at all."  
  
Calaen's face darkened at this, but he made no move or attempt to stop the Wizard from talking: Legolas had been distracted, and Aragorn had taken the chance to start undoing the Elf's tunic.  
  
"Thranduil will not risk..." Legolas trailed off as he realized with a jolt of terror what had just been done. "No, leave it. Daro, Estel. Daro!"  
  
"No, *you* stop," said Calaen sharply, grabbing Legolas' un-injured wrist as he made to hit Aragorn's hands away. "If you wish to be in even more pain, I will chain both you and the Ranger back up, and forget about helping you. Is that what you want?"  
  
Legolas glared up at Calaen through pain filled eyes for a brief moment, before turning his head so that his cheek rested on the cool floor. Aragorn and Gandalf looked down at him with great pity, but Calaen merely caught him by the chin and roughly jerked his face around. The swift movement sent tremors of excruciation through the Elf's broken body, but he had no time to dwell on that.  
  
"Is that what you want?" demanded Calaen, shaking his brother.  
  
"Stop that, you're only hurting him even more," said Aragorn, hitting Calaen's hand away, and wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders. He swiftly pulled away though, as Legolas hissed in pain.  
  
Shaking his head in exasperation, Calaen let his gaze rest on Gandalf for a moment, before reaching down and jerking him to his feet. "You are no longer needed here. Go with Aradan, and he will ride with you to Mirkwood."  
  
"So I have heard, but I think I *am* needed here," said Gandalf sharply, eyes narrowed at the way he was being treated.  
  
"It is important for not just Thranduil, but all of your friends, that the message is delivered," said Calaen. "The longer you tarry here, the more danger this lot are in. I do not make idle threats, so it is up to you."  
  
"Just go, Mithrandir," said Legolas quietly, helplessly.  
  
Gandalf looked down at the injured Elf and smiled, before stepping close to Calaen. "I will leave, but do not think this is the last you will see of me. I am going to return and save my friends. If you think for one minute that I will leave them for a second longer than I have to, you have another thing coming."  
  
With that, the Wizard swept across to the door, and waited impatiently whilst Aradan got down on one knee in front of Calaen. The Prince looked down at him, the expression on his face not changing.  
  
"Your Highness, I ride now for Mirkwood," said Aradan quietly. "I shall return with Thranduil's message as soon as I get it."  
  
"Thank you, you are dismissed," said Calaen curtly.  
  
Aradan exhaled deeply, and got to his feet. "Yes sir. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Like what?" asked Calaen coolly, arching an eyebrow.  
  
'Anything, just say something else,' thought Aradan desperately. 'You are my father, and all I want is for you to... to love me, or at least show some emotion towards me. Is that to much to ask?'  
  
"Aradan, what else could there possibly be?" demanded Calaen.  
  
"Nothing," said the younger Elf in low voice. He looked at his father for a brief moment, before glancing down at Legolas. As they made eye contact, Aradan implored with his emotion filled orbs for some sign of recognition. Nothing came though. But then, how could it?"  
  
"Are you going or staying?" asked Calaen wearily.  
  
"Going," replied Aradan.  
  
As he turned to leave with Gandalf, the Wizard stepped forward and fixed Calaen with a cold glare. "I will be back."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
nilraen: Yeah, don't worry about that. That issue is gonna come up a bit later on, so everything will be revealed then.  
  
Rachel13: Yeah, most of my friends have read at least one of my stories. It's kinda embarrassing, but it's not like I can stop them. I don't mind that much, really. OK, I've thought of another job for you! You can work in a factory that makes those sorts of videos, and you can be the cheesy voice over for them!  
  
Maiden-Of-Tears: Yeah, that's in the next chapter. Or rather, it's touched upon in the next chapter. But yeah, the Ring story is kinda involved with this. But, I guess you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: I don't really mind you saying pointless stuff. It's funny, and makes me laugh, cos pointless and random stuff amuses me! Small things for small minds, eh? LOL By the way, thanks for the advice, it really helped. You know what I'm talking about. :)  
  
GollumGirl: Yeah, just after Rivendell. But that's also gonna be mentioned in the next chapter. Sadly, I haven't got any Thranduil stuff for a while, but...never fear! He will be back! (Like Terminator.) Yeah, strangely enough, I like Calaen as well.  
  
meisalliam: Well, I did my French GCSE a year early, but I'm doing Spanish (ugh) this year. My biology teacher lost one piece of my coursework; she's about as useful as a chocolate palace in the Sahara Desert!  
  
Poor Legolas. Don't worry, Calaen has NOT turned all nice and kind, but you probably guessed that from the way he was acting near the end. So, his evilness remains, and it will be back tomorrow! Love Misto x-x 


	14. Interrogation and Betrayal

"Will you be able to do anything for him?" demanded Calaen impatiently, looking down as Aragorn pulled off Legolas' tunic. The golden haired Elf had fought hard to remain conscious since Gandalf had left ten minutes back, but darkness had been swift to take him.  
  
"With the medicine you have provided me?" asked Aragorn scornfully. "The future does not look bright for your brother."  
  
"Do you mean Legolas is going to die?" whispered Pippin fearfully, whilst Sam's eyes widened in shock.  
  
Aragorn sighed, and began work on undoing the silver clasps on Legolas' shirt. "Do not worry, he will live. But already I can tell that he will need more than just my healing abilities. Legolas is very strong, but it does not mean that he won't be in immense pain when he awakens."  
  
"Why was he so reluctant for you to remove his tunic earlier?" asked Frodo quietly.  
  
"Unfortunately, you'll find out soon enough," replied Aragorn, shooting Calaen a dirty glance.  
  
The Elf rolled his eyes, and shook his head in annoyance. "Looking at me like that will not change anything for Legolas. Besides, there would be no point in using the Dolruín on him all those years back, if I did not intend for anyone to see it."  
  
"Legolas has worked all his life to prevent it from being revealed," spat Aragorn, jumping to his feet and standing furiously in front of Calaen. "Do you not know how this will affect him, when he finds out that his...his scar has been seen? Can we at least go to another room?"  
  
"No," said Calaen shortly. "You are not helping him at the moment, so I suggest you lay your anger aside for a while, and get back down on the ground."  
  
Aragorn made a noise of disgust, but realised that Calaen spoke truthfully. He would rather slit his own throat than betray Legolas' trust, but he knew that nothing could be done now. He only hoped that Legolas would be able to forgive him.  
  
The Ranger closed his eyes for a second, before pulling open the last four clasps of Legolas' tunic. He heard the hisses of surprise and cries of shock from the Fellowship, but he forced himself to ignore them, and ran his fingers expertly over Legolas' chest.  
  
"What happened to him?" whispered Pippin.  
  
Merry slowly shook his head, unable to tear his gaze away from the fiery word, so maliciously engraved into Legolas' abdomen. It had not faded, despite all the many years it had tormented the Elf. Gimli shook his head and rested against the wall, whilst Boromir curled his lip as bile rose in his throat. So shocked was Sam, that he did not even notice when Frodo turned his head to the side and was sick in the corner.  
  
"He has three broken ribs," muttered Aragorn, sitting back on his heels and running his eyes sadly over Legolas' body. "I can already see that his wrist is broken; clearly he tried to protect his face and head. You see the bruising all over his torso? That will go down with time, but the pain will be excruciating."  
  
"I did not know that anything was happening to him," said Calaen softly.  
  
"No, but why should you care? After all you have ever done to him, this should not faze you," said Aragorn bitterly. "And why exactly are you letting me help him? Why have you provided me with bandages and medicine?"  
  
Calaen shook his head, and gestured impatiently to Legolas' body. "Stop talking, and help him!"  
  
"You see, that is what I cannot understand," said Aragorn, taking a thick bandage and slowly unrolling it. "Why are you so desperate to have me help Legolas when all you ever did was hurt him? It just doesn't make sense, none of it does."  
  
"What exactly are you having trouble comprehending?" asked Calaen wearily.  
  
"You can always count on an Elf to come out with a question like that," muttered Gimli. "Honestly, you hold us captive for no legitimate reason, you beat two of the Hobbits, you club Legolas nearly to death, and then have the nerve to ask something like that."  
  
"Firstly, it was not I who had Legolas clubbed," said Calaen. "Let us get that straight, alright? Secondly, there *is* a legitimate reason as to why you are here, and it is not my fault that you do not know of it. There is one, however, who does know."  
  
Calaen's eyes slowly travelled down to Legolas, and he smiled vaguely as Aragorn caught the glance. The Ranger shook his head, but it was noticed by all that he had slowed considerably in the process of wrapping the bandage around Legolas' stomach.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Calaen innocently.  
  
"If Legolas knew anything, he would not hesitate to tell me," said Aragorn. "Do you really think that he wishes to be locked up here for longer than is necessary? Besides, if there was any way to save myself and the others, I know he would do it."  
  
"Obviously you do not know Legolas as well as you think," remarked Calaen. "You see, my brother knows exactly why you are here, exactly what I want, and the exact way in which he can free you all. He has even agreed to help me."  
  
Aragorn looked across at the remaining members of the Fellowship, and shook his head. "Pay no heed to what he says, for it is folly. Deceitful lies are the only things he knows, and they are dangerous to those who listen to them."  
  
"But sometimes dangerous to those who don't," said Calaen calmly. "I can honestly assure you that I speak the truth. But if you choose not to listen, then so be it. Legolas knows though, and has been keeping it from you."  
  
"It's the Ring, isn't it?" asked Frodo quietly, from the corner of the cell. "You know about the Ring, and want to take it for yourself."  
  
Calaen was about to deny this, but quickly thought of something else. "Long have I desired to look upon the Ring of Power, that is true. And now I have it within my reach. Think of the things I could do with it."  
  
"You speak of taking it for yourself, but if you should do so, then all the world will fall into darkness," said Frodo in a low voice. "The Ring will not help you. If anything, it will claim your life. But this is why you hold us here, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, I will not deny that is one of the reasons," said Calaen, moving slowly towards Frodo. "But there are other things. I will not speak of them now though, for I'm sure Legolas would rather tell you himself."  
  
Aragorn drew in a sharp breath as Calaen suddenly darted forward and pulled the chain from around Frodo's neck. The Ranger made to stop him, but it just so happened that Legolas' eyes snapped open at that moment, and he cried out as waves of excruciating pain washed over him.  
  
"Estel," breathed the Prince, reaching out with his uninjured arm and grabbing the front of Aragorn's shirt. Even that small movement caused him immense pain, and although he kept quiet, his eyes were screaming.  
  
"Yes, Legolas, I am here," reassured Aragorn. "Keep still, alright? I don't want you to move at all. It is vital that you listen to my words and pay attention to them. You have broken three ribs, and although I have bandaged them tightly, any swift movement could cause them to puncture your lungs. Do you understand me, Legolas?"  
  
The Elf made a soft noise of confirmation, and rested into his friend's embrace. Aragorn merely shot Calaen a venomous look, carefully laid Legolas down on the ground, then jumped to his feet as soon as he was sure his movement would not harm Legolas.  
  
"You hold the Ring of Power," said the Ranger quietly, taking a dangerous step towards Calaen. "It is not something to be played with, as well you know. Give me the Ring."  
  
Calaen grinned, and carelessly tossed the afore-mentioned Ring into the air. "I think not. But if you really want it, I suggest you come and fight."  
  
"Then fight I will," declared Aragorn.  
  
"Estel, no!" cried Legolas suddenly. He held a hand against his burning ribs, and pushed himself with much effort, off the ground. No sooner had he reached a standing position though, his legs buckled beneath him, and he collapsed. He would've hit the hard cell floor, had Aragorn not jumped back and caught him.  
  
"I'll be back," said Calaen, pocketing the Ring, and smiling wickedly at the Fellowship. He left the room then, the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
Aragorn leapt across to pull open the door, but the rough scraping of a key being turned, made him curse and slam a fist against the wall. Passing a hand over his eyes, he turned back to Legolas, not knowing whether to be angry and irritated that he had moved, or relieved that he was still alive. Sighing, the Ranger decided to be all three.  
  
"I understand that you wanted to protect me, Legolas. But I told you not to move, and I also told you why it is better to keep still," said Aragorn almost sternly. "What you did just then was foolish, for yourself and the rest of us."  
  
Legolas sighed, and pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the screams of protest from his injured body, and the hiss of frustration from Aragorn. "I know, and I am sorry. Forgive me, Estel. I was not thinking."  
  
"Clearly," muttered Aragorn, though he smiled to take the sharp tone from his words. "Well, he's got the Ring now, and although I cannot get out of this cell, I am at least free."  
  
The Fellowship watched as Aragorn stepped across to the opposite wall where Legolas rested, and began fiddling with the chains that had held Gandalf not that long ago. He pulled them occasionally, and sometimes banged them back against the wall, clearly trying to see how strong they were.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Legolas?" said Boromir coolly.  
  
The Elf opened his eyes and nodded slowly. "Of course you can."  
  
"Why did you stop Aragorn from going after Calaen?" asked Boromir. "You know how important the Ring is, yet you just allowed your brother to leave with it. I'm just curious as to why you should want to do something like that."  
  
"What are you accusing me of?" asked Legolas frostily.  
  
"No, you misunderstand me. I am accusing you of nothing. I just find it somewhat strange that you so easily let the Ring go," said Boromir truthfully. "We did not leave Rivendell so that the weapon of the Enemy can be passed onto Elves. We were entrusted to protect and eventually destroy it, not move it further away from us. But now your brother has it, and he..."  
  
Aragorn's head snapped up as Boromir's words became slower and more hushed, and he broke off with a sharp intake of breath. Realising what the Gondorian thought, Aragorn whirled around and fixed him with an intense stare, willing him not to say anything foolish. Legolas also knew what was going through Boromir's mind, for his next words were sharp, and filled with anger.  
  
"I have already realised the stupidity of my actions, and I do not need any of you to be laying false claims on what I have done," said the Elf, making to rise to his feet. Aragorn was on the ground in a flash though, his hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Stay. Mellon nin, no-one is laying false claims on your actions," said the Ranger comfortingly. "Boromir was merely...well...Boromir? Would you mind explaining yourself?"  
  
"Since you were stopped from going after Calaen, I have been running things over in my mind. I shall tell you my thoughts, and then you can see for yourself my ways of reckoning," said Boromir, purposefully avoiding Legolas' eyes. The truth was, he liked the Elf, and was secretly praying that his own ideas turned out to be wrong.  
  
"Enlighten us," growled Legolas.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Boromir began speaking. "Every one of us knew how dangerous this Quest was going to be, from the moment the Council began. Yet we all volunteered willingly. Of us all, you are the only one who had no real reason to do so. Gandalf and the three Hobbits volunteered because they will not be parted from Frodo's side, Aragorn because it was his duty, and I, both for my father and the honour of Gondor."  
  
"You forgot Gimli," said Legolas through gritted teeth.  
  
The Dwarf looked up, and slowly shook his head. "Kindly take no offence at this, Master Elf, but it is not my brother who holds us captive. It is not I who has to defend myself."  
  
Legolas made a derisive noise. "Defend myself? I will defend myself against nothing, *Master* Dwarf, for there is nothing to defend myself against. However, I will listen to your accusations, though I see no real point. You-  
  
"Calm yourself, Legolas," said Aragorn quietly, but firmly. "Boromir, continue."  
  
"Thank you. Forgive me for saying so, but you have been reluctant to speak of your reasons for joining the Fellowship," said Boromir, now addressing Legolas. "If possible, you were even more loath to reveal anything about your family. You told us that you were an only child, yet on the very first night of rest, we are taken captive by none other than your brother's soldiers. Might I add that it was you who was watching that night? I did not think that Elves were unable to detect the presence of others."  
  
"We are, but my mind was on other things," said Legolas. "I know it is indeed my fault that we are in this predicament, but I swear that my lapse of attention was by no means purposeful. Like I said, my mind was on other things."  
  
"So much so that you missed the footsteps of the Elves?" asked Boromir.  
  
"They were light, and-  
  
"So much so that you could not see through the trees?"  
  
"It was dark, and my mind was-  
  
"On other things, yes, we know that," said Boromir. "Were you so wrapped up in your own thoughts that you could not detect their scent in the air? Could you not even hear the rustle of leaves, the snap of a twig or the drawing of a bowstring? Come, Legolas. I find it hard to believe that you were entirely oblivious to all of that."  
  
"But I was, up until a few seconds before they ambushed us," protested Legolas, unconsciously jumping to his own defence, as he had sworn he would not.  
  
Boromir shook his head, a grim smile playing on his lips. "It is too coincidental for my liking, that you, an Elf, were keeping watch when it happened. I just ran over this in my head a minute back, and things are making more and more sense as each second passes."  
  
"Why did you offer to keep watch throughout the whole night?" asked Aragorn quietly.  
  
Legolas snapped his head painfully up, great emotional hurt flashing through his eyes. "Not you too, Estel."  
  
"I am not saying that I agree with Boromir, I just want to know," replied Aragorn. He spoke the truth, but also already knew the answers to most questions that Boromir would ask of Legolas. However, the Ranger was sadly aware of the fact that if he spoke for his friend, then Boromir would claim that Legolas could think of no honest answer.  
  
"I...I...if any of you were to stay awake, you would be weary the next day," said Legolas, fighting hard not to stumble over his words. Why did he feel like such a traitorous criminal?  
  
"That is fair enough," said Aragorn, staring pointedly at Boromir.  
  
The Gondorian merely raised a cynical eyebrow. "If you say so. Now, I believe what you say about Calaen doing...well, the way he treated you when you were a child. But why the sudden change? Why did he order Aragorn to help you, and send Gandalf with a message to Thranduil? Why has he been treating you with care?"  
  
"Calaen ordered the men to be locked away," replied Legolas slowly. "Then he said that he would not hurt me, and carried me here. He tried to be as gentle as possible, and when I asked why, he only said that the mind is a funny thing."  
  
"That it is, Legolas. That it is," murmured Boromir.  
  
"What other evidence do you have?" asked the Elf, ending the sentence in a dejected sigh.  
  
Aragorn unconsciously reached down and touched a hand to his friend's shoulder. "Legolas, you speak as though you are being accused of some crime. There is no need to feel that way at all."  
  
"It is hard not to when having to listen to all of this," retorted Legolas. Exhaling deeply, he flicked his eyes across to Boromir. "Go on."  
  
"This...this mark that you have," said the Gondorian, his voice becoming uncertain now. "Can you possibly explain that to us? You see, because we have heard nothing of it before, and because it is such an evil word, I have been led to – maybe falsely – believe that you have killed before."  
  
Legolas' breath suddenly caught in his chest, and immense emotional pain flitted across his bruised face. He bowed his head down, and closed his eyes as the Hobbits made noised of surprise mingled with fear, not noticing as an arm – clearly Aragorn's – was wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"I have been friends with Legolas for years," said the Ranger sharply, almost furiously. "Do you really think that I would not immediately sever those ties if he was indeed a murderer? That was not the first time that such an accusation has been thrown at Legolas, for Calaen wrongly said the same thing when they were younger. He said that their mother had been killed by Legolas, and he believed his own lies."  
  
"But I do not see what that has to do with the word. Why should...?" Boromir trailed off as realisation dawned, and he made a face which did not completely show how he felt. "Forgive me, Legolas. I was not aware that any being could be so...so cruel to one of his own."  
  
The Elf looked up slowly, just about to reply, when the door swung open. Aragorn jumped up, expecting the newcomer to be Calaen. He was taken by surprise though, as just over twenty five Elven soldiers ran into the already small cell.  
  
"You know what the orders are!" shouted Tolvanir. "Ten of you to the Ranger, and five of you to each of the Halflings. I care not which ones you choose, but bring two of them. The rest of you will bring Prince Calaen's brother."  
  
Everything happened so quickly, that Aragorn did not even have time to defend himself or the others. Soldiers leapt forwards and grabbed him roughly, holding him still whilst silky but tough Elven rope was tied around his wrists. His eyes widened in rage as he saw the same treatment being administered to Merry and Pippin, the former clearly still sore from the beating he had received a couple of days back.  
  
"Do what you wish to me, just leave the little ones," snarled Aragorn, leaning forwards and viciously head butting an Elven soldier.  
  
"Hold him still," commanded Tolvanir. "I don't care how you do it; just make sure he is unable to harm any of us."  
  
"Cowards!" hissed Aragorn, as a sharp blade was suddenly sliced across his shoulder. "If you think a small cut like that will stop me, you are mistaken. I will not-  
  
"Maybe a cut will not stop you, but what about this?" demanded Tolvanir, stepping behind Legolas. The Prince had been pulled to his feet, his injuries seeming to go un-noticed by the guards.  
  
Aragorn drew in a sharp breath, though he ceased struggling as Tolvanir grabbed Legolas' hair, forcing his head up. A glinting knife was placed against the younger Elf's exposed throat, and nothing but fear for his friends flashed through his eyes.  
  
"Good, I see we have found someone who is able to control your actions," smirked Tolvanir. "If any of you should play up or cause trouble for me and my men, then your friend will pay the price. Take heed of my words, for I do not make idle threats."  
  
Aragorn watched in despair as Merry and Pippin were dragged from the cell, and tears fell from Sam's eyes. He listened helplessly to the noises of anger being made from Boromir and Gimli, and from the corner of his eye, he saw a few drops of blood trickling down Legolas' throat, from where Tolvanir still had the knife pressed. But the Ranger was damned if he was going to let his friends suffer any more.  
  
Making a noise of fury, Aragorn pushed himself to his feet, fighting hard against the strong rope tied around his wrists. It would not move, but that did not stop him from using his head, shoulders and feet to get the soldiers away. Many of them were knocked down, some jumped back of their own free will, but Aragorn was forced to stop when Legolas was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Clearly the Ranger does not care *that* much about you," laughed Tolvanir, throwing his knife into the air and catching it, before kneeling next to Legolas, and plunging the blade deep into his arm.  
  
"Ai Elbereth!" gasped Legolas, slamming his head back onto the floor as Tolvanir wrenched the knife free. He had thought, when being clubbed by Farath and his men, that to feel even more pain would be impossible. But this made the Prince wish he were dead, and that was something he had not wished in a long time.  
  
As Aragorn was dragged away, he locked eyes with his friend for a brief moment. Legolas' orbs were shining with physical pain, but there was a great turmoil within them. It was in that moment, that Aragorn realised with a jolt of horror, that Legolas believed Tolvanir's words.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Irish QT: Sure you can hurt them! Be sure to leave some for me though!  
  
Inwe Elendil: Heck, you're right: it wasn't a cliffhanger! This one is though! Hee hee!  
  
Cloud 123: Yeah, my and my brother are exactly the same. I love him lots though. (Hope he doesn't read this!)  
  
coffee-beans: Thanks for the compliment, it was really nice, and made me happy!  
  
Halimanya: Yeah, he is twisted like that. And sadly, it is rape. But there's not gonna be anything, like, huge mentioned about it. I'm not gonna go into any details, and I doubt that it will happen to any of the Fellowship members, so don't worry!  
  
inu lover: Ah, that's alright! Hope there's lots more chapters soon as well!  
  
Sorry I didn't update last night, but this chapter took quite a while to type up. Not too sure if there'll be a new chapter tomorrow, but you can always check. See you all soon! Luv Misto x-x 


	15. The Past Never Dies

Lord Elrond stood in the shadows and watched Elladan for a moment, who was sitting under a tree, playing absent-mindedly with a blade of grass. His hair had come loose, indicating that he had continuously run his hands through it.  
  
"So many years have passed since Calaen was last seen, and so many years you have suffered alone," said Elrond softly, walking forwards. "I have just learned of the way you feel, but I would rather have heard it from your own lips."  
  
Elladan's head snapped up, a look of surprise on his face. It quickly vanished though, and was replaced by a jaunty smile. "Suffered alone? I'm quite sure I do not know of what you speak, Ada."  
  
"And I'm quite sure that you do," said Elrond. He sighed, and knelt beside his son. "Talk to me, Elladan. Why did you not tell me that you blamed yourself for everything that happened?"  
  
"Who have you been speaking to?" asked Elladan sharply.  
  
"I asked you the first question, so I would rather you answer it before anything else," replied Elrond. "Besides, I think you already know who I have been speaking to. You did, after all, tell Elrohir a few days ago, did you not?"  
  
Elladan raised his eyes skywards, and let out a deep breath. "You were not supposed to find out. I told Elrohir in confidence, because I thought I could trust him. I have never told any of his secrets, even though some of them are trivial. But now I find he has betrayed my-  
  
"He has done no such thing," cut in Elrond. "He did the right thing by coming to tell me, for now I know what you should've spoken of before. I have heard it from him, but I wish to hear it in your own words. And if you think I am angry or disappointed, then stop worrying, for I am none of those."  
  
Laughing shortly, Elladan stood up and started pacing. "You wish to hear it from me? Very well. Ada, I do indeed blame myself. I think that if my cursed visions had come sooner, then Airëlus would still be alive, and Legolas would not be so...so different."  
  
"It is because of your visions that Legolas still lives," said Elrond.  
  
"Thranduil did not lose two of his sons that day," laughed Elladan. "He lost all three of them. You see, although Legolas' body survived, his soul did not. His soul as good as died, Ada, and you know it."  
  
"So what are you saying?" pressed Elrond. "Do you think that Legolas should've died? Do you think I should not have brought him back from darkness?"  
  
"Maybe it would've been better that way," muttered Elladan. He turned sharply on his heel as if to leave, but pulled up as he realized what words he had just spoken. "No, I did not mean it like that. I did not mean it at all like that."  
  
Sighing Elrond stepped in front of Elladan, so that they made eye contact. "Explain what you did mean then."  
  
"You remember we stayed in Mirkwood for a while after Airëlus died?" asked Elladan. "Well, whenever I was around Legolas, I could read his thoughts, feel his pain and sense his tears. Our rooms were quite a way away from each other, but I could clearly hear the way he cried at night. But it was not just his thoughts I knew: it was Thranduil's also."  
  
"Go on," said Elrond, though he was slightly apprehensive of what he was going to hear.  
  
"The only person keeping Thranduil in Middle Earth was Legolas. He showed no emotion in front of us, but he would lock himself in his study and just...break down," said Elladan helplessly. "And do you remember the way that Legolas used to act in the year or so after Airëlus's death."  
  
"Hmm, he was always angry, patronizing, critical, sometimes violent," said Elrond sadly. "I thank the Valar that he changed; even though he is a mere shadow of his former child-hood self. But he was able to make me so frustrated at times, I just wanted to give up and return to the peaceful haven of Imladris."  
  
"Thranduil also felt that way, though it was not Imladris he wanted to flee to," murmured Elladan. "Ada, he wanted to give up on life sometimes."  
  
Elrond shook his head, and stared seriously at his son." That is certainly *not* something you should've kept hidden, though I understand why you did. I imagine that Thranduil wanted his thoughts to remain private?"  
  
"Yes, that was exactly it. Though they weren't," said Elladan grimly. "You know, Legolas also thought the same things. I mean both about giving up, and his thoughts being hidden in his head. Sometimes, I was able to stop myself from listening in, but other times, their thoughts were so strong that I could not break away, no matter how much I tried. Legolas often prayed that his life would be taken, then he would be with his mother and Airëlus. That was...heart-breaking, really, to listen to."  
  
"That's strange. You said he 'prayed' his life would be taken," said Elrond suddenly. "I do not truly believe that on the day of Airëlus' burial service, Legolas tried to kill himself. But there are questions which will always remain unanswered; and the real happenings of that day will always shrouded in mystery."  
  
"As will Legolas," mused Elladan.  
  
Elrond sighed and touched a hand to the younger Elf's shoulder. "What's done is done, and we cannot change the past. But in some circumstances, we *can* write our future. I want you to come to me whenever you feel like this again, alright?"  
  
"Yes, Ada."  
  
"Elladan, I mean it," said Elrond sternly. "You will, won't you?"  
  
"I promise that I will come and see you if ever I feel like this again," said Elladan truthfully. "Thank you, Ada."  
  
Elrond blinked mildly as he was suddenly enveloped in a warm embrace. "Might I enquire as to what for?"  
  
"For everything," replied Elladan, smiling as he felt a tender hand being smoothed over his hair. "Thank you especially for being here, because I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"Elrohir would still be here," laughed Elrond. The smile quickly faded though, and he stepped back to look into Elladan's face. "Do not thank me, ion-nin, for I will always be here for you."  
  
Elladan inclined his head briefly. "That's good. I could not cope with Elrohir and his big mouth all on my own. Valar, no-one would be safe!"  
  
"Get away with you," said Elrond warmly. "Go and see your brother; he was worried about how you would react upon finding out he had told me. Elladan, you will not be too hard on him will you? He was only looking out for you."  
  
The younger Elf merely smiled and walked away, leaving the elder alone. Elrond sighed, and his thoughts drifted to Aragorn. If only Elladan could see something else, and soon. But Elrond knew it would take time for anything to come. The only thing he could do, was keep praying.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Elrohir rested his arms on the balcony wall; heart pounding as he restlessly drummed his fingers. Since being told that Elrond was going to talk with Elladan, he had been filled with great worry, for never in his life had he betrayed his twin's trust. Sighing, Elrohir closed his eyes and turned around, but he stayed resting against the wall. When he sensed another presence though, he snapped his eyes open.  
  
"Elrohir," said Elladan quietly, stepping from the bedroom, and out to join his brother on the balcony. "You look surprised. Why? I presume you thought that I would still be explaining myself to Ada?"  
  
"I only told him because...because I was afraid for you," muttered Elrohir. "I did not think he would be angry with you, and believe me, it was not my intent to land you in trouble."  
  
"Ada is not angry with me," said Elladan.  
  
Elrohir nodded, but jerked his head away as a slender hand was placed on his cheek. He tried to step backwards, but of course could not move, thanks to the wall. Biting his lip, he looked up and locked eyes with the other Elf.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Elladan in concern. "You did not think that I was going to...did you?"  
  
"You should, after what I have done," said Elrohir quietly.  
  
Elladan laughed softly, before stepping forward and embracing his twin. "When Ada told me it was you, I was angry, very angry. But I'm glad you did now, for he made me feel better. I only wish that I had told him before."  
  
"No, you are only saying that to make me feel better," murmured Elrohir.  
  
"If I did not mean those words, we would be fighting right now. And you would be losing," laughed Elladan. "Besides..."  
  
Elrohir tensed suddenly, as the hand which was resting on the back of his head, grabbed some of his dark hair. "Elladan, what are you doing?" It was only then he realized that the other Elf was unaware of what his actions were.  
  
Stepping backwards, Elrohir gently disentangled the hand from his hair, and put both his own hands on Elladan's shoulders. He bit his lip hard as hear washed over him, but fought it away as Elladan's eyes exploded in emotional pain.  
  
"He's back," breathed Elladan.  
  
Elrohir gritted his teeth, and held his twin a little tighter. "Alright, it's alright. I am here. Can you tell me who this person is? Elladan, stay with me," he said desperately, as the other Elf slowly sank to the floor, pulling him down too.  
  
"He is holding them captive, but there is blood," whispered Elladan. "Five of them...not there...gone...Legolas is hurt, and Estel is alone. Everything is false, and it is all lies. But Legolas will believe him, and in doing so, he goes to his death."  
  
"Calm down," soothed Elrohir, gently touching his brother's cheek. He started though, when Elladan jerked away and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"So much to lose...he will give in...Legolas cannot resist," cried Elladan.  
  
Elrohir pulled his twin to him, as he was so used to doing when this happened. Elladan would tremble and become afraid, being so taken over by his visions, that he would cease to recognize his surroundings. He would sometimes be unaware of who the people around him were, and occasionally he felt as though he were inside the mind of the person concerned in the vision. Such was the case now, for he cried out, and pushed Elrohir away.  
  
"No, don't touch me," he hissed, eyes blazing. "I do not want your love, and I do not want to have you near me at all, for I know that I will be ensnared in a web of un-escapable deceitfulness."  
  
"I will not hurt you, not do anything of what you have spoken," said Elrohir desperately, as Elladan jumped to his feet. "Can you not see that it is I, Elrohir, your brother, your friend?"  
  
Elladan's eyes flickered briefly, but he shook his head. "You tormented me before with your mind games, but not this time. I am stronger than this." With that, the Elf spun on his heel and made to go into his bedroom.  
  
Lord Elrond though, had come in un-noticed by the other two, and Elladan ran straight into him. Crying out, he stepped backwards, but it was into Elrohir this time. He tried to speak, but could manage only frightened gasps as he felt hands on his shoulders. Tearing himself away, Elladan sat down on the floor, drawing his knees to his chest, and leaning back against the wall.  
  
"What happened?" asked Elrond swiftly.  
  
Elladan looked up, back in his own character now, though he still sounded afraid. "Ada, I saw them. Some of them are not there though: Estel, Legolas, Mithrandir and two Halflings. Not dead, but somewhere else. They are under the ground, for he has built a fortress in caves. But above, is a village, a small town."  
  
"Where is it?" asked Elrond urgently.  
  
"Two days from here, a settlement to the West," replied Elladan in a low voice. "It's called Si...Si...Ada, I don't know. I don't-!"  
  
"Síriel?" asked Elrohir incredulously. "But we have been there, 'Dan. Do you remember that we go out with a patrol twice every month? Do you remember? There are women and children there, very few men, so we go to make sure that there are no signs of Orcs."  
  
"That is where they are," said Elladan quietly.  
  
Elrond and Elrohir glanced at each other, before the former placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "But the people of Síriel would and could not take the Fellowship. For a start, they are not strong enough by far to take nine people as captives."  
  
"Ada, a fortress has been built under the ground; there are hidden soldiers," said Elladan through gritted teeth. "I *know* what I saw, and I *know* that Calaen is back. He's strong, and his power grows by the minute. Elrohir, when I looked at you a minute ago, I saw you as Calaen. I was Legolas, and I saw his mind. He cannot fight for much longer, he-  
  
"Slow down," cut in Elrohir. "What are you talking about? One thing at a time, Elladan. What does Calaen have to do with all of this? Unless..."  
  
Nodding, the other Elf took a deep breath. "Yes. Calaen is back and he has them captive. I know it sounds ridiculous, for he has been gone for years, but he is back and more powerful than ever."  
  
"But what does he want?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"I don't know. Legolas can help him, but he *will* die," whispered Elladan.  
  
Elrohir bit his lip, a worried look in his eyes. "Ada, we must ride to Síriel with all speed, straight away. I do not doubt Elladan's words, and it all makes sense now. It all connects to what he was saying the last time he had a vision."  
  
"Wait a moment," said Elrond, restraining both his sons as they made to move. "We will of course go to Síriel with patrols, for the townspeople will think we are routinely checking up on them. If Calaen is indeed back, and he has – as you say – built an underground fortress, then we must be *very* careful. The townspeople may or may not know. If they do – which is highly likely – they will work hard to keep it a secret. If they are not aware, we do not wish to scare them. I will also have a message sent to Thranduil."  
  
With that, Elrond stood up, motioning for the others to follow him. As the three Elves left the room, Elrohir staying protectively at Elladan's side, a sudden thought entered one of their minds.  
  
"Ada, you were not surprised to hear that Calaen is still alive," said Elrohir quietly.  
  
"No, nor were you," replied Elrond. "In our hearts, I think that we always knew he would return. You see, ion-nin, the past never dies."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Eternal Greenleaf: Yeah, I wonder that also. But lets hope that we never have to find out! LOL  
  
Silwen Aurdomiel: That's funny you said that, cos I was discussing that just the other day with my friend!  
  
Coolio02: Yeah, I'm feeling kinda bad for him right now as well!  
  
chokoholik: Hee hee! It's my speciality!  
  
Eleanor Rigbey: I'm seeing her tomorrow, so I'll ask her!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Hiya! I don't know if you've got another chapter up of 'Inseperable', but I hope so. I'll go look in a minute! But I sent you an e- mail earlier, and I think I just went yapping on about random things. Ah well, random is cool!  
  
So sorry this took ages to get up. I've been so busy at school what with stupid biology teachers losing my coursework, and then having to do it all over again! But I'm back now! And don't worry, Boromir is NOT evil. It's just, tensions were obviously running high, and if you think about it, his ideas do kinda make sense, to someone who doesn't know what's really going on. But yeah, he is definitely still a good guy, unlike my other fic. Love Misto x-x 


	16. Kept from the Truth

Legolas slowly opened his eyes, and as he looked around, he was filled with an overwhelming sense of relief: either he was dead, or just in some unfamiliar room in Rivendell, maybe even Mirkwood. Yes, that must be it. Maybe he was so consumed by relief that those past few days had been a nightmare, that he was temporarily unable to recognize his surroundings.  
  
"It was a dream," murmured Legolas. "Calaen is not here, and I am still in Rivendell. It was nothing more than a dream, it..." He trailed off as he realised that his arm, wrist and ribs were screaming in agony.  
  
Body trembling slightly, Legolas raised his head off the pillows and looked carefully around the room he was in. Black and stone-like were the walls and the only lights were candles hanging from the ceiling or in brackets on the miserable walls. A small table was in the corner of the room, and Legolas could just make out a pitcher of water, and a few jars of ointment. The bed he lay on was uncomfortable and hard, but not so bad that he would complain about it, or demand for a different one.  
  
'But why am I not in my own room in Rivendell?' thought Legolas. 'This makes no sense.'  
  
Just then, the door swung open and a tall figure came in. He was dark haired, and clothed in Elven raiment, but Legolas did not recognize him; at least not until he came closer and stood beside the bed. The Prince let out a sharp gasp, and his eyes widened slightly.  
  
"No," he breathed. "Is it not enough that you haunt my dreams, without following me when I am awake? I can never be rid of you, and I would rather die than forever-  
  
"Hush, you make no sense," said Calaen, shaking his head in annoyance.  
  
"Leave me," whispered Legolas. "It was all a nightmare, I know. And, I am unable to control my dreams, but I *can* control my waking life. I do not have to see you, feel you, or sense you in any way."  
  
Calaen reached down and caught Legolas' face in both hands as the younger Elf turned his head away. "I am here, and there is nothing you can say to get rid of me. You *are* awake, Legolas. I *am* here."  
  
"No, I have not yet awakened properly," said the golden haired Elf quietly.  
  
"Stop denying everything, and for the first time in your life, open your eyes to what is really in front of you," snapped Calaen, jerking his hands sharply away from Legolas' face, and turning to stare angrily at the wall.  
  
Legolas sighed, and pushed himself into a sitting position. "I know that all of this is real; I was just trying in vain to convince myself that it wasn't. Why am I here, Calaen? Why am I lying in a bed, with all of my wounds tended to? How long have I been here? And what of the others?"  
  
Calaen sighed, and pulled a chair across next to the bed. "I'm sorry, Legolas. It pains me that I have to be the one who tells you."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Legolas fearfully, making to move from the bed. Calaen held him still, however, whilst he pulled something from his pocket: the Ring.  
  
"I took this, and the Fellowship all believe that you betrayed them," said the dark haired Elf. "In a way, you did, for you made sure that my real plans remained secret. Tolvanir informed me that Aragorn chose to fight, even though your life was at stake. You had a blade to your throat, am I right in saying? What does that tell you, Legolas? Surely if Aragorn really cared, he would've stayed still?"  
  
Legolas swallowed, and quickly shook his head. "He cares, I know he does."  
  
"It seems we have a different way of analysing things," laughed Calaen. "I would let you go and ask him what his true feelings about you are. But...I doubt he will be up to talking with anyone right now. Nor will the two Halflings. You remember I ordered Farath and his men to be locked away? Well, they have been growing hungry...for blood."  
  
"Oh Valar! Please tell me you haven't," whispered Legolas.  
  
"I'm afraid I have," said Calaen, feigning regret. "All three of them were taken to Farath, and I do believe that one of the Halflings, Frodo, is being taken there as we speak. But this was all your fault, Legolas. If only you had agreed to help me in the first place, none if this would've happened. That Halfling would probably even still be alive."  
  
Legolas' head snapped painfully up at that. "You lie! No-one is-  
  
"Aragorn and Pippin still live. As for Frodo, you can only pray," cut in Calaen. "But if you agree to help me, your friends will be spared from any more pain. Granted, they will not wish to know you any more, but at least you will have done them a favour by sparing their lives."  
  
"Stop playing with my mind," hissed Legolas. "You have always been able to pick at people's weak spots, and you are using that to your advantage now."  
  
"Now? I am doing no such thing," assured Calaen. "I see why you don't believe me, but it would be better if you did. You see, time is running out for your friends. One of them lies dead already, and I could easily kill another, just like that!"  
  
Legolas flinched as Calaen slammed a hand down onto the table in the corner. The two locked eyes and the elder smiled inwardly as he saw just how close he was to breaking Legolas: the golden haired Elf as shaking with anger, fear, disbelief, his eyes fixed on the floor. His breathing was even, but Calaen could tell it was forced.  
  
"You will not sway me," said Legolas eventually.  
  
Calaen came across to sit on the edge of the bed, and took Legolas' face in his hands. Leaning close, he spoke in a chilling whisper. "Yes, I will. It is your friends who will pay for your foolishness."  
  
Just then, the door slowly opened, and Tolvanir stepped into the room. He bowed before Calaen, shot Legolas a murderous look, and pulled something from behind his back. Smiling grimly, he stepped forward and handed it to Calaen, almost laughing out loud as Legolas cried out.  
  
"He is dead then?" asked Calaen quietly.  
  
"Yes sir," replied Tolvanir. "He was clubbed, and his death was very painful, I can assure you. It brings the total number of Fellowship members down to six."  
  
"Thank you. Give me a moment alone with my brother, and then I will speak to you outside," said Calaen. Tolvanir bowed once more, but the Prince did not notice it, for he had already turned away.  
  
"You killed him," whispered Legolas, tears of fury in his eyes.  
  
"No, it is not me who is at fault. You are the one who killed him. If not for you, he would still be alive," corrected Calaen. "I will leave you now, to think about what you want."  
  
Legolas' breath caught in his chest as a yellow waistcoat, drenched in sticky blood, was thrown down next to him. It could not be. The only Fellowship member who wore something like this...was Merry.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
GollumGirl: Well, I'm not into slash, but I have no objection to people who are. If that's the sort of thing that they like, then ok. And poor you, being subjected to seeing Haldir doing....something to Legolas, and Boromir doing...something to Pippin!  
  
Rachel13: Hee hee! That's a great plan. But those people from Síriel aren't very intelligent!  
  
CaryElweisHOT: Yeah, Elladan was angry at first, but then he realised that Elrohir only did it cos he cared. :)  
  
TeacherTam: I don't know, there's just something very...satisfying about it! LOL  
  
Lyn: Thanks a lot for taking the time to write such a long review! Your comments really were helpful, and I'll try to work on what you've pointed out.  
  
Jennifer: Yeah, I like them too; they are probably two of my fave Elves. As for your first question, I don't know if they are identical or not. I picture them as being so, but I'm not sure. As for their names, Elladan is pronounced 'El-a-dan' (or at least, that's how I pronounce it, and that's how I've heard other people pronouncing it). As for Elrohir, I've heard some strange versions of that. But the way that I've always said it is 'El- ro-here'.  
  
OK, first of all...do NOT flame me for killing Merry. If you wait a few chapters, you'll find out more. But all I'll say about that, is that nothing is ever as it seems, especially when there is someone as evil like Calaen around. And I'm sorry this took longer to post, I've just been caught up with schoolwork. I've also decided to start posting every other day instead of every day, cos I really don't have enough time. Sorry! So, the next chapter will be up on Saturday, not Friday. Luv Misto x-x 


	17. Can't See What Keeps Me There

Gandalf watched, slightly surprised at the tenderness and care that Aradan was taking, as he tore some cloth from the inside of his cloak, and wrapped it around his horse's leg. They had left Calaen's stronghold just the day before, and the hard pace was starting to take its toll on the two animals. Without rest, it was four days to Mirkwood, but with only brief stops – as they were taking now – the journey could be made in two days.  
  
"They will have to rest for a few hours at least," said Aradan, stepping back to stand beside Gandalf. "They will be able to ride to Mirkwood after they are refreshed, and might I suggest that you take some rest yourself?"  
  
"There is something about you," observed Gandalf, ignoring the question. "Something different. You are not like Calaen and the rest of his soldiers."  
  
Aradan bit his lip, and sat down at the base of a tree. "Just because I work for Calaen, it does not mean that I have to agree with his ideas, and follow his way of thinking."  
  
"So why stay with him? Why do things that you do not want to do?" asked Gandalf, taking out his pipe, and sitting on a cluster of rocks opposite Aradan.  
  
"I have no choice," replied the Elf sharply. "I have been with Calaen ever since I was born, and I was taught to fight, taught to hate. Fighting comes easily, but hatred is something different for me. You see, it is a very strong feeling, like jealousy. It can be the downfall of its bearer."  
  
"That is true," said Gandalf. "How is it that you have been with Calaen for so long? Was your father one of his soldiers?"  
  
Aradan looked out across the horizon, and slowly shook his head. "You would not believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me," pressed Gandalf, though he thought he knew what was coming.  
  
"Calaen was blinded for two years after the incident in Mirkwood," sighed Aradan. "After he was healed, he travelled with Berian literally all across Middle Earth, along with a few other Elves who had been manipulated, and turned traitor. They had nothing, and from the tales I have heard, would've slept outside the gates of Mordor if they had to, so great was their exhaustion. Anyway, one day they turned up in Siriel, and were immediately taken in by the kindly townspeople, who of course knew nothing of who they were. Calaen gave himself a temporary new name, became very popular, and it was not long before he gained trust over most. Those who were suspicious of him...were got rid of."  
  
"He killed them?" asked Gandalf sharply.  
  
"Of course not: Calaen could not risk being found out, so he ordered Berian and the others to do it," laughed Aradan. "Do you remember Tolvanir and Garilion? Well, they went and paid 'friendly visits' to all the Elven Realms, and rallied together as many as possible. Like the people of Siriel, any Elves who had been told of the plans but refused to help Calaen, were killed."  
  
"I remember Thranduil, Elrond and Celeborn discussing the disappearance of many of their people," said Gandalf distantly. "They decided to take no action, for it was thought that maybe the Elves had gone across the sea without saying anything about it. It sounded ridiculous then, and it sounds even more so now."  
  
Aradan nodded, and began playing absent-mindedly with a blade of grass. "I suppose that Siriel is quite a small Elven settlement, compared to most. But it is not well known, and there were caves built underground, long before Calaen had even stumbled upon the place. He realised then, that they would be perfect for him to hide in, and build up his army. So, with the help of the townspeople, and of numerous Dwarves, - who were also unaware of the plans – he began to work in the caves. It took many years of hard toil, but the end result made it all worthwhile."  
  
"I saw that Siriel is indeed quite small as we left, but those can definitely not be," said Gandalf.  
  
"No, their centre is directly underneath Siriel, but they go deep into the surrounding forests," replied Aradan. "Anyway, there was a large feast on the night the caves were finished. There was much wine, dancing and laughter. It was there that Calaen struck up conversation with an Elf- Maiden, Varenel. He had seen her around, but never had they spoken. She was the same age as him, golden haired, with eyes of cornflower blue. He has often said how she reminded him of his mother."  
  
Gandalf nodded sadly; Varenel did indeed sound a lot like Findilan of Mirkwood. Puffing away at his pipe, the Wizard noted how a distant look had come into Aradan's eyes, and when he next spoke, his voice was slightly choked.  
  
"They started seeing more of each other, and their friendship developed into a lot more. A year passed, and they had a child," said the Elf.  
  
"You," said Gandalf quietly.  
  
"Hmm. I trust you speak Elvish? Have you not thought about what my name means?" asked Aradan. "I could not reveal who I am, back in Calaen's caves, but I had hoped that you, Legolas or the Ranger would guess."  
  
"Yes, I did think about the translation of your name, but it never really clicked until now," replied Gandalf. "It makes a lot of sense. So, did Calaen treat you well?"  
  
Aradan shifted positions slightly, drawing one knee up to his chest. "When Varenel was alive, the days I spent with them were the happiest of my life. Calaen would play with me, laugh with me, and I was so happy. But when I was an Elfling, Varenel went out riding. She never returned. Orcs killed her, ruthlessly and viciously. Many of the Elves from the town abandoned their duties, and went to join Calaen, leaving the women and children vulnerable. So, a group of them went to the nearest Elven refuge: Rivendell. Calaen thought they were going to speak of his plans, but all they did was ask if Lord Elrond would occasionally send out patrols to scout the area. The Elves of Rivendell were surprised, for Siriel had never needed protection before; that was left to its inhabitants. But of course, most of them had moved down into the caves with Calaen, becoming so wrapped up in their greed, they forgot about their families."  
  
"You said that Siriel is an Elven town, yet when we left, I saw humans there also," said Gandalf.  
  
"Yes, it started off with just Elves, but so desperate have the women got, that anyone who passes through, immortal or mortal, they ask to stay," said Aradan. "Many of the newcomers do not know of the horrors that go on in the caves; they think that it is just a pleasant town."  
  
"But those who do know, why do they not speak out?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"They are scared of what Calaen will do," said Aradan shortly.  
  
Gandalf shook his head, and clicked his tongue sympathetically. "What was Calaen like after your mother died?"  
  
"He became ill-tempered, and I would spend my days with him, wanting love, but not receiving any. He used to teach me stories, and make me recite them," said Aradan. "They were all of Thranduil and Legolas, who were always portrayed as the villains. Calaen thought he had managed to turn me against them, but he was wrong. I used to dream of escaping, and finding them. So, when I first heard the Legolas had been captured, I felt my world fall. I knew he would never accept me if he knew I was working for Calaen."  
  
"Many would not believe your story, but I do. I can see in your eyes that you have spoken nothing but the truth," said Gandalf. He paused for a moment to puff on his pipe. "When we get to Mirkwood, will you tell Thranduil?"  
  
"No!" said Aradan swiftly. "Why should I?"  
  
"We both know the answer to that," replied Gandalf. "Then, I suppose he will have too much to cope with anyway. But after Legolas and the others are free, will you reveal your true identity?"  
  
Aradan sighed, and looked down at the ground. "I see no real point in doing something like that. No, I will stay with Calaen, and continue to work for him. That is clearly the path that has been lain out for me, so who am I to change it?"  
  
"I thought that all you had ever dreamed of was to have a family who cares. You will not get that by staying with Calaen," said Gandalf gently. "You know this as well as I do, so why-?  
  
"He is my father," cut in Aradan.  
  
"You want love, because the last time you received that, was when your mother was alive. You would have a good chance of that with Legolas and Thranduil, rather than Calaen," said Gandalf. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to take some rest. I suggest you do some serious thinking, Aradan, about what you want. I cannot decide for you, but I can give you one bit of advice: follow your heart."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Hee hee, some of you have guessed correctly about the whole Merry thing, but I won't say anything about that. You'll have to wait a bit longer to find out! How evil. Anyway, next chapter will up on Monday. Luv Misto x-x PS: Sorry I can't answer any reviews, but ff.net won't let me see them for some annoying reason. 


	18. Close to Breaking Point

Legolas stared unseeingly at the opposite wall, turning Merry's blood stained waistcoat over and over in his hands. A whole day had passed since he had seen anybody, and the Prince was desperate for word of his friends. He had already tried to leave the room, but the door had been securely locked.  
  
Sighing, Legolas narrowed his eyes, and forced himself to concentrate on what he was doing: trying to reach the others' minds. Aragorn, Frodo or Boromir, anyone would do right now. In his already weakened state though, it was hard, and he found himself remembering for what must've been the hundredth time, to back when he was an Elfling, and the twins of Rivendell had visited Mirkwood.  
  
*********Begin Flashback*********  
  
"It's not exactly something that can be taught," said Elladan uncertainly, whilst Elrohir shot an amused glance in Airelus and Calaen's direction. "Either you are born with the ability to read minds, or your not. Myself and 'Ro have tried countless times to teach Arwen, but it just doesn't work."  
  
"Yes, that's because Arwen is a girl," retorted Legolas. "I know that I could learn it. So could Airelus and Calaen, if they tried."  
  
"They have," said Elrohir dryly, "and they didn't."  
  
Legolas glared at his brothers, as if disgusted that they could not do something that the twins could do. "Well, that's because they are also girls. I'm not though, so you can teach me. Please?"  
  
Elladan was just about to protest, but decided against it when the Elfling climbed up on his lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Alright. But when it does not work, do not say that you were not warned."  
  
****3 hours later****  
  
"Calaen, think of something," said Elrohir quietly, after a nod from Elladan.  
  
The middle son of Thranduil snapped his book shut, and feigned surprise. "Already? That's good; I thought from the way he was going, that we would still be here next month."  
  
"You were no better when you tried to learn," laughed Airelus. "In fact, you were worse. I seem to remember having to sit around for over five hours, before you decided to give up. Legolas hasn't-  
  
"Alright," said Calaen hurriedly. He leant back in his chair, and smiled at his younger brother. "Go on, Legolas. Impress me."  
  
The Elfling bit his lip. What if he couldn't do it? But after receiving reassuring glances from the twins and Airelus, Legolas fixed his gaze on the floor, and pushed all thoughts from his mind. He concentrated on the ground, not even daring to breath loudly, fearful it would interrupt him.  
  
Eventually, Legolas looked up and locked eyes with Calaen. He gritted his teeth, determined not to be distracted, and determined that he would have something to tell his parents that evening. He narrowed his eyes slightly, and clenched his fists at his sides.  
  
"Calaen, relax and try not to resist him," murmured Elladan. "Legolas, focus."  
  
"I am," snapped the Elfling, though his concentration was immediately broken.  
  
"No your not. If you were, you would not have heard anything that was being said," laughed Airelus, stepping forwards and lifting his brother into his arms. "Come, lets take you inside now. I'm sure that you are tired from working so hard."  
  
"We can try again tomorrow," offered Elladan. "Just remember, all you have to do is concentrate."  
  
*********End Flashback*********  
  
Of course, Legolas had not bothered to try again the next day, for as an Elfling, patience and concentration had never been one of his strong points, so he had never mastered the art of telepathy.  
  
"Fool," muttered the Elf, leaning his head back against the pillows.  
  
Just then, the door opened and Calaen came in, carrying a tray. He kicked the door shut behind him, and smiled winningly at his brother. Legolas merely curled his lip, and shook his head in disgust.  
  
"I brought you some food," said Calaen, setting the tray down on the table. "Some stew, made by the women of the town, and some bread. I know that you have not eaten since Rivendell."  
  
Legolas' eyes flickered at the mention of the word 'town', but his face remained impassive as he stared straight at Calaen. The older Elf clicked his tongue annoyingly as he set a pitcher down on the table next to the bed. Scalding was the water, and an uncomfortable steam drifted over Legolas' body, making him feel clammy and feverish.  
  
"I thought that after you had finished eating, we could-  
  
"I'm not hungry," said Legolas dully.  
  
Calaen ignored this though, and held out the bowl of stew. "I would advise you to eat it; I would advise you to eat anything I tell you to. In fact, I would advise you to *do* anything I tell you to, because if you don't, the consequences will be severe. Do we understand one another?"  
  
"You have done enough, without telling me which damn food to eat!" spat Legolas, lunging up and knocking the bowl of stew from Calaen's hand. The older Elf jumped away, his eyes glinting, and his face darkened in anger.  
  
"You fool," hissed Calaen, darting forwards and grabbing Legolas by the front of his blue shirt. Stunned, the Prince could only cry out in pain as he was pulled off the bed, and to a standing position in the centre of the room.  
  
Calaen raised his hand and struck Legolas with all his might, the blow sending him down to the ground. He winced and held a hand to his burning ribs, remembering only vaguely Aragorn's instructions to keep still. He moved though, as he saw Calaen's foot flying his way, but instead of kicking him, the dark haired Elf pinned him down.  
  
"It is not you who will pay for your insolence," snarled Calaen. "There are still seven of your friends left, and I am more than happy to let Farath and his men see to them."  
  
"You would hurt them for something as trivial as this," said Legolas in a low voice. "You would take innocent lives, just because I do not do as you wish. You would-  
  
"No. As I said before, *you* killed the Halfling, and anything else that happens, is down to you. It is in your power to save them, but by refusing to help me, you are further endangering their lives," cut in Calaen. He looked at Legolas for a brief moment, before reaching down and pulling him up. He caught his wrist though, and knew it.  
  
Legolas gasped as he was flung back onto the bed, and when his head slammed back against the metal frame, it was all he could do to keep himself from crying out. His ribs were screaming in pain beyond belief, and his wrist felt as though it were being pricked with a thousand needles.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot that no-one had bandaged your wrist," said Calaen carelessly. "I'll do it now for you, if you wish. Actually, whether you wish me to or not, I'm going to do it."  
  
Legolas made a face as Calaen took a roll of cloth from the table, and sat down on the bed. Although he was loath to let his brother even touch him, the sooner he was healed, then the sooner he would be able to fight.  
  
"So," said Calaen, pulling Legolas' wrist forcefully towards him, and pushing up the sleeve. "Really, you have two choices: traitor or murderer. Given the choice, I would go for the former."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" spat Legolas. "You chose to turn down both of those paths, a very long time ago, Calaen. You betrayed your country and your family. Valar, you killed your own brother!"  
  
Calaen warningly tightened his grip on Legolas' wrist, but kept his face impassive. "Careful, you are treading on dangerous ground. I thought that you had learned not to anger me. Clearly not. What does it take to teach you?"  
  
Legolas jerked back slightly, his face pale. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing to you, so stop worrying," replied Calaen. He smiled, and slipped over to the door.  
  
"Valar," breathed Legolas, holding a hand to his abdomen as he followed him. "No, don't do anything to them, Calaen. They have done nothing to warrant such treatment. Do to me what you want to do to them."  
  
"I would, but this is a much more effective form of torture," grinned Calaen.  
  
Legolas hissed, and grabbed Calaen's tunic as he pulled open the door. "Don't hurt them. I have never done this before, but now I will beg you. I will even get down on the ground and grovel, if that is what it takes. Please, Calaen."  
  
The dark haired Elf laughed, and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders, though it was the guards outside that he spoke to next. "Go to the Fellowship and take the Ranger. He will-  
  
"No!" yelled Legolas, ducking out from under Calaen's arm, and making to run from the room. The guards though, stepped forward and casually but forcefully pushed him, and caught by surprise, Legolas stumbled backwards. He felt one arm slipping around his waist, another across his chest, holding him in an un-escapable position. Turning his head slightly, Legolas found himself staring into Calaen's dancing eyes.  
  
"Think about this," pleaded the Prince.  
  
Calaen smiled gently, and touched a slender hand to his brother's cheek. "I have, and it is *you* who must now do the thinking. But I fear it is too late for the Ranger." Snapping his eyes across to the guards, Calaen's smile immediately vanished. "Kill him."  
  
"No," whispered Legolas. He tried in vain to get away, but was held still. The guards nodded in unison, and one of them locked the door, after Calaen inclined his head.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Lirenel: You know, you were the only one who got close to guessing it! You're right, it was 'royal-man' or 'noble-man', whatever you wanna call him!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Hiya, so great to see that your back! And well done on doing so well with your band!  
  
Eternal Greenleaf: Evil ideas are good...  
  
Sorry I'm late with this one. It was a Bank Holiday yesterday, so I got an extra day off school, and ended up thinking that yesterday was Sunday. God, how dense can you get? LOL See you all soon"! Luv Misto 


	19. The Newcomer

"Thank you. Please, feel free to take some rest before riding back to Rivendell," said Thranduil, smiling at the Elf who had just arrived with the message. He took the roll of parchment, which was sealed with the insignia of Elrond's house.  
  
The messenger bowed low, before turning and swiftly leaving the throne room. He knew not what was so urgent that he had been told not to tarry on his way to Mirkwood, but Lord Elrond and his sons had literally ordered him to ride to Thranduil's halls with all speed, and that had been nearly two days back.  
  
Thranduil sat down, and ripped open the roll of parchment. Strange, the writing was untidy and sprawling, and ink had been blotted all over. Smiling, Thranduil shook his head: maybe that Dorwinion had had a serious affect on Elrond. It was understandable. After all, Noldor Elves were definitely not renowned for holding their drink...  
  
Thranduil's thoughts trailed into nothing as he read the next part of the message, and words blurred in front of his eyes. What was that? Vision...Legolas...captured...come swiftly...  
  
"Oh no," whispered the King, dropping the piece of parchment. It fell lightly to the floor, like a snowflake in winter, and it lay there, mockingly staring up at him. Thranduil raised his eyes slightly, and they travelled slowly from one side of the room to the other, as though searching for an answer in the shadows.  
  
Crossing his arms and pulling in on himself, Thranduil bit down hard on his lip, before leaping up and crossing to the door. He pulled it open and was just about to storm out, but came face to face with a familiar someone, and a not familiar someone.  
  
"Mithrandir! What are you doing here? What news do you bring?" demanded Thranduil, taken aback. "Is Legolas with you? Where is my son? Has anything happened that I should-?"  
  
"Calm yourself," said Gandalf, stepping into the throne room and closing the door when Aradan was also in. "You shall hear of my news in a moment; I am here with a message for you; Legolas is not with me; and yes, something *has* happened that you should know about. I suggest you sit down for this."  
  
"Please...please don't tell me that Legolas is...is dead," whispered Thranduil, his face paling as he unconsciously reached out and caught the front of Gandalf's cloak.  
  
The other Elf watched longingly as the old Wizard passed Thranduil a glass of water, all the while gently chiding him for jumping to such conclusions. Having seen Legolas' desire to protect his friends, and Thranduil's concern for his son, Aradan found himself wondering at the difference between Calaen and the other two.  
  
"Thranduil, I am going to tell you my news now, but I beg that you will not lose your temper, or do something which you may later regret," said Gandalf, flicking his eyes across to where Aradan stood. He knew that to be the victim of the King's rage was not pleasant at all, and he wanted to spare his new friend from that.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. Just tell me," said Thranduil impatiently.  
  
"There is no easy way to do so," said Gandalf in a quiet voice. "The Fellowship have been taken captive, Legolas included. I was also held for a few days, but was released to bring this to you."  
  
Thranduil slowly took the parchment from Gandalf, wondering what ill news it could possibly hold. Aradan knew, and he watched in trepidation, waiting for the Elvenking's reaction, whilst Gandalf paced up and down.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" snapped Thranduil eventually, crumpling the message in his fist. "This is some kind of joke, it has to be."  
  
Sighing, Gandalf took the parchment from his friend, and began to read aloud. "Thranduil, I should imagine this will come as a bit of a shock to you, but Your Highness, that bothers me not. I have something of great...No, I should say someone, not something, of great value to you, and if any harm should come to him, your world would fall, for he is all you have left. Listen to my solider, and take heed of his words! For if you fail to do so, your precious son will die."  
  
Thranduil snapped his eyes up and looked coldly at Aradan for the first time. "You are the soldier that the message speaks of? Who are you, and whom do you serve? I would advise you to not keep me waiting. Speak quickly!"  
  
"I am Aradan, of the town of Siriel," said the younger Elf, inclining his head as he stepped forward. "I bring word from my...my ruler. Before I begin, let me warn you not to believe any of the words in that letter. Legolas will *not* die, I can assure you."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" hissed Thranduil.  
  
"I think it best that you know exactly who we are dealing with," said Gandalf swiftly, for he could see that Aradan was already struggling. "Tell me, how many living children do you have?"  
  
"What is this?" muttered Thranduil.  
  
"Please, it will be made clear in a moment, mellon nin. How many children do you have?" pressed Gandalf.  
  
Thranduil shook his head helplessly, and turned to face the wall, arms folded across his chest. "I have one child, Mithrandir, as well you know. Incidentally, that child is being held captive, and I don't..." He whirled around, and shook his head once more. "No, please tell me its not...please..."  
  
"Calaen is back," said Gandalf gently. "He has been in hiding all these years, and finally has enough manpower to do whatever he wants. Or at least, nearly whatever he wants. Thranduil, sit down, you look shaken. Aradan, I will leave it you to now speak."  
  
"Thank you," said the dark haired Elf. "Your Highness, I have been with Calaen for many years, and he tells me much of what he desires. At the moment, it is Mirkwood. My orders were to tell you that if you do not give up the throne, Legolas will die. But what Calaen is actually doing, is trying to manipulate Legolas. He could carry out his plans without him, but it is easier this way."  
  
"What? I don't understand," said Thranduil. Indeed, he still looked as though he were trying to get over the shock of finding out that his supposedly dead son was alive. "Calaen wanted you to tell me that if I do not give up the throne then he would kill Legolas, but now you say he is trying to manipulate Legolas. Which is it?"  
  
"The second one," replied Aradan swiftly. "He changes his plans so quickly that I am often hard put to keep up with them, but originally, he thought you would refuse to do as he asked, and ride to meet him. On the way, you would meet Legolas, who would kill you, and take the crown for Calaen. Of course, he could've changed his mind again."  
  
Thranduil's eyes widened, and he slowly shook his head. "Has Legolas really allowed himself to be taken over? Has he really agreed to...to kill me?"  
  
"Not at all," said Aradan. "When last I heard, he was refusing to help Calaen, saying he would rather die than betray you. But, Your Highness, that was two days back, and certain things will have happened, and there is more yet to come."  
  
"Explain," said Thranduil quietly, though his eyes were burning with fire.  
  
"Calaen is playing with his mind, saying that they can be brothers again, if only he agrees to help. He has been offered an antidote for the Dolruin, and Calaen told me that when his friends desert him, Legolas will be broken," said Aradan sadly. "Calaen has made alliances with men of the south, and they turned up on the day myself and Mithrandir left. They found Legolas and clubbed him, leaving him badly injured. They were locked away though, and I heard that Legolas will be told his friends are being killed, one by one, at the hands of the men. None of it will be true though, for Calaen said knowing Legolas, he would do anything to protect those close to him. Whether any of them have "died" yet, I know not."  
  
"So, Legolas is being made to believe his friends are dead?" demanded Gandalf.  
  
"Yes, but rest assured Calaen will not kill any of them," said Aradan. "He is growing desperate, and will do anything to sway Legolas. How strong is your son, Your Highness? Will he be able to fight until we get there?"  
  
Thranduil slowly looked up, and when he saw the other two, he looked surprised, as though he had forgotten they were there. "What?" he asked distantly.  
  
"Knowing Legolas, he will put up a good fight, for to betray his father is something he would never do in a lifetime. But I fear that he is slowly losing the will to resist," said Gandalf sadly. "And if he should break down and agree to help Calaen, it will not be his fault. The power of corruption is a wicked thing."  
  
"I...I received a message from Rivendell," said Thranduil quietly, gesturing to a random spot on the floor. It was actually about five feet away from where the parchment lay, but so caught up was he in his thoughts, that the King did not notice.  
  
"Right, we will send them some more news," said Gandalf, scanning the short message. "In the meantime, I suggest we rally together some patrols. It is four days ride to Siriel, allowing for rest. Without stopping, and riding hard, it will take us two days. Would you rather go straight there, or go to Rivendell first?"  
  
"I will *not* leave my son for longer than is necessary," said Thranduil sharply, jumping up and making to cross the room. He paused though, and turned to look at Aradan. "What about you? I can promise that Calaen will not escape from this alive, so are you going to take a message back for him?"  
  
"No, Your Highness," said Aradan. "I will fight for you, if you deem me worthy."  
  
Thranduil looked hesitantly at Gandalf, and raised an enquiring eyebrow. The Wizard merely inclined his head, a cryptic smile playing on his lips. Aradan stood nervously to the side, hoping and praying that he would be accepted.  
  
"Alright, I will allow you to fight for me. But rest assured, I will be watching you *very* carefully," said Thranduil. "If I start to suspect anything, anything at all, you will be brought back here and locked up. I hope we understand one another."  
  
With that, the Elven-King turned on his heel and pulled open the door. There was someone else on the other side, just about to enter the room, and Thranduil pushed straight past, registering but taking no notice of the newcomer. He wheeled about though, when he realised who it was...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yeah, Calaen is incredibly unpredictable, in that his mood changes so much. I based him on someone that I used to know. Aradan's name translates as 'noble-man'.  
  
Inu Lover: Oh, poor you being ill! I hate illness!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Hi! I'm actually downloading some of those Troy clips as we speak! Or type, in my case. They look really good though, and I'd be watching them right now, if only my computer wasn't so damn slow!  
  
CaryElwesisHOT: No, Legolas got Elladan and Elrohir to try and teach him how to do it when he was an Elfling, but he couldn't learn it. So he can't communicate telepathically now, though I bet he really wishes he could!  
  
Renee: Happy Birthday for Tuesday, was it? How old are you now? Its not my Birthday til August :(  
  
Wow, that was one evil cliffie! And you know what else is really evil? You need to wait ages to find out who it is! Hee hee! Try and guess though who it is. Whether I'll say you're right or not though, is another thing! Misto x-x 


	20. Painful Decision

"If I may be so bold as to ask, what exactly did you expect to achieve by interrogating the Elf in such a manner?" asked Gimli. "Do you truly think it is his fault that we are here?"  
  
"No, of course not," sighed Boromir. "I lost my temper and took my anger out on him. I shouldn't have done so, I know that. I only hope he does not take my words to heart."  
  
"He will," said Aragorn shortly.  
  
Boromir cringed slightly under the Ranger's glare. "I spoke in a moment of anger, and I do not blame him at all. It is not his fault that he has a...a creature like Calaen for a brother."  
  
"Hmm. Well, what's done is done, and we cannot change the past," said Aragorn wearily. "I suppose that Calaen would've taken Legolas anyway, and spun false stories. But none of this is making sense; it is just getting more ridiculous as each day passes."  
  
"Would you care to run by us again, what you were told yesterday?" asked Gimli.  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. "Merry, Pippin and I were taken just before Legolas, but whilst we three were locked in another cell, he was shut away elsewhere. Calaen came in and tore Merry's waistcoat from him, only to hand it to one of the guards."  
  
"Yes, and now I'm even colder than before," said Merry ruefully.  
  
"Anyway, Calaen said that he only took us to make everything look more realistic, and Legolas would be fooled more easily," went on Aragorn. "He was surprisingly pleasant actually, more so than I have ever seen him. He promised he would not hurt us unless things got desperate, but he gave no other clues."  
  
"Why did you not try and fight when you were brought back here?" asked Boromir.  
  
"You saw what happened to Legolas the last time I tried to fight, and I cannot let any more harm befall him," replied Aragorn. "Besides, I am hoping that when Gandalf returns, he will bring a host of Elves, and they will be of great help. Normally, I would've fought on my own, but I did not fancy my chances against twenty other warriors."  
  
"Understandable," murmured Frodo. "I really don't see what Legolas has to do with this, for I refuse to believe he is anything other than what he made out. Tensions are running high at the moment, and that is only to be expected. But if we quarrel amongst ourselves, we have no hope of pulling through."  
  
"Wise words," laughed Aragorn, touching a hand to the Hobbit's shoulder.  
  
"That reminds me," said Gimli. "How is it that Calaen did not bother to put the chains back on yourself and the other two?"  
  
Pippin smiled vaguely, and flexed his wrists. "I don't know, but I'm not complaining about his sudden niceness. Maybe you lot could offer to clean some pots and pans for Calaen's army, in exchange for being free of manacles."  
  
"Or maybe you could only open your mouth when you have something clever to say," chimed in Sam.  
  
"Are you insulting my intelligence?" demanded Pippin.  
  
"I think he is," said Boromir.  
  
Aragorn looked across at the Gondorian and inclined his head, grateful that even in their predicament he was trying to raise the Hobbits' spirits. Frodo was right. Quarrelling among themselves would take away any hope they had of pulling through.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"So, I heard you wanted to speak with me," said Calaen, stepping into the room and locking the door behind him. "It will have to be quick though, for I don't have a lot of time on my hands."  
  
Legolas pushed himself off the bed, and stepped straight up to Calaen. "This is wrong, all of it. You have problems, that I have always known. But what you are doing now is just...just sick. I don't understand why you should take innocent lives just because I do not agree to do as you ask."  
  
"Don't you?" asked Calaen, as though surprised. "I thought I had made myself quite clear."  
  
"Let the others go," said Legolas through gritted teeth.  
  
"There really isn't much point in that," said Calaen. "After all, there are only five of them left, because you killed the Halfling and Ranger. The Wizard has gone to Mirkwood, and of course there is you. By the way, wasn't Aragorn your friend?"  
  
Legolas turned away and looked up at the ceiling, a deep sigh escaping him. "I did not think, at first, that you would really kill Estel. I tried to convince myself it wasn't true. But yes, he was my friend. And now he has been taken from me because of your-  
  
"No! Don't you dare place the blame on me," hissed Calaen, spinning Legolas around to face him. "Anything that has happened before, and anything that will happen in the days to come, is because of you. Why can't you understand that? Is it really so hard? Or are you just so cold that you choose not to care what about what happens to others?"  
  
"That is not true!" spat Legolas.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that," laughed Calaen.  
  
Legolas curled his lip in disgust, and wrenched away from the other Elf. "This is about your feelings towards me, isn't it? You are not content with what you did to me when we were younger, so you have decided to finish what you started all those years back."  
  
"I am not going to kill you," said Calaen quietly.  
  
"I know that. You are going to toy with me, aren't you?" growled Legolas. "You will push me further and further, until eventually I will beg you for death. And then you will kill me and my friends."  
  
In a flash, Calaen was at his brother's side, both hands on the side of his face. "Listen to me, Legolas, for I will not repeat myself. I am not going to even hurt you, let alone kill you. Forget what happened in the past, alright? In fact, I don't want to hear another word about it, because it is in no way connected to what is happening now."  
  
"Alright, let's do that," said Legolas, inclining his head.  
  
Gently but firmly, Calaen pushed the younger Elf down to the edge of the bed, and sat down beside him. "You know what I am capable of, so why subject your friends to more pain? It is too late for the Halfling and Ranger, but can save the others. Save them from yourself, Legolas."  
  
"Myself?"  
  
"Yes. It was your pride that killed Aragorn, and your defiance, insolence and your anger," said Calaen. "You will not change, Legolas, and your friends will never be free all the while you resist me. Only you can save them, and all it takes is a few simple words. You know this."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, but did not flinch away when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "I want so much to help them, and I know that there is only one way to do that, but...I cannot betray Thranduil. Can you not see how hard this is for me?"  
  
"I can only imagine, but if you tarry for much longer, then you will have no friends left," said Calaen. When Legolas snapped his eyes open in horror, he smiled sadly. "It may sound harsh, but all I am telling you is the truth. You know this also."  
  
"Yes," breathed Legolas. "I do."  
  
Calaen smiled again, and fixed his attention on the opposite wall. He could not see what Legolas was doing, but guessed that he was biting his lip and running his eyes along the floor, as though searching for a solution to the problem down there. The dark haired Elf did not remove his hand, and could feel the tremors coming from his brother's body. Suddenly, Legolas jerked away and went to stand in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ai Elbereth!" he cried, as an unexpected burst of pain shot through him. His ribs seemed to explode beneath the bandage, and as he swayed slightly, the room darkened around him.  
  
"Sit," said Calaen, moving across and guiding his brother down to the ground.  
  
"Estel is dead," whispered Legolas, brushing the back of his hands across his eyes. "Estel is dead, and it...it was all my fault. Valar, forgive me. I killed my closest friend, and not only him, but Merry also."  
  
"Yes, and that hurts, doesn't it?" asked Calaen. "It hurts, knowing that you have done something like that. But can you imagine what you will feel like this time next week? I estimate that there will be only two members of the Fellowship left. Legolas, are you doing this on purpose? Do you really want to see them dead?"  
  
"No!" cried the younger Elf, his eyes flashing with hurt. "That is the last thing I want. But I just cannot...Please, Calaen, do not make me do this. There are other ways, surely?"  
  
Sighing, Calaen knelt beside his brother. "No, there is no other way. If you do not help me, Legolas, I will kill your friends, and not just the ones here. I can send some of my men into Rivendell, and they can easily take the lives of Elrond and his sons. After that, I will have your father killed, and finally, you. How much do you value your life?"  
  
"I don't," said Legolas flatly.  
  
"Hmm, I thought as much. What about the lives of those who you hold close to you heart?" went on Calaen. "You have already had Aragorn taken from you, but his brothers remain."  
  
Legolas turned his face away, golden hair falling down into his eyes. He knew that if he helped Calaen, he would never be able to live with himself. But he could not leave his friends here for much longer, nor could he-  
  
"Right, I will leave you for a while and come back later," said Calaen, standing up and going across to the door. "But I should warn you that your indecisiveness has just cost another life."  
  
"Wait!" said Legolas desperately.  
  
As Calaen reached the door, a nasty smile crept across his face. He swiftly replaced it with a look of innocence, and turned to face Legolas. They locked eyes for a brief moment, before the younger cast his gaze back down to the ground, and shook his head.  
  
"I need to leave," said Calaen pointedly.  
  
Legolas raised his eyes, and took a deep breath...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Rachel13: Hee hee, that's really funny! At least you have better visions than Elladan! And that bunch of hot Elves sound really interesting!  
  
Elfobsession2931: Quadratic formulas? Ugh, poor you!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: You know I said I couldn't get the clip with Orlando talking to Oprah? Well I can now, so I can't wait to go and download it!  
  
Vicki Turner: Hee hee, confuzzled! I like that word.  
  
Renee: Hi! I'm 15, but I can't wait until I'm 18, and can do whatever I want. Being this age really sucks at the moment.  
  
Halimanya: Oh dear, that's bad! Did you lose any really important work or anything?  
  
eleanor rigby: Yeah, I can't wait to see Troy! Only 6 days to go, and I'm so excited. And yeah, I want to see Van Helsing, but Troy is probably first on my list.  
  
Hee hee, evil cliffie again. OK, there were about 23 (if I counted right) reviews, and the right person was named. But, not by very many people. I'm not gonna tell you though, cos I'm evil. Luv Misto x-x 


	21. A Brother's Sacrifice

'Do you remember what the orders are?' thought Elladan, for the tenth time that day. 'Do you remember what we have to do?'  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes in answer, and shifted restlessly on his horse's back, just next to Elladan. They had left Rivendell two days ago, and were now waiting in the trees behind Síriel, with one patrol. There were another two patrols a little deeper in the forest, awaiting news from Lord Elrond's sons.  
  
"Alright, just act as though it is a routine check-up," said Elladan in a low voice, turning to face the Elven soldiers. "Let myself and Elrohir do the talking; just be-  
  
"They know," said Elrohir, elbowing his brother.  
  
"Alright, ready?" asked Elladan. "Come on." With that, he nudged his horse forwards, and Elrohir set off next to him.  
  
'It will be fine, 'Dan. If you start to feel strange, just let me take over,' thought the younger twin.  
  
'Thank you, but I'll be fine,' replied Elladan. 'In all honesty though, I am nervous, more than nervous in fact. I mean, what if we have arrived too late?'  
  
'Stop!' thought Elrohir sharply. 'Besides, you would've seen something by now.'  
  
Elladan nodded, though it was with very little conviction. He kicked his horse into a canter, and leapt over a fallen log. The thud of hooves behind, told him that the others were hot on his heels. They were close to the town, and it was not long before they entered it.  
  
There were many women, immortal and mortal, washing clothes or cooking over fires. A mix of Elven and human children played with sticks, and the occasional man could be seen, smoking a pipe. There were small stone houses set in a large circle around the clearing, and in the middle, an elderly woman sat, telling a story to some youngsters, who promptly lost interest as the Elven warriors rode in.  
  
"Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir!" cried the old woman, making her way across to where the horses were gathered.  
  
Elladan forced himself to smile as he jumped down to the ground. "Good day, Tassan. How many times must I remind you that there is no need to address my brother and I as Lords?"  
  
"Every time you come here, I know," laughed Tassan. "Now, what can we do for you, if I may ask?"  
  
"Of course you may, but that is a strange question," replied Elladan. "Two weeks have passed since we last visited you and your people, and unless my memory fails me, it is every other week that we journey here."  
  
"I'm afraid that your memory must indeed be failing you," said Tassan, "for you were only here last week. Can you not recall that?"  
  
Elladan stood quietly for a moment as though thinking, before shaking his head. "No, I'm sure it was the week before last. I think, Tassan, that your memory is failing."  
  
"Maybe now would be the ideal time to tell you that she is right and you are wrong," whispered Elrohir, who was still atop his horse. "You stayed at home the last time we came here, remember?"  
  
This was true, for the day that Elladan had had his first vision, was also the day that the twins were supposed to travel to Síriel with a patrol. Lord Elrond had ordered his son to stay at Rivendell though, in case he saw anything else. Now, Elladan whirled around to face Elrohir, a well practiced look of fury on his face.  
  
"If you were here last week, then why in all of Arda have we journeyed here again?" he demanded.  
  
"Any excuse to see the fair Tassan," laughed Elrohir, grinning wickedly as he leapt off his horse.  
  
The old woman cackled in delight when she was embraced tightly, the smile causing the corners of her warm eyes to crease. Elladan watched in amusement, though his heart was pounding almost painfully. Everything had gone well so far, but then, they had only just started.  
  
"Now that you're here, would you and your soldiers like to stay and have a bite to eat?" asked Tassan.  
  
"How could we pass up a chance to sample some of your cooking?" replied Elrohir. "Lead the way."  
  
"You know, I am even beginning to consider leaving Rivendell, and making a home here, just so that your food will always be on hand," put in Elladan, walking alongside his brother and the old woman.  
  
"Honestly, flattery will get you nowhere," said Tassan, though the gleam in her eyes proved otherwise.  
  
Elladan stopped suddenly, and put a hand on Elrohir's shoulder. The younger twin opened his mouth to question the action, but drew in a sharp breath as he realised the reason behind it: a young child was sitting on the ground, playing with a green scarf.  
  
"I'll join you in a minute," said Elladan to Tassan. He then glanced at Elrohir, and thought, 'That child, see what he has. Doesn't that scarf belong to one of the Halflings?'  
  
'Yes, Pippin, I think. But if you go and talk to him, be subtle,' warned Elrohir.  
  
'The same applies to you. Tassan may know more than she lets on,' replied Elladan.  
  
Elrohir smiled, and continued to walk with the old woman, into one of the small houses. She had caught the silent exchange between the twins, but said nothing. Elladan meanwhile, went casually over to where the child sat, and knelt down beside him.  
  
"Good morning, young one," he said, smiling gently. "What is this that you have?"  
  
The child looked up, and drew the scarf possessively closer to his closer. "It's mine, I found it last week. Do you have one?"  
  
"Actually, I don't," replied Elladan. "Do you mind if I look at yours?"  
  
Biting his lip, the child slowly reached out and handed the item of clothing across. "Which one are you? I get confused with twins, and sometimes I can't tell who I'm talking to. By the way, my name is Tain."  
  
"Hmm. Where did you get this?" asked Elladan.  
  
"I asked you the first question," snapped Tain. "Why do Elves always think they are better than humans? They're not, you know. So, which twin are you?"  
  
Elladan snapped his head up, surprised at the harsh tone of the child. "Sorry, I meant no offence. My name is Elladan, and I'm pleased to meet you, Tain. Why do you not like Elves? You live among some."  
  
"Yes, but only lady Elves," replied Tain. "They are nice, and they look after me and my friends. But I don't like the male Elves who live around here, because all they care about is hurting people. My mother said that they used to be friendly, but then they just...changed."  
  
"Go on," said Elladan gently, no longer interested in the scarf. "Why did they change?"  
  
"I don't know, I wasn't born," said Tain. "Mother told me that they had a new ruler, and he turned them all nasty. I saw them a while back, because I was in the woods, and I found a tunnel that goes underground. It's normally blocked by big rocks that only men can move, but the Elves were taking them away. The leader saw me watching."  
  
"What did he do?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Nothing. He only told some of the Elves to bring me back here," replied Tain. "He did say though, that the woods are not safe, especially for children."  
  
Elladan smiled briefly. "Hmm. What did he look like?"  
  
"An Elf. He had long black hair, pointy ears and Elf clothes," said Tain. "His eyes were green, and they twinkled. But they were not friendly."  
  
"He doesn't sound like a very nice person. Can you remember where this tunnel was?"  
  
"Yes, it..." Tain broke off suddenly, and eyed Elladan suspiciously. "Why are you asking me all these questions? This isn't just a normal check for Orcs, is it? You usually just scout around. I'm not telling you anything, Elf."  
  
"Alright!" said Elladan, slightly startled. "You can have your scarf back if you answer just two more questions. The one who owned this before; did you see who he was? And did he have any companions?"  
  
Tain sighed in exasperation, prepared to answer only so he could have his scarf back. "I thought it was a child at first, but he cried out sometimes, and his voice wasn't like mine or anyone else my age. He had around seven companions, maybe eight, and they were all struggling, and trying to get away from the soldiers who held them."  
  
"That's interesting," said Elladan slowly. "Tell me, were any of them inured?"  
  
"Scarf," said Tain shortly.  
  
Elladan forced himself to smile as he handed the item of clothing back, but was really getting quite irritated with the child. "There, you have it now. Will you please just tell me if any of them were hurt? That is all I wish to know, and then I shall leave you in peace."  
  
"There was an Elf with yellow hair, and he had blood on his head," replied Tain.  
  
"Thank you. Anyone else?" prompted Elladan.  
  
Tain merely held the scarf tighter, and glared furiously. Elladan held his hands up in mock defeat, and stood up. As he made to leave, a small voice, dripping in chilling malice, made him pull up sharply.  
  
"You're the one who sees," said Tain quietly. "Not for much longer though."  
  
Elladan spun around and stared down at the child, but all he got back was an insolent look. Shaking himself, he turned on his heel and made his way over to Tassan's small house, unable to rid himself of what had just been said to him, by someone so young.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Elrohir's eyes widened in shock, and his face paled in shock. Tassan clicked her tongue sympathetically, but said nothing, for she did not wish to intrude on the Elf's moment of thought.  
  
"I must go," said Elrohir suddenly, grabbing his cloak and flinging it across his shoulders. "You have been more than helpful, and I only ask that you try and bring as many people as possible to Rivendell, if you come. And if...if anything should happen, do not blame yourself."  
  
With that, Elrohir turned and flew across to the door. He wrenched it open and sprinted out, but ran straight into his brother, who was travelling at a much more stately pace. Elladan would probably have been knocked to the ground by the force of the body being slammed into him, if he had not been grabbed by the wrist and pulled around.  
  
"We need to leave," hissed Elrohir, not letting go of Elladan as they ran.  
  
"But I need to tell you something," whispered the other Elf.  
  
Elrohir shook his head, just about to say that his information was of much more importance, when they were both halted by Tain, the child who Elladan had spoken to, stepping in front of them, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"They know you're here, and they are going to come after you" he said quietly, maliciously.  
  
"What do you mean?" snapped Elrohir.  
  
A grin spread slowly across Tain's face. "I told them that you were here, but I've forgotten which of you is which twin, and they don't know either. But they won't really mind about killing you both."  
  
Elrohir stared down at the child for a moment, before flicking his eyes across to the woods. He drew in a sharp breath as his gaze travelled around the clearing, taking in the Elven warriors standing in the trees. Their own patrol were oblivious though, for they were all busy questioning some of the townspeople.  
  
'Pretend you haven't noticed anything,' thought Elladan desperately. 'We cannot draw our weapons until we are with the others. Look, Calaen's lot have arrows already notched. Until our patrol opens their eyes and are able to see what is in front of them, we have no hope.'  
  
'What do we do?' asked Elrohir, though he knew full well what he himself was going to do.  
  
Elladan's heart was pounding, but he kept his face impassive. 'We shall go to the horses. The patrol will take that as a sign that we want to leave, and will come to join us. Then we draw our weapons. Are we shooting to kill?'  
  
Elrohir grimaced as they began walking casually towards their horses. 'If we were not outnumbered, then I would say no. But we will be shooting to kill on this occasion, because if we don't, they will. Do you understand me, Elladan? It is vital that you do.'  
  
'What did you find out from Tassan?' thought the other Elf quietly.  
  
'I found out that we are in great danger, and must leave here as soon as possible,' replied Elrohir. 'My soul is screaming at me to just jump on the horse and ride, but my heart is telling me to think properly. If we flee, they will just shoot, and we will be unable to fight. They will-  
  
'What's going on?' asked Elladan sharply. 'Why are you speaking like that? Something's wrong, isn't it?"  
  
As they reached their horses, Elrohir paused, and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Elladan, I...I love you. And whatever happens now, I do not want you to blame yourself. I am doing this because I love you, and if you love me, you will let me do it."  
  
These words were spoken out loud, but in such hushed tones, that they remained private. Elrohir smiled sadly at the confusion flashing through Elladan's stormy eyes, but forced himself to ignore it. He could not let himself be distracted, not now. The patrol came over at this point, and thankfully all had their weapons drawn, maybe by instinct.  
  
"Come, we ride for Rivendell," said Elrohir quietly, jumping onto his horse's back. "Keep your arrows notched, and stay alert. We may be surrounded by dangers."  
  
Every single member of the patrol tensed as they caught the underlying message of the words, but as they leapt upon their steeds, they remained impassive in their expressions, natural in their actions. Elladan however, was still standing, looking up at his brother. He had momentarily forgotten about Calaen's soldiers.  
  
"What did you mean a moment ago?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Come, it is time for us to leave," replied Elrohir, gesturing to the horse standing next to his own.  
  
Elladan bit his lip hesitantly, before mounting the animal. His face was troubled, and he looked as though he was trying in vain to figure something out. Elrohir realised this, and swiftly grabbed his brother's reins, pulling the horse around.  
  
"Stop thinking, and ride. Go!" he said forcefully. "You are only good at one of those things, so I would not bother with the other."  
  
Elladan kicked his horse into motion, expecting Elrohir to follow him. It was not to be though, for the younger twin turned his own horse around, and sped off in the opposite direction, towards Calaen's soldiers. He could hear the cries of dismay from his patrol, but he blocked them out. All he wanted was to distract their opponents so that the others, especially his brother, could get away.  
  
If only he, Elrohir, could convince them, then Elladan would be safe...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Elfobsessions2931: Well, I know that the ratings for film in the UK and the US are different, but out here, you have to be 15 to see Troy. I'm so glad, cos I don't think I would be able to live without seeing it for ages! I feel bad for you though : (  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: It may sound strange, but I want people to be confused by Calaen. He was loosely based, first of all, on someone that I know, but then more and more of this person crept into him. You know, it would be good if it was Calaen who was in Mirkwood, cos then maybe it would give Legolas a break!  
  
Renee: Your brother's getting a car? Lucky him. I want a car. Yeah, I have a brother. He's called Simon, and he's twelve. So annoying, but I guess I love him really!  
  
Amariel: Really? I haven't seen it yet, but people have given me mixed views on it. I'll probably wait til it comes out, and rent it then. It will save money!  
  
Eternal Greenleaf: Hee hee! I like evil-ness!  
  
Halimanya: Wow, that is so bad that you lost all of your work! Thankfully, I've never lost one of my stories. I lost the first chapter of this one, but nothing as bad as what you've lost. Poor you!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Hiya, I'm not dead! I sent you an e-mail yesterday, but I haven't been able to see if you've replied, cos I've been off school today with a horrible headache, and couldn't bear to look at the computer screen! But I'm ok now, so I'll go check.  
  
Yay, I like the twins. They're really cool. Anyway, I don't have much to say except that the next chapter will be up on Thursday. Oh yeah, you don't need to know this, but I'm getting a puppy next Friday! Yay! Luv Misto x-x 


	22. Black Heart

  
  
Legolas walked slowly through the halls, his head held high and his face devoid of any emotion. His heart felt empty, and as he paused outside his destination, he smiled, though it was not warm. Instead it was nasty and malicious. However, it quickly vanished when he pushed open the doors to the throne room of Mirkwood.  
  
His father was standing facing the wall, arms folded tightly across his chest, as if he were trying to hold all of his emotions inside. He did not turn though, for he thought that the newcomer would only be one of his advisors, coming to make sure he was alright.  
  
"Has your life become so empty since I left, that you spend the days gazing at the wall?" asked Legolas coolly.  
  
King Thranduil spun around, and as he saw who stood before him, he slowly shook his head in disbelief. He stepped forwards and locked eyes with Legolas for a brief moment, before embracing him.  
  
"You have returned," he whispered.  
  
Legolas smiled vaguely, and as he trailed one hand through Thranduil's hair, with the other, he pulled something from his belt. He kept his eyes fixed on the opposite wall, and slowly but steadily raised his arm.  
  
"I thought I had lost you," said Thranduil quietly, taking a step back and looking into his son's eyes. Something was wrong. Ice blue and emotionless were the deep pools, yet reflected in them, was a glinting silver.  
  
The King of Mirkwood noticed too late, the knife flying down to meet him.  
  
Legolas' eyes snapped open, and he suddenly jerked upright on the bed. His ribs exploded in pain at the swift movement, and an overwhelming wave of agony washed over his broken wrist. His arm had been bandaged a while after Tolvanir had stabbed him all those days back, but now he felt cool blood soaking through the cloth.  
  
"Ada...Ada, I'm sorry," whispered the Prince. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Raising his eyes to the ceiling, Legolas exhaled deeply. He had all but forbidden himself from thinking of his father and friends, and every time they entered his mind, he cursed himself for letting them do so, and he pushed them away. His dreams though, were even less controllable, and he found himself wanting to scream and yell in rage whenever he woke up and realised what he had dreamt of.  
  
"You are not worthy of them," said Legolas quietly.  
  
As the door opened, the Elf turned his head to the opposite wall. He just wanted to be left alone for as long as possible, and when that dreadful time came, he just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. He knew though, that Calaen had entered, and would want to talk.  
  
"How are you, Legolas? Are you hungry yet? I could always have someone bring you food," offered the dark haired Elf.  
  
"You came in here for a reason, so just hurry up with it so that you can leave again," said Legolas shortly.  
  
Calaen inclined his head, and pulled up a chair. "Have it your way. Now, I can give you as long as you want to heal fully, because I know how much pain you must be in. When you feel ready, we will ride to Mirkwood."  
  
"Even you?" asked Legolas, breaking his own rule of not acknowledging Calaen throughout this talk.  
  
"Yes, even me," came the reply. "There will also be over fifty of my soldiers coming, so there will be no way to escape. But then, why would you want to? Anyway, when we get to the palace, a few of my soldiers will go in with you, and you will say that you picked them up whilst travelling. I trust you know what to do when inside?"  
  
"Yes, I am going to kill my father," said Legolas quietly.  
  
Calaen sighed, and moved a little closer to the bed. "I am not asking you to do that, and you know that full well. All you must do is tell him what I want. Threaten him if necessary, but you do not have to commit murder. I'm sure he will-  
  
"No!" snapped Legolas. "He will not give up everything that he has worked so hard for. Are you really so blind that you cannot see this? Are you really so consumed by your own greed that you have lost whatever sense you had? If you really think that Thranduil will comply with your wishes, you have another thing coming."  
  
"Then you know what to do," said Calaen calmly. "He must die."  
  
"You cannot scare me any more," said Legolas slowly, his eyes glinting. "My friends have been freed, and you can no longer hurt me."  
  
Calaen leant forwards, and smiled gently. "They were held captive for eight days, without food or warmth. They were only released this morning, and although they are likely to be travelling as fast as possible, I doubt very much that they will be able to get very far at this stage. You know, it would not be any trouble to send riders out to bring them back. And don't forget that Rivendell is relatively close, and-  
  
"Alright," said Legolas quickly, though his voice was slightly unsteady. "Calaen, you remember what we agreed, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," replied the older Elf. "Look, are you sure about that? I do not wish to hurt you any more."  
  
"Spare me the loving talk," spat Legolas. He shook his head and laughed hollowly. "Yes, I meant every word I said. When all of this is over, I want you to kill me. It's like you said before: there is nothing left for me any more. It sickens me to say it, but you were right."  
  
Calaen shrugged lightly, and pushed back his chair. He went across to the door, but paused when he got there. Looking back at his brother, he laughed. "I do not believe you are as opposed to my ideas as you make out. See, if that were so, you would surely not have changed into the clothes that were provided for you."  
  
As Calaen left, Legolas looked down at himself, and shuddered. Gone were the colours of Mirkwood he had previously worn. Now he was dressed entirely in black, ideal for an assassin. Even his hair was tied back with black silk.  
  
Black..." murmured the Prince. "Like my heart."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
As he heard the Rivendell patrol cry out, Elladan wheeled his horse around to see what the commotion was about. Elrohir was riding through the small town, straight towards Calaen's soldiers. They were still waiting in the trees, waiting for the order to shoot.  
  
Elladan cursed and made to go forwards, but three Elves pulled up in front of him, blocking his way. They were all sympathetic, but could not risk landing the other twin in great peril.  
  
"Get out of my way," growled Elladan, furious that his own friends would try and stop him from protecting his brother.  
  
"With all due respect, it would be folly to let you out there," said one of the Elves gently.  
  
Elladan hissed, though he held up his hands in defeat. The soldiers smiled sadly at him, turning their attention back to the town, drawing their weapons as they did so. Twenty Elves were now faced with Valar knew how many enemies, barely visible in the trees. Elladan smiled grimly, and leapt into a crouching position on his horse's back.  
  
"Go forward," he whispered. "Go forward...now!"  
  
Jumping up, Elladan grabbed onto a low hanging branch and pulled himself into a tree. He could hear the shouts from his soldiers below - clearly the horse had barged through them – and he climbed up higher, so that none could pull him back down. Gritting his teeth, the dark haired Elf jumped like a squirrel into the next tree, and ran swiftly over its branches.  
  
"Just wait until I get my hands on you, 'Ro," he muttered, keeping his eyes fixed on the path he was taking, for one misjudged jump could prove fatal.  
  
As he ran, Elladan could hear the pounding of his horse's hooves right below him, and could occasionally see the black mane and tail whipping around in the wind. Putting on an extra burst of speed, he leapt onto the last branch. He would only have a split second to wait though, for the horse was so close behind.  
  
There was a rustling of leaves down on the ground, and the Elf tightened his grip around his bow. A black horse cantered through the trees, and Elladan let out a yell of determination as he leapt off the branch into thin air. No, he had jumped too late; he was not going to make it.  
  
He closed his eyes, waiting for the painful impact of his body hitting the ground. It didn't come though, and he realised with a thrill, that he had landed on the horse's back. Letting out a deep breath, Elladan regained the normal riding position, and galloped through the town, yelling at women and children to get out of the way.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Elrohir pulled his horse around, and stared in horror as Elladan rode towards him, eyes flashing wildly, hair flying around his face. The younger twin's face paled, and as the two made eye contact, he shook his head slightly.  
  
"Go back...Elrohir!" he yelled. "It is me they want, not you!"  
  
Elladan's eyes widened in shock as he realised exactly what his brother was going to do. The only reason Elrohir had called him by the wrong name, was so that Calaen's soldiers would get mixed up, and shoot the wrong Elf. Elladan kicked his horse on, but up ahead, Elrohir did the same.  
  
"You fool, you fool, you fool," muttered Elladan.  
  
As he drew nearer to Elrohir, the older twin jumped once more onto his horse's back, again in a crouching position. Taking a deep breath, he leapt to the side, and landed directly behind his brother.  
  
"What are you doing?" hissed Elrohir.  
  
"Sorry if I hurt you," said Elladan in way of a reply.  
  
Elrohir gasped as he felt himself being lifted up by strong arms. He tried to resist, but Elladan had the advantage, for he had been in a much easier position. Gritting his teeth, he threw both himself and Elrohir off the horse and down to the ground.  
  
"In the name of Arda, what are you playing at?" cried Elrohir, looking up into Elladan's stormy eyes, a look of fury on his face. "Do you have a death wish?"  
  
"Ask yourself that question," snapped Elladan, shaking his brother.  
  
Elrohir made a growling noise in his throat, and hit Elladan's hands away. Shaking his head slightly, he looked quickly over to Calaen's soldiers. They were coming out of the trees now, ordering the townspeople to get back into their homes. Some carried bows of black wood, others carried long spears. The Rivendell patrol were on the other side of the clearing, deadly arrows notched, waiting for the command to attack.  
  
"We are trapped," said Elladan quietly. "If we try and get back to our lot, then Calaen's soldiers will shoot. If we stay here, we are still in great peril."  
  
"I would have willingly given my life for you," whispered Elrohir. "I would do anything for you, 'Dan."  
  
Reaching out, Elladan took his brother's hand, and smiled gently. "I am not going to let you go anywhere without me. Do you remember the promise we made, all those years ago?"  
  
"We entered this world together, so it is only right that we leave together," said Elrohir, his voice choked.  
  
"Yes, and I hold to that," said Elladan. "Do you?"  
  
Elrohir glanced quickly at each of the two armies, and resolutely nodded. "Yes, but we're not going to go down without a good fight."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Legolas-gurl888: I just read your most recent update of 'Inseparable', and I'm so unbelievably sad that its coming to the end. Still, at least there's the sequel to look forward to. Any idea when you're gonna start posting that?  
  
Elensar32: Aw, your puppy sounds really sweet! What's she called? We're getting a golden retriever. We were gonna call her Skye, but now I think we're gonna change it to something else.  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Hee hee. I totally agree with you about that rule!  
  
CaryElweisHOT: Yeah, I'm getting a golden retriever and I can't wait. Its gonna be so much fun, and she's the sweetest thing!  
  
Renee: Yeah, I have read some of Cassia's stuff. I think she's amazing. That was a really nice thing you said though, and thanks so much! I think that seven and five are quite sweet ages, but then, I guess its different if you have to live with them!  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: Yes, I do! I could invent a new form of torture: suspense!  
  
GollumGirl: Sure you can hug Aradan. Just make sure that he comes back in one piece, cos I'm not finished with him yet!  
  
Inu Lover: We're getting a golden retriever. We used to have a rough collie, but she died three years back, and we think its time to move on now.  
  
Elfobsession2931: Yeah, I feel incredibly sorry for you. ROTK is coming out in 12 days though. Does that cheer you up at all?  
  
OK, that wasn't a very evil cliff hanger. And there wasn't very much of Legolas, but he does come back into it soon. Oh yeah, you remember how Calaen took the Ring? Well, I haven't forgotten about that. The Fellowship have been set free, but he still has the Ring. It will all be sorted out soon. See you on Saturday! Luv Misto x-x 


	23. Blood is Shed

"Something is happening up ahead," said Aradan quietly, holding up a hand for the Mirkwood Elves to stop. "Can you hear the twigs snapping, rustling leaves and heavy breathing?"  
  
"Of course we can," snapped Thranduil, nudging his horse forwards and shoving roughly past Aradan. "You are not the only Elf here."  
  
Gandalf sighed in exasperation, and quickly followed the King through the trees. What they saw was definitely not what they expected...Two men, a Dwarf and four Hobbits were sitting on the ground, expressions of shock and disbelief on their faces.  
  
"Aragorn!" cried Gandalf.  
  
The Ranger slowly glanced up, and he shook his head once, before looking back down to the ground. All the Mirkwood Elves took in his dishevelled appearance, and the faded colour of his skin.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" asked Thranduil quietly.  
  
"He is not with us," replied Aragorn distantly. "He is...he is still with Calaen."  
  
Thranduil's face paled and he shook his head slowly. "Then we must go to him at once. I cannot let my son suffer any longer. When did you leave him?"  
  
"Your Highness, the Fellowship being free can only mean one thing," said Aradan gently. "Calaen would never have released them if Legolas had not agreed to help him. I know this."  
  
"And so do you," said Gandalf, reaching across from his horse, and putting a hand on Thranduil's shoulder.  
  
"Are you saying that I should forget about Legolas, return home, and wait patiently for him to come and kill me?" demanded the Elven-king. "Mithrandir, you said yourself that if he went to Calaen's side, it would be through no fault of his own. I know that there is no evil in my son, and I know that he can be saved. I will do this with or without your help."  
  
At that, Thranduil's white mare snorted and reared up on her hind legs, as if to add some drama. Then her hooves came crashing back down to the ground, and she bounded away through the trees, a horse with a mane of gold following right behind.  
  
"They will not be alone," said Aragorn quietly. "I do not know about the rest of you, but I have faith in Legolas, and I will not leave him either. Boromir? Gimli? What about you two?"  
  
"I wouldn't leave any being at the hands of that Calaen character, so I see no reason why I should leave the Elf," said Gimli, pushing himself off the ground with his axe.  
  
"Ah, you got your weapons back," said Aradan in interest.  
  
"Yes, but the soldiers were generous enough to carry them for us until they dropped us off here this morning," said Boromir bitterly, also getting to his feet. "We have been starved and we are weakened, but we shall do our best."  
  
Gandalf smiled in satisfaction, and glanced down at the Hobbits. All of them were pale and drawn, with black rings under their eyes. The lack of food had taken its toll on all four of them, for their clothes were literally hanging off their bodies.  
  
"Hide in those bushes over there," said the Wizard gently. "You are going to see nothing more of pain and fear today. We will come back for you when the battle is over."  
  
"Mister Gandalf, sir, they...the Ring..." said Sam in a low voice. "They took it."  
  
"Worry not, for it shall be reclaimed," said Gandalf. Then tightening his grip around his staff, he turned to the Elves. "I trust there is no need to give orders?"  
  
Around twenty of the soldiers had already leapt into the trees, and were running nimbly along the branches, whilst others were holding some of the spare horses still, for Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli to climb up onto.  
  
"No, I think that I would be much better down on the ground, thank you all the same," said Gimli, nodding curtly at the Elves.  
  
"You will hold us up," said Aragorn.  
  
Gimli planted his feet firmly apart, and stubbornly shook his head. "Was that a slight against Dwarves, Aragorn? Might I inform you that we travel a lot easier on our own feet, than others'?"  
  
"That may be so, but if you refuse to mount the horse, then I have no choice but to leave you with the Hobbits," said Gandalf sternly. "It is up to you, my dear Gimli."  
  
Though he made a noise of disgust, the Dwarf allowed himself to be helped by a group of Elves, onto the horse's back. He caught hold of the mane tightly, and when they set off, almost tumbled backwards. He closed his eyes though, hoping that the animal would prove trustworthy.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Volley!"  
  
"Keep to the ground!"  
  
Orders and battle cries were being shouted by Elves from both sides of the town. They had been fighting for only five minutes, but each had lost soldiers. Rivendell's casualties were greater though, for their opponents were armed with spears, and the deadly weapons were very effective.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were still in the middle of the clearing, both on their feet now. They were doing an admirable job of diving to the side or dropping to the ground to avoid spears; firing their own arrows at Calaen's soldiers; and using their knives to block any oncoming arrows, and send them back to the enemy.  
  
"How much longer can you do this for?" gasped Elladan, firing an arrow in the direction of an Elf who had cut away from the pack.  
  
Elrohir clamped his knife between his teeth, and jumped back a step, reaching behind him for an arrow. His face paled though, as he met thin air: his quiver was empty. The only defence he had now, were his knives, his reflexes and his instinct.  
  
"Valar," muttered Elrohir, "protect my brother."  
  
"We must get back to our side," said Elrohir desperately, pretending not to have heard the comment. "This is getting ridiculous: we cannot keep on dodging weapons, and jumping around like fools."  
  
"We have no choice," retorted Elladan, skilfully deflecting an arrow that had been aimed his way. There were many more to come though, and the number of enemies didn't seem to change. It was as though, for every one that was killed, another two appeared.  
  
Elrohir flung his now useless bow down to the ground, and pulled out his other knife. He twirled the two blades in his fingers, spinning swiftly, and making sure he did not even blink, in case he missed an oncoming arrow.  
  
"Leave your positions!" Elladan suddenly yelled to their patrol. "Just charge!"  
  
The Rivendell soldiers leapt upon their horses, and rode forwards, all the while letting arrows fly. Many of the horses were shot by Calaen's army, and some fell, crushing their riders beneath them. But others pressed on, their fierce loyalty and devotion keeping them going.  
  
"Why didn't we just order them to charge in the first place?" asked Elrohir as he and his twin drew back behind their soldiers.  
  
"Not a clue. Look, Calaen's lot are multiplying. I don't know how, but they are," said Elladan swiftly. "As you can see, our numbers are growing thin, and I fear we are fighting a losing battle."  
  
Elrohir watched in despair as the two Elven armies fought closely. "If I can get into the forest and back to where the other patrols are, waiting, then we might stand a chance. Try and remain hidden, Elladan."  
  
"I can end all this," said the other Elf angrily. "I know it is me who they want."  
  
"Just remember our promise," said Elrohir sharply. "And remember that we both agreed to hold to it."  
  
"Go," said Elladan spinning his brother around and pushing him forwards. "Be careful: there could be of them out in the trees."  
  
As Elrohir slipped into the woods, the other twin pulled out his last arrow, and let it fly over the heads of his soldiers. He was rewarded with a yell of rage, but was also filled with a feeling of dread. How many were there?  
  
"It does not matter how much I love you, 'Ro, I still think you are a fool," muttered Elladan, unstrapping his quiver and letting it fall to the ground, along with his bow. "If you think I am going to watch others being slaughtered because of me, you are much mistaken."  
  
With that, he pushed through the Rivendell archers, straight into where the close combat action was taking place. He hacked and slashed with his knives, but so did the opposition. They hade been taught well, and their aims hit truly.  
  
"Scum," growled Elladan, anger rising in his heart as one of his friends fell.  
  
Suddenly, realization seemed to dawn, for Calaen's soldiers swept over to the dark haired Elf, all at the same time. In the process of spinning his knives, Elladan managed to cut someone across the chest, but it was not long before he was pushed down to the ground.  
  
"You have me, now let the others go," hissed Elladan.  
  
One of the soldiers pinned their prisoner's arms above his head, and another held a knife to his throat. The Rivendell army pulled up sharply at the sight of Elladan being held down on the ground, and some of them shifted restlessly, unsure of what to do now.  
  
"Drop your weapons," said one of the soldiers dangerously. "Drop them now, or this one dies."  
  
The Rivendell Elves immediately let their various bows and arrows fall to the ground, despite the noise of protest made by Elladan. Tolvanir, the Elf who had previously assaulted Legolas, watched coolly as his men formed a circle around their opponents, arrows notched.  
  
"Let them go," said Elladan through gritted teeth.  
  
"Silence!" snapped Tolvanir, kicking the other Elf. "You will be taken to Prince Calaen. They will die."  
  
Elladan made a low growling noise, and tried to jerk upwards, away from his captors. Tolvanir hissed, and flicked a blade from his fingers. It fell down to the ground, faster than lightning, too fast, in fact, for Elladan to realise what was happening. It embedded itself in his right shoulder.  
  
"Ai Elbereth!" cried the dark haired Elf, slamming his head back on the ground.  
  
"I trust you will keep still now," smirked Tolvanir. His expression turned malicious then, as he turned to his soldiers, and said, "Kill them."  
  
Elladan cursed as he heard bowstrings being drawn taut, and low laughs issued from Calaen's army. He could feel blood flowering on the front of his tunic, but as he rested his head back, he realised with a thrill, that he could hear hoof beats through the ground.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Tolvanir demanded of the army, as he pulled Elladan up by the hair. "Shoot them!"  
  
"Sir, I come from Imladris originally, and I know many of these Elves," said a young soldier nervously, slowly lowering his bow. "Sir, many of these were my friends a time ago."  
  
"And what point are you trying to make?" asked Tolvanir dangerously.  
  
"I...sir, I cannot shoot Elves that I grew up with," stammered the soldier.  
  
Tolvanir smiled nastily as the younger Elf was also forced into the circle with the Rivendell army. "You will die with them, then. Anyone else who cannot summon up the courage to fire an arrow can join him. Anyone else as foolish as he, can-  
  
"It was not foolishness that stayed his hand!" came a sudden powerful voice from across the town.  
  
Elladan looked up, and his hope was restored as he saw King Thranduil riding through the trees, with a host of eighty Elves behind him. There was also Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli. Elladan's heart nearly stopped when he saw Aragorn, weary and bruised, but very much alive.  
  
"Release them," ordered Thranduil, "and we will not fight. If you refuse, then you go to your deaths. It is your choice."  
  
Tolvanir growled as he took in the numbers of warriors they would be up against. His own were running out of arrows, and had no spears left, yet these Mirkwood Elves had full quivers, and hearts filled with anger.  
  
"As you wish," he said eventually, though he dragged Elladan back a few feet. "Take that lot and leave. This one is staying here."  
  
"Not if we have anything to do with it," came another voice from the other side of the clearing, opposite Thranduil's army.  
  
Elrohir was standing on a tree branch, just above the patrols he had gone to fetch. Forty of Rivendell's finest warriors were now before them, sat upon steeds of gold, grey and black. Glinting were their eyes, their faces filled with intense fury.  
  
Tolvanir cursed and looked wildly around him, heart sinking as he realised how many newcomers there were: over one hundred. Making a noise of anger, he swiftly placed his knife back to Elladan's throat. "I will allow every single one of you to leave unharmed," he said, "but Prince Calaen ordered us to capture the son of Lord Elrond."  
  
"Yes, we will leave. But you can tell Prince Calaen that he has the wrong son of Lord Elrond," spat Elrohir. "I am the one you are looking for; I am the one who has the visions. But if you wish us to go, we will."  
  
"Wait!" cried Tolvanir. He tangled his hand in Elladan's hair, and jerked his head up. "Tell me what your name is, and speak quickly."  
  
Elladan looked across at the branch where his brother stood, and swallowed nervously. He understood though, what was wanted of him, and he closed his eyes when he said, "I am Elrohir. You have the wrong twin."  
  
Tolvanir hissed, and pulling his knife away, he threw Elladan down to the ground. Then, turning to his soldiers, he gestured for them to break the circle. "Leave them and go after the one in the tree. Kill anyone who gets in the way."  
  
Caught up in both his fury of what had just happened, and the fear of what Calaen would say and do if he found about this, Tolvanir seemed to have taken leave of his senses. There was no physical way that his army could beat the other two.  
  
"Do not shoot to kill," ordered Elrohir, watching as Thranduil gave the same commands to his soldiers. "Kill only if necessary. All we want to do is weaken them...for the moment."  
  
"Tangado haid!" shouted Thranduil suddenly, his horse rearing up on her hind legs.  
  
"I may as well have stayed with the Hobbits," muttered Gimli grumpily.  
  
"Tangado a chadad!" yelled Elrohir.  
  
Both his army and Thranduil's drew their bowstrings taut, arrows pointing dangerously at the opposition, some of whom were nervously backing away, whilst others had their own arrows notched. Elladan had crawled a few spaces to the side and had grabbed a fallen knife for protection. Aragorn and Boromir were wielding their own swords, and Gimli had a tight grip on his axe, all the while muttering about the Elven tongue.  
  
"Hado i philinn!" commanded Thranduil.  
  
A volley of arrows cam flying from both sides of the clearing, swiftly finding their way into the middle. There were cries of anger and pain from the enemy, though not every Elf lived to make another sound.  
  
"Avo dhago hain!"cried Elrohir in alarm, as he saw soldiers falling down to the ground, and not moving again. "Dartho! Dartho!"  
  
Both the Rivendell and Mirkwood armies ceased letting their arrows fly, though they did not lower their bows. Almost in unison, Elrohir and Aragorn leapt down from their horses – or branches – and swiftly crossed to Elladan.  
  
"I cannot leave you even for two minutes," said Elrohir, shaking his head slightly as he knelt beside his twin.  
  
Elladan laughed softly, but it was Aragorn's eyes he looked into. "You are alive. I thought that maybe we had come to late. Is it over now?"  
  
"No, but it will be soon," said Aragorn gently, watching as Elrohir held some cloth to Elladan's wound. "We must look for Legolas, and I am sure that Thranduil will wish to confront Calaen."  
  
"What do you mean?" cried Elrohir suddenly. "Is Legolas not with you? But how is it that you have been freed, yet he-?"  
  
"There will be plenty of time after to explain," cut in Aragorn. "Listen, you two must stay up here with your patrols, and guard Calaen's men. I will go with Gandalf, Aradan, Thranduil, and some of the Mirkwood Elves to look for Legolas."  
  
"Who is Aradan?" asked Elrohir, as he helped Elladan to his feet.  
  
"Calaen's son," whispered Aragorn. "I only recently worked it out, but I'm not sure who else knows, so say nothing about it."  
  
Elladan raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Calaen's son? I wonder what he did to deserve such a father."  
  
"Absolutely nothing. Aradan proved to be helpful back there, and apparently he does not follow any of his father's ideas," said Aragorn quickly. "Alright, we have spoken too much. See to any wounded, and make sure that none of Calaen's men get away."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness," muttered Elrohir.  
  
Aragorn shot his brother a nasty look, before turning on his heel and going back to Thranduil. He could see Elven bodies everywhere, and the thought that the Race of the Firstborn had turned against each other, sickened him no end. He only prayed that there would be no more bloodshed today.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Tangado haid.................Hold your positions Tangado a chadad............Prepare to fire Hado i philinn................Release arrows Avo dhago hain...............Don't kill them Dartho.........................Hold  
  
Inu Lover: No, Legolas just had a dream that he killed Thranduil. Well, a nightmare I guess it would be. :)  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Yeah, I love the twins too! And yeah, Legolas is stupid. And sure, I'll read your story!  
  
Vicki Turner: Wow, you are so lucky that you get to see Troy. And its even cooler cos it's a midnight showing! I'm seeing it tomorrow, and I can't wait!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: So, how was Troy? Hope you enjoyed it! I can't wait until I see it tomorrow. I'm literally counting down the hours. Only 24 hours and 20 minutes left!  
  
Renee: You gave your puppy away? That's sad. Yeah, we are getting a puppy, but we don't mind cos they are so sweet!  
  
Yeah, no Legolas in this, but he's definitely in it the next chapter, which is gonna be quite an eventful one. It will be up on Monday, so I'll see you then! Luv Misto x-x 


	24. Near Death

Legolas sat down on the edge of his bed, and absent-mindedly rubbed his left shoulder. He had been hurting both physically and emotionally since leaving the Fellowship, but now he was in agony. It felt as though he were being clubbed over and over again, in exactly the same spot, yet there was no explanation for it.  
  
"But why should you deserve one?" whispered the Prince, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "It is only fair that you go through this. After all,-  
  
Legolas broke off as he was suddenly overcome with dry, harsh coughs. His chest rose and fell swiftly, exploding in pain beneath the surface. He tried to cry out, but nothing happened except more coughs. All he could do was hold his hands tightly against his chest, to try and force the pain away.  
  
As suddenly as they had started, the coughs faded into nothing, and all that could be heard now, were the Elf's short gasps of pain and fear. Yes, he was scared of what had just happened, and that in itself frightened him, for it had been a long time since he had been afraid of anything.  
  
Legolas raised the back of his trembling hand to his mouth, and held it against his lips for a minute, trying to steady his breathing. It did not slow though, so he let his arm fall back down to rest on the bed. Looking down, the Prince's heart skipped a beat. His hand was porcelain white as always, yet smeared across it, was a crimson stain: blood, his blood.  
  
"Valar..." muttered Legolas. He started down at the precious liquid, then realised with a thrill of horror, that he could taste something coppery in his mouth.  
  
Slowly, he moved across from the bed, and stood in front of a dusty mirror on the wall. Since waking up and realising where he was all those days back, Legolas had not dared to even glance at his own reflection. He did now though, and the sight shocked him. His once golden hair was now dull and lifeless; his skin was no longer pale. Now it was a ghostly white, and the sparkle that normally graced his eyes, was gone. The most noticeable thing though, was the line of crimson liquid trickling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Legolas stared at his reflection for a brief moment, before swiping his hand across his lips, removing all traces of blood. He then turned to the small table, and grabbed the goblet that stood there. He drank slowly, relaxing a little as the cool water calmed the pain at the back of his throat.  
  
The door swung open then, and Calaen came in. He had just sent his army up to the village, after hearing news of the approaching patrol from Rivendell, but was oblivious to the additional soldiers come from Mirkwood. He was also unaware that a great number of his men were injured, some dead.  
  
"Legolas, gwador nin," said Calaen cheerfully. "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Calaen smiled, and nodded slowly. "That is good. Listen, I think it best that you start moving around a little. It may help you regain your old strength, don't you think?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Come then. I will show you a little of my stronghold," said Calaen, pulling his brother across to the door, like a child eager to show off a new toy. Legolas closed his eyes though, and reached out, searching for something to grab onto.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My head...everything...black..." whispered Legolas, forgetting, in his pain, who he was talking to.  
  
Calaen regarded the younger Elf for a moment, before reaching out and touching the back of his hand to his forehead. Despite the perspiration covering his body, Legolas was shivering violently, his lips trembling and his shoulders shaking.  
  
"Tell me what is wrong," said Calaen sharply. "You are ill, that much is clear. But it should not be so, for Elves are immune to any sickness. What's wrong, Legolas?"  
  
The Prince sank down to the ground as he was racked with coughs, each one more painful than the last. Blood spilt from his mouth, and trickled down his throat, leaving a cherry red stain.  
  
"By the Valar," whispered Calaen, dropping to the ground. He grabbed Legolas by the front of his tunic, but realised with a jolt of anger, that the younger Elf had lost consciousness. "If this ruins any of my plans, then I will make you pay."  
  
Calaen hissed in fury as he tried in vain to remember all that he had been taught as a child. He had studied various illnesses and their cures in his lessons, but it was not long before he had ceased to pay attention, thinking that he was being taught nothing of great importance.  
  
"Damn it," muttered the dark haired Elf.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
"Are you sure it is this way?" asked Thranduil anxiously, as he, Aragorn, Gandalf, and fifteen of Mirkwood's finest warriors ran after Aradan through the halls of Calaen's stronghold.  
  
"Yes, I am positive. I was told of everything before I left, and not meaning to cause any worry, Your Highness, but Legolas was in no fit state to be moved very much," said Aradan apologetically.  
  
Thranduil cursed and shook his head in irritation. "I swear by all the Gods that I will kill him, and this time he will not get away."  
  
Aradan made to reply, but stopped dead in his tracks as he heard something up ahead; a fearful whisper, a sharp voice, and then someone coughing. It was not just he who had caught the sounds, for the others had also tensed. Thranduil's face was darkened with anger; Gandalf had tightened his grip on his staff; Aragorn narrowed his eyes; and the Mirkwood patrol pulled their bowstrings menacingly. There was one, however, a fair haired Elf, who remained impassive in everything that he did.  
  
"It has been many long years since I have heard both those voices, but I would recognize them anywhere," he said calmly. "That is Legolas and Calaen."  
  
Thranduil twirled his Elven blade in his fingers, and glared furiously at the corner they would soon be rounding. "Come. I will not leave my son any longer."  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Calaen shook his head in anger, and raised his eyes to the ceiling. This was absolutely perfect. There was a good chance that Legolas could die, and that would surely destroy everything that had been worked for.  
  
"Well, well, well, we meet again," said a sudden cool voice from behind him.  
  
Calaen jumped to his feet and whirled around, heart nearly stopping as he saw fifteen arrows pointed his way. He looked into ice blue eyes for a moment, stunned, but he quickly fixed a calm expression on his face. That faded though, as he saw who stood beside the Elven-king of Mirkwood.  
  
"Surprised?" asked the stranger.  
  
"What...how...but you...no...this is not possible," whispered Calaen, shaking his head slowly, in disbelief. "How can this be? No, this...this is not real."  
  
"I can assure you it is," sneered Thranduil, as his men rushed forwards and grabbed the defenceless Elf. "Take him outside; make sure he does not escape. I want him alive...for the time being."  
  
Calaen growled low in his throat as he was dragged away. The Mirkwood soldiers were far from gentle, furious at the treatment of their Prince. Thranduil meanwhile, had dropped to the ground next to Legolas, and was running a hand down the side of his face.  
  
"Ion-nin, what happened to you?" he whispered. "What did they do to you?"  
  
"He has a punctured lung," said Aragorn grimly, shaking his head. "He should've been treated properly on the day he broke his ribs."  
  
Thranduil closed his eyes in despair for a brief moment, before flicking his gaze up to the fair haired Elf who had spoken earlier. "Is there anything you can do for him? Please, you said that-  
  
"I know what I said, but I can do nothing whilst underground in this dark and evil place. If we get outside in time, then yes, I should be able to heal him," cut in the Elf. "Come, we must move swiftly."  
  
The King nodded, and lifted Legolas into his arms. He was surprised at how easy that had been, for although the Prince had always been both slender and slightly smaller than other Elves, he was now painfully thin, and the weight of his body worried Thranduil.  
  
"I cannot bring the dead back to the world of the living," warned the fair haired Elf. "Do you understand that? My powers are strong, but can only stretch to a certain limit. I can cure anything with my hands, but I cannot bring the-  
  
"I know, but he still lives," said Thranduil desperately. "Legolas still lives, doesn't he?"  
  
As they ran through the dark tunnels lit only by flickering candles, Aragorn looked down at his unconscious friend, and grimaced. "He still lives, but only just. If not treated after five minutes, a punctured lung can prove fatal, and we know not how long he has been in darkness."  
  
"It cannot have been long, else he would not still be here," said Aradan quietly. "But look, there is light up ahead. We are close to the exit."  
  
Gandalf glanced across at the young Elf, and sighed inwardly. No matter what Calaen had ever done, he was still the boy's father, and it must've been hard for Aradan to stand in the shadows, and watch as he was dragged away.  
  
"Come, lay him down over here," said the fair haired Elf, after what seemed an eternity.  
  
Thranduil blinked in surprise, for so caught up in his thoughts had he been, that he had not noticed they were no longer underground. Trees surrounded them, and the grass they stood on was lush and green. It was a strong contrast to Calaen's stone walls.  
  
"Lift his head so that he does not choke on his own blood," directed Aragorn.  
  
"He is not breathing," muttered Thranduil, though he did as the Ranger instructed. "Damn it, he is not going to pull through."  
  
Gandalf stepped forward and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You should have learnt from your past experiences, never to lose hope. If you keep believing, and do not let go of your faith, then Legolas will live."  
  
Thranduil closed his eyes, but nodded resolutely as the fair haired Elf knelt on the floor, and placed both hands on Legolas' chest. His gaze never once left the Prince's white face, and without blinking, he began to whisper softly. Everyone tried to catch what was being said, but no-one save Gandalf could understand the words.  
  
"Come on," whispered Aragorn.  
  
The healer pushed slightly harder on Legolas' chest, his hands visibly trembling. His calm and collected manner had diminished, and he was now clearly fearful, with perspiration on his brow. His lips were still moving, yet no sound came from them.  
  
"This is not working!" exploded Thranduil, slamming his free hand on the ground.  
  
Gandalf crossed his arms, and looked down sternly at the King. "Did you listen to anything at all that I said? No, I doubt it. I know it is had, but just try and be patient."  
  
Thranduil was just about to reply to that, but the healer sat back on his heels, and lowered his eyes to the ground. He pulled his hands away from Legolas' body, and let out a deep breath. Whether if was of relief or defeat, no-one knew.  
  
"Oh no," whispered Thranduil, fearing the worst.  
  
The fair haired Elf shook his head violently. "No, he still lives. I have healed him as best I can, but he is not entirely out of danger. He must get to Rivendell very soon, but I fear that two days is too long to wait. If I go immediately with him, we can make it in one day."  
  
"No, absolutely not," said Thranduil sharply. "I am not going to leave Legolas alone yet. Valar, he nearly died. I will ride with you."  
  
"My horse can travel at a far greater speed than any others here, except maybe Mithrandir's," argued the fair haired Elf. "I understand that you wish to accompany Legolas, but there is work to be done here. What about Calaen?"  
  
Thranduil narrowed his eyes, but nodded slowly. "You speak truly, though I hate to say it. Alright, take Legolas to Rivendell. I will follow in a short while, for it will not take me long to deal with Calaen."  
  
"You are going to kill him?" asked Aradan quietly.  
  
"Take a quick look at what he has done to my son!" snapped Thranduil. Sighing, he wiped away some of the blood from Legolas' lips. "No, Calaen must die, and if you are so desperate to say good-bye to your precious ruler, then that is fine."  
  
Aradan turned away as the fair haired Elf easily lifted Legolas into his arms. He did want to see Calaen again. After all, for many years, he had been the only family around. But he knew that he could be throwing away a chance of ever becoming close to Thranduil and Legolas.  
  
"Ride hard," Thranduil was now saying to the Elf carrying his son. "I hope your horse is as swift as you say, for Legolas will not last unless he gets to Rivendell."  
  
"There is no need to worry. I will travel with all speed, and I can easily buy Legolas some more time if needs be," replied the fair haired Elf. "Even now, the touch of my fingers on his body is making him just that little bit stronger."  
  
Thranduil locked eyes with the healer and smiled vaguely, before flicking his gaze down to Legolas' face. The Prince was still unconscious, but his chest now rose and fell. The movement was still weak and nearly un- noticeable, but definitely there. Blood had ceased tumbling from his lips, though they were stained a cherry red.  
  
"You must leave," said Gandalf gently. "Thranduil, you will see Legolas again soon, so do not fret."  
  
Inclining his head, the healer turned swiftly, and slipped through the trees, making no noise as he moved. He travelled swiftly, yet his feet made no imprint on the leaves, which did not rustle.  
  
"I never imagined we would be in the same situation as we were all those years back," said Thranduil quietly, looking down at the slowly drying blood on his sleeve. "I never imagined that Legolas would have to go through so much pain again. I tried to protect him, but-  
  
"You did not fail," cut in Gandalf sternly. "Do not blame yourself for anything that has happened. Even if you had locked your son away, and never let him see the light of day, then Calaen would still have found a way to track him down."  
  
Thranduil's face darkened then, and he narrowed his eyes. "I suppose it is time to go and look upon that creature who I once loved as a son. Come, I wish to get this over with as soon as possible."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Vicki Turner: Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess that you didn't really see that much of him, but I just flicked through the book, and now that my memory has been refreshed, I think that he played the part of Paris really well. Go him!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Yeah, I guess that Paris was kind of a dimwit, and I totally agree with you about his looks going for him! And you are so right! I was incredibly shocked when Menelaus had Paris down on the floor! I ended up screaming at him in the movie theatre! But I've said all this in an e-mail, so I'm just repeating myself!  
  
CaryElweisHOT: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: I'm gonna wait til Van H elsing comes out on DVD, cos people I know have been saying that its not the greatest movie ever. I think I'll stick to Troy! And thanks for the compliment! And your story is great! It is so funny!  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: To be honest with you, I'm not sure. I wrote it in and read over the whole chapter, and when I saw what Elrohir had said, I laughed, cos it didn't really click that he had called Aragorn that. But no, I think he wasn't referring to the King of Gondor.  
  
eleanor rigbey: Go to elflady.com cos they have loadsa stuff there. Its really good! And yeah, I know what you mean about the twins. I love them so much! And in answer to your question, I'm getting a golden retriever! Can't wait!  
  
Halimanya: Yeah, I love Elladan and Elrohir chapters also! And don't worry, there is a lot more of them to come!  
  
Not much of a cliffie there, so I don't have much to say, except that the next chapter will be up on Wednesday! Oh yeah, I saw Troy yesterday. It is so amazing, and Orlando is really good, and I can't wait til this Friday, cos I'm seeing it again! Luv Misto x-x 


	25. Broken Promise and Freedom

Elladan and Elrohir watched as Calaen's now quite small army had their hands bound behind their backs by the Mirkwood and Rivendell patrols. Some had died in the attack, but the shots were not intended to be killing ones.  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing by ordering them to hold?" asked Elrohir anxiously, worry clouding his eyes.  
  
"You let your heart get the better of you," replied Elladan. "But I understand why. You did not want to be burdened with the guilt, am I right? They all would have died if not for you."  
  
"Yes, but now all of them are wounded; some may not even be able to fight again. I know that they have all done evil things, but I cannot help thinking that there is always some good in everyone, no matter what..." Elrohir broke off and shook his head.  
  
Elladan laughed softly. "I understand what you mean. Look, we have them now, and they are going to find it hard to escape. Rest assured that justice will be dealt."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right as usual," sighed Elrohir. He paused then, and glanced sideways at his brother. "How is your shoulder? There was an awful lot of blood. You could have died if that Elf had done anything else to you."  
  
"Do I get the impression you are slightly saddened by the fact that I still live?" asked Elladan, feigning hurt.  
  
"Stop being stupid. I am just trying to make you realize that if Thranduil had been any later, then you may not be here now," said Elrohir, all humour now gone from his eyes. "It is touching that you were willing to sacrifice your own life for all of us, but you didn't really think it through. If that Elf had gone any further, I can't imagine him being content with just taking your life. He would kill you, then more than likely come after us."  
  
"No, he-  
  
"Alright, say that they killed you and left it at that," went on Elrohir. "What about Estel and I? What about Adar? You would be leaving us. Did you not think about what pain would be caused?"  
  
"Yes, I-  
  
"And what about our promise?" asked Elrohir in a low voice, putting one hand on his brother's un-injured shoulder. "The very second you decided to give your own life, that promise was forsaken."  
  
Elladan looked down at the ground, angry with himself for making Elrohir feel that way. "I'm sorry, really I am. You are right, I wasn't thinking, and that was incredibly foolish of me. But it is alright. I'm not seriously hurt."  
  
"But you could've been," said Elrohir quietly.  
  
"It's all over now. All they have to do is find Legolas and..." Elladan trailed off as a dark haired Elf was pulled through the trees and into the clearing. "Calaen, I was going to say, but I see they've already got him."  
  
Elrohir whirled around, and as he watched, his narrowed to mere slits. "That scum. He hasn't changed at all, has he? But look, he is scared now. I wonder how he will be able to worm his way out of this one."  
  
"I think he will find it slightly hard to do so," said Elladan. "He will get all that he deserves, I am sure of it."  
  
"I hope so. If he doesn't, then you and I will be going after him," said Elrohir.  
  
As they walked through the town, Elladan shot his twin a sideways glance. "I don't suppose I'm going to have much say in the matter, am I? Oh well. Look, you can tell him exactly what you think of him, if you wish."  
  
Calaen had been forced down to his knees, and was surrounded by fifteen Mirkwood soldiers, all of whom had arrows notched, pointing dangerously at him. His green eyes were flashing furiously, and his face was darkened with immense rage.  
  
"So, you are back," said Elrohir icily, coming to a halt in front of Calaen.  
  
"I never left," snarled the captive. "Thranduil made a mistake in ordering me to leave Mirkwood. He was a fool. He should've known that I would never let it rest. And now, here I am. It is like history repeating itself."  
  
"Yes, it is really," agreed Elrohir. "You capture an innocent person; you torture them both physically and emotionally; and then you get caught. I'm afraid this won't have as happy an ending for you as the last time though."  
  
Calaen hissed and glared at Elrohir for a brief moment, before snapping his eyes up to Elladan. "If it were not for you and your damned visions, then none of this would've happened. I should've killed you a long time ago."  
  
"But you didn't, and you have only yourself to blame for that," replied Elladan, entirely unfazed by the comment thrown to him. "I'm surprised you didn't think of me before. Not the most intelligent thing you have ever done...or not done. You were so caught up in your twisted little plans that you forgot to make sure that everything had been thought of."  
  
"This isn't the end," said Calaen in a low voice. "They can never get rid of me. They tried last time, but failed, and they will do so again now."  
  
Elladan arched an eyebrow. "Indeed? I'm not so sure about that. But we can sort this problem out now. Look who is coming."  
  
As Calaen glanced around, his face paled, but he showed no other visible signs of distress. King Thranduil was striding through the trees, followed by Gandalf and Aragorn. A little way behind them was Aradan, and he was working hard to make sure that he remained unseen.  
  
As Thranduil stopped in front of Calaen, Elladan and Elrohir stepped backwards, and the soldiers also moved away, though they kept their weapons drawn. Malicious green eyes met cold blue ones, and all present could sense the animosity flying between the two.  
  
"I could kill you right now," said the Elven-king quietly. "And if I tried, what would you be able to do? Nothing, because you are in the same position as others have previously been."  
  
"Yes, but I do not believe you will kill me," replied Calaen. "After all, you raised me, cared for me, and loved me as one of your own. You called me your son, even though you knew otherwise. What has changed? Surely you-?"  
  
Without warning, Thranduil backhanded the dark haired Elf. "You are no son of mine, and you are very much mistaken if you think I cannot kill you whenever I desire. There is a chance that Legolas could die, but you don't care about that. Why should I care about you?"  
  
"If I hadn't been caught then I would care about him," laughed Calaen. "Without him, I would be hard put to move my plans into action. Now though, there is no reason to care. If he should die, then that is fine."  
  
"You do not deserve life," hissed Thranduil.  
  
"Well, it is all thanks to you that I have one. You could have killed me even before I was born, but you did not take the chance," said Calaen, his eyes flashing furiously. "Just think...you could've prevented this."  
  
Hidden behind Gandalf and Aragorn, Aradan shifted slightly. This was something he had never heard of before, and as he moved, he came into Calaen's sight. The captive's face darkened in anger, and he made to push himself off the ground. The soldiers immediately stepped forwards, pulling their bowstrings menacingly.  
  
"You," snarled Calaen. "You betrayed me, after all that I have ever done for you. Well, I don't need to worry about that, for you shall pay, I will make sure of it."  
  
Aradan lowered his eyes to the ground, and slowly shook his head. "You cannot hurt me any more. After years of living a life of terror, pain and fear, a life that I despised, I am finally free."  
  
"Ah, this is what you say now," sneered Calaen. "Just you wait. I will find you again."  
  
Thranduil nodded to some guards standing nearby. "Take him, and make sure he does not escape. There are a few things I must do here, but I will ride for Rivendell in an hour with Mithrandir."  
  
Boromir, who had remained quiet since leaving the Hobbits, suddenly pushed through the gathered Elves. "Wait just one minute. Are you letting him get away with his life? You said he does not deserve to live, so why...?"  
  
"I must talk with Elrond and Mithrandir when I reach Imladris," explained Thranduil. "The rest of you will stay here until tomorrow, whilst the wounded are tended to."  
  
"Excuse me," came a sudden gruff voice. "I have become quite firm friends with your son, and I should very much like to see him. If you would allow me to...ride with you, then I would be very grateful, very grateful indeed."  
  
Thranduil looked down, and his eyes narrowed upon realizing he had been addressed by a Dwarf. "You have become friends with Legolas? Fair enough. You can ride with me if you must. Estel, I trust you would also like to return to Imladris sooner rather than later."  
  
"And us," put in the twins, whilst Aragorn respectfully inclined his head.  
  
"I should also like to journey with you," said Boromir.  
  
"As would I," said Aradan quietly.  
  
"I told you to take him away!" snapped Thranduil, gesturing to Calaen, who was impatiently watching the conversation. The guards nodded curtly, and pulled him to the other side of the town. Thranduil meanwhile, shook his head slightly, and look around at those gathered around him. "How many of you wish to come then?"  
  
"There will be ten travelling with us, if you count the Hobbits," replied Gandalf.  
  
Thranduil made a noise of impatience, and shook his head once more. "Fine. Right, I need twenty soldiers to go down into the caves and look around, for there may be more prisoners locked away somewhere; twenty to go around and reassure any worried townspeople; another twenty to start work on healing any wounded; and the rest of you to...clear up around here."  
  
At this, everyone winced, for the ground was littered with dead bodies, and there were many broken blades or spent arrows which needed collecting. All the soldiers hurried off to carry out the orders, but Thranduil had not finished giving commands.  
  
"Elladan, go and clean yourself up, you are bleeding again," continued the Elven-king. "Find a healer who has some competence. Elrohir, go with him and watch very carefully. I don't know what you did, but you certainly did not do a very good job of bandaging your brother's shoulder. Mithrandir, did you say you wished to go back down into the caves? You can go now if you want, but take Estel with you. Boromir, you can go and find the Halflings, and Aradan, please stay away from Calaen. Understand?"  
  
"You are very worried about Legolas, aren't you?" asked Gandalf, as the various people set off to do as they were bid.  
  
"More than you can imagine," muttered Thranduil.  
  
The Wizard shot him a sympathetic glance, before turning and going into the woods with Aragorn. Boromir went off in the other direction, whilst Aradan sat down sadly on a fallen log. On the far side of the town, Elladan was gently teasing Elrohir about being incapable of bandaging a wound.  
  
"Excuse me, Your Highness," said Gimli quietly. "You have given orders to everyone but me. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"If you can turn back time, then that would be a great help," said Thranduil, glancing coldly across at Calaen. When he next spoke, his voice was full of sadness. "I don't know where I went wrong. I don't know what I did wrong. I mean, Airëlus and Legolas were treated no differently than him, but they did not..."  
  
Gimli shifted uncomfortably as the King trailed off and helplessly shook his head. It was no big secret that Dwarves had always been at odds with Elves, yet there two of them stood, having a calm conversation. Thranduil however, seemed to suddenly realize who he was speaking with, for he narrowed his eyes, and a look of dislike cross his face.  
  
"I cannot stand here and talk any longer," he said shortly. "If you truly wish to ride to Rivendell a day early, then make sure you are ready in an hour. If you are not, we will leave without you."  
  
The Dwarf watched as the Elf turned and strode away to talk with some soldiers. Gimli was surprised at the emotional way in which Thranduil had spoken of his children, for he had always been told that the Elven-king of Mirkwood was far from caring.  
  
"Well, it just goes to show that to believe something, you must experience it," muttered Gimli.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Inu Lover: Well done for your Spanish! I have some exams on Monday in that subject. I can't wait. Not.  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Hiya. Everything is being cancelled! You know I said that I had a dental appointment this evening? Well, me and my friends had to cancel going to see Troy again cos of this appointment, but now that has also been cancelled. Ugh, how annoying!  
  
eleanor rigbey: Yeah, I saw ROTK 3 times also. I'll probably see Troy about 3 or 4 times. I saw TTT 7 times when it was in the theatre! By the way, my friend thinks that you are from Manchester. Are you?  
  
Mellaithwen: That is true, if it was Airëlus, then Thranduil would know. But then, none of you guys have seen any chapters with this stranger who turned up at Mirkwood a while back. By the way, I'm not saying it is Airëlus. Glad you like it though!  
  
Rachel13: Oh come on, even I feel sorry for Calaen now. I can't believe you put him through so much torture! Then, I guess he does kinda deserve it. Those songs were funny, and really made me laugh! Can you imagine being married to a crayon?  
  
Galadriel1010: Yeah, it was very hard for him when he was growing up, cos he lost his mother and found out that his father actually wasn't his father, so yeah, I think that he could have been a better guy. But after this story, I'm doing a prequel to 'A Brother's Jealousy'. I'm doing it in the wrong order, I know, but it will give everyone a different opinion of Calaen. But that's all I'm saying!  
  
Sorry it took so long to be updated, I've just been having a few problems, and I have to try and sort my life out, which is really hard to do at the moment. The next chapter will be up on Sunday. Misto 


	26. Back From Darkness

Lord Elrond sat quietly in the room that Legolas was in, and absent- mindedly drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. Two days had passed since the Prince had been brought to Rivendell, and his father was expected at any time soon.  
  
"It was close for a while," murmured Elrond. "I was not sure he would make it."  
  
The Elf who had ridden with Legolas, nodded from his side at the edge of the bed. "Well, if we had not arrived here, then he would probably not be with us now. My powers are great, but too much use of them is wearying."  
  
"Yes, I should imagine so. How many times did you need to pour some of your strength into him?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Too many times to count," replied the fair haired Elf. "He did not once wake from darkness. But then, it is to be expected. There are not many who are able to survive with a punctured lung for more than a few minutes."  
  
Elrond nodded slowly, and in his eyes was great sadness. "Yes, and there are not many who have had to endure what he has. This should never be allowed to happen to anyone, but it is even worse for Legolas, considering what he went through before."  
  
"But that was a long time back," said the fair haired Elf quietly. "I know that he was put through a lot, but many years have passed since then."  
  
"And the wounds never healed," replied Elrond. He sighed, and passed a hand over his eyes. "Legolas was but a child, yet he had to cope with losing his brothers, both of whom he loved very much. Yes, he loved Calaen. It sounds strange, but he did."  
  
"They were always close as children," said the healer, "so I can understand why his feelings towards Calaen did not change. He wanted to believe that things could go back to the way they were before."  
  
Elrond nodded once more as he looked down at the still unconscious Prince. "The innocence of youth is a dangerous thing. It gives false hope, false beliefs, and there are many who end up being trapped by what they wish for."  
  
The fair haired Elf made no reply, choosing to just incline his head as a way of acknowledgement. Silence fell then, and it hung between the two, the worry and hope for Legolas' recovery clearly obvious. The trees sang mournful songs outside, and even the birds had fallen quiet, just so that they could listen. Suddenly, the healer snapped his eyes up, and smiled knowingly.  
  
"The King has returned."  
  
Elrond glanced out of the window, and sure enough, there was Thranduil riding into the courtyard with eleven others just behind. He jumped off his horse, and without saying a word, ran up the steps and into the house. His companions, though all were eager to see Legolas, dismounted calmly, feeling it best to give father and son some time alone.  
  
The healer was just about to say something to Elrond, when the door burst open. Thranduil ran in, and both other Elves smiled vaguely as they realized just how much the King cared for his son.  
  
"How is he?" asked Thranduil anxiously, dropping to the ground next to the bed and putting a hand on Legolas' pale cheek.  
  
"Your son is a fighter, mellon nin, but you knew that already," replied Elrond. "He lives, and it should not be long before he awakens to us. Small amounts of blood have been coughed up at times, but it is nothing fatal. All the same, we must still keep a close watch on him."  
  
Thranduil let out a deep breath of relief, and glanced up at the fair haired healer. "You saved him. It is because of your powers that Legolas still lives. You and they are a blessing, and I thank the Valar for you."  
  
The healer stepped forwards and placed a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "I am not sure that I am a blessing, but I have to agree with you about my powers. They have saved one life already, and many more in the future, I hope."  
  
"You are not going back to the battlefield?" asked Thranduil in surprise, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "The bow and arrow always interested you more than anything else."  
  
"Things have changed," said the healer distantly.  
  
Thranduil smiled vaguely, and looked down at Legolas. Anger rose in his heart as he took in the paler than usual complexion of his son, and the too thin frame of his body. Calaen would pay for all of this, and that was an oath made then and there.  
  
"Tell me, is Estel alright?" asked Elrond quietly.  
  
"Yes, he is thin and weary, but fine apart from that," replied Thranduil.  
  
The Elven-lord smiled, and got to his feet. "If you will excuse me, I am going to go and see Estel a moment, and I'm sure that the twins will be eager to report how they got themselves nearly killed, and..." Elrond sighed as he caught the amusement flickering in the healer's eyes. "They nearly got themselves killed, didn't they?"  
  
"I think it best if you talk to your sons," said the healer.  
  
"Ai Elbereth, when will it end?" muttered Elrond, crossing the room.  
  
Thranduil laughed quietly as his friend went out and shut the door. "He has just said exactly what I have been thinking. When will it end? Calaen broke the strong bond I had with Legolas a long time ago. My youngest son turned away, and he became a different person. We were together, but both so alone."  
  
"I can only imagine how it must have been, but neither of you will be alone for any longer," said the fair haired Elf.  
  
"I know, and that is part of the reason why you are a blessing," replied Thranduil. He smiled vaguely, and glanced down at his son. "Has he not awoken once? Has he made no sign of movement?"  
  
"No, none at all," replied the healer. "But there is no need to worry, for although he will be in both physical and emotional pain when he finally opens his eyes to us, he is not in danger."  
  
Thranduil inclined his head, and sighed deeply. "I do not wish to leave so soon, but I must take counsel with Elrond and Mithrandir. Calaen will be here either tomorrow or the day after, along with all of his followers."  
  
"You did not kill him?" asked the healer in surprise.  
  
"I wanted to, but a very wise old wizard told me to discuss matters before taking action," replied Thranduil. "I suppose he was right. He always is."  
  
"Yes. Look, I know that you do not wish to leave Legolas, but I will stay here with him," said the fair haired Elf reassuringly. "He will not be left alone at all, I promise you that. You can trust me to look after him."  
  
"I know," said Thranduil gently. He let his hand linger on Legolas' cheek for a moment, before turning and going across to the door. He paused when he got there though, and glanced back at the other Elf. "I could always trust you, and nothing has changed."  
  
The healer smiled, and sat down in a chair next to the bed. He absent- mindedly reached out and took Legolas' hand in his own, pouring some of his strength into the Prince. A smile graced his fair features, as he realised that he would willingly give his life for the one lying unconscious in front of him.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"I don't believe it," said Elrond in wonder, holding up a small crystal phial and staring at the contents inside it. "So many years of trying to find an antidote, yet all we had to do was go to Síriel's caves, and we would've found it. Of course, it would help if we had actually known that there were caves underneath the town."  
  
"All the same, I do not think that Calaen would've handed it over," replied Gandalf. "We are lucky to have found it. If I had not set soldiers to search through every single room in that place, then this would never have been found. Nor would this."  
  
Elrond's eyebrows shot up as the old Wizard pulled out a golden ring on a chain. "Valar, what was he doing with that? Did you find anything else in your search?"  
  
"Nothing of great value to us, but when I left the town, Elves were just about to resume looking, just in case," replied Gandalf. "It is a very big place."  
  
"Can you imagine what would happen if this had not been found? It was chance that drove your hand towards it," said Elrond.  
  
"Towards what?" asked Thranduil, coming into the room and shutting the door.  
  
"Ah, we did not expect you so soon," said Elrond. "I take it Legolas is faring well? He is still being watched over though?"  
  
Thranduil nodded as he sat down beside Gandalf. "Of course. So, what were you speaking about before I arrived?"  
  
"Well, when I went back down to have a scout around the caves, I found a room which was bigger, more elegant, and a lot more habitable than any other," replied Gandalf. "It was Calaen's own chamber, and he-  
  
"Typical," laughed Thranduil. "Of course he would give himself only the best."  
  
"When children are growing up, they are taught never to interrupt their elders," said Gandalf pointedly. "I trust that you yourself learnt that?"  
  
Thranduil inclined his head, a smile playing on his lips. "Forgive me. Please, carry on."  
  
"Yes, as I was saying," continued Gandalf, somewhat irritably. "I was in Calaen's chamber, and there was a desk in the corner. On it were many phials, filled with different substances. Most of them I recognized as old torture methods. There was one however, which was unknown to me. Naturally, I put it in my pocket."  
  
"Yes, I heard you say something about it on the way here," said Thranduil. "My mind was on other things, so I did not pay much attention."  
  
"Of course," said Gandalf. "Anyway, this was also on the desk, tossed rather carelessly. Whether Calaen knows of its importance, I am not sure."  
  
Thranduil arched an eyebrow as Gandalf held out the Ring, though his interest clearly lay elsewhere. "How...destructive that could have proven. But what about this phial? You started speaking about it, but then went onto something different."  
  
"As you are aware, myself and Lord Elrond have spent a lot of time searching in the woods; concocting odd potions in dark rooms; and losing a lot of sleep over the thing we have been trying to achieve since Legolas was a child," said Gandalf. "Yet Calaen somehow managed to find the correct herbs, and has somehow managed to do what we could not."  
  
"Are you telling me what I think you are?" asked Thranduil quietly.  
  
"Well, I don't know. That all depends on what you think," replied Gandalf, though amusement flickered in his eyes.  
  
"You have an antidote," said Thranduil, a joyful smile dancing on his lips. "You have an antidote for that damned Dolruín, and Legolas can finally be rid of...of the...well, you know."  
  
Elrond nodded gravely. "Yes, we know. All we must do now is wait until Legolas is awake, so that we can administer it. I did a quick examination of it whilst you were up with your son, and I can guarantee it will hurt dreadfully once applied."  
  
"Legolas will not care," said Thranduil.  
  
"Hmm, I should think not," agreed Gandalf. "Now, we cannot delay any longer. The patrols should be here with Calaen and his men in the next few days, so we must decide what our plan of action is to be. Thranduil, I should imagine you want to..."  
  
"I want him dead," said the Elven-king darkly. "I want to see him pay for what he has done."  
  
"Yes, of course we will not let him get away with anything," said Elrond. "But I think you should consider your options before making a choice. And what about Legolas? He will want a say in the matter."  
  
"That is all very well, I will listen to his opinions," replied Thranduil. "But knowing him, he'll come out with something ridiculous, like setting Calaen free so that he can get back to a normal life somewhere."  
  
"You must respect your son's wishes," said Elrond quietly.  
  
Thranduil narrowed his eyes, clearly trying to fight away frustration. "Of course I will respect them, but it does not mean I have to carry them out. At the end of the day, it is up to me to make the final decision."  
  
"Alright, just do not be hasty," said Elrond. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that Calaen should not be punished in any way. I just think that we should take things slowly; and it will probably be wise to hold many discussions before action is taken."  
  
"Yes, you are probably right," sighed Thranduil.  
  
The two Elven-lords and Gandalf sat in silence for a while. Not one of them knew which way to really go about dealing with Calaen, and just when the atmosphere was becoming somewhat awkward, the door opened. Elladan and Elrohir flew in, their cheeks flushed and their eyes glinting joyfully.  
  
"Your Highness, we have some news," said Elladan.  
  
Elrohir smiled happily. "We thought you would like to know that Legolas is awake."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Inu Lover: My last day of school is Friday, and I'm kinda looking forward to it, but not really. I mean, there's only 300 people in the whole school, and that's ranging from infant through to sixth form, so everyone knows each other, and it's a really great place to be. But at least I won't need to get up really early!  
  
Halimanya: No, Thranduil doesn't know who Aradan is yet, nor does Legolas. Oh yeah, he's unconscious. I forgot about that.  
  
Mellaithwen: Yeah, I miss Airelus as well, and I like Elladan and Elrohir as well. They're the best!  
  
GollumGirl: Yeah, I know I'm being kind. What's wrong with me???  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Yeah, I'll see Troy again in the theatres, cos it's gonna be in there for quite some time. And if I don't have a free place in my schedule to see it, then I'll just make one. That's funny that people know you as 'that girl who's obsessed with Orlando Bloom'!  
  
eleanor rigbey: You are not British? Lucky you! Sorry, Im just not particularly proud to be British. That sounds horrible. I wish I was American, but Scottish would also be cool!  
  
Rachel13: Yeah, I don't like sexist people either. Damn Calaen! He just keeps on getting worse and worse.  
  
CaryElweisHOT: Oh, thanks so much! That was really nice of you to say that, and I'm glad that you like my stories!  
  
Galadriel1010: That's interesting! Sounds very confusing though!  
  
Leeanne: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yeah, I totally agree with you!  
  
Lirenel: Yeah, Troy was cool! Are you gonna see it again?  
  
Yeah, that wasn't a cliff-hanger, but I guess that's ok, right? Anyways, I don't have much to say, so I'll speak to you on Tuesday! Yay, ROTK comes out then!!! Luv Misto x-x 


	27. Reunited

Bright light shone through the window, dazzlingly white. The healer watched as dust particles floated in the air, tumbling over each other, mesmerizing in their own special way. A bird stood on the windowsill, and the sun cast patterns on his downy feathered back. All was peaceful.  
  
Movement from the bed suddenly caught the healer's eye, and he leant forwards anxiously in his chair. Legolas had turned his head to the side, and was shifting restlessly under the silk sheets. This was the first time since arriving in Rivendell, that he had shown any clear signs of life.  
  
"Come back to me," whispered the healer. "Come on, Legolas, you have been in darkness for far too long. Please, come back."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A voice, gentle and soft, yet tinted with urgency, dimly penetrated the Elven Prince's senses. He could vaguely understand what was being said to him, but he resisted the urge to open his eyes. All he wanted was to be alone. For ever.  
  
"Legolas, come back to me."  
  
That voice was strangely familiar, and as the Prince lay there, he wondered who it was. He definitely recognized it, but couldn't for the life of him think who it could be. But then, an idea suddenly stuck, and he felt a thrill of happiness.  
  
"Am I dead?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The healer's breath caught in his chest as he heard the words. Biting his lip, he leaned forwards and took one of the Prince's hands in his own. With his other hand, he reached out and laid it on Legolas' cheek.  
  
"Open your eyes," he said quietly.  
  
"I am dead," whispered Legolas. "I never imagined it would be like this."  
  
"Look at me," said the healer, a little more firmly now.  
  
Legolas made a soft noise of protest, but the calming voice seemed to take control of his body. He turned his head slightly to the other side, and even though his eyes remained shut, the sun was still painfully shining through them.  
  
"Open your eyes," said the healer again. "I want you to look at me."  
  
Motivated as if by some power that was not his own, Legolas did as he was told. There was a figure standing in front of him, though the sun shrouded him in blinding light. The Prince slowly raised one hand and shaded his eyes, whilst the stranger sat down on the edge of the bed, his face revealed.  
  
Legolas drew in a sharp breath, and held it. He locked his own gaze onto the pale blue orbs in front of him, and slowly shook his head. This could not be real. It was impossible, just another twisted trick that Calaen had somehow managed to play. But how did he...?  
  
"Will it never end?" whispered Legolas, grief flitting through his eyes. "The torturous mind games are going to go on and on; the pain will keep coming; and my heart will keep shattering."  
  
"This is no mind game," said the fair haired Elf quietly.  
  
"Calaen must have given me something, something to make me hallucinate. He wants me to... to see things, people who are not really there. He wants to..." Legolas broke off and shook his head. "No, you are not real."  
  
The healer's eyes softened, but sadness was reflected in them. "Believe in me, Legolas. Believe that I am here, that I am real and whole, just like you. I swear that I am no hallucination, no trick of the mind."  
  
Biting his lip, Legolas slowly raised a trembling hand, and rested it on the other Elf's cheek. Surprise danced across his face, for he had expected to feel nothing but air. Instead, he was touching pale, smooth skin. As he realized that this person was indeed real, the Prince began tracing the high cheekbones, trailing his fingers through the fair hair. His movements became more urgent then, desperation, hope, confusion, a maelstrom of emotions whirling inside him.  
  
"You are real," Legolas managed to choke out, his eyes glistening. "Valar, what have I done to deserve you? You are back."  
  
The healer reached forwards and gently pulled Legolas into a sitting position, all the while channelling strength into him. They locked eyes for a brief moment, the healer's gentle hands resting on the Prince's shoulders, then in unison, they moved towards each other and embraced. Tears fell from eyes of a deep blue and a pale blue; tears soaked into fair hair and golden hair.  
  
"It has been so long, little brother," breathed the healer.  
  
"I have heard you say those words many times before, but only in my dreams," whispered Legolas. "I never imagined that..."  
  
"Yes, I know, I know," said the healer quietly.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes tightly, and buried his face deep into the silky robes that the other Elf wore. He inhaled the fresh scent of pine tress, and old memories stirred in his mind, for the smell had not changed at all. The voice had remained the same: gentle, reassuring, yet able to command a whole army without being raised. It was no trick; no hallucination; no mind game. It was Airëlus.  
  
"I am so sorry for not coming sooner," said the healer. "I did not know what your life had become, but understand that I am lucky to even be here now."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Legolas, still in disbelief.  
  
"I mean that maybe if I had come back any sooner then you would not...your life would not have been so bad," replied Airëlus, absent-mindedly smoothing down his brother's hair. "I could've helped you when things got too hard."  
  
"I don't understand what you mean," said Legolas.  
  
Airëlus pulled away from the embrace, but still did not remove his hands. "No, I did not expect you to. It must've been such a shock, seeing me here. In fact, it probably still is. But I will explain how we have been re- united."  
  
"But I know that," said Legolas, almost desperately. "You don't need to explain. All I want is to understand your words. Just tell me what you meant by not being here sooner."  
  
"Well, there is only one meaning to that sentence," said Airëlus in confusion.  
  
Legolas slowly shook his head, doubt clouding his eyes. "But I was the one who came to you. I was summoned by Manwë, and I answered that call, so you...you are not at fault."  
  
Airëlus looked uncertainly at the Prince for a moment, before realization dawned, and he let out a deep sigh. Sadness flashed through his eyes, and as he gently pushed some golden hair from Legolas' cheek, a single tear fell.  
  
"What is it?" asked Legolas quietly.  
  
"You thought that you were dead, and that made you happy. You thought that you had joined me in the Halls of Mandos," whispered Airëlus. "Oh, Legolas, life still courses through you. I came back to Middle Earth. I came to you, not the other way around."  
  
"But...no...I am not dead," breathed Legolas. "That is all I wanted, and...but how are you here? None of this makes sense."  
  
"What happened to the Elf I once knew?" asked Airëlus sadly. "What happened to the joyful Elf who embraced life, and lived every day to the full?"  
  
Legolas shook his head helplessly. "He disappeared a long time ago, longer than you can imagine. Of course I wanted death. Of course I wanted to just give up."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I don't know," said Legolas slowly. "Things have changed, but I still do not know how. You have indeed returned, but at some point, I must face Adar. And what about Lord Elrond and the twins? They must all despise me now."  
  
Airëlus sighed, and gently pulled his brother once more into an embrace. "Adar loves you as much as always; Elrond has been so worried about you, as have the twins."  
  
"But they should blame me," whispered Legolas. "It is my fault."  
  
"What is?" asked Airëlus softly.  
  
"I did not mean to. If it were possible to turn back time, then I would," said Legolas in a low voice, staring unseeingly at the opposite wall. "I would gladly have given my life for him, but instead, I just took his."  
  
"I know not of what you speak," said Airëlus.  
  
Legolas bowed his head, letting it rest on his brother's strong shoulder. When next he spoke, his voice could only just be heard. "I was supposed to be Estel's friend, and now he has gone and I remain here. What kind of person am I?"  
  
"You are a very confused one, but with a gentle and loving heart, which has been hurt in the one of the worst ways possible," replied Airëlus. "False tales were spun; malicious lies were told; and great hurt was caused. You believed what you were told, and that nearly proved fatal, though it was unknown to you."  
  
"Do not try to make me feel better," muttered Legolas.  
  
"I am not, for I know that it will take more than a few words of comfort to heal your heart," said Airëlus. "Wait here a moment."  
  
Legolas pulled away from the embrace, and watched as his brother slipped off the bed and swiftly left the room. He absent-mindedly touched a hand to his abdomen. That was strange: he was still bandaged, but there was no pain, or very little.  
  
"This is not happening," he said slowly. "I must be dreaming. Airëlus cannot be here, for it is...impossible. Valar, I must be going crazy."  
  
The door suddenly swung back open, and none other than Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir shot in, expressions of worry, joy and relief on their faces. Airëlus followed behind them, though at a much more stately pace. He concealed a smiled as he watched Aragorn sit on the side of the bed, and pull an amazed Legolas to him.  
  
"Estel? But...but what are you doing here?" breathed the Elf. "I thought that..."  
  
"They told me what Calaen made you believe, and I am so sorry that he put you through that," said Aragorn in a low voice. "He used me to hurt you, and he definitely succeeded."  
  
"He said you were dead," whispered Legolas.  
  
"I know, I know. But it is alright now," soothed Aragorn, though despite his calming voice, he felt anger rise once more as he thought of his friend's plight.  
  
As Legolas relaxed in the safe and warm embrace, he looked over the Ranger's shoulder, and locked eyes with Elrohir. The Noldor Elf smiled and inclined his head, whilst his twin stepped forward and gently tapped Aragorn.  
  
"Move out of the way, Estel. I want to sit down, and I'm sure Legolas would rather have me next to him at the moment. After all, you have not washed in how many days?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Yes, you never smelt particularly pleasant in the first place, but now..." Elrohir made a face, and went to stand by the open window. "You are lucky that you have become immune to the scent."  
  
Aragorn shot his brothers nasty looks, though he moved to let Elladan sit down. "Oh, be quiet, both of you. You can insult me as much as you desire. But at least I have my looks. I could say plenty about yours."  
  
Elrohir narrowed his eyes and nudged Aragorn in the ribs. He made to throw another insult back to the Ranger, but abruptly closed his mouth at a sharp look from Elladan. He folded his arms across his chest, and watched as his twin turned back to Legolas.  
  
"I'm sorry," muttered the Elven Prince, his eyes downcast. "If Calaen had done anything to Estel, then it would be my fault."  
  
"There is no reason for you to be apologizing, especially to me," replied Elladan. "I could've helped you sooner, but because of my damned visions, I could not. It should be me asking you for forgiveness."  
  
"Don't," said Legolas, more sharply than he had intended.  
  
Airëlus flinched at the harsh tone of his brother's voice. So this was what Elrond had meant when he said that there had been a change in the Prince. Elrohir narrowed his eyes once more, though this time in sympathy. Aragorn said nothing, for he was used to this sort of treatment.  
  
"We can leave if you wish to be alone," said Elladan.  
  
"Don't," Legolas repeated, thought there was desperation and regret now in his voice. "Please, stay. I am sorry for speaking in such a way."  
  
Elladan smiled, and lightly touched his friend's shoulder. "No matter. Of course we shall stay, providing our new chief healer allows it. Airëlus?"  
  
"Well, although your company is much appreciated, I think it best that you do not stay for too long," replied the fair haired Elf. "I was hoping that our father might want to come up at some point."  
  
"Valar, he doesn't know yet!" cried Elrohir, springing across to the door. "Elladan, move yourself. Leave poor Legolas alone."  
  
"We will come to see you this evening," said the other twin, smiling at his friend, then rolling his eyes at his brother.  
  
Legolas inclined his head, but it did not go un-noticed that his face had visibly paled, and worry was flashing through his eyes. Aragorn spoke quietly to Airëlus, and it was clearly arranged that he would also return later, for he left the room, giving the two re-untied brothers some more privacy.  
  
"You are afraid of what Adar will say to you," remarked Airëlus. "There is no need to be. Legolas, we all know why you agreed to help Calaen. We all understand your reasons, and we do not blame you."  
  
"I betrayed Adar," muttered Legolas.  
  
Airëlus sighed, wondering how best to reply. There was no use him trying to reassure the other Elf that everything was alright, for his words would not be listened to, so instead of saying anything, he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders.  
  
"You still have not explained how it is you are here," said Legolas distantly.  
  
"All in good time," replied Airëlus.  
  
Legolas tensed suddenly, and snapped his eyes up to meet his brother's. "Don't say that. Don't say that, Airëlus, please don't..."  
  
"What is it?" asked the fair haired Elf in surprise.  
  
"Whenever we wanted to know why we were being help captive, Calaen would always say that," replied Legolas, ending the sentence in a sigh. "The others had no idea why we were there. I should have told them."  
  
Airëlus exhaled deeply, and rested his cheek on Legolas' head. "No, you did nothing wrong, so stop thinking like that. Look, ask me again how it is I am here."  
  
"Alright, how is it that you are here?"  
  
"I will tell you later," replied Airëlus, concealing a smile.  
  
Legolas shook his head slightly. "Fair enough, have it your own way. But don't wait too long before telling me. You must agree that this is a far from normal occurrence, and I don't think I could stand being held in suspense for much longer."  
  
Airëlus laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Hmm, patience was never one of your-  
  
He was cut off suddenly as the door flew open. King Thranduil ran in, but paused as he saw his two sons. Relief swept over his face, but Legolas dropped his gaze to the ground, not feeling worthy of the one he thought he had betrayed.  
  
"Airëlus, I don't suppose you could leave us for a while, could you?" asked Thranduil. "Not that I don't want you here, but..."  
  
"Of course," said the other Elf, moving from the bed and across to the door. "Adar, I will be next door if you need me. Legolas, remember what I told you."  
  
Thranduil arched an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Instead, he slowly went across to the bed, and sat down beside it. Legolas bit down hard on his lip, and kept his eyes fixed on the bed covers. He plucked absent- mindedly at the sleeves of his night-tunic, and waited nervously for his father to speak.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yes, Thranduil will definitely find out about Aradan, as will Calaen. That will probably be in a few chapters.  
  
Demonic Pyro Freak: Hee hee! Cos I'm evil!  
  
Irish QT: Yeah, I think that The Lion King is cool as well! I love Disney films!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Oh, poor you! I hope that you are allowed to buy ROTK the day that it comes out. If it's any consolation, my friend isn't allowed to buy it until the half-term holiday next week, cos she's got exams this week. Poor her! I got mine today, and I'm so excited!  
  
GollumGirl: Yes, I am a friendly person, or at least I hope I am! LOL. But yeah, I'm still evil!  
  
Rachel13: Yeah, maybe Legolas does have a doll like that. I think that they are so annoying! They really freak me out. I mean, their eyes always seem to follow me where ever I go, and I used to have weird dreams about killer dolls! How odd!!!  
  
eleanor rigbey: I guess its just cos of who I am as a person. I mean, there's so much that I want to do in my life, but because of where I was born, its gonna be so hard for me to do. Like acting for example. I wanna get into a good drama school but there's not many people from down my way who get far in the performing arts business, no matter how good they are :(  
  
Yeah, no cliffie there either. Oh well, I guess that's another good thing. Yay, ROTK came out today! That's so cool! OK, I bet you are all wondering how Airëlus is back? Well, don't worry. It's all gonna be revealed soon. Luv Misto 


	28. A King's Hidden Feelings

Thranduil reached out to touch a hand to Legolas' shoulder, but swiftly drew back, for the younger Elf flinched away. Instead, he folded his arms across his chest, and fixed his son with a sympathetic gaze. There was a tense silence for a moment, before it was broken by the King.  
  
"Legolas, I can imagine what you think right now. Valar only knows I would feel the same, but-  
  
"Please, I do not want you to say things like that," cut in the Prince. "I do not deserve those sorts of words, especially from you. I want you to hurt me, hurl abuse at me, disown me, and say how much you despise me. That is all I deserve, after what I have done."  
  
"No-  
  
"I should've fought harder, and I should've realised that Calaen was only playing with my mind," went on Legolas. "I believed that he had killed Estel and Merry, and my foolishness nearly proved fatal for you."  
  
"No-  
  
"I was so blind," sighed Legolas, shaking his head in anger. "Living with Calaen when I was younger meant that I had to live a lie. I lied for him, and he lied to me and about me. Of course I should've realised that he was only lying back when he told me that Estel was dead. Why didn't I-?"  
  
Thranduil silenced his son by moving to the edge of the bed, and pulling him into an embrace. The Prince tensed at first, but it was not long before he was able to relax, for he was so relieved that his father had not turned against him. The King smiled sadly, as he realised that not since Legolas had been younger had they shown affection like this towards each other. It was strange how something so good could come from something so bad.  
  
"Ada, I am so sorry," whispered Legolas. "Forgive me."  
  
"Don't be stupid," said Thranduil gently. "I cannot forgive you if you have done nothing wrong. However, there is one thing that saddens me, and that is the blame which you place upon yourself. Seeing you in any form of pain breaks my heart, but knowing that you inflict this yourself, is much worse."  
  
"Hurting you is not my intent," muttered the Prince.  
  
Thranduil sighed, and sat back to meet his son's gaze. "Legolas, I was not talking about pain being caused to me. I meant that you are inflicting this upon yourself, and making your life harder. I only ever wanted the best for you, and that has not changed."  
  
"I know, and I am blessed to be the son of someone like you," said Legolas.  
  
"No, I am blessed to be the father of someone like you," replied Thranduil.  
  
Legolas' face remained coldly impassive for a moment, and it seemed as though he had slipped back into the withdrawn Elf he had been not that long ago, but a smile graced his features, igniting a sparkle in his eyes. Thranduil breathed a sigh of relief, and silently thanked the Valar for the return of his son.  
  
"Ada, I agreed to help Calaen take over Mirkwood, but I did not do it out of spite, or to hurt you in any way," said Legolas quietly. "I will not try and justify my actions, because I do not want to. I know that what I did was wrong, and it should not have happened. I do not want to make myself feel better."  
  
"Alright, I understand that," replied Thranduil. "But always remember that I would love you even if you had turned up at the palace and threatened to kill me if I did not surrender the throne to Calaen. Legolas, I will love you whatever happens."  
  
The Prince smiled once more, though this time it vanished as he thought of something else. "What did you do to Calaen?" he asked, not really sure of what answer he wanted.  
  
Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the mention of the name. "I wanted to kill him, and would've done, if Mithrandir had said otherwise. Calaen and his army – at least what is left of them – are on their way here as we speak. I have yet to decide what to do with them, but with the help of Elrond and Mithrandir, a decision should hopefully be reached soon."  
  
"He is coming here to Imladris?" asked Legolas, his face troubled.  
  
"Yes, but you do not need to speak with him, or even look at him," said Thranduil gently. "He will be carefully guarded, as will all of his men. Nothing more will happen, and it will not be long before we can put all of this behind us."  
  
"Ada, I know that my opinions count for nothing when up against yours, Elrond's and Mithrandir's, but would you be willing to listen to them?" asked Legolas.  
  
Thranduil closed his eyes, wondering what was coming next. "Yes, alright then. I will listen to whatever you want to say."  
  
"Thank you," said the Prince, inclining his head. "Calaen is an awful person, and he has done terrible deeds in his life. But maybe death is not what he deserves. Maybe all he needs is a chance to...recover...or something."  
  
"I was afraid you would say that," sighed Thranduil.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Legolas.  
  
The King smiled vaguely, and shook his head. "You changed a lot, ion-nin. Your personality, expressions, and even the way you spoke to others changed, after Airëlus...died. But your heart did not. Your heart has always been kind and gentle, but you cannot let it rule your actions. Calaen is evil, Legolas. You know this, and I can see in your eyes that you do."  
  
"Yes, he is evil, and yes, I am well aware of that," said Legolas. He sighed, and pushed a hand through his hair. "But I am not letting my heart control me. Ada, he is an Elf. He has a life, feelings, and...I don't know how I can still think that after all he has done, but I cannot help it."  
  
"He is your brother," said Thranduil quietly. "That is why you find it hard. Do you remember the day after he and Airëlus died? Valar, it is strange saying that. Anyway, you shed tears then, and some of them were for Calaen. You told me so. Back then, it was acceptable. Back then, I understood why you felt that way. But now I am at a loss. I'm sorry to say that, Legolas, but it is true."  
  
The Prince bit down on his lip, surprised at the words. "Alright, I still think of him as my brother, because...because it is a natural feeling. But that has nothing to do with what I think should happen to him."  
  
"No? Alright then," sighed Thranduil. "So, you think that I should let Calaen live, after all he has done, all the pain he has caused? Legolas, think before opening your mouth. He killed Airëlus - so to speak –, he nearly killed you – twice -, and he destroyed our life. Would you have me watch him walk away, just so that he can go and spread his malice elsewhere? I think not."  
  
"Yes he hurt us, and yes he destroyed our lives," began Legolas. "And yes, I understand what you-  
  
"There is no-one who understands what I feel," snapped Thranduil, slamming his hand on the beside table, causing Legolas to flinch away. "My eldest son died, killed by his own brother! The true colours of my middle son were revealed to me. I loved him from the moment he was born, despite knowing that he was not my own. I cherished him with all my heart, I would have done anything for him. But then I found out what he was really like: evil, malicious, and spiteful. How do you think that felt, Legolas? You don't know, because you have never had to experience it. Elrond and Mithrandir tried to understand, but they couldn't. No-one could."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, he saw that Thranduil had moved from the bed and was now pacing up and down. "Ada, you hurt back then, and clearly you still do. I didn't know, I-  
  
"Yes, well you do now," said Thranduil. "I have told you about Airëlus and Calaen, so that leaves you yourself. Legolas, you are my youngest son, and Valar only knows how much I love you. But you did not make life easy, for either of us. When you were asleep at night, I would sometimes go to your room and just watch you, and wonder what happened to my kind and loving child. I wanted to know where he had gone."  
  
"You should've said something," muttered the Prince.  
  
"Ah, because of course you would have been able to make me feel better. Cheerful Legolas, who always had a smile ready, and a sparkle in his eyes," sneered Thranduil. He suddenly drew in a sharp breath though, as he saw the hurt flash across his son's face. "Valar..."  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Legolas. "I did not know how I hurt you."  
  
Thranduil shook his head violently, and sat back down on the bed. "It is not you who should apologize. Forgive me, ion-nin; those words were harsh and uncalled for. I should not have spoken like that, but I lost my temper. Legolas, I love you so much, and I didn't-  
  
"It's alright," cut in the Prince. "Ada, I know that you do."  
  
"I lost my temper many times after the incident all those years back, and you are well aware of that," said Thranduil. "I should imagine that I will lose my temper many more times in the next few months. But we can get through any bad times. I know this, because we have each other, and now Airëlus is back."  
  
Legolas nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, he is. Ada, will you tell me how this has come to be? Or has Airëlus decided to keep you in the dark also?"  
  
"No, he told me when he turned up at Mirkwood," replied Thranduil. "And the answer to your other question is also no, I'm afraid. You will be told soon enough; maybe even tomorrow, if you are well enough. Just listen to the healer and do as he says."  
  
"Valar, he has not been back that long, yet already he is giving me orders," sighed Legolas, shaking his head in mock annoyance.  
  
"You say that, but I know you think differently," laughed Thranduil, slipping an arm around his son's shoulders. All humour went from his face then, and he sighed deeply. "In all seriousness, Legolas, I meant nothing of what I said. I love you so much, and would kill myself before letting anything else happen to you."  
  
Legolas leant into the warm embrace, and smiled vaguely. It had been so long since he had received such an affectionate gesture from his father. He wondered why he didn't want Calaen to die. It was strange that although he felt hatred for the dark haired Elf, there was no cruelty or wish for revenge in him.  
  
"You will be just fine, ion-nin," said Thranduil quietly.  
  
The Prince opened his mouth to reply, but the opening of the door prevented him from doing so. Lord Elrond came in, along with Airëlus, Gandalf and Aragorn. They smiled at the sight of father and son together, joy flashing through their eyes as they saw Legolas moving with ease.  
  
"How are you?" asked Elrond.  
  
"I am well, thanks to my brother," replied the younger Elf. "His healing skills saved me, and I am still waiting to find out how he has such powers. But he is not going to tell me yet, are you?"  
  
"Absolutely not," laughed Airëlus.  
  
Elrond sat down in a chair beside the bed, and looked thoughtfully at Thranduil. "I don't suppose you have told him yet? I imagine you were so caught up in your joy at his return that you forgot. Well, it does not matter."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Legolas warily, glancing from one face to another.  
  
"We have some rather good news for you," said Gandalf, his eyes twinkling. "After all these years of hard work we finally a way to rid you of that scar."  
  
"Yes, I know all about that," sighed Legolas.  
  
This was certainly not the reaction that the others had expected, for they all knew just how much pain had been caused to Legolas because of that word. Thranduil arched an eyebrow in surprise, whilst Gandalf's face fell. Only Airëlus as usual, remained impassive.  
  
"Did you not understand what was just said, Legolas?" asked Aragorn uncertainly. "We have an antidote for the-  
  
"Yes, I understood, and I already know about that antidote," cut in Legolas. "But there is no hope, for it is in Calaen's caves, probably hidden away somewhere."  
  
"Ah, but that is where you are wrong," said Gandalf. "It was indeed in Calaen's caves, but definitely not hidden away. In fact, I believe that Elrond has the phial in his pocket right now, and is ready to administer it if you are willing to let him."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in disbelief. "He...he has it now? I can be rid of that word now?"  
  
"Yes, you can be rid of it now, ion-nin," said Thranduil quietly.  
  
"It is a very quick procedure. All I must do is wet a cloth with some of the liquid, and hold it to the affected area," said Elrond, taking a phial from his pocket. "The cloth must not be removed for at least five minutes, else it will not work."  
  
"So, the word will just vanish?" asked Legolas uncertainly.  
  
"That is what we hope," replied Elrond. "But I must warn you to prepare yourself, for this will hurt. It will hurt a lot."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Deana: Oh, I can just imagine how bad it would be if Legolas was actually dreaming!  
  
Leeanne: Nope, I'm not so evil to deny him the antidote (I think) but there is evilness to come. But that's all I'm saying!  
  
GollumGirl: Put it this way...if you kill Cield in one sentence, then I will kill Aradan in one sentence! No, that would be mean. Yeah, I think that maths is evil as well. When I become President, I'm so gonna ban it!  
  
eleanor rigbey: Well, there is a drama club at my school but I can't be in it, cos I left school on Friday! I'm free from compulsory education! I only need to go back to school when I have exams, cos I'm on study leave now! Yeah, I think that Scottish accents are cool! To be honest with you, I'm not quite sure about that historical question. But I should imagine that if the Americans portray the Brits as being villains, then we probably do the same to you!!! But no, I don't have a clue!  
  
Demonic Pyro Freak: Yeah, I saw Troy a couple of weeks back. How cool is it?  
  
Irish Anor: Go you for guessing it was Airëlus! Not many people did, actually.  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: I'm not saying anything!  
  
Lirenel: Airëlus appeared in Mirkwood back in chapter 19, and Thranduil found out then.  
  
Legolas-gurl888: I take it you like Airëlus then? Anyway, sorry I haven't e- mailed you for ages, but I left school, and I've had exams, and there's other stuff, but I'll tell you all about that in a minute when I go and e- mail you!  
  
Mellaithwen: I didn't see the last Friends! I missed every single episode of the last series cos I've been away or just never had time to see them, so I'm gonna wait until I've seen them all before watching the last episode. I'm trying to avoid hearing anything about it!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: No, no-one knew that he was really alive. Except me, of course! But you'll find out kinda soon about what happened to him.  
  
Rachel13: Lithosphere? Not a clue! But yeah, about the Fellowship...they still have the Ring, and of course they need to get rid of it as soon as possible, but that's an issue that's gonna come up in a few chapters.  
  
Vicki Turner: No, I don't think I'm that mean. But then...it would be a very good twist thing.  
  
Eternal Greenleaf: Aw, dear of you! I'm sorry I made you cry! And I'm sorry that I laughed when I read about what you did when you thought that ROTK was over!  
  
Sir Lady Knight: Hello! I'm glad you like my stories! And yeah, I think that Airëlus is cool also!  
  
nanar: I bet you are so glad that Airëlus is back then, if he is your fave character!  
  
Sorry about the delay in updating. I've had to study hard for Spanish and English exams, and then I left school on Friday, which was really sad! I also have a loada other exams to study for, but I'm on study leave now, so it should be ok. See you soon! Luv Misto x-x 


	29. Pain Takes Away Pain

"So, you are Calaen's son?"  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes, and nudged his twin sharply in the ribs. "Let me introduce you to something that is rather useful in these awkward situations. It is called subtlety, and you would do well to learn how to use it in your life, otherwise someone may just kill you."  
  
"I was only curious," protested Elrohir. He shook his head in annoyance, and then turned back to Aradan. "Yes, Estel told us that you are Calaen's son."  
  
The younger Elf bit his lip, but nodded slowly. "That is true, although...I wish it were not. Maybe that sounds awful, to be speaking in such a way about my own father."  
  
"No, if you were treated in the same way as Legolas, then there is no shame in your words," said Elrohir reassuringly. "Calaen is a nasty piece of work, and does not deserve to have lived the life of luxury which he clearly has been doing."  
  
"We all believe that you are no follower of Calaen's, but what do you want to happen now?" asked Elladan. "It does not matter if you think he should be allowed to live, or even if you want him to live. After all, he is your father, and it is only normal that you should feel something towards him, no matter what he has done."  
  
Aradan nodded slowly, and looked out of the window. "I want two things, I think. I want him to live, because he is my father, and despite what he has done, he raised me and cared for me. But there is a part of me that wants to see him dead, because I know how much he must hate me, for I betrayed him. He wants to come after me, and get me for what I have done. Calaen never breaks his word, and that is why I am afraid. Valar, I must sound like a coward."  
  
"Anyone would feel the same," said Elrohir. He paused, and glanced over at Elladan, who was lying on the other bed, fiddling with the bandage around his shoulder. "Stop playing with it. What's wrong?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, it is just a little sore, that's all," replied Elladan, still absent-mindedly plucking at the bandage.  
  
"For the love of the Valar, can you never stay still?" demanded Elrohir, moving from his own bed and over to the other.  
  
Aradan watched as the twins spoke, quietly trading gentle insults, though the great love and respect they shared for each other was clear. Elrohir pulled his brother's tunic down off his shoulder, and inspected the bandage. He rolled his eyes and shot Elladan an exasperated look. All he got back was a shrug of the shoulders, which made him cry out: "Ai Elbereth, will you please stop moving?"  
  
"Which of you is the eldest?" asked Aradan, concealing a smile at the antics of the two.  
  
"I am," said Elladan proudly.  
  
"Only by thirty-eight seconds," added Elrohir. "It is only thirty-eight seconds, 'Dan, and that is nothing to boast about, it is nothing important."  
  
"That may be so, but I have thirty-eight more seconds of intelligence and cleverness than you do" said Elladan.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, o wise one, but they are the same thing," smirked Elrohir.  
  
Elladan opened his mouth to argue that point, but thought better of it when he realised that his brother was right. Instead, he turned to Aradan, and said: "Ignore him. So, why did you want to know?"  
  
"I was just curious," replied Aradan. "I actually thought that Elrohir was the elder, for the way he treats you is akin to the way that an elder brother treats a younger. I meant no offence by that; it was just an...observation."  
  
"No offence taken," said Elladan quietly, though Elrohir noticed that he had tensed, and was clearly not happy at all.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, each one doing something to keep themselves occupied. Aradan stared out of the window, savouring the beauty of Rivendell; Elladan drummed his fingers on the bed, running over what had just been said to him; and Elrohir finished tightening his twin's bandage. It was eventually Aradan who broke the silence.  
  
"I would like to finish looking around your home if that is alright," he said. "Calaen kept me shut up in those Valar forsaken caves, so it was very rare that I was allowed out. I have never seen a place with beauty that can rival that of Rivendell."  
  
"And you probably never will, unless you go to Lórien," replied Elrohir. "Why don't you go down to the gardens? It is a nice day, and it is always relaxing to sit outside. It clears your head."  
  
Elladan drew his knees up to his chest, and watched as Aradan smiled and left the room. He had not taken offence by what the younger Elf had said to him, but realisation had suddenly struck that he should be the one looking out for Elrohir, not the other way around. He sighed deeply, and passed a hand through his hair.  
  
"Aradan did not mean anything by his words," said Elrohir, "yet you seem to have taken them to heart."  
  
"Of course I did, and why shouldn't I?" demanded Elladan. "He was right. You are the one who acts the elder, but it should not be so. I never thought about it before, but it is true. You have always looked out for me, protected me, and made sure that I am never in any trouble. I'm sorry, 'Ro, but it has to stop."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Elrohir.  
  
Elladan sighed once more. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, so don't pretend otherwise. I'm older than you, so I should be the one to look out for you."  
  
"Valar, thirty-eight seconds is nothing," cried Elrohir.  
  
"It is to me. I appreciate you doing it, but I don't want it to carry on," said Elladan firmly. "I am going to take on the role of the elder twin, and you are going to take the role of younger. Sorry, but that is how it must be."  
  
Elrohir stared the other Elf in amazement. "I cannot believe you just said that. We are twins, brothers, friends, and we have no set roles. You never complained about this before. Why can't we just carry on as always?"  
  
"Because I don't want my younger brother looking after me!" exploded Elladan. His expression softened then, as Elrohir went across to the window, a look of hurt on his face. "Look, I didn't mean it that way. Can you imagine how you would feel if...if Estel started looking out for you?"  
  
"I would not care," said Elrohir quietly.  
  
"Can you really not see my point of view?" asked Elladan.  
  
Elrohir sighed, and went to sit next to his brother again. "Yes, I suppose so. But I do not do this because I think you need looking after. It is who I am, it is what I do. You know that I have always had to make sure that others are alright. I never meant to make you feel this way."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Elladan quietly. "I'm just being stupid. I overreacted."  
  
"No, you didn't. I can stop being so...protective if you want," offered Elrohir.  
  
Elladan smiled and embraced his twin. "No, don't stop. It is what makes you who you are, so don't go changing for anyone. And you are right, I suppose. Thirty-eight seconds is nothing. We were born on the same day, in the same hour, even in the same minute. So, you were right all along."  
  
"I'm always right," murmured Elrohir.  
  
"Right," laughed Elladan.  
  
Elrohir pulled away from the embrace, and locked sparkling eyes onto his brother's. "Shall we go and see Legolas? I know we said that we would go back later, but maybe he has finished speaking with Thranduil."  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt it," said Elladan. "Still, we can go and check. Now, do you remember what I told you about being subtle?"  
  
"Who's acting like the elder now?" smirked Elrohir.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Legolas slowly pulled off his tunic, and watched apprehensively as Lord Elrond began wetting a cloth with the antidote. Aragorn's brow was creased with worry, and he looked as though he were strongly debating something in his mind.  
  
"Is something wrong, Estel?" asked Airëlus.  
  
"No, not really. I was just wondering if it is a good idea to be giving Legolas this treatment at such an early stage," replied the Ranger. "Would it not be better to wait a few days so he can recover his strength?"  
  
"I think that now is as good a time as any," said Airëlus.  
  
Aragorn sighed, and looked over at Legolas. "Mellon nin, I understand how important this is to you, and how long you have been waiting for this, but think about it, will you? Airëlus saved you from death only a few days back, and it was only a few hours ago that you woke up. I know that Airëlus somehow managed to clear you of any wounds, but you are still weak."  
  
"I want to have the antidote now," said Legolas sharply.  
  
"Maybe you do, but maybe it is better to just wait a few days," said Aragorn. "I am sure it is not just I who has no wish to see you in peril again, so soon after being saved."  
  
"He has a point," said Thranduil quietly.  
  
Legolas' eyes flashed as he heard those words. "Ada, surely I have the right to decide what happens to my own body?"  
  
"Yes, but when dealing with something like this, you must think rationally, and I am afraid you are not doing that right now," replied Thranduil, his voice gentle. "Just leave it for today. Alright?"  
  
"Fine," muttered Legolas.  
  
What happened next though, was so quick, that no-one could stop it. He lunged out, and grabbed the piece of cloth from Elrond. Caught off his guard, the Elven-lord stepped backwards, the material falling from his hand and into Legolas'. They all watched in horror as the Prince smiled triumphantly, and held the cloth to his scar.  
  
"Legolas," hissed Thranduil, darting forwards as his son cried out in pain.  
  
Lord Elrond however, reached out with both hands, and with one, he caught Thranduil's wrist, and with the other, he caught Legolas'. "No, you must keep it there. Now that the antidote has touched the affected area, it must not be removed. It is now or never."  
  
Legolas drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes tightly, all the while cursing himself. The pain was excruciating, as bad as when Calaen had poured the Dolruín on him. He should've listened to the advice given to him, instead of being so irrational.  
  
"You fool," muttered Thranduil, shaking his head angrily. He pulled away from Elrond's grasp, and watched as the Elven-lord pressed the cloth down on Legolas' stomach.  
  
"Why is it causing him so much pain?" asked Aragorn desperately, as his friend cursed violently.  
  
Airëlus grimaced, and put both hands on Legolas' shoulders to hold him still. "The Dolruín stayed in his skin, which is what makes the scar burn in the way that it does. This antidote has reacted with it, and all of the Dolruín is being brought back to the surface, through the wound. There is no other way."  
  
"Valar, why didn't you tell me it would be this bad?" hissed Legolas, slamming his head back against the pillows.  
  
"They did, but you paid no attention," snapped Thranduil. "Of course you didn't, for you thought you knew best. Damn it, Legolas, you have only yourself to blame this time."  
  
"Thranduil," said Gandalf quietly.  
  
"Well, it is his own fault," muttered the King.  
  
Legolas bit down hard on his lip, and clenched his fists. He wanted to admit that the others had been right and he had been wrong, but of course, his pride forced him to remain silent. Suddenly though, a wave of pain worse than before washed over him, and he cried out and tried to push Elrond's hands away.  
  
"No more," he breathed.  
  
"Get it off him," snapped Thranduil, his anger now being overtaken by worry. "This isn't making it any better. You are only causing him more pain."  
  
"If I stop now, then we must go through this whole procedure again," said Elrond, as Aragorn stepped forwards and caught Legolas' wrists, holding him still.  
  
Airëlus rested the tips of his fingers on his brother's shoulders, channelling as much strength into him as possible. Gandalf also sat beside the bed and put one hand on Legolas' forehead. He whispered mystic words, which only he and Airëlus understood. Pain continued to course through Legolas, but it was not as bad as before.  
  
"It is alright, ion-nin," soothed Thranduil. "It will only be a few more minutes, and then it is over."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ada," said Legolas through gritted teeth, his eyes closed tightly.  
  
The King shook his head slightly. "Just keep quiet until Elrond has finished. I am quite sure that wasting energy on speaking is not helping you at all."  
  
The door opened then and Elladan and Elrohir came in. The expressions on their faces would've been funny if it was at any other time. They looked at everyone crowded around their friend, before moving forwards apprehensively.  
  
"What in all of Middle Earth are you doing to him?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Ridding him of something most unpleasant which has tortured him for a long time," replied Gandalf.  
  
Elrohir's brow creased in confusion. "And is it necessary to cause him so much pain in order to do that?"  
  
"Just be silent, both of you," said Elrond sharply. "We have nearly finished, so I will explain everything then."  
  
Legolas exhaled deeply, his eyes still closed. He could feel warmth from both Airëlus and Gandalf's fingers, which were still resting on his shoulders and forehead. Aragorn still held him by the wrists, but had lessened his grip now. Elrond still had the cloth pressed against his stomach, whilst Thranduil was pacing up and down. The twins looked on in interest, each of them wondering at the goings on.  
  
"Alright, I think that should be enough," Elrond declared, after what seemed an age. He slowly pulled the cloth away, though he watched as Legolas bit down on his lip, clearly dreading what he would see. When everyone drew in sharp breaths, the Prince tensed.  
  
"What has happened?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"I think it best if you look yourself," replied Thranduil quietly.  
  
"No, I do not want to," said Legolas. "Now that it is time to see the end result, I don't really want to."  
  
"And I really think that you should," pressed Thranduil.  
  
Holding his breath, Legolas slowly opened his eyes. He glanced first of all at those surrounding him, but their faces remained impassive. Body trembling slightly, the Prince lowered his gaze. What he saw made him cry out in surprise. Harsh letters which had once burned brightly were gone. In fact, there was nothing to suggest that there had ever been a scar there. His skin was pale and flawless, as it had been a long time ago.  
  
"Valar..." he whispered. "It...it has gone."  
  
"Yes, you are free," said Elrond quietly. "You will never have to be faced with that again, it will never torment you."  
  
Thranduil sighed in relief, silently thanking the Valar over and over again. Airëlus rested his fingers on Legolas' shoulders for a moment longer, before removing them and stepping away from the bed, whilst the afore-mentioned Prince just shook his head in wonder and disbelief.  
  
"Maybe I will wake up soon, and all of this will be a dream," he mused.  
  
Elrond smiled, and slowly shook his head. "No, this is definitely not a dream. Or at least, it used to be a dream. Now it has become a reality. You have what you wanted."  
  
"Yes, I do, and there is no way I can ever thank you, Lord Elrond. But I am more grateful than you know," said Legolas quietly. Then he paused, and glanced up at his father. "Ada, do not be angry with me. At least it has gone now."  
  
Thranduil rolled his eyes, though everyone saw the way he swiftly concealed a joyful smile. "Hmm, I suppose so. Legolas, you need rest now. What do you think, Airëlus?"  
  
The fair haired Elf nodded, and gently pulled the white tunic back down over his brother's head. "Yes, I agree. That foolish stunt has weakened you, and there is only so much I can do to help. I could keep on healing you for as long as I wanted, but your body would become used to being helped by other powers, and would lose the ability to heal naturally. Sleep is what you need now."  
  
"Yes, but you must tell me tomorrow," said Legolas, leaning back on the pillows. "Ada said that if I followed your orders, then you would reveal everything tomorrow. I am doing what you tell me."  
  
"You would've fallen asleep even if you hadn't been told to," muttered Gandalf, shaking his head slightly.  
  
Elrond laughed as he propelled the twins to the door. "Quite so. Now, Elladan and Elrohir, I need you both to go to the rooms in which the Fellowship are staying, and tell them that there will be a meeting of great importance in the late afternoon. Estel, go with them. I am sure they will be eager to hear how Legolas fares."  
  
The Ranger inclined his head briefly, before turning back to look down at Legolas, who was struggling to stay awake. "I will see you tomorrow, mellon nin. Rest, and you will feel well again soon."  
  
"Alright," said Legolas, smiling vaguely.  
  
Gandalf shook his head once more, before turning and following Aragorn and the twins. Lord Elrond put the phial back in his pocket and folded up the cloth, before he also left the room, leaving the Royal Family alone. Airëlus was just about to say something, but paused when he saw that Legolas was asleep.  
  
"His eyes are closed," said Thranduil quietly.  
  
Airëlus looked down at his brother, and smiled. "Yes, but there is no need to worry. Of course he is weak, but it is nothing which will prove fatal to him. Just give him a few days, and he will be back to normal."  
  
"Thank the Valar," muttered Thranduil. He paused then, and sighed deeply. "I should not have let him have the antidote so soon."  
  
"Ada, you tried to tell him," said Airëlus gently. "I suppose you were right in saying that he has only himself to blame for that pain."  
  
Thranduil sighed, and looked down sadly at his son. "Maybe. But then, it was more than likely my temper speaking. When I get angry, I say things that I do not mean, and end up hurting those who I care about."  
  
"Everyone does that," said Airëlus quietly.  
  
"But I should know better than to go on at Legolas," snapped Thranduil, his eyes flashing. He jerked his head towards the door then. "Come, let us speak elsewhere. Will Legolas be alright alone, or does he need someone close by, just in case?"  
  
"No, he should be fine," replied Airëlus. "But we can check up on him every so often, if that will ease your worry."  
  
Thranduil nodded once, before turning on his heel and sweeping from the room. Gandalf and Lord Elrond were waiting outside though, deep in conversation. The Elven-king arched an eyebrow at their grave expressions, waiting for either of them to explain what they had been speaking about.  
  
"We have just been discussing a very serious matter," said Gandalf seriously. "In all that has happened we have all but forgotten about the Ring. It can only remain here for a limited amount of time."  
  
"Your son was chosen to represent the race of Elves in the Quest, and I see no reason why anything should change," continued Elrond. "But we must hold a meeting with the other Fellowship members, to hear what their views are, and if they still want to be part of it. Of course, you will also have a say in it, where Legolas is concerned."  
  
Thranduil glanced at Airëlus, who had come up silently beside him, and then looked back into where Legolas was asleep. "I know what my wishes are, and I do not even need to think about them. But we will talk in your study, Elrond."  
  
The two Elven-lords and Gandalf walked down the corridor, and Airëlus quietly shut Legolas' door, before turning and following them.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Hiya! Don't worry, I'm not ignoring you, but my computer has a virus, which is all explained below. I'll try and e-mail you at some point tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to get near a computer. Ugh, technology. Can't live with it, can't live without it. Kinda like men...  
  
OK, I have some apologies to make. First of all for the delay in updating. My computer has a nasty virus, and I can't get on the Internet, so I'm using my grandmother's computer at the moment. I also haven't been able to see my reviews, so I can't answer any questions yet. My own computer should be fixed (hopefully) some time next week, but until then, I don't know how frequent the updates are going to be. I can use my grandmother's computer of course, but as I don't live with her, it's kinda hard. Sorry about all the problems, Misto 


	30. Frayed Tempers

"Well, I am rather glad that the Elf is well," said Gimli, once they were all seated in Elrond's study.  
  
"Your concern for my son is overwhelming," said Thranduil icily.  
  
"It is, if only you could look beyond the animosity which stands between Elves and Dwarves. If you did, then you would see that Gimli does actually care for Legolas," said Gandalf.  
  
Thranduil narrowed his eyes, but said nothing else on that particular subject. Instead, he turned to Elrond, and motioned for him to begin speaking. "Come, there are many matters which need to be discussed, so we cannot tarry."  
  
"Right, well, seeing as how we are all gathered together, we will start with the Ring," said Elrond. "It has been nearly two weeks since the Company left Rivendell, and it will not be long before the Enemy finds out of its whereabouts. The Ring cannot stay here for longer than is necessary."  
  
"And what do we do?" asked Boromir. "When will Legolas be well enough to leave?"  
  
"He is progressing well, and it is only early days," replied Airëlus. "I was not planning on helping him get better unless things got desperate or he was in too much pain to cope with, but I never thought about the Ring."  
  
"No, I think it slipped from all of our minds," said Gandalf. "But we must think about it now."  
  
Frodo sighed, and absent-mindedly played with the Ring, which was now hanging safely around his neck once more. "I am happy with whatever you decide to do, for your counsel will obviously be the wisest. But if I am honest, then I must say that it will become more and more of a burden for me."  
  
"We are aware of that, and it is you who we are thinking of," said Gandalf gently. "The Ring is indeed a heavy burden to bear, especially for small Hobbits, so we must focus our attention on leaving Imladris as soon as possible."  
  
"And what do you call 'as soon as possible'?" asked Boromir. "Tomorrow? Next week? Next month?"  
  
"If I knew what was going to happen, then I would not have requested this meeting," said Gandalf.  
  
Elrohir sighed, and leant forwards thoughtfully in his chair. "Ada, myself and Elladan could always ride out and see if the Ringwraiths are yet abroad. Would that help make up your mind?"  
  
"It may help a little, but I see no real reason for either of you to ride out," said Elrond, smiling at his son. "No, I think it best if we just prepare the Company to leave as soon as possible. What do you all say to that?"  
  
"I am willing to leave when everyone else is," said Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, the sooner we are back on the road, the better," put in Gimli.  
  
"Though it will be a shame, having to leave here for a second time," sighed Pippin. "Of course, I am not referring to the delicious food."  
  
Airëlus shook his head in amusement, before looking across at Gandalf. "Would it be a better idea to have more members in the Company this time? There is safety in numbers."  
  
"Yes, but there is safety in being inconspicuous," replied Gandalf.  
  
"No offence, but four Halflings, two fully grown men, a Dwarf, an Elf and an Istar travelling together is not what I would call inconspicuous," said Elladan. "In my eyes, it is far from it. Surely another two or three would not make a difference?"  
  
"That is where you are wrong, ion-nin," replied Elrond. "Another two or three would indeed make a difference, so we must keep the Company exactly as it was in the first place. But now we come to another matter. Are all of you still willing to go on this Quest, considering the perils you have already faced?"  
  
"I will follow Frodo to the end," said Aragorn.  
  
Sam nodded his head violently. "Me too. I won't let Mister Frodo go anywhere without me."  
  
"Judging by your performance at the Council two weeks ago, I would call that an under-statement," said Elrond, smiling down at the Hobbit. He looked across at the others then. "And what about all of you?"  
  
"I wish to take the road which leads to Minas Tirith, so I will follow him as far as possible," said Boromir.  
  
"I will not be the one to let my race down," added Gimli. "Besides, what is a Company without a Dwarf?"  
  
Elrond laughed softly. "Quite so, quite so. And what about you two, Merry and Pippin? There is still a chance for you to go back to your home. Are you going to take it?"  
  
"We most certainly are not," said Merry indignantly, while Pippin shook his head.  
  
"Well, that settles it then," said Elrond, ending the sentence with a sigh of relief. "The Company is unbroken, and the members remain loyal. They will leave here-  
  
"You say that the Company is unbroken," cut in Thranduil, speaking for the first time, "but what about Legolas? Or had he slipped your mind?"  
  
"No, of course not, but surely he still wishes to go," said Elrond.  
  
"I do not think that Legolas will let his experience affect what he wants to do," added Airëlus. "Ada, he will want to go on the journey, I am sure of it."  
  
Thranduil inclined his head, a humourless smile playing on his lips. "Yes, I do not doubt what he will want, but whether I want him to leave or not, is a different matter."  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Elrond shortly.  
  
"Legolas is not going with the Company this time," replied Thranduil. He narrowed his eyes at the sharp intakes of breath and shocked expressions from the others. "He is not going, and that is all I have to say on the matter."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" asked Airëlus sharply, walking into Legolas' room later that evening.  
  
The Prince turned around, and smiled. "I was asleep for hours. When I woke up, I felt well enough to get up and move around, so I did. What's wrong with you? You look angry."  
  
"No, just a little frustrated," replied Airëlus, ending the sentence in a deep sigh.  
  
"Why has something happened?" asked Legolas in concern, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
Airëlus shook his head in annoyance. "It is nothing for you to...No, that is a lie. I suppose it is something for you to worry about. Legolas, Ada wants to speak with you about something. I tried to convince him otherwise, but his mind will not be changed. You know how resolute he is."  
  
"I seem to remember you saying something like that to me a long time ago," said Legolas quietly. "I take it this time Ada is not coming to punish me for something that Calaen did?"  
  
Airëlus winced at the bitterness in his brother's voice. "He just wants to talk to you about something. But do not reveal that I have told you this."  
  
Legolas was about to question this, but the door opened, and King Thranduil himself came into the room. He glanced suspiciously at his two sons, for both of them had whirled around to face him. The eldest was slowly shaking his head, pleading with his eyes, whilst the younger just looked confused and apprehensive.  
  
"Ah, it is good to see you are up so soon, Legolas," Thranduil said, smiling. "Airëlus, could you leave us for a while? I wish to talk with your brother, alone for the time being."  
  
The healer nodded, and went over to the door. "I know you do. Ada, think about this."  
  
"I have," replied Thranduil, "and there is no need to give it any further thought. Now, please leave us."  
  
Legolas bit his lip, and watched as his brother did as the King had bidden. The door was slammed shut, causing the Prince to flinch, and Thranduil to close his eyes in annoyance. However he shook himself, and stepped forwards to place a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Sit down, Legolas, and do not look so worried," he said gently. "I only wish to know what you hope to do once you are fully recovered. Do you want to remain here in Imladris, or return home with Airëlus and I? You could even go to Lórien for a while, if you so desire."  
  
The Prince looked confused for a moment, before understanding what his father was talking about. "Do you mean after the Ring has been destroyed? I do not know, because it all depends on what happens on the Quest. I may not-  
  
"No, you misunderstand me," cut in Thranduil. "I mean, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"I want to go and fight for Middle Earth with Estel and Mithrandir," said Legolas slowly. "And...I am going to go and fight for Middle Earth with Estel and Mithrandir."  
  
Thranduil smiled, and sat down on the bed beside his son. "And what would you do if I said that I did not want you to go? What would you do if I wanted you to not go on the Quest?"  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Legolas sharply.  
  
"I think you know," replied Thranduil.  
  
Legolas stared at his father for a minute, before shaking his head. "No, I am not going to sit safely at home, doing nothing whilst my friends fight for peace in our world. I am going on this journey."  
  
"But I do not want you to," sighed Thranduil.  
  
"I cannot believe you just said that. This is the fate of Middle Earth that we are talking about. I thought you were well-learned in the way of the world," said Legolas angrily. "I thought you knew just how important this is; and I thought you were aware of how dark these days have become."  
  
"I am, but that does not mean I want to see you get hurt," replied Thranduil.  
  
Legolas hissed in annoyance. "What is one life compared to thousands of others? I would gladly sacrifice my life to save the world from utter domination, and if I should die on this Quest, trying to do just that, then so be it."  
  
"You are not going," said Thranduil quietly.  
  
"And what can you do to stop me?" sneered Legolas.  
  
Thranduil's face was impassive as he said: "I can forbid you from doing anything, or going anywhere. There is nothing that you can do to over- rule me."  
  
Legolas glared at his father for a moment, before going to stand by the window. "You can forbid me as much as you desire, but it will not change anything that I am going to do. Understand this now."  
  
"I am not saying this as your father, but as your King," snapped Thranduil. "You are not leaving Rivendell unless it is to return to Mirkwood, and that is all there is to say on the subject." He turned on his heel, about to leave, but spun around as Legolas muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"  
  
"Your title means nothing to me at the moment," spat Legolas. "Do you honestly think that because you are the King, it will stop me from doing what I must?"  
  
Thranduil jumped forwards, and grabbed Legolas' arm. "You are Mirkwood's Prince and my son, but do not think for one minute that I could not have you arrested and locked up for that. If there were any guards around, they would leap on you without a second's hesitation."  
  
"And if they did, what would you do?" asked Legolas. "Would you let them lock me away, or would you order them to release me?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe if you were shut away somewhere, it would stop you from doing anything that I do not want you to," retorted Thranduil.  
  
Legolas' eyes flashed silver, and anger flew across his face. "In case you had forgotten, I have just been shut away. Did you want me to agree to take over Mirkwood? Did you want me to agree to try and kill you? No, I thought not. So, being shut away didn't really stop me from doing anything that you did not want me to."  
  
"I did not mean it like that," sighed Thranduil, releasing his grip on Legolas' arm. "The answer to your first question is no. Of course I would not have you locked away. But can you not understand why I want you to remain here, where you will be safe?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I can," muttered Legolas. He closed his eyes briefly, and exhaled. "Ada, I am sorry for what I said. I hold you in the highest possible respect, and it was my temper speaking a minute ago."  
  
"Would you go against my wishes, even if you knew how much it would hurt and anger me?" asked Thranduil softly.  
  
"That is the very last thing I want," replied Legolas. "Ada, sacrifices must be made in life, and a lot of the time, those sacrifices will indeed hurt. But if this is the path that has been lain down for me, then who I am to ignore it? And who are you to hold me back from it?"  
  
"You already got yourself nearly killed, so Valar only knows what will happen this time!" snapped Thranduil, spinning around and kicking over a table in his rage.  
  
"Ada, this is what I must do," said Legolas desperately. "Why can't you understand that?"  
  
"Because I want to protect you!" yelled Thranduil. "Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"No, but I am not a child. Of course you want to protect me, but you cannot do that for ever," said Legolas gently. "Besides, you still have Airëlus. If I should die trying to help Frodo, then at least you still have him."  
  
In a flash, Thranduil was in front of Legolas, and had grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling him close. "Ah, that's alright then. Look, I love your brother, but he cannot compensate for the loss of you, no-one could. But you don't understand that, do you? Come on, Legolas, talk to me! But you cannot think of anything to say, can you? Can you? Damn it, I want you to talk to me!"  
  
The door flew open then, and Airëlus ran in, a look of worry on his face. "Is everything al...Ada, what are you doing? Let go of him!"  
  
Thranduil lessened his grip on the Elf in front of him, but did not release him. "Alright then, Legolas, you go on this Quest. But the Valar must protect you, for no-one else has the power to do that. If your life should be claimed, then all I can say is that I warned you against leaving."  
  
With that, the Elven-king jerked his hands away and stormed from the room, leaving his two sons behind. Legolas stared after his father for a moment, stunned, before making to go after him. Airëlus however, flung out an arm to hold him back.  
  
"No, leave him," said the healer gently. "He is upset, and needs time to get over his anger."  
  
"Well, he can do that whilst I am fighting for Middle Earth," snapped Legolas. He sighed then, and passed a hand through his hair. "I did not mean to infuriate him, Airëlus. I have seen him lose his temper hundreds of times, and more often that not, I was on the receiving end of his anger, but this time was different. I knew exactly what he was going through, and I knew that he made a fair point, yet I still went on and on at him."  
  
Airëlus sighed, and touched his brother's shoulder. "You are shaking. Sit down."  
  
"No, I am fine," protested Legolas. "I am just a little shocked, that's all. Damn it, why do I always hurt those who only want to help, those who I care about? I try not to, but-  
  
"You have never hurt anybody," said Airëlus quietly, gently embracing his brother. As he ran his fingers through the silky golden hair, he looked sadly over Legolas' shoulder, and out of the window. "Go to help the Halfling in his Quest. This is what you must do, and Ada will see this soon enough."  
  
"Will he?" muttered Legolas.  
  
"Of course," replied Airëlus. Then he thought: 'Or so I hope.'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
eleanor rigbey: Thanks! I'm hoping that I get through them ok!  
  
Halimanya: Don't worry, Calaen is turning up pretty soon. I think you'll be seeing a bit more of him starting from Thursday. And yes, I like huge twists, so be prepared!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: I'm alive! That's totally cool that your gonna start posting your story, so yeah, sure I'll go check it out! Hee hee, you were reading behind your teacher's back! It's Sunday at the moment, in the early evening. How random was that? I mean, you don't need to know what time it is where I live. Ok, I'm gonna shut up now.  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: Lucky you, going on vacation! Have fun!  
  
Inu Lover: You'll have to just wait and see...  
  
Leeanne: Thanks for telling me that thing about Elven aging! I've heard something like that before, but I couldn't remember what it was. I have a bad memory!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Oh, that would be really mean if it was all just a manipulation of Legolas' mind, and his brother wasn't really dead at all. I'm gonna be really mean now, and say that your gonna have to wait til Thursday to find out! LOL  
  
Ok, I'm back cos my computer is up and running again. The solution was right in front of our eyes, we're just too dense to see it! Anyway, I know that Thranduil kinda lost it back there, but don't worry, he'll be back to normal soon enough. In the next chapter, some stuff will be revealed about Airëlus, but that's all I'm saying. Luv Misto x-x 


	31. Answered Questions

Airëlus, has your father spoken to Legolas yet?" asked Elrohir, as he and Elladan passed the healer in the corridor.  
  
"What? Oh, they spoke yesterday, a while after the meeting. From what I saw, heard and have been told, the talk did not go well," replied Airëlus. "Both got angry, and your father now has one less table, thanks to my father and his temper."  
  
Elladan smiled vaguely at that. "So, Thranduil won the fight, did he?"  
  
"No, Legolas did," said Airëlus, feeling a flicker of amusement at the surprised expressions on the twins' faces. "Our father gave up, and is allowing Legolas to go with Estel, though it is against his better judgement. He is not happy at all, and has spoken to no-one since I saw him last night."  
  
"Hmm, I can imagine he must want to be left alone," said Elrohir. "Are you going to see Legolas now? We'll leave you alone. By the way, have you seen Aradan on your travels?"  
  
"Yes, he is sitting in a tree in one of the gardens," replied Airëlus.  
  
Elladan arched an eyebrow. "Whatever is he sitting in a tree for?"  
  
Airëlus narrowed his eyes, his face darkening slightly. "He has caught sight of the patrols returning, and has been watching their progress. Calaen should be here in the next half hour."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Legolas looked up as his bedroom door was opened. "Ada? Oh, Airëlus, it is you. How is he? Have you spoken to him? Is he still angry?"  
  
"I do not know how he is; I have not spoken with him; and sadly, he probably will still be slightly angry," replied Airëlus. "But do not worry; he will come round to the idea eventually."  
  
The Prince made an unconvincing noise of agreement. "Hmm. Airëlus, I have waited long enough. Will you now tell me your story now? You must admit that I have been patient."  
  
"Ye-es," said Airëlus, a sceptical look crossing his fair face. "I will reveal everything soon enough. We can go out onto the balcony and talk. Do you want some breakfast? I can have some sent up here for you."  
  
"I am not hungry, but I suppose you are going to order food anyway?" asked Legolas.  
  
"What do you want? How about a bit of fruit or maybe some soup? It will take a while for your body to get used to the intake of food, but if you go slowly, then everything will get back to normal soon enough," said Airëlus, going across to the door. He opened it and spoke quietly to someone outside. When he turned back, Legolas was out of bed and pulling on a silky blue dressing-gown over his white tunic.  
  
"Don't look so worried, I am well enough to get out of bed," said the golden haired Elf.  
  
Airëlus arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. He folded his arms across his chest, and watched as his brother pulled back the curtains. Sunlight streamed through the window, causing Legolas to hiss, as his eyes were dazzled by the brightness that had been absent from his life for the past two weeks.  
  
"Alright?" asked Airëlus calmly.  
  
Legolas blinked, and rested his hand on the wall. "Fine, thank you all the same for your concern."  
  
"That is quite alright," replied Airëlus. "You know, it will hurt a lot more once you step outside. You have been kept away from the sun for so long, and the one time you were actually under it, you were unconscious. Your eyes and head will hurt a lot, Legolas. I'm just warning you. By the way, you might fall into darkness for a moment, so it will be better if you let me help you. I will only be acting as a support."  
  
The Prince turned again, and glared at his brother. "I will be just fine, I can assure you."  
  
With that, Legolas pushed open the door and stepped out onto the balcony. His head suddenly exploded in pain, and bright lights flashed in front of his eyes. Suddenly, he felt someone grabbing him, and holding him up.  
  
"I warned you," said Airëlus, shaking his head slightly as he pushed his brother gently down in a chair.  
  
Legolas winced, and rested his head in his hands. "Ai Elbereth, it hurts, I admit. It is times like this when I despise the fact that you are older and more intelligent than I am."  
  
"It is common sense," muttered Airëlus. "Everyone knows how powerful the Sun is."  
  
"Stop gloating, and tell me why you are here, else I may just send you back to wherever you came from," said Legolas wearily, lowering one hand and rubbing his eyes. The lights had nearly faded from his vision, and the drums had almost stopped pounding in his head.  
  
"Wait until you have eaten," replied the healer.  
  
Legolas' eyes snapped up, and there was no humour in them. "This is far from funny, Airëlus. If you are doing this just to frustrate me, then you have succeeded. I have waited only a few days, and that may not seem like very long to you, but it is to me, so will you just-?"  
  
"I am not keeping silent so that it will frustrate you," said Airëlus gently. "I am doing it because I care about you and your health."  
  
The Prince narrowed his eyes, but nodded resentfully. "Right, I understand. So, have you not spoken to Ada yet?"  
  
"No, he has shut himself away in his room," replied Airëlus. He bit down on his lip, and looked carefully at his brother. "Legolas, when Ada grabbed you last night, did he hurt you at all?"  
  
"Of course not," replied Legolas. "I hurt him more than he hurt me."  
  
"Not intentionally," said Airëlus quietly.  
  
Legolas inclined his head, and looked down into the courtyard. The two brothers waited in silence, reflecting on the past, trying to block out the present, and hoping for the future. Airëlus drummed his fingers on Legolas' shoulder, where his hand rested protectively. A knock on the door drew his attention though, and he turned to see a servant coming through the room and onto the balcony with a tray of food.  
  
"Prince Airëlus, Prince Legolas, I hope everything is to your satisfaction. I will come to collect the tray later," said the servant.  
  
"Thank you," said Airëlus, nodding briefly. He glanced across at his brother, and gestured to the food, whilst the servant quietly took his leave.  
  
"Don't worry, I am going to eat," said Legolas, picking up a grape, but making no move to put it in his mouth. Instead, he sat back in his chair, and sighed deeply.  
  
"You must be the only Elf in existence who can eat a piece of food without putting it anywhere near your mouth," said Airëlus pointedly.  
  
Legolas looked up at his brother and shook his head in annoyance. However, he ate the grape, knowing that mysteries would remain veiled until Airëlus was satisfied. The healer smiled, and pressed various pieces of fruit into Legolas' hand.  
  
"Eat," he said, eyes sparkling. "The sooner you eat, the sooner we talk."  
  
"I know, and it gets more irritating every time you say something like that," muttered Legolas.  
  
Airëlus laughed and sat down opposite the golden haired Elf, watching as he slowly ate. A bird landed on the balcony, his beady eyes fixed on the food, and the two Elves smiled at the patter of his feet across the floor. He hopped up onto the edge of the table, and pecked tentatively at a piece of bread.  
  
"I always wanted to be a bird when I was a child," said Legolas suddenly.  
  
"A...bird? Fair enough. Might I enquire as to why?" asked Airëlus.  
  
"Whenever Ada was angry with me, Calaen would always be standing in the corner, watching, and laughing silently," replied Legolas. "His eyes would be dancing with joy, for he was always so happy when he realised that he had got one over on me."  
  
"So, why did you wish to be a bird?" pressed Airëlus, as his brother fell silent.  
  
Legolas laughed darkly, and slowly ate another grape. "Because they are free to do whatever they want, go wherever they please. If ever they want to get away, all they need to do is spread their wings, and they will be free. Of course, I am not so naïve any more, and I know that troubles must be faced."  
  
Airëlus smiled, and reached out to touch a hand to Legolas' shoulder. His movement however, startled the bird, and it took off from the table, and flew into a nearby tree, chirping indignantly. The two Elves made soft noises of amusement, but Legolas' eyes were somewhat bitter.  
  
"You are right: they can do whatever they want," said Airëlus quietly. He reached out then, and took the remaining pieces of fruit from Legolas' hand, for the younger Elf was looking down at them in disdain. "Come, you have clearly had enough. I have made you wait for long enough, so now I will tell you."  
  
Legolas breathed a sigh of deep relief, and leant forwards in his chair, eager to hear his brother's story. The bird had ventured back to the balcony, but this time was ignored by the Elves.  
  
"When we were in the clearing all those years back, I died," Airëlus began. "It is important for you to know and understand that, alright? I died, and there was no life in me. When you buried me, I was still dead, in the Halls of Mandos."  
  
"How-?"  
  
"Just be quiet and listen," said Airëlus. "I am getting there. Now, do you understand that I died? My body remained in Middle Earth, but my soul went to the Halls of Mandos."  
  
"No, I do not understand," said Legolas slowly. "You did not die, because you are here now."  
  
"Ye, I am indeed here with you," said Airëlus, "and I will stay with you for as long as possible. But you must believe that I died. I know it sounds strange, but please believe it."  
  
Legolas shifted slightly in his chair, and watched as the bird hopped across the table. "I...I believe that you died. Looking back, I realise now that there is no way you could have been alive."  
  
"I am glad you know that, else it would've made things a lot harder," said Airëlus. "Now, my soul went to the Halls of Mandos, and I was greeted by Námo. He brought word from Manwë that there was no permanent place for me in the Halls, because I had work to do in Middle Earth. Of course, I knew not of what he spoke."  
  
"Although you...died, were you still able to feel anything?" asked Legolas uncertainly. "That sounds ridiculous. I mean that your body remained in the clearing for a time, and there was a fire there. Could you feel anything whilst in the Halls of...No, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes, it does," said Airëlus. "Don't worry, I understand what you mean. No, I could feel nothing. I was dimly aware that something was happening, but that is all. Do you wish to ask anything else?"  
  
"No, go on," said Legolas quietly.  
  
Airëlus nodded, and looked down into the courtyard. "Námo said that I must stay in the Halls of Mandos until Manwë deemed your need dire. I was sent back for you, Legolas."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the Prince.  
  
"I can think of no way you would've survived that punctured lung. No-one save maybe Lord Elrond would've been able to heal you, so that is where I had to help," explained Airëlus. "And let's say you had indeed been saved some other way, then you would not have wanted to carry on. Again, that is where I have had to help. It was hoped that my return would be enough to change your thoughts about passing on."  
  
"It has," said Legolas softly. "So, you came back...for me?"  
  
"Yes, and also for Ada. If you had died, then there would be nothing left for him," replied Airëlus. "Now that I am here, I can use my powers to help others when they are in need."  
  
Legolas sighed, and went to lean against the balustrade. "Yes, your powers. What of them? They are something else that I have yet to understand."  
  
"I was given a gift by the Valar," replied Airëlus, "and it is the art of healing without need of medicine or herbs. I was also given a horse, with a coat of gold. He has speed which can rival even the Chief of the Mearas'."  
  
"So, if you were given those gifts, and if you were sent back to Middle Earth to do a job, then that would make you..." Legolas whirled around, amazement shining in his eyes. He stared at Airëlus for a moment, before dropping down to one knee, as a sign of respect.  
  
Airëlus stepped forward, and gently rested a hand on his brother's cheek. "No, Legolas, this does not change who I am. There is no need for you to bow down to me. Rise."  
  
"But you are a Servant of the Valar," said the Prince in a low voice. "You have been to Mandos and returned, you should be held in the highest possible respect, you-  
  
"The only respect I want from you is that which you gave me before finding out about this," said Airëlus, putting both hands on Legolas' shoulders, and pulling him up.  
  
The golden haired Elf turned away, and shook his head. "I cannot believe it; a Servant of the Valar. How can you say that you want no respect? You deserve it."  
  
"Legolas, I am here so that your life can go back to the way it used to be," said Airëlus in exasperation. "I am still your brother; I am still the same as I always was. The only difference is that I have un-natural powers, and a faster horse than you do."  
  
Legolas smiled briefly, and ran his fingers absent-mindedly over the balustrade. "Why now? If Manwë sent you back, why did he not do it sooner?"  
  
"Because you did not need me then," replied Airëlus, "or so it was thought."  
  
"That is where you are wrong. I needed you, and so did Ada. We were alone, and all we had left of you were memories," said Legolas. "We really did need you, Airëlus."  
  
The healer sighed, and inclined his head. "I do not doubt that. And if I was given the chance to come back any sooner, then of course I would've taken it immediately. When you came out of Calaen's caves, you needed protection not just from physical wounds, but also emotional, and they can sometimes be more damaging. After I died, you were unhappy, but there was never any possibility of you trying to take your own life. It crossed your mind though, did it not?"  
  
"Sometimes," said Legolas quietly.  
  
"But you never tried to take action. Manwë and Námo would've known if anything was going to happen, and that is why I was not sent back sooner," went on Airëlus. "If I was not here when you were freed from captivity, would you still want to live?"  
  
Legolas bit his lip, and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't."  
  
"Hmm, so do you understand now?" asked Airëlus. When his brother nodded, he smiled. "Good. I take it you have more questions?"  
  
"Yes, many," replied Legolas. "What of your body? The one we buried, I mean."  
  
"This is it," smiled Airëlus, running a hand down his chest. "The body you buried is right in front of you. When my soul was restored, I found myself in the forest. I was a little disorientated at first, but my horse seemed to know the way to the palace."  
  
Legolas laughed softly, his golden hair shimmering as he moved. "What about your age? Are you still older than me, or are you the same age as when you died?"  
  
"I am neither young nor old," said Airëlus cryptically.  
  
"That does not answer my question," pressed Legolas.  
  
"Well, I am ageless. I do not rightly know how old I am, but it should not matter," said Airëlus. "You are still younger than I though, for that is the way it was before. If I had been re-born, then maybe it would be different."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose so. You know, I still can't believe that this is really happening. I have everything that I ever wanted, and I am happy, despite being slightly confused and overwhelmed. But there is a shadow at the back of my mind, and it takes the form of Calaen. He will be here soon, and I cannot see how everything will run smoothly. He will do something."  
  
"There will be no chance for him to do so," said Airëlus quietly. He sighed then, and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Nothing more will happen, Legolas. You have nothing more to fear."  
  
The Prince smiled vaguely, and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "What is it like beyond Middle Earth? What are the Halls like?"  
  
"They...are beautiful," sighed Airëlus, and his fair face was peaceful. "I have never seen anything like them, and it saddens me to know that the sight is slowly slipping from my mind. When I look back, I see radiance. But now I am on Middle Earth once more, and the images of those Halls are not granted to the living."  
  
"Were they worth dying for?" asked Legolas quietly, secretly dreading the answer.  
  
Airëlus snapped his eyes up, and shook his head. "Don't be stupid. Nothing could compensate for you and Ada, and I am surprised that you are not aware of that."  
  
"I am, I just wanted to make sure," said Legolas, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Ah, alright then," said Airëlus. "Now, do you have any more questions? Is there anything else you would like to know?"  
  
"Yes, how did everyone else react upon seeing you for the first time?" asked Legolas.  
  
Airëlus laughed at that, as he cast his mind back. "Well, Lord Elrond stared at me silently, and it wasn't until five minutes later that he got over the shock and said something along the lines of: 'I am never drinking Dorwinion again'. Mithrandir was calm, as though he had known all along; Estel was unable to speak for a while, like his father; and the twins were scared out of their wits. I think that if the situation had been any different, Elrohir would've jumped straight into his brother's arms. Elladan would've dropped him in his shock."  
  
Legolas smiled, and shook his head briefly. "Yes, I can imagine that happening," he said softly. "What about Ada?"  
  
"He was clearly in a rush, for he pushed straight past me at first, but then realised that I was actually standing in the palace," replied Airëlus. "The re-union was...special. The meeting of a father and son after many years apart is unique; and must be kept secret between the two concerned. I suppose you could compare it to the meeting of two brothers after many years apart."  
  
"And that is why there was no-one in the room when we were re-united," said Legolas.  
  
"Exactly. It had to be special," replied Airëlus. "I knew it would be so in whatever way we met, but I wanted it to be private."  
  
Legolas smiled, though he sighed deeply. "Yes, it was special, and never will I forget it. But there has been something playing on my mind. Will we be separated again? Will you be summoned back to the Halls of Mandos? I could not bear it if I lost you again."  
  
Airëlus shook his head, and said gently but firmly, "No, I will never be parted from you, unless by some ill chance. We can re-build our lives, Legolas, and we can build them together. I suppose Ada will be there also, but we will be hard put to get rid of him. Still, we can try."  
  
"No, he would not leave for anything," laughed Legolas. He stopped abruptly though, and his ocean blue eyes were sorrowful. "He would not leave me, but here I am, volunteering to walk straight into danger. Maybe I should not go on the Quest. I want to, but now you have returned, and I do not wish to see Ada hurting. I cannot risk causing even more pain if anything should happen to me."  
  
"Do not change your thoughts or desires for anyone, no matter how much you love them," said Airëlus.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, and leant forwards to rest his arms on the marble balustrade. "You make a fair point, and I see the reasoning in it. I will go with Estel, for this is my path."  
  
Whilst he was talking, the Prince had not noticed the door to the room opening, and he carried on, oblivious. Airëlus though, glanced in at the silent figure, who was cloaked and hooded, and smiled as he saw who it was. However he remained quiet, letting his brother go on.  
  
"Of course I understand why Ada wants to keep me here, but I only hope he will eventually understand that this is something I must do," continued Legolas. "Hurting him is the very last thing I want to do, and I hope he knows that soon. I do not want our parting to be bitter."  
  
"He already knows that you do not mean to hurt him, and the parting will be far from bitter," said a soft voice from behind the brothers. "He has been outside, gathering his thoughts, and has only just realised how much he over-reacted."  
  
Legolas whirled around, and his face paled when he saw who stood there. "Ada, I did not know you were listening."  
  
"No matter," said Thranduil, pulling off his grey Elven-cloak. "I should not have reacted in the way I did upon finding out that you want to remain part of the Company. Go with them, ion-nin, for you go with my blessing."  
  
"Hannon le," said the Prince quietly.  
  
Thranduil smiled, and put one arm around Legolas' shoulders, and the other around Airëlus'. "I am fortunate to have sons like you, and I know that we can get through whatever is thrown in front of us."  
  
The re-united family stood like that awhile, none of them wanting to move, for fear of destroying the peaceful bond. But suddenly something caught Legolas' eye, and as he stared through the trees and out past the borders of Rivendell, he realised with a jolt of fear what it was, and he leant instinctively towards his father.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Thranduil softly.  
  
The younger Elf just swallowed nervously, and bit down on his lip. Airëlus followed his gaze, and his face darkened as he looked down upon that which had sparked fear in his brother. Thranduil also watched, and he instinctively tightened his hold around his sons, especially Legolas, as he said: "The patrols have returned. Calaen is here. It is time..."  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Námo: This is the true name of the Vala more commonly known as Mandos, a name taken from the Hall of his dwelling. (The Encyclopaedia of Arda is so useful!)  
  
tHeBlOnDeInEveRkNew: Whew. That was slightly awkward to spell! Anyway, I like Airëlus too. I think he's quite ace!  
  
Midnight Princess: Hee hee, you sounded like Legolas in ROTK, when he says: 'Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?'  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Yeah, I didn't think you had posted your story yet. Ah well, I'm sitting at home, twiddling my thumbs, waiting patiently...LOL  
  
Halimanya: Thanks so much for leaving such a nice review! I'm so sorry I haven't had time to review your story, but I only just have time to write my own, what with nasty exams and all! I will catch up though!  
  
That was quite possibly the longest chapter I have ever had to type. Anyway, Calaen is back! Yay, go him! Sorry, it's not good to like him! Anyway, sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger like that, but the next chapter will be up on Thursday! Luv Misto x-x 


	32. Shattered Dreams

The Fellowship of the Ring stood at one side of the courtyard, waiting for the patrols to enter. Merry and Pippin pressed a little behind Aragorn and Gandalf, and were clearly trying to hide their fear. Elladan and Elrohir stood opposite the Company, with Aradan, who was looking braver than he felt.  
  
"Don't worry, Calaen will not be let anywhere near you, for he will be closely guarded," said Elladan.  
  
"I know, but he is sly and manipulative. His cunning can equal a fox's, and it takes very little for him to get what he wants," replied Aradan. "When I was an Elfling, I used to believe that there was some form of magic, deep within his eyes."  
  
Elrohir nodded, and then a vague smile crossed his lips. "Well, if he should happen to escape, we can always get Gimli to sit on him. Ah, that would be a comical sight indeed. Maybe it is worth setting him free for a minute, just so we can see him being squashed down into the ground. Can you imagine...?" The Elf trailed off as his brother glared at him.  
  
"That was not funny, Elrohir. Aradan, just ignore him. Half of the things that come from my brother's mouth is folly anyway. Look, Calaen will not escape, I promise you," said Elladan. He rolled his eyes, and made a noise of annoyance. "I should get Gimli to sit on you though, 'Ro. That would provide great entertainment."  
  
"I am not going to be sat on by an axe-wielding, bearded Dwarf, thank you all the same," said Elrohir hotly. "I don't know where he's been."  
  
Elladan held the back of his hand to his mouth, to prevent himself from bursting into fits of laughter, for Gimli was glaring at them suspiciously, his eyes flashing. Aradan merely shook his head and cast his gaze down to the ground. The twins' jesting had only calmed his mind for a brief moment, before his thoughts flitted back unwillingly to Calaen. Suddenly, movement caught his eyes, and he looked up to see King Thranduil and his sons, coming down into the courtyard.  
  
Legolas, who was now dressed in day-clothes, nodded at his father and brother, before turning and going over to the Fellowship. He inclined his head to Gandalf, before embracing Aragorn, whilst the Hobbits looked up at him, joy shining in their eyes. Gimli also smiled up at his friend, though Boromir kept his gaze averted, for he had clearly just been reminded of the way he had interrogated Legolas.  
  
"I take it you know that Calaen will be here in a minute?" asked Aragorn quietly, drawing away slightly from the embrace. "Are you alright about it?"  
  
"Well, I must face him at one point, and it is better to get it over with sooner rather than later," replied Legolas. As the Ranger began to say something, the Elf cut him off. "My father and brother have already told me that there is no real need to face him. But I want to, just so he knows that he has not succeeded in breaking me."  
  
"Is that your brother?" asked Pippin suddenly, staring across at Airëlus, who was deep in conversation with Thranduil.  
  
Legolas glanced over in the direction the Hobbit was looking, and smiled vaguely. "Yes, that is indeed my brother. He is Airëlus, the one I told you about on the first day of our captivity."  
  
"Did you really not know he was Legolas' brother?" asked Merry. "Even I knew that, which is saying something."  
  
"I thought he was just a...random Elf," said Pippin sheepishly.  
  
Gandalf's eyes widened, and his brows bristled furiously. "Fool of a Took! You are looking upon one whose name will be known in millennia to come. Folk will sing great songs and tell great tales of him, children will beg to hear of his story, and you call him a random Elf?"  
  
"I have heard many names given to Airëlus, but never anything like that. Very good, Pippin," laughed Legolas. He trailed off then, as soldiers came marching into the courtyard, in neat and orderly rows. The Prince swallowed nervously. "I must return to my father and brother."  
  
Aragorn nodded, and touched a hand to the Elf's shoulder, and noticed he was trembling, though trying hard to fight away the terror that had washed over him. "Take no shame in your fear, Legolas. I am here for you, mellon nin."  
  
"Hannon le," said the Prince quietly, inclining his head. He sighed then, and went back to stand in between Thranduil and Airëlus, who were both watching as the Rivendell patrols marched in.  
  
"They look tired," said Thranduil. "I suppose Calaen messed them around."  
  
Airëlus nodded, a vague smile playing on his lips. He watched through narrowed eyes as a slender Elf was dragged into the middle of the courtyard, his ebony hair shining in the sun, and his green eyes glittering like emeralds. Calaen was there in the haven of Rivendell.  
  
Eventually, Thranduil took a step forwards, and ran his gaze over the assembled patrols. "What happened to the rest of his men? I thought you were given orders to bring them here. And where are my soldiers?"  
  
"Your Highness, they have returned to Mirkwood with Calaen's men, because it was thought that they would be better in your own country," said a Rivendell soldier. "This decision was made after you left, and of course, had you been there, we would've asked your permission to do this. But we all thought it for the best."  
  
"Why?" asked Thranduil coldly. "There is no ruler in Mirkwood at present, only my advisors and councillors. Why were those traitors sent to my country?"  
  
The voice that answered did not belong to any soldier. It was Calaen, who was on his knees in front of the Royal Family. "They were sent to your country, O King, because that country is falling apart as it is, to put it quite bluntly. A little more darkness will not harm it...that much."  
  
"If I wanted to hear your opinion, I would tell you," snapped Thranduil. He glanced across at the patrols then, and motioned for someone to speak. "I am waiting. Why were they sent to my country?"  
  
"Greenwood became Mirkwood, and who knows what Mirkwood will soon become?" continued Calaen, jumping in before any soldier could speak. "Rivendell and Lórien thrive, yet what is there in Mirkwood? Answer me this."  
  
Thranduil ground his teeth together, eyes flashing wildly. He was dimly aware of Airëlus or Legolas' hand on his arm, but he shook it off and glared down at Calaen. "Why should I say anything, when you clearly have all the answers? Speak!"  
  
"Ah, how generous," sneered Calaen. "Look at the noble King, see how kind he is. Not that kind though, for if he was, then he would've gotten rid of that...thing I once looked on as brother. Yes, he would've done all of Arda a kindness."  
  
"That's enough!" snapped Airëlus.  
  
"No, I have yet to finish with your father. He wants answers, so he is going to get them," said Calaen. He looked up at the healer, and it seemed for a moment that he wanted to ask questions, but he checked himself, and told himself that he would not do that yet. "No, I have yet to finish with your father. He wants answers, so he is going to get them. Anyway, Mirkwood is inhabited with venomous beings who feed on the flesh of Elves; and it has a grim darkness akin to that of Mordor. When people speak of it, their voices are filled with hatred and fear. When they speak of the King who rules there, mocking scorn fills their voices, for they know that he cannot keep safe his own country. He has failed."  
  
At that, Airëlus and Legolas leapt forward, their eyes flashing furiously, though Thranduil reached out and grabbed them, holding them back. Legolas however, hit his father's hand away, and in his rage, forgot who was in front of him.  
  
"You will pay for that," he hissed, dropping to the ground and grabbing Calaen by the front of his tunic. "No-one ever..." The golden haired Elf trailed off then, as brilliant green eyes glittered in front of him, sparking memories both old and new, which would've been best left alone.  
  
"What's the matter? Has the brave Prince lost his nerve?" whispered Calaen, leaning forwards slightly, so that his words remained private. "You are frightened; I can see it in your eyes. The fear is coming off you in waves, gwador."  
  
Legolas exhaled deeply as he slowly let go of Calaen's tunic. He sat back on his heels, and shook his head. He had been so sure that he could face his elder brother, but looking into those startling emerald orbs had destroyed what courage he had. Suddenly, the Prince felt himself being pulled to his feet, and he turned to look into Thranduil's sympathetic eyes.  
  
"Ada..." said Legolas quietly.  
  
"Leave him, ion-nin. Do not do this just to avenge whatever insults he throws toward me," said the King gently. "That scum is not worth it. Come."  
  
As the two turned back to Airëlus, Calaen laughed silkily. "Look at that, Thranduil had to come to Legolas' rescue again. I would say it is quite touching, if not for the fact that it is actually rather pitiful: a grown Elf still having to have his father's protection. And Thranduil, you are a fool for falling for his act. He doesn't need you really. If he did, why did he agree to take over Mirkwood with me, and kill you?"  
  
Without warning, Legolas spun around, and threw his fist into the dark haired Elf's face. Calaen's head snapped to the side, blood falling from his lip. He cursed, and sent a look of venom towards the Prince. However, he did not anticipate a booted foot swinging into his chest, knocking all the air from him.  
  
"Should we stop him?" asked Thranduil quietly, concealing a smile as his son struck Calaen again.  
  
Airëlus was watching the scene, and slowly shook his head. When he spoke, his voice was calm and collected, as though he had just been asked if he wanted a piece of fruit. "I see no reason why."  
  
"It is really not appropriate," muttered Thranduil.  
  
"Stop him then, but I saw the way you smiled," said Airëlus. "You enjoy it really."  
  
"That's beside the point," hissed Thranduil.  
  
Airëlus laughed, and watched as his father stepped forwards, and pulled Legolas away. The golden haired Prince's eyes were glistening, and Thranduil realised with a start just how much his son was hurting inside. Sighing, the King pushed Legolas gently across to Airëlus, then turned back and looked down at Calaen, who was lying on the ground, his chest rising and falling heavily, and blood on his face.  
  
"If I had let Legolas carry on, I am quite sure he would've killed you eventually," said Thranduil indifferently. "I wonder if you can give me one good reason why I should not have pulled him from you."  
  
Calaen growled low in his throat, and slowly eased himself up until he was supporting himself on his hands. "Yes, I have a very good reason. You should have let him keep going, because I am not going to forget what he just did. I always keep my word, and I swear that I will get him back."  
  
Thranduil looked for a moment as though he was strongly resisting the temptation to strike the dark haired Elf himself, but instead he motioned to some soldiers to come forwards. "Get him out of my sight. Keep him well guarded until we reach a decision, and if anything should happen, then someone will get hurt."  
  
With that, the King shot Calaen one last withering look, then spun around and went back to Legolas and Airëlus. The youngest Elf had crossed his arms, and his gaze was kept lowered to the ground. The elder rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, but remained silent.  
  
"Legolas, are you alright?" asked Thranduil gently.  
  
The Prince raised his eyes, and slowly shook his head. "I thought I could do it. Ada, I thought I was able to face him, and prove that I am stronger than he thinks. But I failed. I should've known I was unable to face my fear."  
  
"I think you faced it rather well," said Airëlus mildly, watching as Calaen was pulled to his feet. "When he spoke in a whisper to you, what did he say?"  
  
"Nothing important," replied Legolas quietly, shaking his head. "It was nothing that I have not heard from him before."  
  
Thranduil narrowed his eyes slightly, about to say something, when the soldier who had spoken earlier, came up, and bowed his head respectfully. The King smiled briefly, though it was very strained, and nodded for the other Elf to speak.  
  
"Your Highness, we sent Calaen's men to Mirkwood because it was thought Rivendell would be too much of an easy target if they wanted to try something," said the soldier somewhat nervously. "We thought your gaol cells would be better to hold them in. I apologize if this was the wrong thing to do."  
  
"No, you did the right thing," said Thranduil. "Thank you for telling me."  
  
The soldier bowed his head once more, before turning, and leaving the Royal Family alone. Legolas sighed, and passed a hand helplessly through his hair. He realised with a jolt of irritation that this was not the first time he had not taken his father and brother's advice, and regretted it.  
  
"Come, do not dwell on what has happened," said Thranduil, putting a hand on his youngest son's shoulder.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Well, that was rather eventful," commented Elladan, glancing over to where the Royal Family of Mirkwood stood, holding quiet conversation.  
  
"Hmm, shame it had to end so soon," replied Elrohir. "Still, I wager Thranduil only stopped Legolas because he wants Calaen for himself. Part of me feels sorry for that Elf, no matter what he has done. I wouldn't like to have an angry King after my blood."  
  
"Part of you feels sorry for Calaen?" asked Elladan scornfully.  
  
Elrohir shook his head calmly. "No, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. You would've laughed if you had seen the expression on your face. It was quite comical, actually."  
  
Elladan narrowed his eyes slightly, then without saying a word, he turned and walked over to where the Fellowship stood. Elrohir watched somewhat nervously as his twin began talking to them, and looking every so often in his direction. He grimaced as he saw Gimli's eyes light up.  
  
"Oh no," muttered Elrohir as the Dwarf ambled over, Elladan just behind him.  
  
"Good afternoon Master Elf. Your brother has just informed me of something, and I am only too willing to help him," said Gimli.  
  
Elrohir looked over at Elladan, who was smirking triumphantly. "What have you done, 'Dan? Why is this Dwarf talking to me?"  
  
"I am intrigued as to what expression I wore, so all I need to do is look into your own face to see it," replied Elladan. "I told Gimli about your desire to learn all about Dwarven history, and he agreed to tell you everything he knows."  
  
All the colour faded from Elrohir's face, and he flicked his gaze down to where Gimli was standing patiently. "Everything? Might I ask how much you know?"  
  
"Well, I could speak about my race for the same amount of time you could speak about yours," replied Gimli, smiling. "Don't worry, Master Elf, I think I will be able to fit everything into the few days we have before the Fellowship leave."  
  
"Ah, how...good," said Elrohir weakly. He looked across at his twin, who was trying hard to hold back laughter.  
  
"You are right," said Elladan in a choked voice. "It is funny."  
  
Elrohir was about to retort, when Aradan, who had been standing silently with them, sighed deeply, and stormed away from the small group. His face was darkened in what seemed to be anger, and his eyes were full of hurt.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Elladan quietly.  
  
"If I knew, I would tell you," replied Elrohir.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Aradan pushed past a group of Elves who stood in his path, for he just wanted to get away from this courtyard, and be alone with his thoughts. The young Elf had stood by and watched as his own father had been hurt, yet he had done nothing. He was confused, for part of him had enjoyed seeing Calaen in that position, but another part of him had wanted to help.  
  
'No, he does not deserve it,' thought Aradan firmly. 'He deserves help from no-one. You did the right thing by doing nothing.'  
  
Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, and turned slowly around. He did not know at first why, but as he looked into venomous green pools, he realised that Calaen's eyes boring into his back were the power that had made him do it. The young Elf bit down on his lip, and tried to stop the shaking of his body.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Calaen, "we meet again."  
  
The Elves who held him captive paused for a brief moment, before telling him to be silent. Thranduil however, had caught what had been said to Aradan, and as he stepped forwards, he motioned to the guards to wait a moment.  
  
"What are you talking about now?" snapped the King.  
  
Calaen smiled as silence fell on the courtyard. That was what he had hoped for; the more listening, the more Aradan would be hurt. Behind Thranduil, Legolas was watching intently with Airëlus, and on the other side of the courtyard, the Fellowship had fallen silent. Even Gimli had done so, and he had been in the middle of talking with an irritable Elrohir.  
  
"I trust you already know that Aradan here used to work for me?" asked Calaen, not throwing a glance in his son's direction. "He also betrayed me, by leading you to where I was."  
  
"He was given a choice and he chose wisely," said Thranduil. "I was unsure of him at first, but you should know that, although I am aware he was once under your command, I trust him now."  
  
"Well, I trusted him once, but look where it got me," sighed Calaen. "You and I are very different, Thranduil. In fact, we could not be any more different. However, I have noticed that one similarity lies between us."  
  
"Enlighten me," snapped Thranduil.  
  
Calaen was silent for a moment, enjoying the tension that hung in the air, and relishing in the power he held over everyone. Aradan was praying over and over again that his father would reveal nothing yet, all the while twisting his hands nervously. After what seemed an age though, Calaen spoke.  
  
"The one similarity between us is this," the dark haired Elf stated. "Both of our children are traitors. Yes, that Elf is my son."  
  
Aradan breathed out deeply, and threw his gaze down to the ground. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and could hear the whispered comments in the crowd. His head spun as he realised that now there was no chance of him building a life with his family. Tears sprung to his eyes, as his dream came crashing down around him.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Eärendil Eldar: No, I don't think you have reviewed before, so hello! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Deana: Yeah, tell me about it! I know that I would be damn scared!  
  
tHeBlOnDeInEveRkNew: Nah, that's ok! Your name is unique! Yeah, it would've been really hard for Legolas if Thranduil had been bitter about him leaving.  
  
Starlit Hope: No, it wasn't very pretty, was it? LOL  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: I know I'm a meanie! Hee hee. As for your question about Calaen repenting a little, I'm debating with myself about what to do. I'm torn in two, but I think I've nearly made a decision.  
  
eleanor rigbey: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. In answer to your question, 'quite ace' is just another way of saying like 'cool' or 'great' or something like that. My friends have got me saying it, and I can't stop now!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: I doubt you'll read this before you go on your vacation, but I hope you have a really good time! That was really nice when you said that you've come to love my characters! I'm touched, truly. Yeah, I would love to write a story with you! It might be kinda hard, what with the distance and all, but I think we could do it. Princess Power! Ok, I bet people think I'm crazy now. Everyone but you, that is. Ah well, me and you can be crazy together! I didn't know you could die from having your wisdom teeth out! Oh dear, I hope you don't die.  
  
kathysidle: Hello! I've found your story at last, and I'm gonna go read it in a minute! I'm glad you liked the way I brought Airëlus back!  
  
Halimanya: No, your story isn't getting worse! There's nothing wrong with it. If there was, I wouldn't be reading it! Yeah, I know that Thranduil is mean in 'Now and Forever'. I didn't like writing him like that, and every time I wrote a nasty line for him, I always said: 'Sorry, I know that you're nice really.' How sad is that?! But I had to do it else the story wouldn't have worked! But I did apologize to him over and over again. OK, now I am scaring even myself!  
  
Galadriel1010: Well, I had thought about their mother, and to be quite honest with you, I wasn't sure at all if I was gonna bring her in. But now I've decided something. I won't say what, but it's thanks to your review that a future chapter exists!  
  
There ya go! It's out in the open at last. I wonder what the outcome of this will be. I bet you lot are wondering that as well. Ah well, you'll have to wait til Saturday to find out! Luv Misto x-x PS: I decided to be random and name all of my chapters, as you can see. 


	33. Renewed Hope?

A stunned silence fell on those in the courtyard, as the realisation of Calaen's words sank in. Legolas slowly looked towards Airëlus, his eyes widened in shock, though the healer merely remained calm, a vague and knowing smile playing on his lips.  
  
"What did you say?" demanded Thranduil.  
  
Calaen rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. "You heard. Still, I understand it must be a bit of a shock to you, so I will repeat my words. That Elf is my son."  
  
'Ai, this keeps getting better,' thought Thranduil, sighing as he turned away from Calaen. "Aradan, what do you have to say about this? Are his words true or not?"  
  
The dark haired Elf swallowed nervously, and slowly raised his eyes to meet the King's. "Your Highness, he speaks truly. I....I am his son."  
  
"Valar..." muttered Legolas.  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "I trusted you, Aradan. Foolishly I let you fight with us, and foolishly I believed you really wished to be free from Calaen's clutches. My judgement was poor, I see that now."  
  
"Your Highness, I am indeed his son, but I mean no harm to you or anyone else," said Aradan desperately. "Your judgement was far from poor, and I wish to continue fighting with you and for you."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" spat Thranduil.  
  
"Because you will be condemning a young and innocent Elf if you do not," said an authoritive voice from across the courtyard. "Do you really wish to be guilty of that?"  
  
Thranduil snapped his eyes across to where the voice had come from, and sighed when he saw that the speaker was none other than Gandalf. Now he was in an even worse dilemma, for the Wizard had never been wrong in his judgement, yet Aradan was the son of a sadistic torturer. How could he be any different from his father?  
  
"Mithrandir, your counsel has always been wise, but this time I need to think," said Thranduil slowly. He hesitated for a moment, before nodding to some Elves standing with the patrols who had not yet left.  
  
"Ada, don't do this," said Airëlus suddenly, as guards stepped forwards and caught hold of Aradan. "I do not believe he means us any harm."  
  
"Why would that be?" asked Thranduil coolly. "Have you learnt nothing from your brother's dealings with his father?"  
  
Airëlus winced at the comment, but tried to pretend he hadn't heard it. "There is no cruelty in Aradan's actions, and no malice in his voice. He is as different to Calaen as Legolas is to Gimli."  
  
"Has it not crossed your mind that he may have been putting on an act?" asked Thranduil, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"No, for there is no reason for me to think that. Ada, I cannot order them to release him, but you can," said Airëlus softly. "Will you not put faith in me? I would not be saying any of this if I thought him to be dangerous. You know this."  
  
Thranduil regarded his son for a moment, before turning and waving his hand at the guards. Calaen cursed as Aradan was set free, and he fixed the younger Elf with a murderous and venomous glare.  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," said Aradan quietly.  
  
"This is not the end. Airëlus, you will come inside so we can discuss this," snapped Thranduil. "Mithrandir, will you be able to join us? Your counsel will be greatly appreciated."  
  
"Of course," said the Wizard, inclining his head.  
  
"Guards, follow Aradan wherever he goes. Do not let him out of your sight," said Thranduil coldly. "As I said before, this is not the end."  
  
"Ada, I do not think it necessary to have him trailed like that," said Airëlus quietly.  
  
"The decision is not for you to make. It is for me, and I have already made it," replied Thranduil. With that, he turned away from the crowd and swept into Elrond's house.  
  
Gandalf shook his head slightly, and looked sympathetically at Aradan. "Do not fear, young one. We know the truth and will set him straight in no time at all."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate it," said Aradan. "Prince Airëlus, you did not have to stand up for me in the way that you did. I am very grateful to you. But will this not put you in a bad situation with your father?"  
  
The healer looked up, and smiled vaguely. "Maybe, but that does not worry me. I suggest you go to your room and lock the door, so you will not be followed by the guards. Prepare yourself though, for the King will summon you later."  
  
"Have you taken leave of your senses?" Legolas demanded, following his brother as he turned and began walking away. "Aradan is Calaen's son, yet you treat him no different from the way you did before."  
  
"Why should I?" asked Airëlus calmly. "There is nothing wrong with him. He is no more dangerous to us as that Halfling called Sam is to Frodo."  
  
Legolas paused on the steps as realisation suddenly hit. "You knew. You knew all along of Aradan's true identity, yet you kept silent. Valar, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because you were in no fit state to hear news like that," replied Airëlus. "I didn't tell you because of your health."  
  
"If it had been the other way around, and I was the one who found out something like that, you would've wanted to know," said Legolas sharply. "You should've told me, Airëlus."  
  
The healer put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Maybe you think so, but I am happy with my decision. Finding out from Calaen was not ideal, but at least you are a little stronger now, and are able to deal with the shock."  
  
"No, you should've told me about this, regardless of my health. We are brothers, but clearly that means nothing to you," snapped Legolas. "And where does Ada come into the scheme of things? Did he not have the right to know?"  
  
"I kept it from him because he had enough to cope with, and added problems were definitely not what he needed," replied Airëlus. "Look, I am sorry for making you feel like this, and for keeping you in the dark. Does that make it any better?"  
  
"No, because you should've told us in the first place!" shouted Legolas. "An apology cannot make me feel any better, Airëlus. I never expected anything like this from you."  
  
A look of anger crossed the healer's face then, and he glared at his brother. "I have apologised to you, and I have explained the reasons behind my actions. You clearly cannot accept what has happened, so I suggest you do not bother coming with me to speak with Ada, Lord Elrond and Mithrandir. Leave the serious matters to the true adults here, Greenleaf, and maybe you'll be told some of the more minor points."  
  
Legolas blinked; stunned at the mocking way his brother had just spoken to him. He stared at the healer for a moment, before lowering his gaze to the ground. Airëlus' eyes remained cold for a second, but he suddenly realised how cruel he must've sounded.  
  
"I didn't mean that," he said, putting a hand on the younger Elf's shoulder. "Legolas, I-  
  
"Leave it," spat the Prince. "Go and talk with Ada, I will do as you wish, and stay away. And do not trouble yourself to tell me any of the minor points, for I care not. I will see you later."  
  
Legolas...." called Airëlus, as his brother spun on his heel and stormed away. "Ai, this is not what we need now."  
  
"He will get over it," said a sudden voice. "Just give him some time alone so he can come to his senses. We have more pressing matters to deal with."  
  
Airëlus looked across at Gandalf, and sighed deeply. "You saw the whole argument? I did not mean to hurt him like that, but I suppose I must wait until later before making up with him. Alright, let us get this over with then."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"I have no problems with Aradan walking freely around Rivendell," said Elrond. "Why did you order guards to follow him? He means no harm to anyone. Thranduil, he is only a young Elf. What can he possibly do?"  
  
"He is Calaen's son, I would put nothing past him," hissed the Elven-king. "His father is twisted and sadistic, so why should he be any different? I know that you think otherwise, as do Mithrandir and Airëlus, but I do not. Incidentally, you knew all about this before, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," said Elrond calmly. "So did Gandalf."  
  
Thranduil sighed, and nodded slowly. "I would rather you had told me about this before, but I suppose we can do nothing about it now. Airëlus was also aware of the situation, was he not?"  
  
"Yes," replied Elrond. "So were all three of my sons."  
  
"Valar, is it only Legolas and I who were oblivious?" asked Thranduil in amazement. He shook his head once more, confusion flashing through his eyes. "What am I supposed to do now? What does Aradan want? Am I supposed to welcome him into my family with open arms?"  
  
"It would do no harm," mused Elrond. "After all, he is part of your family."  
  
Thranduil was about to reply to this, though he remained silent, for the door opened. Airëlus came in, and was followed by Gandalf. The healer inclined his head to the two Elven-lords, and took a seat in front of the desk, whilst the Wizard sat at the back of the room.  
  
"Are you alright, ion-nin?" asked Thranduil. "You look somewhat troubled."  
  
"I...I had a slight disagreement with Legolas. He will not be joining us, for I think my words had an effect on him," replied the healer guiltily. "I was mocking him, and I said that he...should leave serious matters to the true adults."  
  
Thranduil rolled his eyes slightly. "I would've expected you to be able to keep your thoughts private, and I would've expected him to not take them to heart. Well, it has happened now."  
  
"Hmm. Ada, I am sorry for acting that way down in the courtyard," said Airëlus softly. "I know you only wanted him watched by guards because you had everyone's best interests at heart. But I could not let him be treated in that way."  
  
"All of you say that he is an innocent Elf, yet how can you possibly be sure?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"He told me so himself," replied Gandalf.  
  
"I've spoken with Galadriel," added Elrond. "Surely you cannot doubt her word? She sees all, Thranduil."  
  
The King narrowed his eyes slightly. "Mithrandir, there is a possibility that he was telling you lies. Calaen definitely knows how to put on an act, and I'm sure he has passed that down to his son."  
  
"There was no lie in Aradan's eyes," said Gandalf firmly. "I would know if he was telling anything but the truth."  
  
"Ada, you have the word of myself, Mithrandir, Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel," said Airëlus. "Why do you still believe Aradan to be potentially dangerous?"  
  
"Because he is Calaen's son," hissed Thranduil.  
  
"And I am yours, but we are not entirely alike. We have similarities, but there are also many differences between us," said Airëlus. "It is the same with you and Legolas. Do you have the same opinions as each other?"  
  
Thranduil sighed as he realised he had been caught out. "No, but that is beside the point. This is not about how alike you and Legolas are to me. What if Aradan turns out to be the person I believe him to be, and not the person you believe him to be?"  
  
"That will not happen," said Elrond firmly. "Will you at least give him a chance to prove himself?"  
  
"I have already given him a chance, and if he really wanted to prove himself, then he would've revealed his true identity in the first place," snapped Thranduil.  
  
"I can assure you that he wouldn't," said Gandalf. "From the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew there was something different about him. I sensed that being underground in those caves was not his destiny, and he would be better off in the open air. None of you have encountered Calaen's soldiers, but I have. I can tell you now that Aradan is nothing like those he was forced to work with."  
  
"Again, maybe he was putting on an act," muttered Thranduil.  
  
"When we were travelling from Síriel to Mirkwood, we rested for a few hours, and that was when he told me who he really was," went on Gandalf, ignoring the comment. "He also spoke of his life with Calaen. Did you know that he was told many stories as a child? Yes, the main characters were yourself and Legolas. You were always described as bad people, whilst Calaen was made himself out to look like the victim. Aradan believed nothing of his father's words."  
  
Thranduil laughed quietly. "Alright, if he says so."  
  
"All that Elf wants is a family," said Gandalf sharply. "All he wants is to be accepted by you and Legolas. However, he did not wish to reveal his true identity to you, because he did not think that was his path. You are being too rash in judging him."  
  
"Do not expect me to change my thoughts just because I hear of some sad story he has poured out," said Thranduil, though all noted how the Elven- king spoke quietly, and somewhat falteringly.  
  
"Did you know that when we were held captive, he freed Legolas for a while, and then got into trouble for it?" asked Gandalf. "We were all chained up, and Aradan came in with food. When he got to your son and offered to give him bread and water, Legolas refused, saying he wished to keep whatever pride and dignity he had left."  
  
"Understandable," said Thranduil, inclining his head.  
  
"Yes, but then he said he would eat if he were free and did not have to be fed by someone else's hand," went on Gandalf. "It did not take a lot of persuading for Aradan to comply with his wishes."  
  
Thranduil bit down on his lip, and slowly ran over what the Wizard had said. "So, he actually helped my son? He got in trouble because he went to pains to help Legolas?"  
  
"Exactly," replied Gandalf. "I watched him when he first entered our cell, and he could not keep his eyes away from Legolas. He already knew of his true identity, and there was nothing but sadness in his eyes."  
  
"Valar..." muttered Thranduil. "This changes everything."  
  
"So, what will you do?" asked Airëlus quietly. "He wants a family, Ada, and we can give him that. Maybe it will be hard at first, but we can do it."  
  
Thranduil sighed, and went over to stand by the window. He leant against the wall and looked directly opposite the room they were in. A dark haired Elf was sitting on a balustrade, his face buried into the crook of his arm, which was resting on his knees. The Elven-king's sharp eyes caught the way Aradan's shoulders shook, and he sighed once more.  
  
"His tears flow because all hopes he had for his future have just been destroyed," said Elrond quietly. "Give him back those hopes, and make them become a reality."  
  
"If I regret doing this, I will be blaming all three of you," sighed Thranduil. "Yes, he can...he can come back to Mirkwood with us. I will try and accept him as part of the family."  
  
Airëlus laughed in delight, and embraced the King. "Hannon le, Ada."  
  
"Like I said, if anything bad comes of this, I will be blaming you three," replied Thranduil, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Nothing bad will come of it, nor will you regret your decision," said Gandalf. "I can assure you of this."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Deana: Hey, no problem! It is a great story, and I wish I'd found it sooner!  
  
GollumGirl: I can only be nice for a limited amount of time, but then I start to miss being horrible to these poor innocent characters!  
  
tHeBlOnDeinEveRkNew: Yeah, it was only fair really, to let Legolas do that!  
  
Rachel13: Yeah, I have the same problem at the moment cos I have exams, and have to do aloada boring studying!  
  
Lirenel: Well, you got what you wanted, but happiness doesn't last forever....I'm saying nothing else!  
  
eleanor rigbey: Hee hee, you're a poet but you didn't know it! Wow, that rhymes to!  
  
kathysidle: Yeah, I'm really glad that Legolas got to hurt Calaen a bit as well. I mean, the poor Elf has been taking so much from him, so it's only fair to let him re-pay a bit of the favour!  
  
Sorry this took an extra day to get up, but I've been really busy what with band rehearsals, concerts, work, revision and all. I also had real trouble writing this chapter, and I had to redo it about three times until I was happy with it. Anyway, Airëlus and Legolas argued a bit in that chapter, which was a bit sad, but don't worry, cos I'm sure they'll get back to normal soon enough. Luv Misto x-x 


	34. The Knife Cuts Deeper

It was only a few minutes after the Royal Family had left the courtyard, and Aragorn was seated in Elladan's room, deep in conversation with his brothers. Both twins were lying on their respective beds, and nodding at various points in the Ranger's tirade.  
  
"There was no reason for Calaen to do that, especially in front of Thranduil and Legolas," said Aragorn, shaking his head angrily. "If I know those two, they will want nothing more to do with Aradan."  
  
"You forget that their opinions will be up against Ada's, Mithrandir's, and Airëlus', and they all know the truth. That's a Servant of the Valar, an Istar, and a...a...." Elrohir trailed off into silence as a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "What would you call Ada?"  
  
"I've never really thought about it," replied Elladan. "Anyway, I think that Legolas' mind will be more easily swayed than Thranduil's."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly, and drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. "What do you think will happen if they refuse to accept him for who he is?"  
  
"First of all, Ada will offer Aradan a home here," replied Elrohir.  
  
"Then he will gather all of our forces, put them together with Lórien's, and ride to Mirkwood," added Elladan.  
  
"He will also take a host of Dwarves, and set them loose in the palace," put in Elrohir. "They will created un-imaginable havoc, and turn Thranduil's worst nightmare into a reality."  
  
"Eventually, the poor King will be forced to take in Aradan," finished Elladan.  
  
Aragorn looked from one twin to the other, and slowly shook his head. "I think that the Lord of Rivendell will approach the matter in a much more diplomatic, and may I say, realistic way."  
  
"You never know," muttered Elladan.  
  
Just then, the door flew open, and Legolas stormed in. He threw himself to the ground next to Aragorn's chair, shaking his head angrily. The Ranger raised an eyebrow, and gently touched his friend's shoulder, whilst the twins looked on in interest from their places on the bed.  
  
"Legolas, are you alright?" asked Aragorn softly.  
  
The Prince was silent for a moment, before shaking his head once more. "No, I am not. Airëlus apparently knew all along that Aradan was Calaen's son, yet he neglected to tell me. He has gone to discuss this matter with the "true adults", which does not include me."  
  
"Did he actually say that to you?" asked Aragorn in surprise.  
  
"Not word for word, but it does not matter how he phrased it, because the meaning was still there," replied Legolas.  
  
Elrohir sat up with a start as horrible realisation dawned, and it was all he could do to stop from cursing violently. Instead, he glanced over at his twin, and made a subtle but meaningful gesture with his head.  
  
'What is it?' thought Elladan. 'Are you thinking what I am?'  
  
'Yes. Legolas is angry because Airëlus did not tell him about Aradan, but neither did we. Estel also knew before him,' replied Elrohir, watching as his foster brother and friend spoke quietly. 'Do we tell him or not?'  
  
Elladan grimaced, weighing the choices in his mind. 'Legolas is not stupid, and will find out sooner or later. It would be better if he hears it from us. Do you agree?'  
  
'Yes, I do,' replied Elrohir. 'But I do not wish to be the one who has the job of telling him. I will leave that to you.'  
  
"Ai Elbereth," Elladan muttered out loud.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Aragorn.  
  
The dark haired Elf sighed, and went around to kneel in front of his friend. "Legolas, there is something that you should know. It is only fair that I tell you now, for there have been too many secrets as it is."  
  
"What is it?" asked Legolas warily.  
  
"I...we...all three of us knew of Aradan's true identity," replied Elladan. "I'm sorry..."  
  
The Elven-prince locked his eyes onto regretful ebony ones for a moment, before laughing quietly. He drew one knew up to his chest and shook his head, a strange light flickering in his ocean-blue orbs.  
  
"Legolas, are you not angry?" asked Elrohir slowly.  
  
"Angry? No, angry is not the word to describe how I feel right now. Try using 'furious', and you'll be a little nearer the mark," snapped the Prince. "While you're there, you can add 'betrayed' to the list."  
  
"There is no need for you to feel like that," said Aragorn, moving from his chair to kneel beside the Elf.  
  
"I feel betrayed because my three closest friends and my brother intentionally kept a secret from me," spat Legolas, his eyes flashing. "Who else knew about this?"  
  
"There were not many others," said Elrohir truthfully. "The only people who also knew are Mithrandir and our father. We didn't tell you because-  
  
"Save your breath," hissed Legolas, jumping to his feet and going across to the door. "I do not wish to hear from you what I have already heard from Airëlus."  
  
With that, the Prince spun on his heel, wrenched open the door, and stormed out. Aragorn cursed and made to go after his friend, but Elladan put a restraining hand on his shoulder, and silently shook his head.  
  
"Leave him for a while," Elrohir advised. "Just give him some time to cool off."  
  
"You do know that this would not have happened if it wasn't for you two," sighed Aragorn. "Why did you have to tell him at that particular point? Could you not see how distressed he was to begin with?"  
  
"Of course, but he would've found out sooner or later," replied Elladan patiently. "I am sure his anger would be greater if we were to put off telling him. He has a temper, Estel, and you know that. Surely you would not want to make it even worse, especially at a time like this?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, though he nodded briefly. "Yes, I suppose so. Right, I must go and make sure that the Fellowship are alright. I fear that Frodo cannot stay here with the Ring for much longer."  
  
Elladan lay back down on his bed as the Ranger went across and opened the door. There were two guards standing outside, and they politely inclined their heads to Aragorn, though it was the twins they looked at. Standing in between them was a small figure, though he went un-noticed by Aragorn as he passed.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, you have a visitor," said one of the guards, propelling the stranger into the room. "When we were about to leave Síriel two days back, this young one came up and told us he had to see you. We questioned him, but he started sobbing, and told us it was urgent. So...here he is."  
  
"Valar..." muttered Elladan.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Elrohir quietly.  
  
"Well, we will lave him with you for the moment, but we will wait outside for him," said the guard, swiftly vacating the room and closing the door.  
  
The twins stared at the newcomer, who had gone across and made himself comfortable in the seat that Aragorn had been in. It was none other than Tain, the child from the village of Síriel.  
  
"What are you doing here?" demanded Elladan, his eyes flashing angrily. "You are only a young boy, yet your spitefulness has cost lives. You were the one who alerted your soldiers to our presence when we were in your town, and that was what started the fight."  
  
"Though we ended it," said Elrohir.  
  
Tain flicked his eyes across to the Elf, and smiled vaguely. "No, it has not ended, at least not yet. I'm not going to tell you why I'm here, and you will not be believed if you tell anyone that I am dangerous."  
  
Elladan clenched his fists at his side, and made a noise of anger. "What do you want here, child? What do you think you can possible do against the strength of Imladris?"  
  
"He can do nothing," spat Elrohir.  
  
Tain laughed, and it was a sound that should never come from a child of his age. "You say that now, but wait for a few days, and then everyone will see exactly what young ones can do to help powerful rulers. Well, I must go. The guards are waiting to show me my room."  
  
"Wait," said Elrohir, as Tain jumped off the chair, and ran across to the door.  
  
"No, leave him," said Elladan swiftly.  
  
Tain smiled at the Elves, and gave a mock bow. "Goodbye, I might see you later." With that, he turned and left the room, laughing quietly to himself.  
  
"I...really do not believe that," said Elrohir slowly. "I don't think I have ever seen a child like him before. 'Dan, he is evil, and that is not right, especially in one so young. Did you hear how he spoke? His words are like those an adult uses."  
  
"Yes, but I suppose that is what happens if you live under Calaen's rule," mused Elladan. "It is very sad, if you think about it. That child has been robbed of all innocence, yet he does not know it. He will grow up to be our enemy."  
  
"He already is," said Elrohir darkly. "What do we do now? I suppose we must report this to Ada at some point, though I am not looking forward to that."  
  
Elladan shook his head violently. "No, me neither. Can you imagine how utterly ridiculous we will sound, claiming that a child is a possible danger to us?"  
  
"Hmm, we will," replied Elrohir. "Still, I cannot help but feel slightly sceptical about what Tain said. He clearly means to cause some harm, but it will be hard, especially with all the guards being more alert. I do not think we really have that much to fear..."  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Legolas sat on one of the branches of a tall tree that was situated in the archery grounds. The garden was now empty, except for a group of five soldiers who were carefully guarding a dark haired Elf. Calaen was sitting under the eaves of the tree, oblivious to the Prince high above him.  
  
The guards were somewhat surprised that their captive had not tried to escape, choosing instead to go peacefully, and complying with anything that was asked of him. Little did they know that he was biding his time, and waiting for the right moment.  
  
Legolas shifted silently on his branch, not once removing his eyes from the dark head of Calaen. He was unsure as to why he had chosen this particular spot to come and sit, but it was the only place where he could be alone and un-disturbed. That was all about to change though.  
  
A figure dropped down noiselessly behind Legolas, and swiftly clamped a hand over his mouth, to stop him from crying out. The Prince immediately jumped to his feet, prepared to fight his attacker, even though they were in a tree, but an arm was slipped around his mid-section, pinning his arms down.  
  
"Quiet, it is only me," the stranger said, his voice so low that even his captive struggled to hear it.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, but nodded in recognition. He felt the restraints moving away from his body, and he glanced down to see if Calaen had heard anything. No. The Prince turned around to face the stranger, though there was no-one there.  
  
"Fine," muttered Legolas. He shook his head slightly, before leaping across from his branch to another, the leaves barely rustling under his feet. He jumped effortlessly from tree to tree, and it wasn't long before he was able to drop down to the ground in the courtyard.  
  
"You took long enough," smirked Thranduil.  
  
"That was un-necessary. There was no reason for you to sneak up on me like that, and attack me in such a way," said Legolas sharply. "Why could you not have just tapped me on the shoulder, as ay normal Elf would do?"  
  
"I caught you unawares" said Thranduil, his voice serious now. "Never let yourself be caught off your guard, for that could prove fatal. Imagine if it was not me, and the situation was different. It does not matter where you are, you should always be prepared for the unexpected."  
  
"Yes, I know. I was caught up in my thoughts," muttered Legolas. "Look, did you want me for any other reason than to attack me and then lecture me?"  
  
Thranduil smiled vaguely, and sat down on a marble bench. "Actually, I did. First of all, what made you go to where Calaen is being guarded? I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it, but I thought you wanted to stay away from him."  
  
"That is true, and I don't really know myself why I went there," replied Legolas, taking a seat beside the King. "I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts, and I automatically went there. It is strange, I know."  
  
"Maybe, or maybe not," mused Thranduil. "Anyway, the second thing I wanted to speak about was Airëlus."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly at the mention of his brother's name. "Oh? And what of him?"  
  
"He did not mean to hurt you," said Thranduil gently. "He feels nothing but guilt and sadness for his actions and words, so I suggest you go to see him later. You will feel better if you do."  
  
"As you wish," said Legolas, inclining his head.  
  
"I do not ask you to do that because I want you to; nor do you have to go and talk to Airëlus if you really do not wish to," said Thranduil. "I merely suggested it, but do what you want, Legolas. Anyway, this brings me to a more pressing matter."  
  
"Aradan," muttered the Prince.  
  
Thranduil nodded, and glanced sideways at his son. "Yes, what do you think about him? I have made up my mind already, but now I wish to hear your views."  
  
"He is no part of our family," said Legolas slowly. "He may have the same blood as us, but that does not mean anything. Calaen has the same blood as us, but that counts for nothing now."  
  
"So, you are immediately prejudiced against Aradan because he is Calaen's son," said Thranduil. "I was at first, but then I was set straight by Mithrandir, Airëlus and Elrond. They changed my views on him."  
  
Legolas shook his head in disbelief. "Ada, you cannot...but..."  
  
"Aradan wants a family and a home. Where is he going to get either of those if not in Mirkwood, with those he has dreamed of being with?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"Valar..." breathed Legolas.  
  
"Believe me when I say that I really understand why you feel this way. It is only natural, because you have had such bad experiences with his father, your brother," said Thranduil. "But Aradan means no harm to anyone. All he wants is what he should've had from Calaen."  
  
"You have offered him a home with us," said Legolas bitterly. "You will give him one of the best rooms in the family quarters of the palace, and he will become one of us."  
  
Thranduil nodded, and touched a hand to the Prince's shoulder. "Yes, that is what will happen. However, you do not think it should be so. Mithrandir told me how Aradan released you for a brief time during your captivity. He was Calaen's son then, but you did not look on him in the way you do now."  
  
"No, and that is because he was no relation of mine before today," said Legolas desperately. "Ada, he was merely a...a soldier with a kinder heart than his comrades."  
  
"But he wasn't. He did that for you, because he knew who you were. He has not changed from the person he was last week," said Thranduil. "He has the same emotions and opinions as he did last week, and that will not change for a while yet. Can you not accept that?"  
  
Legolas shrugged, wondering how best to answer. "I...I don't know. I will try to, but I can promise nothing. He is still Calaen's son, and it will take a while to get used to that."  
  
"I understand," said Thranduil quietly.  
  
"If that is all, I have things to do," Legolas pointed out.  
  
The King nodded gently, and sighed as his son got up and began walking away. "Will you be joining us at the evening meal, Legolas?" he called.  
  
"Maybe. If not, I will see you tomorrow," replied the Prince, not stopping to give his answer. Instead, he continued up the stairs, and into Elrond's house.  
  
Thranduil shook his head slightly. He understood why Legolas was acting that way, for of course there were so many things spinning in his head, and so many facts that he had to come to terms with. The King only hoped that his son would come around soon.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: No, I'm not gonna do anything as mean as that. However...I do have something else planned that is meaner than that...  
  
Inu Lover: Uh, yeah probably. I figure that there's only around 6 or 7 or 8 chapters left of this. It all depends on what happens in the chapter after the chapter after the next. Or something like that!  
  
eleanor rigbey: Yay! I'm a comedian but I didn't...what the heck rhymes with that? Yeah, I once ate something really nice, but then my grandmother told me that there was something totally gross in there, and I don't like it any more!  
  
tHeBlOnDeInEveRkNew: Yeah, I enjoyed writing that, cos I wanted to show that even those two aren't perfect. Still, it will be good to see them make up again.  
  
Jennifer: You know, you have just given me such a great idea! Do you mind if I use that idea, cos that would work really well with what I've already planned!  
  
Legolas-gurl888: Yeah, I really like that as well! You know, there will be a day when the power of princesses help take over the world. Of course, me and you are gonna be the head princesses! LOL  
  
kathysidle: I wonder what people will say when they hear about Harry? LOL  
  
mud-puddles: Hee hee, I love them too!  
  
Hello! I'm in a surprisingly good mood today. Why is that? Oh yeah, cos I never need to do another maths problem as long as I live! I had my last maths exam today, and I have a whole week away from school before I go back in to take my last exam, which will be history! Anyway, I have something random to tell you. Me and kathysidle, a very cool person, have been calling Calaen 'Harry' lately, cos he has dark hair and green eyes and...you know, like Harry Potter? Ok, people are giving us odd looks! Anyway, don't worry about Legolas, I'm sure he'll come around to the idea of Aradan soon enough! Luv Misto x-x 


	35. Cunning

Aradan sat on the edge of the bed in the room he had been given, and absent- mindedly traced patterns on the silky coverlet. He had stood on the balcony and watched as Thranduil and Legolas and spoken. Deep down, he knew that their privacy should be respected and he should not have tried to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it, for he so wanted to know what was being decided about his future.  
  
"I didn't hear what they were saying anyway," muttered the Elf resentfully. He sighed deeply, and lowered his gaze to the ground, as though searching for answers down there.  
  
There was a gentle knock on the door then, and Aradan bit his lip, wondering what to do. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, but then, he supposed he should be courteous whilst in someone else's home.  
  
"Alright," he called, as there was another knock. He went across to the door and pulled it open, though his eyes widened when he saw who stood before him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Aradan," said King Thranduil calmly. "Is it alright if I come in, or are you busy?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I mean, yes, you can come in, and no, I am not busy," said Aradan hurriedly, sweeping a hand to the side, gesturing for the King to enter. "Please, feel free."  
  
"Thank you, I was hoping you would say that, for we have a matter of great importance which must be discussed," said Thranduil, going into the room and smiling briefly at the younger Elf.  
  
"Yes," Aradan said quietly, "it is a very important matter."  
  
Thranduil nodded, and sat down opposite the bed. "You should know that when Calaen announced you were his son, I was furious. That is because I had put my trust in you, yet you failed to mention your true identity."  
  
"I...I know, and I'm sorry, Your Highness," said Aradan. "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid."  
  
"Hmm, you are not the first to have ever been afraid of me," said Thranduil slowly. "I don't know why so many people feel that way, but they do. I don't think I'm particularly frightening, but I suppose everyone has their own opinions."  
  
Aradan laughed softly, feeling a little more at ease when he saw the flickering amusement in the King's eyes. "Your Highness, I did not mean that I was afraid of you. I was merely fearful of what the outcome of the revelation would be."  
  
"I know; I was jesting with you," Thranduil said. He sighed then, and a distant look was in his eyes. "Calaen destroyed everything for us, a long time ago. I vowed then that I would never have anything to do with him, or anyone that was connected to him. That included any friends of his, and...family, if he should start a new life."  
  
"I understand," said Aradan quietly, his heart sinking.  
  
"But that was a long time ago, and things have changed. I know now that just because one person is evil, it will not rub off onto anyone else," Thranduil continued. "Aradan, you are nothing like your father."  
  
"No," muttered the younger Elf.  
  
"And that is why I am going to offer you a home in Mirkwood," said Thranduil.  
  
Aradan snapped his eyes up, and gazed in wonder at the King. "A...a home in...Do you mean this, Your Highness?"  
  
"Yes, but of course you could always stay here if you so desire," replied Thranduil, his face impassive. "There is no pressure on you to come to Mirkwood."  
  
"No, of course I wish to go," cried Aradan. He remembered then that he was talking to a King, and he lowered his eyes. "I...I mean, yes, I would very much like to go to Mirkwood."  
  
Thranduil laughed softly, and touched a hand to the other Elf's shoulder. "I did not think you would say anything else."  
  
"I cannot believe that I will be living in Mirkwood," breathed Aradan, his eyes glistening slightly. "I dreamed it for so long, but never did I imagine that dream would become a reality."  
  
"Well, your years of waiting have paid off," said Thranduil, smiling benevolently. "I have other matters to attend to now, but I felt it only fair that you should know."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," said Aradan, as the King went over to the door.  
  
Thranduil paused, and turned back to look at the younger Elf. "Please, do not call me that. I do not expect members of my own family to address me as the King. Do not worry; you will get used to it."  
  
"Yes, Your....Aradan trailed off, and smiled vaguely. "I mean, yes."  
  
"I will see you at the evening meal," said Thranduil, inclining his head, before leaving the room.  
  
Aradan let out a deep sigh, and walked slowly over to sit on the edge of the bed. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and it wasn't long before he was laughing joyfully, his eyes dancing as he realised that his life-long dream had just come true.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Calaen leaned back against the tree, staring up at the sky through the branches. His hands had been un-bound, but the number of Elves guarding him had gone up by two, which he thought was entirely un-necessary. Of course there was no point in trying anything. At least not yet.  
  
"This is no place for a child," called a fair haired guard, Curanil, jerking the captive from thoughts.  
  
Calaen snapped his eyes down from the sky, and concealed a smile as he saw Tain trotting across the field towards the small group. In his hands was wooden bowl, a sweet smelling steam rising from it.  
  
Curanil sighed as the child made no signs of halting. "It is much safer for you back inside Lord Elrond's house, I can assure you."  
  
"Valar, anyone would think I'm dangerous," muttered Calaen.  
  
"Silence, we did not ask for your opinion," snapped Curanil. He glared at the dark haired Elf for a moment, before walking forwards and kneeling in front of Tain. "These archery grounds are off limits to anyone but the Lords and soldiers of Rivendell. You, I'm afraid, are neither."  
  
Tain's eyes glistened, and he looked sadly at the guard. "But...but it is near to the evening meal, and that Elf has nothing to eat. My mother always told me that people get sick if they miss meals."  
  
"That is true, but I think your mother was referring only to young children," said Curanil, smiling. "You have a kind heart, but that kindness would be better spent on someone who is worthy of it."  
  
"I don't want him to get ill," said Tain miserably, looking down at the bowl he still held. "I get ill sometimes, and it doesn't feel very nice. Besides, I made this for him."  
  
"What is it?" asked Curanil, glancing down.  
  
"It is just some soup. It is not very much, but it is warm, and will keep him alive for tonight," replied Tain.  
  
Curanil concealed a smile as he heard the other guards laughing quietly. "He is a grown Elf, strong and in full health."  
  
"You flatter me," muttered Calaen.  
  
"He will live through the night without your soup, though I'm sure it is lovely," said Curanil, ignoring the comment. "Why don't you find someone else who might want it?"  
  
Tain sighed, but nodded sadly. As he turned away, a single tear fell from his eye, and rolled down his cheek. This did not go un-noticed by Curanil, and he reached out to touch a hand to the child's shoulder.  
  
"If it means that much to you, let me have the soup so that I can give it to him," said the guard. "But if I do, you must leave this field immediately. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," said the boy, passing over the bowl. As Curanil took it and turned away, Tain locked eyes with Calaen, and smiled.  
  
"I don't care whether you like this or not," hissed Curanil, roughly shoving the bowl into the prisoner's hands, "you will eat it, because I do not wish to have a crying child on my hands."  
  
"Yes, that would be tragic," sneered Calaen.  
  
Curanil rolled his eyes, before turning back to Tain. "Run along now, and I will make sure he eats it. Go on."  
  
"Thank you," Tain called over his shoulder as he ran away from the group. What no-one saw though was the nasty smile dancing on his lips.  
  
"That is quite alright," muttered Curanil, shaking his head slightly. He looked back at Calaen then, and gestured to the bowl. "Eat."  
  
The dark haired Elf nodded slowly, and dipped a finger into the soup. It was a light brown in colour, though it was tinged with green. Thick and sticky was the texture, and it looked far from appetizing. But then, Calaen thought grimly, this mixture was not supposed to taste nice. No, it was used for something very different than satisfying hunger.  
  
Calaen raised the bowl to his lips and slowly drank, trying to block out the sickly smell of the substance. It hit the back of this throat like an arrow, burning as it went down. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling, but couldn't help letting out a soft noise of discomfort.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" demanded Curanil.  
  
"Child's cooking," muttered Calaen, casting the soup a distasteful glance. He had known that it would hurt, but he had also known that this was the only choice he had, if he wanted to put his plan into action.  
  
"Well, if it is that bad, then don't eat it," said a guard who went by the name of Morawen.  
  
Calaen nodded slowly, and threw the bowl down to the ground. The remaining liquid spilled out, but the dark haired Elf ignored it, and rested his head in his hands. As he stared through his fingers, the world seemed to spin around him, and lights flashed in front of his eyes.  
  
"Valar..." he breathed, as pain shot through him.  
  
Curanil shot his comrades an enquiring glance, before looking down at Calaen. "Here, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes, of course," snapped the captive, un-consciously grabbing some of his hair and pulling on it.  
  
"No, there is something wrong with him, even though he denies it," Morawen observed. "Look, he is in pain."  
  
"Should we help him?" asked a younger guard, Alondir.  
  
"Well, it will be no good if dies," snapped Curanil, the expression on his face suggesting he would rather not deal with this.  
  
"No, I...I'm fine, I..." Calaen fell silent, and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"You are in no position to speak falsely about anything, so don't..." Curanil trailed off as he pulled Calaen's hands away from his face.  
  
"Ai Elbereth," breathed Elias, whilst the other guards all made noises of surprise and horror.  
  
Blood was streaming in rivulets from Calaen's mouth, staining his pale skin a deep crimson colour. Sweat was pouring from him, and his forehead was drenched with perspiration. He moaned in pain, and threw his head back against the tree trunk.  
  
"We cannot leave him like this," muttered Curanil. "Tirondel and Morawen, go to Lord Elrond, and tell him what is happening; Celorfyn, Galáril and Tinerian, find some healers and bring them here; Alondir, stay with me and help."  
  
"Surely it would be better for more than just two of you to stay," said Morawen doubtfully. "What if he tries anything?"  
  
"Does he look in any position to try and escape or harm someone?" demanded Curanil. "But if you're worried, then...Celorfyn, stay here with us. The rest of you go and do what I told you to."  
  
Alondir, a silver haired Elf, knelt beside Calaen, and took his wrist. "Ai, his pulse is racing. What can possibly be wrong with him?"  
  
"There must have been something in that....whatever it was that the child brought for him," muttered Curanil, glancing down at the spilt soup. He shook his head slightly, before crouching at Calaen's side. "Not that you deserve it, but healers will be here soon. Can you wait until then?"  
  
Calaen leant forwards as though to double over, but as he moved he reached out and grabbed a pair of knives from Alondir's belt. The guard hissed and made to snatch them back, but all he got was a slash across his hand. Curanil watched in confusion, and he realised too late that the whole thing had been a set-up. He looked down just in time to see a knife being stabbed into his chest.  
  
"From the moment I saw you, I disliked you," muttered Calaen, pulling out the blade and kicking the guard to the ground.  
  
"You..." breathed Celorfyn. He pulled out his own knives, though his eyes widened as Alondir was pulled towards Calaen, a blade against his throat.  
  
"Drop them or this one dies. As you can see, I have already killed your captain, so there is no reason as to why I should feel bad about killing this...What are you called? Ah yes, Alondir. Drop the knives, now!" Calaen hissed.  
  
Celorfyn glanced at the younger guard, before throwing the blades down to the ground. Calaen smiled, and slowly shook his head. The two Elves locked eyes for a moment, Alondir still held in a tight grip, his eyes closed as he felt the cold steel on his throat.  
  
"Release him," growled Celorfyn.  
  
"As you wish," replied Calaen. He kept one arm wrapped around Alondir, but moved his hand back so that he could place the knife between his teeth. He laughed quietly, and then pressed hard against a pressure point on the other Elf's neck.  
  
"You said you would release him," hissed Celorfyn, running forwards as his friend dropped to the ground, un-conscious.  
  
"Yes, and I kept my word. He is not dead, and will wake soon enough," replied Calaen, walking forwards slowly. "Sadly, I cannot have you around to report what has happened when the healers come."  
  
Celorfyn looked up just in time to see a booted foot swinging his way. He tried to duck it, but was kicked harshly on the side of his head. He blinked twice, everything spinning wildly around him for a painful moment. Then, darkness fell, and he collapsed on the ground, un-conscious, like Alondir.  
  
"A few more guards might have been useful," Calaen smirked, grabbing Curanil's body, and dragging him backwards, into the bushes. A trail of blood followed them, staining the lush green grass.  
  
When he was sure that no-one would be able to see the dead guard if they stood in the archery field, Calaen threw Curanil down to the ground, then went back for Alondir and Celorfyn. The elder had a trickle of blood coming from the head wound that had been caused by Calaen's boot, and the younger's face was pale.  
  
"Well, you deserved it," muttered Calaen, pulling off his own tunic and replacing it with Celorfyn's. Then, he pulled on one of the green cloaks worn by the guards of Imladris, making sure that the hood covered his face.  
  
"You will not need these where you have gone," he laughed, reaching down and taking Curanil's knives. Then with a final glance around to make sure he was still alone, Calaen leaped into one of the trees, and jumped through it, smiling when he thought of the expressions everyone would wear when they found out he was gone.  
  
They were fools. They had caught him, but of course he had set himself free. They should have known that he could not be held captive for long. And now, he was going to get his revenge...on all of them.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Legolas-gurl88: No, I don't think that Legolas is stupid either. sigh He's so misunderstood!  
  
Halimanya: As far as I know, he doesn't. But you could probably find out someplace like 'The Encyclopaedia of Arda'. I hate spelling that long word which begins with E. I'm not gonna spell it again, it takes too long, and I always get the letters mixed up!  
  
Rachel13: Hee hee, that would be a nightmare come true for poor Legolas!  
  
eleanor rigbey: Ah, and there was me thinking I was free from all the nastiness of maths! Oh well, I can always get my parents to do my taxes for me! Or I could bribe my brother....  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Totally! I think that creepy kids are scarier thank creepy adults. Like Damien, in the Omen! He scares me!  
  
GollumGirl: Hee hee, that was funny!  
  
Irish Anor: Poor you! I had an Internet problem a few weeks back, and it was horrible! I don't know how I survived!  
  
Ya, that was just a little bit weird, but everything will be explained in...not the next chapter, but the one after. Then you'll find out what was up with the soup and the blood, and what Tain had to do with it. Til next time! Misto x-x 


	36. Misleading Innocence

It was late in the evening, and there had been no sign of Calaen. Alondir and Celorfyn, the guards who had been knocked unconscious, had since awoken, and had reported everything to Lord Elrond. The whole of Rivendell was still in the process of being searched, but only by experienced soldiers. Everyone else had been ordered to stay inside.  
  
It was with a heavy heart that Legolas walked through the corridors, his eyes a maelstrom of emotions: anger, confusion, wonder. He had decided to try and accept Aradan, but in the chaos, had not been able to mention that fact. Nor had he been able to find Airëlus, Aragorn, or the twins, to apologize to them.  
  
The Prince paused outside his brother's room. He wanted to go in and see him, to try and patch things up and also just to talk about things in general. He hadn't meant to snap at the older Elf earlier that day, but all of his feelings had mixed together, and had created anger. He sighed, and quietly pushed open the door.  
  
Airëlus was lying on the bed, still fully clothed, though he was facing the opposite wall, so Legolas could not see if he was awake. His shoulders rose and fell slowly, but as to whether he was asleep or just breathing easily, that also remained un-known. The golden haired Elf sighed once more, and turned to leave. However, he paused when he heard his name.  
  
"Legolas, is everything alright?" asked Airëlus, sitting up and looking over at his brother.  
  
The Prince turned around, and smiled vaguely. "Sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"No, I could not get to sleep. I was merely trying to catch some rest, though my thoughts prevented me from doing so," replied Airëlus. "And why were you wandering the corridors at this time of night?"  
  
Legolas shrugged, and walked forwards to sit on the edge of the bed. "Like you, I could not find any peace in sleep. Knowing that he is out there somewhere, and knowing that he managed to fool those seven guards into believing he was truly ill, has made me...I don't know. It has made me realise exactly how dangerous he is."  
  
"Yes, because you didn't know that before," said Airëlus dryly.  
  
"Of course I knew, but I have just been thinking about him, and all that he has done," replied Legolas. "No-one with any sanity could ever re-enact one of his deeds."  
  
Airëlus nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed. "Hmm, that is true. But let us not talk about him, especially when it is dark. Why did you come in here, Legolas?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened earlier," replied the Prince. "You were right: I should not have reacted in the way I did upon finding out that Aradan is Calaen's son."  
  
"Those were not my actual words," muttered Airëlus.  
  
"But the implication was still there. I was angry with you, and you were angry with me. The only difference is that you had every right to feel like that, and I did not," said Legolas.  
  
"No, do not place the blame on yourself," said Airëlus. "We were both responsible for the argument. I, for speaking in such a way; and you for taking my words to heart. Let us now forget that anything like that happened."  
  
"Alright," Legolas agreed, inclining his head.  
  
Airëlus smiled, and reached out to touch a hand to his brother's shoulder. "Good. Now, what else did you come in here for? I'm sure it was not just to apologize."  
  
"Like I said, I found no peace in sleep, so I decided to take a walk, and see if I could clear my head," replied Legolas. "I did not intentionally come here. I looked up and realised that I was outside your door."  
  
"You found no peace in sleep?" asked Airëlus, arching an eyebrow. "So...you did sleep, then?"  
  
"For a time," muttered Legolas, ending the sentence in a deep sigh. "There were images in my head. In a dream, I saw the past. I dreamed of things I have not dreamed of for a long time."  
  
"When Calaen was living with us," said Airëlus quietly.  
  
Legolas nodded, and lowered his eyes down to the ground. "Maybe it is....stupid, but I woke up, and I was actually afraid. For a fleeting moment, I was afraid of what he is going to do. He will do something. If not tonight, then in the next few days. I know this, Airëlus."  
  
"No, he may try to do something, but will not succeed in whatever it is," replied the healer. "Did you not try and get back to sleep?"  
  
"No, I did not want to," sighed Legolas. "I occasionally felt threatened by darkness, but I got up and did something to block it out. If I sleep, I will see him again."  
  
"Ai Elbereth, that was not a good thing to do. I understand that you do not wish to see Calaen in your dreams, but you still need sleep. I am not going to do anything else to heal you, but if you do not help yourself, then you may well need aid from me," said Airëlus. "I'm sorry, Legolas, but you need to sleep."  
  
"No, I am fine," said the Prince.  
  
Airëlus arched an eyebrow, and shook his head slowly. "No, you are from it. I am a healer, and believe me when I say that I know what I talk about. You are still weak, even though you deny it. I would not say this if it were not true. Look, do you want to remain part of the Fellowship?"  
  
"Of course," said Legolas.  
  
"Well, I suggest you sleep so that strength returns to your body. Dreams of Calaen may haunt you, but there is nothing you can do about that," said Airëlus gently. "It is the scars that people don't see which take the longest to heal."  
  
Legolas nodded resentfully, though his eyes were somewhat cold. "You speak truly, though they should have healed a long time back."  
  
"There was not one person who expected them to," said Airëlus. "If I am honest with you, although they will get better eventually, there will always be a trace of pain, deep down. Whenever someone mentions Calaen, you will remember. Whenever you see an Elf who vaguely resembles him, you will feel a flash of fear. It is natural, Legolas."  
  
"I suppose so," sighed the Prince. "Alright, I will try and sleep."  
  
Airëlus caught his brother's tunic as he made to get up and leave. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To my room," replied Legolas. "I may well have been imagining everything that was just said, but I could swear by the Valar that you went on at me to try and get some sleep."  
  
"No, you did not imagine it," laughed Airëlus. "Stay in here, for I have work to do. I will also be able to make sure that you actually do sleep, and don't try and prevent yourself from being taken by it."  
  
"I am not a child," said Legolas, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
  
"Ah, but I am a healer and you are my patient. I know better than you," smirked Airëlus, jumping off the bed and going over to his desk. "Please, feel free to use my bed."  
  
Legolas shook his head slightly, though he did what his brother had told him. He kicked off his boots and took out a knife from his belt. Airëlus glanced at it in interest, then looked over at the younger Elf, who was lying on top of the bed covers, hands folded behind his head.  
  
"A knife in Rivendell?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm, I was merely being safe," muttered Legolas.  
  
Airëlus made a soft noise of understanding, then proceeded to light a candle. The flame flickered wildly, casting shadows all around the room. The healer sighed deeply, and rested his head in his hands, wondering what was going to take place tonight with Calaen. Of course the dark haired Elf would try something, there was no doubting it.  
  
"I thought you had work to do," Legolas said.  
  
"And I thought you were going to sleep," replied Airëlus, not turning around.  
  
"Yes, I will do in a minute. Do you actually have work to do? Because if not, and you only said that, then you can have your bed back and I will go to my own room. I really do not mind," said Legolas.  
  
"I have important work, and I am going to do it now, so please stop talking," Airëlus lied, taking out a quill from one of the drawers. He began drawing on a piece of parchment, hoping this would satisfy Legolas. It did.  
  
"Alright, if you say so," murmured the Prince.  
  
Airëlus shook his head slightly, and stared at the wall in front of him, letting the quill in his fingers go wherever it wished to. He willingly had no control over it, and he wondered vaguely what was being drawn on the parchment. He always used to do that when he was younger, with Legolas and Calaen. They would blindfold him, and he would draw whatever they asked him to.  
  
The healer smiled at the memory. What had gone wrong? Of course he knew what had gone wrong. Maybe the question would have been better asked if 'what' had been replaced with 'why?' Calaen had been a happy child, always laughing and having fun. The change into a bad tempered and cruel Elf had not been swift, that much was obvious. But still, why or how it had come about, was unknown.  
  
'You destroyed everything,' Airëlus thought sadly. 'Life could have been so much better, if not for you. Why did you have to do what you did? Why did you hate Legolas so much? He did nothing to you.'  
  
Sighing once more, Airëlus continued to draw, the quill racing over the parchment, creating a scratchy sound. He was dimly aware of the fact that a person was being formed beneath his fingers, and he had a horrible idea of who it was. But he carried on, regardless.  
  
The eyes of the usually calm healer flashed furiously, his breathing becoming heavy as old memories were stirred: finding Legolas upon their return from Rivendell all those years back, being a witness to the breaking of Legolas' heart, and dying in his younger brother's arms.  
  
Airëlus suddenly stayed his hand, and he glanced down at the parchment. As he had imagined, Calaen was staring up at him, a cruel smile on his lips. His eyes said clearly: 'You can never win. I will always be here, haunting all of you."  
  
"No, revenge will be ours," hissed Airëlus. He looked at the drawing for a brief moment, before grabbing it, and ripping it to shreds.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
King Thranduil, like his sons, was also unable to sleep, and he sat his desk, staring at the opposite wall. A single candle sat in front of him, and he absent-mindedly pulled his fingers back and forth through the flame, ignoring the heat.  
  
"Ai!" he hissed, as he held his hand still for a few seconds too long. He glared at the candle through narrowed eyes, before throwing his chair back, and going over to the door. He threw it open, and walked the short distance down the corridor to Legolas' room.  
  
The King of Mirkwood gently pushed open the door, and slipped inside. He glanced at the bed, and cursed when he saw that it was empty, unslept in. Legolas' knife, which had previously rested on the bedside table, was also gone. Maybe it was just paranoia, but Thranduil felt a rush of fear for his son.  
  
"Damn it, are you entirely incapable of staying in one place without moving?" he muttered, though underneath the irritated tone was great concern.  
  
Upon leaving the room, he hissed in frustration. Legolas was a grown Elf, responsible and perfectly able to protect himself against all...nearly all things, the King corrected himself grimly. Yet still Thranduil always felt the need to protect him, and make sure that he was not in danger.  
  
'Maybe I should stop doing that; maybe I should stop looking out for him; maybe it is time to let him go,' thought Thranduil, as he turned down the corridor to Airëlus' room. 'But can I? Maybe he would only get into more trouble without me.'  
  
The King's thoughts were momentarily stopped as he realised that he was outside his eldest son's room. The healer would no doubt be able to help with his thoughts, even if he could not help with Legolas' whereabouts. Thranduil sighed, and pushed open the door.  
  
"Airëlus, Legolas is..." The King arched an eyebrow as he glanced across at the bed. "Asleep in here. Fair enough."  
  
"You could not sleep either?" asked Airëlus, putting down his quill.  
  
Thranduil shook his head, and softly closed the door. "Hmm, nor could you, I take it. I am surprised though, that Legolas found it easy to do so."  
  
"Ah, but he didn't. He slept for a while, dreamed of Calaen, woke up, and then forced himself to remain awake," sighed Airëlus. "When he told me all of this, I as good as ordered him to take rest in here."  
  
"Good, I am glad he listened to you," said Thranduil, standing by the bed and looking down at his youngest son's pale face. "Airëlus, his eyes remain shut. Does this not worry you?"  
  
"No, give him a while yet," replied the healer calmly.  
  
Thranduil let his gaze linger on Legolas for a moment, before turning and going to stand behind Airëlus. He glanced down at the shredded parchment on the floor, though the sound of his eldest son sighing swiftly drew his attention. Airëlus was holding his head in his hands, staring down at the desk.  
  
"You hide your emotions behind an impassive mask," said the King softly. "You put on a strong front for Legolas and I, because you think we have enough troubles as it is. Yet you also have troubles, ion-nin."  
  
"I am here to protect you and Legolas, so I cannot let myself get affected by the problems which I am supposed to be helping you two deal with," muttered Airëlus.  
  
Thranduil's eyes flashed in sadness as he rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "No, you are here so that all three of us can help each other. Please do not think like that. Were you planning on keeping all of this secret?"  
  
"Yes, because-  
  
"I know," said Thranduil gently. "Will you not talk to me? Will you not share your problems?"  
  
Airëlus looked up, and his face was troubled. "Ada, Legolas spoke to me of this dream that he had. Or rather, he mentioned it briefly; he did not go into detail. Yet it has had me thinking about Calaen, and I am worried. No, I am more than worried, as is Legolas."  
  
"Why?" asked Thranduil quietly, though he knew what was coming, for it had also been on his mind.  
  
"Legolas said that Calaen will try and do something, and I told him that would not happen. But now, I am not so sure," said Airëlus, shaking his head slightly. "Ever since I came back, I have somehow known what the outcome of anything would be, and that is why I remained impassive and calm all the time, because I knew more than nearly everyone else."  
  
"But now?" asked Thranduil.  
  
Airëlus shook his head, and made a helpless gesture with his hand. "Now, I do not know. Or at least, I know that something will happen, I just do not know what. That is what worries me."  
  
"I will not lie to you," said Thranduil softly. "Yes, Calaen is going to do something. We cannot except him to just be content with escaping, for that is not what he is like. Sadly, we can do nothing but wait."  
  
"Ada, we cannot do that," hissed Airëlus.  
  
"There are still patrols searching for him. They are scouring the whole of Rivendell, and some have even gone beyond the borders," said Thranduil gently. "Elrond told me that those who Calaen will wish to harm are Legolas, Aradan, you, and me. I hate sitting here and doing nothing as much as you do, but I am not going to put any of our lives in jeopardy."  
  
"Alright, maybe you make a valid point, but...." Airëlus trailed off, and sighed deeply. "We cannot let him win. Ada, I know that some are against doing this, but if....when we find him, he must die."  
  
"Is that what you think?" asked Thranduil.  
  
Airëlus sighed once more, but nodded slowly. "Yes, because if he still lives, then he will not stop haunting us. You know this as well as I do. Calaen is going to have to die."  
  
Thranduil locked eyes with his son for a brief moment, before glancing down at the desk. Pieces of parchment lay there, all covered in drawings of people that the King knew only too well. He sighed, and picked them up.  
  
"They are merely something I did to take my mind of things," said Airëlus quietly.  
  
"Hmm, so I see," replied Thranduil, smiling vaguely as he leafed through the pieces of parchment. They were all there: himself, Legolas, Airëlus. There was one missing though, and the King glanced down at the floor once more, realisation in his eyes.  
  
"I drew Calaen, but ripped him up in a moment of anger," said Airëlus. "I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly felt a fury that I have not felt in a long time. I wanted to hurt him for what he has done, and of course, that drawing was the closest thing I had to him."  
  
Thranduil nodded slowly, and passed the pieces of parchment back to his son. "I see that your talent has not disappeared in the time you were away from us."  
  
"What? Oh, that is no great talent. They are merely....scribblings which help release my thoughts," said Airëlus.  
  
"Well, they are very good 'scribblings' if that is what you wish to call them," said Thranduil, smiling as he gently smoothed a hand through the younger Elf's hair.  
  
Airëlus made a noise of amusement, but the sound of Legolas moving slightly, alerted both of their attention. They turned around to see that he was tossing and turning on top of the bed, his hands firmly clenched around the coverlet. In the candlelight, they could see that he was shaking his head, as though trying to rid himself of some hideous image that was in his head.  
  
"Do not wake him," hissed Airëlus, as Thranduil went to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Why? He is clearly having a disturbing dream. Should we not-?"  
  
"No, let him come out of it in his own time," replied the healer. "I do not know what it is he sees, but I'll guess it is Calaen again. Let us wait, and we will see if he is strong enough to defeat the demons of his mind."  
  
Thranduil looked doubtful for a moment, though he nodded slowly. "Alright, I see the reasoning behind that."  
  
"Do not watch, if you cannot bear to see him go through this," Airëlus said gently.  
  
"No, I am fine," muttered Thranduil, sitting at the side of the bed. He pulled the chair close, and rested his head in his hands.  
  
Airëlus slowly began picking up the shredded pieces of parchment from the floor, keeping his gaze lowered. He was not doing this because he particularly wanted to, but because he himself did not wish to see the emotional turmoil that his brother was going through.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Legolas watched as a small Elfling played with two older Elves. They were all laughing, and a dark haired Elf was swinging the Elfling around in the air, his green eyes dancing with happiness. The Prince realised with a jolt that he was watching himself, Calaen, and Airëlus, many, many years back.  
  
"We were happy then," said a soft voice from somewhere in the trees. "We were so happy, and you want that back, don't you?"  
  
Legolas spun around, and he started, as he realised who had just spoken. "Calaen, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have come for you," replied the dark haired Elf, whilst the happy family carried on playing in the background, entirely oblivious to the fact that their future selves were standing in the same clearing as them.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Legolas sharply.  
  
Calaen smiled, and pulled a knife from his belt. "Well, I said that I had come for you, but it would've been more appropriate if I had said 'I have come for your blood.' Let us fight, brother. Only one will emerge victorious."  
  
"I do not wish to fight you," said Legolas quietly.  
  
"Because you are afraid, weaponless, and unable to defend yourself. It does not look very hopeful for you, does it?" laughed Calaen. "However, I will let you have a knife. That way, the fight will be fair."  
  
Legolas watched as a blade appeared beside his brother. "No, you have something else planned. If I should go for the knife, you will attack me. You always have ways of getting what you want."  
  
"It is not because you do not wish to go for the knife that we are not fighting now," smirked Calaen. "It is because of your cowardice. You are afraid, Legolas. But you should know that if you do not fight me, I will continue to follow Airëlus and your father. They will die eventually."  
  
"I have heard all of this before," said Legolas slowly. "No, I am not afraid of you, Calaen. I pity you. I pity you because all you have left are empty threats. Your time is ending, accept that."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes and turned away, whilst Calaen growled low in his throat. Suddenly, the whistling of a knife sounded, and the Prince turned around just in time to see a blade coming towards him. He ducked, and caught it by the handle, only to spin it, and throw it back at Calaen.  
  
The dark haired Elf's eyes widened in shock, and he looked down to see the knife protruding from his chest. He glanced up at Legolas then, who was smiling triumphantly, and just behind him, where the children had been playing, there were only two left. A golden haired Elfling, and a fair haired Elf.  
  
"You see, I was not afraid," whispered Legolas.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"I really think we should wake him," said Thranduil, as his youngest son tossed his head to the side once more. "Airëlus, would you just look at him? He is...Valar!"  
  
Legolas had suddenly snapped open his eyes and lunged forwards. As he moved, he reached out and grabbed the knife which he had put on the bedside table, and he threw it across the room. Airëlus cursed and ducked to the ground, whilst the blade embedded itself in the wall, just next to where he had been standing.  
  
"What in all of...?" Thranduil trailed off, and backed away slowly from the bed. "Airëlus, are you alright?"  
  
"Fine," replied the healer, watching as his brother looked around the room, his eyes flashing in confusion.  
  
"What happened?" asked Legolas quietly, pushing some of his hair off his face.  
  
Thranduil moved forwards again, and touched a hand to the Prince's shoulder. "You...you had a dream, ion-nin. When you woke up, you grabbed the knife and...well, you can see what happened."  
  
"I did that?" asked Legolas in surprise.  
  
"Ye-es," replied Thranduil. "Exactly what was it you dreamed of?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes for a brief moment, though a smile played on his lips. "I...saw Calaen. He wanted to fight, but I refused, and...."  
  
"You killed him," breathed Airëlus. "You found the strength within you to do it. That may have been only a dream, but it is the first steps to recovering emotionally."  
  
"I know," said Legolas quietly.  
  
Thranduil closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank the Valar you have good reflexes, Airëlus. I am quite sure that throw would've proved fatal if you had not ducked out of the way. Legolas, you continue to amaze me. Even when coming out of sleep, your aim is true."  
  
"Sorry, Airëlus. I did not mean to throw my knife at you," said Legolas.  
  
The healer shrugged, and pulled the blade from the wall. "No matter, it was good target practice. No doubt Lord Elrond will be interested to know the reason as to why his wall has a new decoration."  
  
Legolas smiled, and went over to take the knife from Airëlus. "I will explain to him tomorrow. Look, I will go back to my own room now, and you can have yours back. I will see you in the morning."  
  
"Good-night," murmured Thranduil, whilst Airëlus inclined his head.  
  
"Well, that was....unique," said the healer quietly. "I can't say I have ever seen anything like that before."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Legolas rounded the corner on the way back to his room, and pulled up sharply when he realised that there was someone standing in front of him. He smiled vaguely, and kneeled down so that he was at the same level as the person.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed at such a late hour?" he asked gently.  
  
Tain sniffed, and pushed the back of his hand against his eyes. "There is something outside in the courtyard. It is big, and it is making noises. I think that....I think that it wants to eat everyone here."  
  
"Did you see this being?" asked Legolas, concealing his smile.  
  
"Yes," replied Tain. "It is black, but it has red eyes. Please, do not let it catch me."  
  
Legolas' eyes flashed in sympathy, and he gently brushed a tear from the child's cheek. "You are safer in Rivendell than anywhere else. I do not think that there is anything outside, and even if there were, it would not dare to come inside, where there are so many who can fight it."  
  
"But it is big," whispered Tain, his eyes wide and fearful. "Please, do not let it in."  
  
"Child, I think that maybe you have had a dream. When people sleep, they sometimes see things that they would rather not see," said Legolas softly. "I am quite sure that this is the case here. There is nothing outside."  
  
Tain startled the Elven-prince by leaping forwards and wrapping his arms around his neck. He buried his face into Legolas' shoulder and sobbed un- controllably, the sounds echoing around the corridor. His body shook with grief, but if anyone had been able to see his eyes, they would've seen the maliciousness in them.  
  
"Hush, you will wake everyone," whispered Legolas, gathering the child into his arms. "Where is your room? I will take you back there."  
  
"No, the thing will get me," sobbed Tain.  
  
Legolas shook his head slightly, stunned. He had never once had to deal with a hysterical child before, and now that he had to, he was definitely uncomfortable. He sighed, and stroked a hand gently through Tain's hair, before turning around and going down to the Hall of Elrond's home.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Tain quietly.  
  
"We cannot go outside because of....well, we just cannot go outside, but you can look through the doors, and you will see that there is nothing in the courtyard," replied Legolas. "But then you must let me take you back to your room."  
  
Tain nodded, and absent-mindedly touched the tip of Legolas' pointed ear. "You are an Elf."  
  
"Ye-es," the Prince replied, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"You have yellow hair," Tain continued.  
  
Legolas was spared from answering to this, for they had reached the Hall. He smiled benevolently at the child, before setting him down on the floor. Tain pushed himself up against the door, his breath steaming the glass as he stared out, whilst Legolas stood beside him, slowly drumming his fingers against the wall.  
  
"You see, there is nothing out there," the Elf said.  
  
"I don't know," whispered Tain. "I think there is."  
  
"I can see nothing," said Legolas.  
  
Tain looked up, and shook his head violently. "Look, there are eyes in the trees. Can you not see them? They are red! Please, look at them! They are over there, and they are burning like fire!"  
  
As the child began to cry again, Legolas sighed, and glanced out into the courtyard. "I can see nothing. Please, I will take you back to your room, and I will stay with you for a while if you so wish. Tomorrow, when it is daylight, I will go out there with you, and we can look for the eyes."  
  
Tain stared at the Elf for a brief moment, before turning around. He nodded slowly, but all the while he was silent, his small hands were working furiously behind him, working to unlock the door. This went un-noticed by Legolas though, and he kneeled once more in front of the child.  
  
"Come, let me take you back," he said gently.  
  
"Alright," whispered Tain. However, just as Legolas reached out to pick him up, he wheeled around and kicked open the door, only to dash out into the night.  
  
Legolas cursed and leaped to his feet. He ran outside, and shook his head with a hiss of frustration, when he realised that Tain was no-where to be seen. He could see perfectly well into the darkness, yet there was no sight of the small child.  
  
"People do not just disappear," he muttered.  
  
"You may want to re-consider that," came a silky voice from somewhere beside him.  
  
Legolas glanced across, and his heart froze at the sight in front of him. Calaen was standing in the shadows of the trees, his arm wrapped around something small. Tain was held firmly in his grasp, a shiny blade to his throat. He was still crying, yet now the sobs came silently.  
  
"Release him," said Legolas coldly.  
  
"I am only too happy to oblige, but of course there is a price," replied Calaen.  
  
"Name it," spat Legolas, eyes flashing furiously.  
  
Calaen smiled, and backed away a little further into the shadows. "This one will go free, but you must come with me. You must get all three of us out of Rivendell, without being stopped by guards. If you do, the child will be unharmed. If you do not, well...his blood will be on your hands."  
  
"That's ridiculous," hissed Legolas. "The guards are searching for you."  
  
"Do it, or the child will die."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Irish Anor: Hee hee, I bet Mithrandir and Elrond are kicking themselves now! Well, at least Thranduil can say 'Ha ha, I told you so!'  
  
Mellaithwen: Yes, hiding them would be a very good idea, methinks!  
  
Leeanne: I hope this Legolas chapter made up for the non-Legolas chapter that was the last one!  
  
Rachel13: Hope you're having fun on vacation!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Totally, he's so evil!  
  
Elven Kitten: Hee hee, I loved how you referred to Calaen as being 'it'!  
  
eleanor rigbey: Yes, he is very evil, which is kinda sad for a child. I expect you'll find out soon enough!  
  
October Skye: You changed your name!  
  
Lirenel: Yes, he is evil, but its very fun to write! I think that evil kids are creepier sometimes than evil adults.  
  
Halimanya: Don't worry, Legolas is back now! And the twins will come back in soon.  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Well, some trained assassins would be good right about now, considering what Calaen is going to do!  
  
Legolas-gurl88: I know you're on vacation right now, but I'll still leave you a reply anyway. Yeah, I did think that you saw LOTR or POTC on the plane! I've never seen that film, but apparently its good. Anyway, have fun on your vacation!  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: You're back! Hello!  
  
tHeBlOnDeInEveRkNew: Yes, I would be scared whoever I was!  
  
GollumGirl: Yes, I am mean. And I'm glad you think my meanness is so mean that you should check off that little box! Did that make sense? I don't know. Anyway, thanks!  
  
Coolio02: Yeah, it was all too good to last really.  
  
nanar: But there is much more evilness to come!  
  
Kelsey: I'm glad you're enjoying this story and 'A Brother's Jealousy'! Aradan's name pretty much means something along the lines of 'noble-man' or 'regal-man'. They figured it out because of the 'man' part. Yeah, I understand that Legolas is annoying you. I've based his character on a person who pretty much went through the same thing. Maybe he wouldn't be so traumatized, but what with being put through so much by Calaen, and then having Airëlus dying in his arms and everything, I think it would change him quite a bit. Thanks for pointing out that thing with Eru and Ilúvatar! I'll change that. As for all of those other questions you asked, well...you're just gonna have to wait and see! Sorry!  
  
kathysidle: Yeah, that's exactly what the soup did! I'm glad you enjoyed Calaen's escape! I definitely had fun writing it. It was all fun!  
  
Yep, no-one except the twins know about Tain's evil-ness. They all think he's just some innocent little kid, but of course, we know differently. And we also know that he is working with Calaen. Legolas does not know this. He also thinks that Tain is just an innocent kid. Surely he would not want an innocent kid's life to be thrown away? I think not. See you soon! Misto 


	37. Escape

"In here," hissed Calaen, as he heard the sounds of guards shouting commands nearby. "In here, and do not even think to take out your knife."  
  
Legolas looked down at Tain, who had ceased crying. Tears were gathered in his eyes though; maybe he was just too shocked to shed them. The child gazed up, and his expression said nothing other than: "Please, help me." The Prince cursed, and with a shake of his head, stepped into shadows in front of his brother.  
  
"Alright, now we are going to get horses, and we will ride from Rivendell," Calaen whispered. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Legolas' hand inching towards his knife. "I told you not to do that. Fine, if you want to play that way, then take it out and pass it to me."  
  
"Never," spat Legolas.  
  
"I do not really wish to hurt you, child, yet my brother here is giving me little choice," Calaen murmured, tightening his grip around Tain, though not taking his eyes from the Prince.  
  
Legolas hissed, and jerked his knife out. He glared at the older Elf for a brief moment, before reaching across and pushing the hilt into his hand. Tain closed his eyes as he felt a second blade pressing against his chest.  
  
"You cannot get out of Rivendell," said Legolas scornfully.  
  
"Keep your voice down, fool!" hissed Calaen. "We are going to get out of this place, for I will pretend to be Airëlus, though I will wear a hood over my face. The guards cannot prevent the Princes of Mirkwood from doing what they wish. Of course, I am not forcing you to come with me. However, Tain will have to pay the consequences if you should not."  
  
"If I do this, then I want your word that you will do nothing whatsoever to the child," Legolas said, as they quietly made their way through the trees and down to the stables.  
  
"I have already told you that I will not hurt him if you do everything I want," said Calaen, sounding bored as he pushed Tain in front of him.  
  
Legolas shook his head slightly, and had to bite down hard on his tongue in order to keep silent and not give away their whereabouts. He could not believe that he was walking side by side with Calaen, the one who had caused so much trouble in so many people's lives.  
  
"Alright, we are here," Calaen suddenly hissed, looking around to make sure they were alone.  
  
Legolas blinked in surprise. Already? It had not taken them long to get there. He shook himself mentally, and looked down at Tain. The child was shaking, whether from fear or cold was unknown, but Legolas suspected the former.  
  
"Go in there and get Airëlus' horse," Calaen said quietly. "Find one for yourself, then come back out here to meet us. And Legolas, do not delay."  
  
The Prince merely made a noise of disgust as he pushed past his brother and went into the stables. Calaen's reaction though, was to laugh softly, and bend down to murmur in Tain's ear.  
  
"He suspects nothing," the dark haired Elf breathed. "It must remain that way, so you must keep up the act. You are doing well, child."  
  
"So are you," Tain smirked. "You have not once nicked me with either of the blades."  
  
Calaen smiled, though he quickly wiped it from his face as Legolas came back out, leading a golden horse, and another, a grey-coated one. "Back so soon? You must be eager to leave here."  
  
"No, just to see the child free," hissed Legolas. "Come, let us get this over with."  
  
With that, the Prince swung himself up onto the horse, whilst Calaen did the same beside him, not once releasing his hold on Tain. Legolas nudged the animal forwards, and he looked up at the house of Elrond, wondering what was happening inside. Were Airëlus and Thranduil in their own rooms now, or were they still talking? Would one of them realise that something was wrong? And what of Elladan? Maybe he would see something in a dream, as he had done before.  
  
"Prince Legolas, what are you doing out here?" called a sudden sharp voice to the left of the riders. "And who are these travelling with you?"  
  
Legolas halted his horse, and realised with a jolt that they had already reached the gates of Rivendell. Ten guards were coming out of the shadows, five from either side, and they all had their bows pointed towards Calaen. He had his hood pulled up though, his features hidden.  
  
"Prince Legolas, you should not be out here," said one of the guards urgently.  
  
"No, it is quite alright. This...is my brother, Airëlus," replied Legolas. "With him is the child Tain, and we wish to leave the haven of Rivendell, for a time."  
  
"The orders were to keep the Royal Family of Mirkwood inside," said the guard. "It is for your own safety."  
  
"My brother and I have our own reasons for leaving," said Calaen, dropping his tone slightly to adopt that of Airëlus. "Lord Elrond is fully aware of what we are doing, as are Mithrandir and our father. It was they who gave us permission to do what we must."  
  
"What of the child?" asked the guard.  
  
"Like I said, we have our reasons," replied Calaen. "Please, we would rather not share them at this moment in time. We will be returning no later than tomorrow morning, I can assure you."  
  
The guard shook his head doubtfully. "You are Princes of Mirkwood, and I can do nothing to oppose your word, especially when it is joined by Lord Elrond's, Mithrandir's, and King Thranduil's. This is against my better judgement, but...alright."  
  
Calaen smiled behind his hood, whilst Legolas' eyes darkened slightly. As they passed through the gates, the younger Elf stared at the guards, willing them to notice that something was wrong. However, they merely bowed their heads respectfully to the two.  
  
"Come, the sooner we are away from here, the better," Calaen muttered, kicking his horse into a canter. He did not even bother with looking behind to make sure that Legolas was following. There was no real need, for of course the Prince would not leave an innocent child in the sadistic hands of his brother.  
  
"Where are we going?" Legolas called, as he cantered after Calaen.  
  
"Why, are you afraid that no-one will be able to find you?" laughed the dark haired Elf.  
  
"No, my only worry lies with the child," Legolas snapped.  
  
Calaen laughed once more, and suddenly swerved sharply to the left, down a path which had gone un-noticed by Legolas. The Prince's horse instinctively followed the other, though he abruptly pulled to a halt as soon as he was on the path. Legolas leant forwards, and touched a hand to the animal's neck, trying not to worry as he saw Calaen disappear round a corner.  
  
"Yes, you wish to return to Rivendell, but we can go no-where until the child is free," he said softly. "Come, go forwards."  
  
The animal merely snorted, tossing his grey head. His ears were laid back, and he was stamping his hooves, breathing heavily, a soft white mist coming from his nostrils. His rider laughed quietly, and jumped down to the ground.  
  
"Alright, go back to Rivendell. When you return alone, they will suspect something," Legolas murmured. "Noro lim, mellon nin."  
  
Trailing a hand through the horse's mane, he turned and sprang up into a tree. He crept swiftly along the branches, leaves barely rustling beneath him. Birds watched as the silent Elf leapt from tree to tree, though they made no objection to his presence. They knew he meant no harm, quite unlike the other who had passed under their eaves a moment ago.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Elven Kitten: You know, I'm gonna start referring to him as 'it'!  
  
kathysidle: I'm glad you enjoyed it! You know, I am pretty sure you're psychic! I mean, you predict that things are gonna happen, and then they do!  
  
Halimanya: If you had romantic plans for Sheila, then I wouldn't kill her yet, if I were you. But maybe you could get her together with whoever, and then kill her after! Wow, that would be so sad! Anyway, I don't know how many chapters are left, but there's definitely no more than 10. And yeah, I'm doing a prequel to the whole thing also, so there'll be little Legolas, and nice Calaen. That will be fun to write, cos I'll get to do the transformation of Calaen from caring to nasty!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: That was a really good suggestion, and I really tried hard to write it into the chapter! I tried re-writing it like 3 times, but then someone pointed out that Legolas might not risk putting a child's life in danger. But I'll try and fit it into the next chapter. :)  
  
Hiei-Rulez: I've been having problems with Tain. I thought he should die for what he's done, but I've always thought that killing a child is one of the worst crimes, and I don't think I could do that, even though it's just fictional! But it still has been really hard!  
  
nanar: Cliffies are an essential part to my stories!  
  
eleanor rigbey: Ah, if only Legolas knew differently about Tain!  
  
Rutu: Hello! Thanks for leaving such a nice review! I'm glad you're enjoying all the stories! Right, the answer to your question....hang on, let me check that chapter a second...ah yes. Well, Elladan put his hand on Elrohir's cheek, and Elrohir felt so bad that he had told Elrond the secret, and he expected Elladan to completely explode, and he (Elrohir) thought he (Elladan) was gonna hit him, cos he (Elrohir) thought that was what he deserved. Hope that clears it up! :)  
  
Ok, I'm sorry for two things. First of all, I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had problems writing, and kept on ripping up what I'd written. Secondly, I'm sorry for the shortness and the lameness of this chapter. I wanted to write more, but I don't have time cos its my Prom tonight, and I have to get ready. But the next chapter will be better than this one. Misto 


	38. The Last Fight

Calaen rode into a small clearing in the forest, and pulled his horse to a sharp halt. The animal tossed her golden head at the harsh tug on her mane, though her discomfort went un-noticed by the rider, who leapt down to the ground and glanced about.  
  
"Tain, there is nothing more I need of you," Calaen said. "Legolas was fool enough to believe I would hurt you, and he followed us out here, just like we hoped. The plan went accordingly."  
  
"So, what will happen now?" asked Tain, who was still sitting up on the horse.  
  
Calaen looked up at the child, and smiled vaguely. "Now? To put it bluntly, I am going to kill Legolas, as soon as he graces us with his presence. Not at once, but soon enough."  
  
"Do you not think that maybe he has gone back to Rivendell?" asked Tain doubtfully. "He was riding right behind us, so why is he not here now?"  
  
"He is probably still sitting on top of his horse, debating whether to follow us or return to Rivendell," laughed Calaen. "Legolas is not brave, Tain. He will definitely follow our path, but it will take a lot for him to come after me."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Unknown to both Calaen and the child, Legolas was actually sitting in one of the trees, shaking his head furiously. Of course Tain was working for Calaen. The dark haired Elf had always been able to manipulate anyone he wanted, and he used that to his advantage.  
  
Legolas stood up on his branch and glanced back in the direction he had come from: Rivendell. Previously, maybe he would've returned to the safe haven, if he had ever been faced with the prospect of meeting Calaen, weaponless. Not any more though. Legolas felt no fear where his brother was concerned, only hatred.  
  
Narrowing his eyes slightly, the Prince leaped from the branch and landed almost silently on the ground. Calaen's sharp ears caught the sound though, and he whirled around and stared at the other Elf in disbelief for a moment, before uttering only one word.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Who else did you expect?" asked Legolas. "Yes, here I am, and you did not anticipate that. You thought I would be too afraid to follow you. Am I correct? Of course I am, for you have never thought me capable of facing up to my fears."  
  
Calaen looked at his brother, then up at the trees, before taking a step forwards. "How long were you up there?"  
  
"Not very long at all. Maybe I rested or a brief moment before jumping down," Legolas lied. "Why?"  
  
"No reason," snapped Calaen. "Alright, let us get this over with. Child, you are free to leave. Go wherever you wish."  
  
Legolas stepped forwards as Tain made to get down from the horse. "It is a long way down to the ground for a child of your size. Here, let me help you."  
  
"So kind and considerate," muttered Calaen. However his eyes widened in shock as he saw Tain crumple to the floor: Legolas had slammed a fist into the side of his head. "What in the name of Mordor are you playing at?"  
  
"It would not do to have the citizens of Middle Earth put in danger, even from one so small," Legolas replied, calmly picking Tain up, then setting him down against a tree trunk. "Fear not, your friend is merely unconscious, not dead."  
  
"I can see that, thank you. Why did you...." Calaen trailed off as realisation hit. "Ah, I see. So, you were hiding in the trees all along, and you heard every word that was said. Well, I bet you feel very foolish now."  
  
Legolas shrugged carelessly. "No, not really. Maybe I should've guessed what Tain was doing, but if I had, then I would not have come out here. I am glad that I remained oblivious."  
  
"Why?" asked Calaen. "You are not leaving this clearing alive."  
  
"Do not be too hasty to predict the future. For all we know, you could be the one who will not be leaving this clearing alive," said Legolas. "I may have no weapons, but I swear by the Valar that I am going to give as good as I get."  
  
"Brave words," Calaen sneered. He paused then, and looked behind Legolas and up the path they had come down. "Where is your horse?"  
  
"Oh, he is not here. I believe he is on the way to Rivendell, even as we speak," the Prince replied calmly.  
  
Calaen made a noise of fury, and leapt forwards to strike his brother across the face. No sooner had his hand connected with Legolas' cheek, he felt a fist crashing against his own jaw. The dark haired Elf blinked, and took a step back.  
  
"You did not expect that," Legolas said.  
  
"No, definitely not from you," Calaen replied, wiping some blood from his lip.  
  
"And you did not expect me to set the horse free," Legolas went on.  
  
Calaen shook his head, suddenly angry at himself for not foreseeing something like that happening. "No, I admit I did not. However, it was quite stupid of you to do that, for all you have done is brought the time of your death forwards. Come, what do you say to a fight?"  
  
"Why not? But first, you owe me an explanation," Legolas said. "I want to know about Tain."  
  
"What about him?" sighed Calaen.  
  
Legolas looked back towards the child, and his eyes were sad. "What happened to him? Why is he so evil? Something must have happened to make him the way he was. Did you do anything to him?"  
  
"Me? No, not at all," Calaen replied. "His father hurt him often, and eventually the abuse got so bad, that Tain's elder brother killed him. Soldiers would've arrested him, but I forbade them from doing so. Instead, I asked Tain's brother to come and work for me. He agreed, but was worried about his mother and the child. He was afraid that there would be no-one to protect them."  
  
"Understandable," muttered Legolas.  
  
"They got more protection than other families, and I would see them often. Tain said he always wanted to be like his brother, and help rid the world of anything or....anyone that needed getting rid of," said Calaen. "Of course, I saw this as the perfect solution. There is no-one who would suspect a child of doing anything untoward."  
  
"You destroyed his life," hissed Legolas. "You took away any chance of a childhood he had. What do you think will happen to him now? I am sure that when Lord Elrond and my father hear of what he has done, they will want to pass their judgement on him. Rest assured it will not be light. Calaen, in getting his help, you have destroyed his life."  
  
"Ah, but at least he was of some benefit to me," said the dark haired Elf, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Legolas made a noise of anger, and shook his head. "Alright, let us fight. To make it fair, I want my knife back."  
  
Calaen nodded, and threw the blade across the clearing, not really bothering to watch where it was flying to. If Legolas had not had the advantage of Elven reflexes, he would have been unable to sidestep it, and reach out with one hand to grab the hilt.  
  
"That was uncalled for," the Prince muttered.  
  
"So, now we come to the fight which will end it all," Calaen said. "This is the deciding fight, the fight which will decide our future. And like you said, we cannot be too hasty to predict the future, so we do not know who will make it out of here alive."  
  
"Let us find out then," Legolas said.  
  
Calaen briefly inclined his head, before lunging forwards, swinging his knife in a wide arc. His brother watched calmly for a moment, choosing to sidestep at the very last moment. The dark haired Elf spun and lunged once more, though Legolas caught the blade on his own hilt, and pushed the thrust aside.  
  
"Do not play games with me," hissed Calaen. "Fight properly, or do not bother fighting at all."  
  
"You wish me to fight properly?" asked Legolas. "Fair enough."  
  
With that, the Prince pressed forwards, his two-handed grip enabling him to keep good control as he swung the knife in arcs. Calaen leaped backwards, parrying, dark hair swinging around his shoulders. Legolas laughed quietly, eyes sparkling as he felt a rush of adrenaline.  
  
"Would you prefer me to carry on 'fighting properly' as you called it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, this is much more trying," Calaen replied.  
  
Without warning, the dark haired Elf leaped forward, swinging a hard backhand toward Legolas' hand. The Prince caught the blow, allowing it to slide by, then thrust forwards. Calaen trapped the oncoming lunge, and deftly turned aside. The two brothers backed apart and circled each other.  
  
"You fight well," Legolas said, making a downward cut and sliding into another looping thrust. "I had almost forgotten your talents."  
  
"You're not too bad yourself," Calaen replied, back-pedalling, then counter- attacking.  
  
"Coming from you that is a compliment," Legolas shot back, parrying. "Thank you."  
  
The two blades suddenly swung together, the noise of metal on metal ringing through the clearing. The pressure moved down until the hilts locked together, and Calaen's and Legolas' faces were merely inches apart. For a brief moment, the only movement was a slight trembling as they strained against each other. Then Legolas was forced to disengage and jump backwards, for his knife was smaller than Calaen's, and he felt the blade sliding.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes as he continued to swing his weapon in arcs. Calaen however, saw an opening, and as the Prince brought the knife down once more, he ducked, using his own blade to angle his brother's cut, then hooked a foot behind Legolas' heel, and pulled. Caught off his guard, the younger Elf crashed down to the ground, and cursed as he realised his foolishness.  
  
"Ah, now you find yourself in a bad situation," Calaen said smoothly, kicking Legolas' knife away, and putting the point of his own against his brother's chest. "What will you do now?"  
  
"What will I do? Well, I will definitely not lie here and let you take my life," hissed Legolas, rolling out from under the knife.  
  
Calaen let his brother jump up, though he himself whirled around to grab the dropped blade. He smiled nastily, though it quickly faded as he heard something from above them. Legolas watched, and ducked as a blade suddenly came flying through the air. It was not intended for him though, and it flew into one of the trees.  
  
"There is someone up there," Calaen said quietly, in answer to his brother's questioning look.  
  
Legolas stepped backwards as something suddenly fell from the tree, and landed on the ground. Both Elves' eyes widened in shock as they saw who it was...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Galadriel1010: Yeah, it would be so nice if Calaen could go back to being nice and loved, but sadly I can't see that happening. Still, if you're gonna read the prequel to 'A Brother's Jealousy', then you'll see a nice Calaen! :)  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Cahoots? I love that word, its funny!  
  
Rutu: Hee hee, Calaen would make a great clown! If you really want to though, you can have Tain once I've finished the story?  
  
tHeBlOnDeInEveRkNew: Well, we can only wait and see!  
  
Leeanne: Yeah, I figure that pretty much everyone deserves a chance at life. It would be nice to have Tain wake up as a sweet and loving child, but maybe he's been too evil to change back. I don't know...  
  
October Skye: I was gonna call my puppy Skye, I think it's a really nice name. Her show name is Gwyngala, so she would be called like, Gwyngala Skye. Gwyngala is Cornish for September. How coincidental?  
  
kathysidle: The Prom was so great, but I'll tell you all about it when I e- mail you in a minute! It would be cool to be psychic, cos then you could find out people's secrets!  
  
Halimanya: Well, I'm in Yr 11. The sixth formers aren't having one. They could've come to our one, but they thought it would be boring. They were so wrong! Yeah, it was great fun, thanks for asking!  
  
GollumGirl: You think I'm being mean now? Wait until next chapter!  
  
Vicki Turner: Yeah, Tain is very evil! And creepy also!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Sure you can hit Tain with a shovel!  
  
Eternal Greenleaf: Here's your update!  
  
Well, was that a cliffie or was that a cliffie? Sorry to leave it like that, but I'm feeling particularly evil tonight. The Prom was great, and I only did one thing I regret, but I'm sure you don't wanna hear about it! See you soon! Misto x-x 


	39. Nowhere to Run

A/N: At the end of the last chapter, I wrote that Legolas saw a knife flying through the air. I think there may have been a slight misunderstanding about what happened. There was someone in the tree, and Calaen was the one who threw the knife, not the person who was hiding in the tree. So, the knife hit the person who was in the tree, not Calaen. Cool? Right, on with the story! Oh wait, Calaen may be a little different in this chapter, but there is a reason for it, which will come up later. Right, now on with the chapter!  
  
...............................................  
  
Elladan's eyes snapped into focus again, and without thinking about what he was doing, he leaped out of bed and made for the door. He paused however, when he heard his brother's sleepy voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"Where are you going, 'Dan?" asked Elrohir, raising his head from the pillows, and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"If you come with me, then maybe you will find out," replied the other twin.  
  
Elrohir jumped out of bed and grabbed two identical dressing gowns from the floor. "Here, take one of these. There is a chill in the air, and already I am shivering. That is strange, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, it definitely is. Keep quiet whilst we walk through the corridors, else everyone will awaken" said Elladan, pulling the dressing gown over his night-tunic.  
  
With that, he opened the door, and walked down to the left, Elrohir following curiously. Dim lamps were lit at intervals on the walls, and they cast ghost-like shadows on both twins' faces.  
  
"In here," Elladan whispered, coming to a halt and pointing to a door.  
  
"This is Legolas' room," Elrohir said in a hushed tone. "Why are we...? Ai Elbereth, what did you see this time?"  
  
"Nothing, that is the thing. I just woke up, and felt as though something was not right. I came here instinctively," said Elladan, gently pushing open the door, just in case his friend was actually in there. However, as he had imagined and dreaded, the room was empty. He sighed, and stepped back into the corridor.  
  
"Not there?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"No, it is as I feared. He has gone. Come, I must look elsewhere," replied Elladan.  
  
Elrohir followed once more, and he grimaced as he noted the worry flitting through his twin's eyes. "'Dan, it could be nothing. Maybe he has gone for...a midnight stroll, or something. Maybe he has gone to the kitchens to get food. There are a number of reasons why he is not in his room."  
  
"Yes, and one of those reasons is the thing we all dread," said Elladan. "Calaen."  
  
"Legolas is not fool enough to go outside. His brother may be cunning enough to lure him out into the grounds, but..." Elrohir trailed off as they stopped outside another room. "Valar, you think Tain has something to do with it?"  
  
Elladan pushed open the door, and cursed violently as he saw that the child was also absent from his bed. "Alright, this is not good. We must go and wake Ada, for Legolas could be in grave danger."  
  
Just as the twins were about to turn and go to their father's room, they heard footsteps coming down the corridor. It was a guard. In fact, it was no other than Iaurath, the guard who had allowed Legolas, 'Airëlus' and Tain to pass through the gates. He had an expression of worry on his face, and he was looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Ah, I see that you two are also having trouble sleeping," he said, stopping in front of the twins.  
  
"Yes, we are. Are you not supposed to be working though?" asked Elrohir.  
  
Iaurath nodded, and bit down on his lip. "Yes, that is true. However, I have left my post for a few minutes, so that I may go and see King Thranduil. If not him, Lord Elrond or Mithrandir."  
  
"Why, has something happened?" demanded Elladan. "Have you caught sight of Calaen?"  
  
"No, though I would be comforted if that was the case. Not that long ago, Prince Legolas rode to the gates, and with him was Prince Airëlus," Iaurath. "Or rather, they said it was Prince Airëlus. He had his hood drawn up, so I could not see his face, but he sounded very much like him."  
  
"Ai..." Elladan trailed off and slammed a fist against the wall. "Damn it, I should have known."  
  
"We must get to Ada right now," said Elrohir, swiftly taking control of the situation as he saw that his brother was far from calm. "Iaurath, go back down to the courtyard without delay, and rally together patrols to leave within five minutes. All you need to know is that Calaen is not in Rivendell, and Legolas is with him. Go."  
  
Iaurath looked stunned at the revelation, though he bowed his head briefly before turning and running back the way he had come. Elrohir cursed and swept a hand worriedly through his raven hair.  
  
"Elladan, you go and get Ada. I will tell Airëlus and Thranduil," he instructed.  
  
"I will meet you in the courtyard," the other twin replied.  
  
Each Elf shot off in opposite directions, though both of their hearts were pounding with worry. They had no idea how far away Calaen and Legolas would be, and they were unaware as to where the brothers were. Not only that, but they did not know if they would be too late. They hoped and prayed not.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"What do you mean he has gone?" demanded King Thranduil.  
  
Elrohir nodded swiftly. "Yes, Your Highness. Legolas was somehow lured out into the grounds, and the rest must be left to our imagination. Though, I think that Tain had something to do with it."  
  
"Tain? But he is only a-  
  
"A child, I know," Elrohir cut in. "He has been working for Calaen all along, though he kept it well hidden. Airëlus, Calaen posed as you at the gates, and that is why the guards let them out."  
  
Thranduil cursed, and glanced out of the window, down into the courtyard. Soldiers were already riding out of Rivendell, and others were setting off on foot, weapons in hands. The King turned around then, as the door swung open. Aragorn ran in, a look of worry on his face.  
  
"I was woken by the noise, and met Elladan in the corridor," the Ranger explained. "He told me what happened, so I went to rouse Aradan. He is not in his room..."  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Legolas looked at the fallen one for a brief moment, before raising shocked eyes to his brother. Calaen was also staring down at the ground, stunned at what he had just done. He shook his head slightly, before turning to look at the other Elf.  
  
"I...I did not mean to, I..." Calaen blinked, and lowered his eyes.  
  
"How can you say you did not mean to do it?" demanded Legolas. "You must have known who it was up in the tree. Damn it, why else would you have thrown the knife?"  
  
"No, I thought it was maybe a guard from Rivendell," Calaen said helplessly. "I did not mean to kill him."  
  
"He is not dead," Legolas sighed, going forwards to kneel beside the fallen Elf: Aradan.  
  
He was shaking, blood pouring from a stab wound in his chest. His face was pale, and his dark hair was sticking to his clammy forehead. Legolas winced, and put a hand on the younger Elf's cheek, eyes full of worry.  
  
"Aradan, can you hear me? Try not to move, just say yes or no," the Prince instructed gently.  
  
"Who are you?" whispered Aradan, his eyes screwed tightly shut.  
  
"It is I, Legolas. Do not fear, for you are safe now. I am no healer, yet I will do what I can to make you feel comfortable. I will then take you back to Rivendell so that my brother and Lord Elrond can help you," Legolas replied.  
  
"What do you mean you will do what you can for him?" demanded Calaen. "Damn it, that shot was a fatal one. Do you really think he can be helped?"  
  
Aradan turned his head to the side, and slowly opened his eyes. "Ada? You have finally got what you wanted. You swore you would get revenge on me, and now you have. Congratulations."  
  
"No, they were just words," breathed Calaen, dropping to the ground beside his brother. "Aradan, I did not mean for this to happen. Valar...I did not know it was you up in the tree."  
  
Legolas looked into his brother's face, and blinked in surprise. Calaen's eyes had lost the usual glint they held, and instead, they were full of sadness. His expression was one of deep regret, and he was worriedly biting down on his lip.  
  
"Aradan, this is a very serious injury," Legolas said quietly. "There are only two who can save you, and they are Lord Elrond and Airëlus, as I told you already. It is vital that I get you back to Rivendell."  
  
"Will he die?" asked Calaen, dreading the answer.  
  
Legolas looked down at Aradan and sighed, before glancing across at his brother. "Like I said, he must get to Rivendell."  
  
"I do not want to die," Aradan breathed, and his voice choked a little.  
  
"Who mentioned anything about you dying?" asked Legolas, forcing a smile.  
  
Calaen shook his head in frustration. "Are you giving him false hope? If the outlook is not good, you should tell him. It is for the best."  
  
"You're worried about what is best for him?" said Legolas scornfully.  
  
"Maybe that is hard for you to believe, but yes, I am worried for him now," hissed Calaen. "When I swore to get revenge on him, I was only making an idle threat. I will admit that."  
  
"I thought you did not make idle threats," said Legolas, as he pushed some hair from Aradan's eyes.  
  
"Will you just help him?" Calaen exploded.  
  
"He is losing enough blood as it is, but if I pull the knife out, it will leave a gap for even more blood to flow, and he will lose too much," hissed Legolas. "What we must do now, is get him to Rivendell."  
  
"I knew it was too good to last," whispered Aradan. "I knew it would all end soon enough. Your father said...he said I could go to Mirkwood, and..."  
  
"Nothing is going to change," said Legolas gently. "Yes, you are in danger. There is no point my denying that, for you must know. But you must also fight until we get to Rivendell. Do you know why?"  
  
Aradan shook his head briefly. He knew that Legolas wanted to keep him focused on what was happening, and wanted to keep him talking, but the pain prohibited it. The pain was excruciating, and got worse as each second passed.  
  
"My father and brother have accepted you as part of our family," Legolas continued. "I did not at first, but that was stupidity on my part. I want you to come back to Mirkwood, but how can you if you do not fight?"  
  
"I...I will fight," muttered Aradan, feeling a little hope as he realised that Legolas had in fact accepted him for who he was.  
  
Calaen watched as Legolas gently lifted the younger Elf into his arms. He wanted to do it himself, as he felt responsible, but part of him knew that Aradan would feel uncomfortable, and would only try and resist.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" asked Legolas, getting to his feet. "If you are, then take the child. He is still unconscious."  
  
"If I go back to Rivendell, there is no chance of me getting free again. I would be subjecting myself to the wrath of Thranduil and everyone else, but....yes, I will come," said Calaen slowly. "I owe him that much."  
  
"You are very nice when you're not being your usual self," said Legolas.  
  
Calaen narrowed his eyes slightly, though they widened in shock when he heard something moving towards them. "Legolas, listen to that! Unless I am mistaken, they are the footsteps of humans."  
  
"You are not mistaken, but why should that worry you? Unless..." Legolas trailed off and made a noise of frustration. "But I thought you had them locked up."  
  
"I did," hissed Calaen. He shook his head slightly as he realised that he and his brother would have to work together to protect themselves. "Come, we must take to the trees."  
  
"Not so fast, squirrels," commanded a sudden voice from behind them.  
  
Calaen closed his eyes briefly, before turning around. "Farath, I did not expect to see you again. How is it that you are free?"  
  
"Well, the raid of your caves brought those Elves down to the dungeons," replied Farath, his eyes glittering in the moonlight. "It was not hard to act as though we were a bunch of innocent travellers who had been caught unfairly and locked up by you. Of course, they believed us and set us free."  
  
"But Gandalf knew what you did to my brother," said Calaen. "He would not allow them to set you free."  
  
"Gandalf? Ah, he is an old fool," laughed Farath. "You see, he neglected to tell all of the soldiers exactly what we did."  
  
Legolas glanced down at the Elf in his arms, and grimaced. Aradan's eyes were closed, and the rise and fall of his chest could only just be seen. Clearly he was unconscious. Cursing silently, Legolas gently lay him down on the ground against a tree.  
  
"Ah, it is nice to see you again, fair Prince," said Farath appreciatively.  
  
"Maybe tonight we can finish what we started," said another man. It was Pharunaic.  
  
"What are you doing here?" snapped Calaen.  
  
Farath grinned as his men surrounded the clearing, trapping the Elves within. "Did you honestly think we would just walk away after being locked up by one of our so called friends and allies? No, we have come to seek revenge."  
  
"I see your brat is here also," commented Pharunaic, jerking his head towards the unconscious Aradan.  
  
"He has done nothing to you," Calaen said quietly.  
  
Farath shrugged carelessly, and pulled a throwing knife from his belt. "Aye, maybe you speak truly. But he is still your offspring, and it is our intention to rid Middle Earth of you and your family. We could be content with just getting rid of you, but it would be much more satisfactory to rid the world of anything connected to you."  
  
Faster than lightning, Farath flicked his wrist, and the knife flew from his hand and towards Aradan. Calaen swore violently and could do nothing but watch in horror, for shock had rooted him to the spot. Legolas was quicker though, and he threw himself down to the ground, shielding Aradan's body with his own.  
  
"Ai Elbereth," breathed Calaen.  
  
Legolas made a noise of discomfort as he felt a warm liquid streaming down his right arm. The knife had embedded itself deep in his shoulder, for he had put his life in jeopardy to save Aradan's. Over at the edge of the clearing, the men made noises of anger, and began advancing.  
  
"Wait!" said Calaen suddenly. He glanced over at his unconscious son and injured brother, and he bowed his head. "No, there is only one who you have come for, and that is me. Do not take three lives, if you only need to take one."  
  
"Since when have you cared for anyone's safety but your own?" asked Farath incredulously.  
  
"Valar knows, but even if you had not turned up, I would have died anyway, for I was going to return to Rivendell," Calaen said quietly. "If you have to kill me, do it now. Spare my brother and son."  
  
"What happened to the Calaen I know and dislike?" asked Legolas, trying to block out the pain washing over his body. "This is not you speaking, for you would never accept death without a fight, especially from a human."  
  
Calaen looked down at the younger Elf, and smiled vaguely. "Yes, but see how many they are. Every one of them has weapons, and I have one blade. What use is that?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes as Calaen dropped the single knife to the ground. As he heard heavy footsteps moving towards his elder brother, the Prince gritted his teeth and screwed up his eyes, bracing himself. He grabbed the hilt of the knife still embedded in his shoulder, and pulled it out. More blood spurted from the wound, though it went un-noticed by the Elf as he threw the blade at random. A strangled cry proved that it had met its mark.  
  
"There, only nineteen left for you, Cal," said Legolas, smiling weakly.  
  
The dark haired Elf laughed quietly, though he fell silent as Farath stepped forwards, his face darkened in anger. The man raised his sword, and brought it down, the blade whistling through the air.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Aranel of Mirkwood: Yeah, you were right!  
  
mellaithwen: Don't worry, he's not dead!  
  
Halimanya: You wanna know what I regret? Well, I kind of accidentally kissed someone who I shouldn't have done. In my defence, I was far from sober, and he was the one who made the first move!  
  
kathysidle: Cool you're hyper! I love getting hyper, though I tend to make a fool out of myself when that happens.  
  
Kelsey: I'm glad you liked Legolas!  
  
Legolas-gurl88: Yeah, Tain is very evil, and I think he would be really creepy if he actually existed. Hey, maybe he does! How do we know he doesn't? Ah, now there's a stupid idea!  
  
Rachel13: Oh, you're braver than me! I wouldn't be able to ride that long on a bike! But I guess that may have something to do with the fact that I'm incredibly lazy!  
  
Elven Kitten: Congratulations, you were right!  
  
Yes, Calaen was very different, but we'll talk about that not next chapter, but maybe the next. He also seemed to give in to all the men, but there was also another reason for that, which we'll see soon. So, do you all understand that Calaen was the one who threw the knife, and not the person in the tree? If you think I should re-write the ending to the last chapter to make it more understandable, just tell me. Misto 


	40. Never Was and Never Will Be

As Farath's blade came whistling down, Legolas made to push himself off the ground. Deep down, he wanted to protect Calaen, though he had no idea why. However, as a sharp command of 'Daro!' forced him back down. He looked on in amazement as arrows flew from the trees and found their way into the bodies of every single man.  
  
Calaen however, was unconscious on the forest floor. The arrows had missed him, but Farath had stabbed the Elf twice in the stomach, before being shot down himself. There was not a blade of grass in the small clearing that was not stained crimson, and the smell of the men's blood was already over- powering.  
  
Legolas blinked, surprised at what had just happened. How could they all be dead? Where had the killers come from? They were Elves, so probably Rivendell. The Prince pushed himself backwards and held Aradan's body to his own, hoping to keep the younger Elf warm. As black spots swam in front of his eyes, he was dimly aware of figures dropping down to the ground, and someone shouting orders.  
  
One of the figures knelt beside Legolas and Aradan, grimacing as he took in their wounds. "Elladan, come over here! We must get them back to Rivendell!"  
  
"You take Aradan now, for his injury looks worse than the Prince's. Your brother can follow, for I fear that Aradan will not survive if he does not receive help soon," said a soldier.  
  
"Damn, why did we not bring Airëlus?" Elrohir muttered, as he gently pulled the unconscious Elf from Legolas' arms and into his own. "What of Calaen? Is he injured?"  
  
"Very much so, but he still lives. What do you wish us to do with him?" asked the solider.  
  
"He cannot be left here if there is a possibility that he can be saved," said Elladan, coming up to stand next to the fair haired Elf. "No matter what he has done, to leave him here to die would just be inhuman."  
  
"Ah, but we are Elves, not humans," Elrohir pointed out. He glanced up then, and smiled grimly when he saw who his brother held. "Ah, it is the little charmer Tain. What a surprise. Still, at least he can do no harm whilst unconscious. Alright, if you're taking the child, Estel must take Legolas. Where is that damned Ranger?"  
  
"Here, and less of the 'damned', thank you very much," said Aragorn, kneeling on the ground and ripping some cloth from his cloak to staunch the flow of blood coming from Legolas' injury, whilst Elrohir did the same for Aradan.  
  
"Who is going to take Calaen back to Rivendell?" asked Elladan, watching his brothers anxiously.  
  
"Seeing as how it was I who let them leave, I will carry him back," Iaurath volunteered. "The others will stay here and build a cairn over the fallen men. Though, I doubt they deserve one."  
  
Elrohir nodded and stood up, holding Aradan tightly to him. He had taken a chance and removed the knife from the younger Elf's chest, though maybe that had been a mistake. Blood was spurting freely from the wound, and had already soaked the twin's tunic.  
  
"Noro lim, Elrohir," Legolas muttered, opening one eye as his friend was helped onto a waiting horse.  
  
"You are awake? I thought you had fallen unconscious," Aragorn said in surprise.  
  
"No, sorry to disappoint you," Legolas replied. He opened his other eye, and glanced around at the slain men. "You see, unlike filthy edain, I am able to take whatever pain is thrown at me."  
  
"Filthy edain? Keep talking like that, mellon nin, and you will not live to feel any more pain," Aragorn warned the Prince. "Prissy Elf," he added quietly.  
  
Legolas merely rolled his eyes. "I heard you mention you would have to 'take' me back to Rivendell. Thank you all the same, but I am perfectly capable of riding back without help...especially from an edan, a filthy one at that."  
  
"Right, that is quite fair enough. However, I should probably point out that when the prissy Elf loses consciousness and falls from his horse, the filthy edan will do nothing more than laugh at him," said Aragorn.  
  
"Charming," muttered Legolas. He winced then, as a piece of cloth was tied around his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, I did not mean to pull so tightly," Aragorn said. He glanced down at his friend, and frowned when he saw that the Elf's eyes were shut, and he was shivering. "Legolas, are you alright? Legolas, can you hear me?"  
  
"I...what? Oh, yes," murmured the Prince, nodding vaguely.  
  
Elladan smiled, and motioned for Aragorn to remain silent. "Tell me, what did Estel just say?"  
  
"Something about...prissy Elves," muttered Legolas.  
  
"Forgive me for doing this, but you are stubborn and proud, and will not let me help you back to Rivendell," said Aragorn. "If you are asleep, at least you cannot protest."  
  
Elladan arched an eyebrow as the Ranger hooked a thumb under Legolas' jaw, and pushed. "Estel, you have knocked the poor thing out. He will not thank you for that, what with being a prissy Elf."  
  
"He will eventually," said Aragorn. "Come, let us leave now. I only hope that Aradan is still fighting."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Legolas turned his had to the side slightly, though he did not open his eyes. Strange, he was in a bed. The last thing he could remember was being in the forest clearing, fighting Calaen. What had happened then? Oh yes, someone else had turned up. Who was it?  
  
"Valar, Aradan!" Legolas cried out, sitting up sharply in bed.  
  
"Careful, you'll do yourself an injury. Another one," Airëlus said, as his brother winced and closed his eyes.  
  
"No, I am fine. What happened? Where is Aradan? He still lives, does he not? And what of Calaen?" asked Legolas.  
  
Airëlus sighed, and passed the younger Elf some water. "Drink this. Elrohir left the clearing with Aradan, for his wound was a lot more dangerous than yours. As soon as he returned here, I set to work healing him."  
  
"So, he is alright then?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Aradan lost a lot of blood and was weak, very weak," replied Airëlus, shaking his head sadly. "He refused to accept any strength I tried to pass into him."  
  
Begin Flashback  
  
"The bleeding is too much to stop," hissed Thranduil, rubbing his crimson stained hand on the side of his robe. "Airëlus, can you do nothing for him?"  
  
"I am trying, but he will not take in my strength. Whatever I give him is merely resisted by him, which only destroys the power," replied the healer helplessly, pushing down on his patient's chest. "I do not understand why he refuses it."  
  
"Don't let me die," whispered Aradan.  
  
"No, you are not going to," Thranduil said, glancing desperately at Elrond.  
  
The Elven-lord had been watching the proceedings quietly, and his brow was creased as he tried to fathom what was happening. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock and he cursed violently. Airëlus pulled a bloodied hand from Aradan's chest and pushed some stray strands of hair from his eyes, and gestured for Elrond to speak.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know why your strength is being refused," the Lord replied in a low voice. "Aradan himself wants to accept it, his soul is screaming for it, but his body is what's pushing it away. He has been hurt in a way worse than we imagined."  
  
"What is it?" asked Thranduil tensely.  
  
"His heart is bleeding. Not so much emotionally, but physically," replied Elrond.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Legolas closed his eyes briefly in despair, before re-opening them to look up at his brother. "But if Aradan's heart is bleeding, that would mean he has little chance of survival, despite your powers."  
  
"Not a little chance," Airëlus whispered. "He has no chance."  
  
"He will die," Legolas breathed.  
  
The healer nodded, and as he did so, a single tear fell. "I failed. It was my job to protect him, but-  
  
"No. Fate is not something which can be controlled," cut in Legolas. "Everyone knows you did your best, and you can do nothing more than that."  
  
Airëlus sighed, but nodded slowly. "Hmm. I have already said my goodbyes, and I think Ada is watching over him right now. Do you wish to go also?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas nodded. He paused, and looked up at his brother. "You have not yet spoken of Calaen."  
  
"Put it this way: the fact that the innocent die and the guilty live is ironic, do you not think?" replied Airëlus, eyes flashing slightly. "Calaen still lives."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Thranduil leant forwards and rested his head in his hands. He was sitting at the side of Aradan's bed, and had been for ten minutes, since Airëlus had left. The dark haired Elf was not bleeding as badly as before, but the damage had already been done.  
  
"I thought I was afraid of death," Aradan murmured. "Now I am in its clutches though, I feel no fear. Instead, I feel somewhat...calm."  
  
'Your spirit is slowly leaving your body,' thought Thranduil, 'ridding you of pain.'  
  
"I find it funny that it takes something as tragic as this to make me feel wanted," continued Aradan. "When I was with my father, I felt un-important, yet I was not at death's door. Now though, I have little time left on Middle Earth, yet I will be happy when I depart, for I know there were people who cared."  
  
"Yes, we all care," said Thranduil gently. "I only wish there had been more time for us to care before."  
  
Aradan exhaled deeply, and stared up at the ceiling. "I am never going to see Mirkwood again. I am never going to see you or your sons ever again. I am never again going to see that which I have dreamed of. My dream never was, and never will be, anything."  
  
"Rest. Do not use up your remaining strength," said Thranduil softly.  
  
As the younger Elf closed his eyes, the door opened. Legolas came in, an expression of confusion on his face, as though he could not quite comprehend what was happening. Behind him was Airëlus, and he stood quietly at the side of the room. The younger Elf went forwards though, and stood behind his father.  
  
"Here, have my seat," Thranduil said, standing up and moving away from the bed. He let his gaze linger on Aradan's pale face for a moment, then he sighed deeply.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas replied quietly. He sat down, and touched a gentle hand to Aradan's shoulder. "When I stepped in front of Farath's blade, I thought I was saving your life."  
  
"You did," murmured Aradan.  
  
Thranduil glanced sideways at Airëlus, and arched an enquiring eyebrow. The healer merely shrugged his shoulders. This information was new to the both of them. All they had heard was how Aradan had come to be in the clearing, and how he had been injured. That Legolas had put his life in jeopardy was a revelation.  
  
"Maybe I saved you in the clearing, but then again, maybe it is my fault you are in this position now," the Prince continued. "If I had not ducked, then Calaen's knife would have got me, not you."  
  
"Yes, but you did not know it was I in the tree," Aradan replied quietly. "In a way, I am glad it was not you who took the weapon. If you had died, you would lose so much. But it is different for me."  
  
Legolas cocked his head to one side. "I see no difference."  
  
"What you have never had, you will not miss," said Aradan. He coughed gently, and winced at the pain. "Calaen will not care if I die, and to everyone else, I am merely another Elf. I am one among hundreds, thousands."  
  
"No, do not think like that," said Legolas fiercely. "Aradan, do not think for one moment that we do not care. Of course we do."  
  
"I...I know. I just wanted to hear it from you," Aradan breathed. "I..." He trailed off then, and a shadow passed over his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, and it was with one final effort that he murmured: "I wanted it to be the last thing I ever heard."  
  
Legolas bit down on his lip as the dark haired Elf's eyes fluttered. He leant forwards, close to Aradan's ear, and whispered softly, so that the words would remain private. "I will always care."  
  
Aradan opened his eyes for just a brief moment, and locked them onto Legolas'. The now gentle blue depths were the last thing he saw in Arda, though in the Halls of Mandos, the words of Mirkwood's Prince played over and over again for him.  
  
Legolas let out a deep sigh and bowed his head, muttering an Elvish prayer for the one who had passed one. Thranduil and Airëlus came forwards to stand silently behind the golden haired Elf, staring down at Aradan. They remained quiet, though their hearts grieved.  
  
Aradan, son of Calaen, was dead.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Legolas-gurl88: Yeah, Legolas is very, very sweet, and yes, those DAMN humans! Why must they insist on coming along and ruining everything?! Well, they got their comeuppance!  
  
Idril Miriel: You know a guy who's a bit like Tain? Creepy!  
  
Leeanne: Thanks for the advice!  
  
October Skye: Yeah, I like Calaen that way as well. Pity he wasn't always like that...  
  
That Undomiel Chick: Do you have any more of those cookies lying around?  
  
Rutu: Yeah, I totally understand what you mean about Corelen. The thing with him though, is that he had never been good, he was just evil through and through. At least with Calaen we know that he used to be a lovely Elf. Hee hee, yeah, I always give Legolas a different family! I don't know why!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: It would be really nice to see a change in Calaen, and I'm still debating with myself about what to do!  
  
Rachel13: Yeah, I've found that 'poof' doesn't work as well as it used to!  
  
Warriormaid 3000: Thanks so much for the compliment. Well, how do I come up with my ideas? Um....I have a basic storyline, and I write the first chapter with very little planning. Like, I plan the characters and all, but not the actual plot line and where its gonna go. Every single one of my ideas has come while I write them down, except for a few. Like, as soon as I started 'A Brother's Jealousy', I knew that Airëlus was gonna die. I don't know, I just put my pen on paper, and ideas come!  
  
Kelsey: No, Legolas won't go back to the way he used to be. Yeah, I also like the rarer side of Calaen!  
  
The Last Hope: Thanks so much for the nice review! Yeah, Calaen reconciling with his entire family would be nice. I guess you'll have to wait and see!!!  
  
Halimanya: I'm glad you liked that! I love Calaen, no matter what he's done!  
  
I am sorry. I am so, so, SO sorry. In fact, I may just have to jump on a plane and fly to my private country, where no-one will be able to track me down. Really, I'm so sorry. Please don't eat me. Please? The whole 'caring' thing that went on between Aradan and Legolas was based on a real life happening, between me and one of my friends. You didn't need to know that, but I thought I'd tell you anyway. Misto. PS: I'm so sorry. 


	41. Now He Knows

Legolas let his gaze linger on Aradan's lifeless form for a minute, before looking up at Thranduil. The Elven-king was quiet, and stood with his head respectfully bowed, whilst Airëlus was now staring straight ahead at the opposite wall, almost unseeingly.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I...I suppose we must inform Elrond that Aradan is....has passed on," Thranduil sighed. He paused then, and glanced out of the window. "We will bury him in Mirkwood. I am sure there will be no objections to that, for he wanted to go back there."  
  
"Yes, it is what he would have wanted," said Airëlus quietly.  
  
The door burst open then, and one of Rivendell's chief healers, Florian, ran in, looking uncharacteristically flustered. He pulled up sharply though, and stared in wonder at the silent Royal Family, and the still, lifeless form of Aradan. He touched his hand briefly to his heart, as a gesture of respect.  
  
"Forgive me, I did not know," he said sadly. "Your Highnesses, I apologize for disrupting you at such a time, but Calaen has taken a turn for the worse."  
  
"Good," muttered Thranduil.  
  
"Ada," said Legolas reproving, tearing his gaze from Aradan to look at Florian. "What is the problem?"  
  
"We stitched up his wounds upon his return here. We knew they were serious, but thought they could be treated without Prince Airëlus' help," replied Florian. "He is very sick, and his fever is high. He keeps calling for you, Prince Legolas, and also for Aradan."  
  
Thranduil said nothing as all of this information was given, but he crossed his arms over his chest, and an almost triumphant smile was playing on his lips, as though he believed Calaen deserved all of the pain he was going through. What he heard next though, made him laugh scornfully.  
  
"Calaen wants his family," Florian said quietly. "Will any of you go to him?"  
  
Legolas threw a final glance down to Aradan, before nodding once. He brushed past his father and brother, not bothering to ask if they would also come. No doubt they would be discussing the way he had so willingly left to see Calaen, the one who had caused so much destruction in so many people's lives.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Calaen lay in bed in a dark room, at the very end of the healing wing. His chest rose and fell ever so slowly as he stared up at the ceiling, watching as shadows from the candles flickered around. 'Why did it happen to me?' he thought sadly. 'Why did I let myself change so much? I should have been able to fight away the jealousy and the rages. I was so strong, yet so weak.'  
  
He closed his eyes as he felt them beginning to glisten. Memories both good and bad had been dancing in front of him, and he was being taken over by every single one of them. Now that he was able to watch and reflect on all that he had done in the past, it made him feel sick.  
  
The healers who were standing quietly at the side of the room, keeping watch over him, thought they knew everything. They had said his fever and illness was all because of the pain from the stab wounds. No, he was sick for one reason only: he finally saw in himself what other people saw, and he hated it.  
  
'No, hate is too small,' he thought. 'I despise who I am. I want to cut out this evil that possesses my soul, and burns deep within me. I want to-  
  
The door opened then, interrupting his sinister thoughts. Calaen glanced across and made a soft noise of relief when he saw who it was. "Legolas, you came. I thought you would not wish to be near me."  
  
"No, I am here," the Prince said distantly. He walked slowly to the side of the bed, and looked across to the healers. "Please, could you all leave us for a while? If my father and brother turn up, by all means let them in."  
  
"Do you think it wise to be alone in the same room as him?" asked one of the healers, as they made their way out of the door.  
  
"If I thought it unwise, I would not ask you to leave. Thank you for your concern, but there is no need for it," replied Legolas. "Wait outside if you are worried, though."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Calaen murmured. "How can you trust that I will not attack you?"  
  
"Well, not meaning any offence by this, but I think that if we were to fight right now, you would not come off too well," said Legolas.  
  
Calaen smiled vaguely, and his eyes lingered on his brother's shoulder. "No, I suppose not. And what of you? How do you feel?"  
  
"Me? Ah, I will live," Legolas replied, unconsciously reaching up to tug at the end of his bandage.  
  
"You did not have to step in front of Farath's blade for Aradan," Calaen said quietly. "You could have just let him die, but you didn't. Thank you, Legolas. It is enough to know that I stabbed my own son, but another blade would have killed him. At least now he has a chance of survival."  
  
Legolas breathed out deeply, and lowered his eyes down to the ground. "Calaen-  
  
"I understand that maybe he will not wish to look at me again. I do not blame him," the dark haired Elf said quietly. "I have put Aradan through so much over the years, and this is the final straw. If he can find it in his heart to forgive me, I am blessed."  
  
"Calaen, he-  
  
"I love him. No matter what I have done to him in the past, I have always loved him, though I did not realise it. I only wish it had not taken something like this to make it clear to me," Calaen sighed. "And you, also. Even now I feel something for you. Even when I was still living in Mirkwood and I did what I did to you, I still felt something, but I could not see it because of the jealousy and the anger."  
  
"Calaen, Aradan is dead!" said Legolas swiftly. He looked away then, and clenched his fists.  
  
"What?" asked the dark haired Elf in a low voice. "No, Aradan is not...no. You did not say that. It is just my fever, making me-  
  
"No, you are not imaging anything," Legolas cut in. He turned back to face his brother, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry. Aradan is dead. He passed on maybe five or ten minutes back."  
  
Calaen stared at Legolas in wonder for a moment, before looking down at the ground. He shook his head briefly, in disbelief. "He cannot be dead. Valar...I killed my own son. I killed him."  
  
Legolas watched as the older Elf rested his head in hands, and tangled his fingers in his ebony hair. "Calaen, do not beat yourself up over this. There is nothing I can say to make you feel any better, but he died peacefully. The pain left even before his spirit did."  
  
"But I caused his spirit to leave," breathed Calaen.  
  
"It was unintentional. I know you would not have thrown the knife if you knew he was up in the tree," said Legolas gently. He sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Calaen, look at me."  
  
The dark haired Elf moved one hand away from his hair, and gazed at his brother. "He should not have been taken. Why is it that I linger here, whilst he has departed? I hurt him so much, and it is he who has paid the consequences for my actions."  
  
Legolas blinked in surprise as Calaen's green eyes filled with silvery tears. They shimmered but did not fall, all save one, which rolled down his cheek. The Prince reached out hesitantly with one hand, and rested it on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Do not comfort me," said Calaen quietly, though his voice shook.  
  
"I will not leave you to drown in your tears. I will not leave you to be consumed by grief," replied Legolas. He locked eyes with the dark haired Elf for a brief moment, before gently embracing him. It was strange. He felt no fear at all.  
  
Calaen tried to resist at first. How was he worthy of this? Why should he let himself be treated so well by the brother whom he had hurt so much? However, when he was held still, he rested his head on Legolas' shoulder, and said quietly: "I'm sorry. I am so sorry, for everything."  
  
"Don't-  
  
"No, I want to," cut in Calaen. "If I do not, then things I want to say will be left unsaid, and I will never have a chance to tell you."  
  
"But maybe some things are better left unsaid," Legolas sighed. "Do not trouble yourself."  
  
Calaen pulled away from the embrace, and a shadow of pain crossed his face. "What if I die? This would be my last chance to at least try and make everything better. Can you not see that? I could die tonight, Legolas, and I have to...I have to try and correct some of my mistakes. I have to..."  
  
"This isn't you speaking," Legolas breathed, gripping Calaen's shoulder. "Why do you give up hope? You are not defeated yet. What has changed you so much?"  
  
The dark haired Elf locked eyes with his brother for a brief moment, though the contact was broken as the door was opened and Thranduil and Airëlus came in. The King narrowed his eyes at the sight of his youngest son sitting with Calaen, though he kept quiet. The healer just watched silently.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Thranduil, his tone icy and jagged.  
  
Calaen looked up and blinked, as though surprised he had been addressed. "I...I am in a little pain from my wounds, but it is my head which hurts, and...and my heart."  
  
"Might I enquire as to why?" asked Thranduil, blue eyes flashing. "What tragedy has befallen you?"  
  
"I have seen myself for who I really am," Calaen replied, and his voice was sorrowful.  
  
Thranduil snapped his eyes up, and laughed quietly. "Oh yes? Tell me, did you like what you saw? Did you feel some form of sick pleasure when you thought of all the lives you destroyed? And did you laugh when you saw all the pain and destruction you caused?"  
  
"No," Calaen whispered, and he bowed his head down.  
  
Legolas looked at his brother for a moment, before turning flashing eyes upon Thranduil. "What do you know of it? Do not presume to accuse him of things you know nothing of. Maybe he has done awful deeds, but maybe he is sorry for all he has done. You know not of what you speak."  
  
"I thought, ion-nin, that you had learned not to listen to what he says," Thranduil remarked coolly. "Obviously not."  
  
"Ada, Calaen is sorry," Legolas said gently, "as am I, for speaking that way to you. But, will you not trust my judgement of him? Look into his eyes. What do you see?"  
  
Thranduil gazed at the Prince for a brief moment, before stepping forwards and turning Calaen's face towards him. The dark haired Elf looked up at the King, and could feel his own body trembling slightly. He wondered why. Looking down into his eyes, Thranduil bit down on his lip: Calaen's green orbs were sad, and the malicious glint was gone. He looked like the child he had once been. There was no hardness of cruelty in them.  
  
"Hmm." Thranduil pulled his hand from Calaen's cheek, and turned away. The truth: he was amazed. The Elven-king had always been a good judge of character, and the fact that Calaen honestly repented, was truly stunning. However, if he had let his fingers linger on the dark haired Elf's cheek for a moment longer, he would've felt and seen a single tear fall.  
  
What happened next was anticipated by no-one. A surgical knife had been carelessly left on the bedside table, and it glinted in the moonlight, sinister and dangerous. Calaen lunged to the side and grabbed it, paying no attention as the stitches on his stab wounds were painfully re-opened.  
  
Thranduil cursed as he realised what was happening, and with no regards for his own safety, he pushed Legolas back to where Airëlus stood, and he positioned himself in front of his two sons. It was not the Princes, though, whom Calaen wanted...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
tHeBlOnDeInEveRkNew: I know, I feel so bad for Aradan! And its so typical that he dies as soon as he gets a family!  
  
Deana: Oh dear, I didn't mean to make you cry!  
  
Leeanne: I sympathize with your sister! I'd be lost if I couldn't write!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yeah, I'm kinda sad that I had to kill him as well. :(  
  
GollumGirl: I'm so sorry for killing him, please stop stabbing Cield! He hasn't done anything! Well.... Anyway, yeah, I only found about that other Aradan like, a few weeks ago. And I was like :(  
  
Lirenel: I'm so sorry for killing him, but thanks for the praise!  
  
Jennifer: I'm sorry! Ok, breathe....breathe....nice thoughts....  
  
Kathysidle: Ah, but of course you gotta have a bit of humour in there, right?!  
  
Legolas-gurl88: Yes, it was very sad when I realised that I was gonna kill Aradan. I just felt like it was something I had to do. I also cried when I killed him though, if that's any consolation!  
  
eleanor rigbey: I love writing cliffies, its fun to see you guys get worked up! As for the plot twists, they come into my head at really unexpected moments, so I'll be walking along the street, then I'll suddenly shout 'Yes!'  
  
That Undomiel Chick: How did you know?! Yeah, Evanescence are my favourite band!  
  
The Last Hope: Yeah, I like Calaen a lot more than Tain. Its weird, but despite all that Calaen's done, I really do like him. Hmm, how weird.  
  
Halimanya: Sorry for making you cry! No, I don't think your story is a Mary- Sue. I read the review, and I don't agree with them at all. :)  
  
Hiei-Rulez: You want Calaen dead also? Hmm...  
  
Galadriel1010: I'm so sorry for making you cry as well! You're like, the fifth person or something! If its any consolation, I also cried!  
  
Well, wasn't that a cliffhanger and a half! I bet a lot of you are thinking that Calaen wants to kill Thranduil, right? Hmm, guess you'll just have to wait til Monday to find out! By the way, in the next chapter, don't be surprised if you see the change in Calaen go on. Yeah, he was different in this chapter to all the other ones, but I hope you can all understand that now he's seen what he's like, and he's seen what other people see in him, he really does hate him. It may sound as though that couldn't invoke such a dramatic change in a person, but it can. I've seen and experienced it. Sorry, I'm rambling! Misto x-x 


	42. Finding Peace

"There is only one thing I can do," Calaen said, standing at the side of the bed, blade still in hand. He swayed slightly as his head erupted in pain, but he pushed it away. "There is only one thing I can do, and...it is the one thing that I wish to do."  
  
"Put the knife down," said Legolas gently. "Do not do this."  
  
"There is nothing to stop me from doing it," replied Calaen. He looked up at Thranduil then, and his face was sad. "You do not believe me, and I understand your reasons. Let me now prove that my words were spoken truthfully."  
  
Legolas swore as he realised with a thrill of horror what Calaen was implying. He jumped past Thranduil and across to his brother, but it was too late. As though in slow motion, he watched in amazement as blood flowered the front of Calaen's tunic, right where his heart was.  
  
"Valar..." breathed Legolas, as the dark haired Elf fell. He darted forwards to catch him, and gently lowered him to the ground, holding the bloody body against his own.  
  
Calaen looked down at the hilt protruding from his chest, and he smiled vaguely. "There, do you believe me now? It is not very much, but I shed my life's blood for those whose lives I destroyed."  
  
Thranduil stared in amazement, but then shook himself mentally to come back to reality. "But I...I believed you as soon as I looked into your eyes. You had nothing to prove."  
  
"You believed me? But you turned away and said nothing," breathed Calaen, a rare expression of panic flashing across his face. "I thought that you did not...."  
  
"Ai Elbereth," muttered Thranduil, and he dropped to the ground next to the two younger Elves. "Airëlus, he needs your help. The knife has gone in deeply, but not so much that it cannot be treated."  
  
Calaen shook his head as the healer came forwards. "No, I wish for no help. Please, do not save me."  
  
"You're going to die," hissed Legolas. "Is that really what you want? Do you honestly wish to...? Oh, Valar...."  
  
The dark haired Elf closed his eyes, and unconsciously rested his head back against his brother's chest. "You understand right. Yes, I want to die. Do not try and sway my mind."  
  
"Is this about Aradan?" demanded Legolas. "Killing yourself will not bring him back."  
  
"I am doing this not just for my son, but for everyone I have ever hurt," muttered Calaen. "I am doing it for you, Legolas, and for you two, Thranduil and Airëlus. I want to show how sorry I am."  
  
"This is ridiculous," Thranduil snapped. The Elven-king of course had not forgiven Calaen his evil deeds, but did not want it to end this way. "Damn it, will you just let Airëlus save you? You can apologize for as long as you want afterwards."  
  
"And what happens then?" asked Calaen quietly.  
  
Legolas grimaced as he held a hand over his brother's new wound. "We will take one step at a time. Do not think of the future at this moment."  
  
"But I have been doing that since I regained consciousness," said Calaen. "What if I were to go back to Mirkwood? How do you think the other Elves would receive me? They would look on me in hatred, and so they should. And, Thranduil? You say you believed my words, but have you forgiven me? No. Will you ever? No."  
  
"Maybe with time," the King said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Airëlus, I killed you. I murdered you, my own brother, in cold blood," Calaen continued, his eyes growing a little darker even as he spoke. "Knowing all I have done, would you be able to look on me again? And how will it feel if you save my life? You could rid Arda of one more killer."  
  
"A killer who has repented," muttered the healer. "Maybe you have done awful things. I do not think there is anyone who can possibly deny that, but you were under the influence of overwhelming emotions: jealousy, anger. I see that now. Yes, it will be hard to get back to the way we used to be. But like Ada said, with time..."  
  
Calaen smiled, though there was very little humour in his face. "Legolas, what of you? It is you whom I hurt the most."  
  
The Prince shook his head, and looked down into his brother's eyes. "That does not matter at the moment. Let Airëlus heal you, then we can talk of everything after."  
  
"If I am saved, I will have to live out the rest of my life with the knowledge of all that I have done," said Calaen weakly. "The memories will haunt me, and the dreams will never leave my head. I will forever be chased by the demons of my past. To die is....is a better option, do you not think?"  
  
"Maybe he has a point," muttered Thranduil.  
  
Airëlus sighed, and looked doubtful. "There is still time for me to help you, though it is growing short. It is against my will to not save your life, for that is now my job. If I let you die, I will be no more than a murderer. But, is death really what you want?"  
  
"Yes, it is," whispered Calaen. He looked up then, into his younger brother's eyes. "Decide my fate, Legolas. I will leave it up to you."  
  
"Don't," said the Prince quietly.  
  
"If you want to keep me alive, then I will accept Airëlus' help," said Calaen. "But if you let me die, you will be saving me. To keep me alive would be subjecting me to a torture worse than death."  
  
Legolas looked down at Calaen for a brief moment, before tightening his grip around him. "No, do not give up the chance for a new life."  
  
"Maybe it would be a new life, but do not forget that it would also be an immortal one," said Calaen slowly. "I will spend millennia, remembering what I have done. I will be captured by the past, Legolas. Can you not understand that? Even if I were to erase the memories from my mind, the imprints would still be there. The past never dies."  
  
"Yes," whispered the Prince. "Alright."  
  
Calaen smiled genuinely then, and his face lit up for a second. "You have saved me. I do not deserve this. May the sun always shine on your path, my brother, for you have done what many could not."  
  
Airëlus looked down at the youngest Elf there, and arched an eyebrow. "What have you done?"  
  
"I have forgiven him," said Legolas quietly.  
  
Thranduil looked ready to explode at that, though he clenched his fists behind him and said, "For everything?"  
  
"Yes, for everything," replied the Prince.  
  
'He is a better Elf than I could ever be. To forgive a torturer is....is one of the most admirable things someone could do,' thought Thranduil, gazing down proudly at his youngest son. He narrowed his eyes then, as he glanced at Calaen. 'But, I suppose that for a torturer to repent is quite an admirable feat also."  
  
"Legolas," whispered Calaen, struggling to keep his eye from closing. "The clothes I wore when I was arrested, where are they?"  
  
"Somewhere over there," replied the Prince, jerking his head in the general direction of a wardrobe. "Why?"  
  
"There is something in my tunic, and I want you to have them. They rightfully belong to you anyway, but I took them as a reminder of all I had left behind," said Calaen quietly.  
  
Airëlus had already gone over to where the clothes had been put, and he was sorting through them curiously. When he pulled something out from one of the tunic pockets, he laughed quietly, and turned back to the other Elves.  
  
"Are these what you were talking about?"  
  
"Valar..." breathed Legolas. He looked down at Calaen then, who was smiling vaguely. "How do you have these? I thought they would have been destroyed in the fire."  
  
The dark haired Elf slowly shook his head. "No. They fell from your pocket in the clearing, and at one point I grabbed them. Maybe you were down on the ground. Anyway, I put them in my own pocket. But they belong to you, not me."  
  
Thranduil looked down at the two leaves that were laid out flat in Airëlus' hand: one red-brown, the other green-yellow. They looked very old, but were not withered. In fact, they were far from it. Obviously they had been preserved in some substance so that they would never die. The King smiled vaguely, and watched as the two younger Elves spoke in hushed voices.  
  
"Hannon le," said Legolas quietly.  
  
Calaen shook his head briefly. "No, do not thank me for something so small. If anything, I should be the one thanking you. You have forgiven me, and you are allowing my soul to be set free. My brother, I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"I know," breathed Legolas. "I know."  
  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me...for everything," whispered Calaen. His eyes fluttered then, and a mist slowly entered them. He looked up at the younger Elf, and he smiled. "Goodbye."  
  
Legolas' face remained impassive as his brother's body gave one last shudder, and then was still. However, when the green eyes closed once more, the Prince bowed his head and buried his face into the dark hair. He had never thought it would end this way. Calaen had returned to them, his soul had been cleansed. But then he had left. The Royal Family had been re- united, but then broken up again once more.  
  
Thranduil looked down as his son held Calaen's body close to his own. To have the knowledge that one of your children has long been tormented by one of your other children is destructive, and to be able to forgive is near impossible to do. But now, Calaen was dead. The Elven-king could forgive.  
  
Airëlus pulled his gaze away from his brother – no, brothers – and looked instead at the two leaves he held in his hand. He was not surprised that the death had come about; it had been inevitable, really, and he had prepared himself for it. Now that it was here though, he had been affected in a way he had not thought possible. Silvery tears were glistening in his eyes. Tears for himself, tears for Thranduil, tears for Legolas, and tears for Calaen.  
  
Outside in the courtyard, there was an ancient tree in full blossom. Its boughs hung over the balcony, and shook slowly, as though in mourning for what had taken place. One of the branches shook more than all others though, and the leaves rustled almost soothingly. One of them fell down to the ground, so slowly that it was almost as though in a dream.  
  
Airëlus smiled vaguely, and walked out through the open doors, the curtains gently caressing his fair hair as he moved. He knelt on the balcony floor, and picked up the fallen leaf. On closer inspection though, it was not a leaf. It was a flower, though it took the shape of any other leaf.  
  
"It is white," murmured Thranduil, coming to stand behind his eldest son.  
  
Airëlus nodded, and glanced back into the room. He let his gaze linger on Legolas, who was still holding his brother's body. "Yes, it is white. Calaen has found peace in death."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Don't worry; Monday is here now, and with it: the new chapter!  
  
Legolas-gurl88: Yeah, I was crying also, so you're not alone there! You know, I've never noticed that alphabetical thing, so thanks for pointing it out! It was very useful information! LOL  
  
nanar: True, but at least Airëlus came back!  
  
That Undomiel Chick: Yeah, switch to doughnuts. It's nice to have a change sometimes!  
  
eleanor rigbey: Yeah, I'm very attached to Calaen also, which is weird cos he was so mean. But, oh well! He's sweet. That was quite contradictory.  
  
Halimanya: Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Don't worry, you'll hear some more about Tain in the chapter after next, so get your shovel ready!  
  
GollumGirl: I'm so sorry they deleted your account. Did you save any of your work on your computer?  
  
The Last Hope: I totally understand why you like Calaen, cos I really do also! And I'm glad you liked the chapter with him and Legolas, cos I definitely enjoyed writing it.  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: I'm so sorry for killing Aradan...and Calaen now. Yes, it was very evil. Lets have a moment of silence for them!  
  
Ok, I am crying so much now, you wouldn't believe it. Some of you may be thinking that Calaen should've died straight away cos he stabbed himself in the heart, but it is possible to remain alive for a few minutes if you do that. Anyway, I am so sorry I killed him. I know I may have annoyed some people by killing him, but if he had lived, I would've annoyed other people. I felt it was time for him to go. However, I have already been asked to write an alternate ending. I will consider it if other people want one. Let me know. Misto 


	43. Reunion

It was early in the morning, and the sun had only just started to cast her blood red rays over Middle Earth. The inhabitants of Rivendell, however, had been awake for many hours. The night had passed slowly for everybody, and it seemed like an age since Legolas had left the haven with Calaen and Tain, only to venture into the woods and encounter the Southerners. Of course, it had not been that long.  
  
The youngest Prince of Mirkwood still sat in the healing wing, keeping watch over his brother's body. He had shed no tears, but was still feeling a great sadness in his heart. Thranduil and Airëlus had guessed this, and had left him alone a while back.  
  
The door opened just then and a figure entered the room. Legolas looked up and locked his silver eyes onto sympathetic grey ones. It was Aragorn, and despite being told not to, he had come to see how his friend was faring. He remained quiet though, waiting for the Prince to speak first.  
  
There was a heavy silence for a few minutes, but then Legolas began talking softly. "It is strange, sitting here and watching over Calaen's body. I keep expecting him to open his eyes."  
  
"Yet you know that will not happen," said Aragorn.  
  
"Hmm. I think it seems so un-real because he has always been here. Not necessarily in body, but in mind," Legolas continued. "Even when I lived alone with my father, his presence was always there, and it never left."  
  
Aragorn sighed deeply, though he nodded in understanding. "Yes, it was a connection that you shared as brothers, even though he hurt you in the way he did."  
  
"Yes, but the pain means nothing to me any more," said Legolas. "For all I know, it never existed. No, of course it existed, but now that I look back, it seems uncalled for."  
  
"Maybe to you," said Aragorn quietly.  
  
Legolas held his friend's gaze for a moment, before dropping it back down to Calaen's face. "I always thought he was so much stronger than this. Now I am beginning to realise, though, that in the last hour of his life, he must have gone through more pain than I have."  
  
"Hmm, his heart must have been hurting an awful lot for him to take his own life in the way he did," Aragorn agreed. "Legolas, you understand why he did it, though, do you not? It was not to hurt you."  
  
"I know," said the Elven-prince softly. "Although I wish he had accepted help, and I wish I had not let him die, I do not begrudge him the fact that he has found peace in death."  
  
"And what of everything that happened in the past?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"The past? We were both captured by it, in our own ways. But now we are free from it," replied Legolas. He smiled then, and looked down once more at Calaen. "Yes, we are free from it now."  
  
Aragorn's lips turned upwards in a brief smile also, and he rested a hand on his friend's slender shoulder. "I am happy for you. You have been through so much, yet you have come out a stronger person."  
  
"Excuse me, would you be implying that I was not strong before?" asked Legolas.  
  
"No, of course of not," Aragorn protested. "You have always been a very, very strong person, mellon nin, very strong indeed...when compared to an Elfling."  
  
"If it was not such a sombre occasion, I would throw a pillow in the general direction of that block which sits idly upon the top of your body," Legolas said, his expression neutral.  
  
"It is good to see that you can still joke and laugh," said Aragorn, "considering the circumstances."  
  
Legolas smiled, though it faded as he remembered that his brother was lying dead in front of him. "When Calaen was holding us captive, I saw him laugh and smile on many occasions. But now I wonder how many times he smiled and actually meant it as a happy gesture."  
  
"Do not think of that now. Just know that he is at peace," Aragorn reminded his friend. He paused then, and ground his teeth together as he wondered how best to say what he wanted to.  
  
"Estel, if you wish to remain discreet, kindly cease grinding your teeth at such a volume," Legolas sighed. "What is it that you wish to say?"  
  
"I was....merely wondering if you had heard of the burial arrangements for Calaen and Aradan," said the Ranger, smiling briefly at his friend's comment. "They have already been made by your father and Lord Elrond."  
  
"Yes, I heard Airëlus speaking of it with the twins earlier," replied Legolas. "Aradan is to be buried in Mirkwood, and Calaen also. I am happy with that decision."  
  
Aragorn watched the Elf for a moment, before touching a hand to his shoulder. "Legolas, I understand that you will wish to attend the service, but it is a four days ride to Mirkwood. You must spare one day for the service, and maybe another two for rest. Then it is another four days back here to Rivendell. That would bring the total number of days up to-  
  
"Eleven, I know," Legolas cut in. "You are worried that I will return home for the service, and in doing so, delay the Company even longer. My heart may wish to be with my father and brother so I can say final goodbyes to Calaen and Aradan, but it also knows that its path lies with you and the others."  
  
"Do not come just because you feel duty bound," said Aragorn sharply.  
  
"I am not. Estel, getting rid of me is going to be a lot harder than that," said Legolas. "Really, this Quest will decide the future of Middle Earth. I thought at first that to not present myself at the service would be somewhat disrespectful to the dead, and although I still hold to that, I know that Frodo needs as much help as he can get."  
  
"Indeed," said Aragorn. "I am glad that you have decided to remain part of the Company. I should be quite lost without you to stand by me. You see, there are occasions when an edan needs a little help from one of the Eldar. Besides, Gimli has taken quite a liking to you. Do not let your father hear of the friendship, else he will hit the roof."  
  
Legolas laughed quietly at that. "Yes, I am sure he would. You know, I had forgotten about the Fellowship. How do they fare?"  
  
"No different than they were yesterday," replied Aragorn. He smirked at the expression on his friend's face. "Yes, believe it or not, it was only yesterday that you saw them."  
  
"Oh, I suppose because so much has happened in one night, everything that was normal seems such a long time back," said Legolas.  
  
Aragorn nodded, and glanced out of the window. "The sun has risen fully. Do you wish to come and breakfast with me and the others, or would you prefer to stay here?"  
  
"No, I will come with you," replied Legolas.  
  
"Alright, I will wait outside," said Aragorn softly, sensing that the Elf may want to have a moment before he left Calaen.  
  
Legolas smiled as his friend left the room, and then he cast his gaze down to his brother. "Cal, I hope you can realise that no matter how much I want to return to Mirkwood for your burial, my path lies elsewhere. But my thoughts will be with both you and Aradan."  
  
The Prince leant down and gently kissed his brother on the forehead. Calaen's face was pale, eyes shut, though his lips were drawn upwards in a slight smile. He had died happily. Long dark lashes lay on high and defined cheekbones, and he looked as though he were merely asleep. Yes, peace was indeed with him.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Legolas and Aragorn pushed open the doors to the dining hall, and it were as though a wave came suddenly crashing down upon them. The Fellowship – most of them – were gathered around them with the twins, and there was much embracing from the Hobbits, shoulder-clapping from Boromir, and loud talking from Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"It is good to see that Calaen and Aradan's demises have not affected him," said Gandalf quietly, watching from the high table with Elrond, Thranduil and Airëlus.  
  
"Yes, I was slightly afraid that it would push him back into the cold and reclusive Elf he once was," replied Airëlus. He glanced sideways as Thranduil drew in a sharp breath. "Ada? Ada, are you quite alright?"  
  
"Never in all my life," the King ground out, "have I seen something like that."  
  
"It is only Gimli," said Gandalf. "He is a Dwarf."  
  
Thranduil turned frosty eyes upon the Istar. "Thank you, I know who he is, and I know what he is. I merely meant I have never in all my life seen a Dwarf embracing an Elf, and the Elf allowing it."  
  
Airëlus laughed. "Gimli is not that bad, Ada. He helped us in the attack of Síriel."  
  
"Yes, but he is still a Dwarf," sighed Thranduil. "If, when the Quest is over, Legolas should bring any of those beings into my palace, rest assured I will feed him to one of the spiders."  
  
"Who, Legolas or the 'being'"? asked Elrond mildly.  
  
"Legolas," replied Thranduil.  
  
Gandalf sniffed disdainfully. "How rather undignified," he muttered.  
  
Thranduil was luckily spared from answering by the arrival of his youngest son. Legolas bowed slightly to his King and the other Elven-lords sitting at the high table, before turning and gesturing to someone standing behind him.  
  
"Gimli, this is my father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Ada, this is Gimli, son of Gloin," said the Prince, watching carefully for the older Elf's reaction. "He and I have become friends in the time we have known each other, as I am sure you have seen."  
  
"No, I had not noticed," Thranduil said dryly.  
  
"I have told him that it is quite alright for him to stay at the palace if chance should ever take him into our realm," Legolas continued. "By your leave, of course."  
  
Trying to ignore the stifled laughter of his friends and eldest son, Thranduil nodded briefly. "Yes, quite fine. I...I look forward to seeing you in my halls, Master Dwarf."  
  
Gimli said nothing in reply, though he bowed low, his beard nearly touching the floor. When he had risen and turned to leave, the Elven-king reached out and grabbed a goblet of wine.  
  
"It is rather early," said Elrond pointedly. "Thranduil, drink of that potency at such an hour? Surely even you can wait until a bit later?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled, though he reached across and plucked the goblet from his friend's fingers. "No, not yet. We have yet to deal with that child, Tain. By all means, drink to your hearts content after that."  
  
"I should think so," muttered Thranduil. Despite his outer smile, though, his mind had darkened. What was he to do with one so young? What penalty could possibly dealt? Was it even right to punish a child in the way that an adult would be punished? So many questions, so few answers.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
No more than quarter of an hour later, everyone was seated and eating breakfast. Legolas had wanted to sit with the Fellowship, but had promised to join them afterwards, as Airëlus had engaged him conversation, so he was sitting at the high table for the moment. The other Fellowship members were sitting on one of tables running down the side of the hall, and were talking quietly.  
  
"So, Calaen actually killed himself?" asked Pippin, still slightly disbelieving. "Are you sure that Legolas' father didn't do it, then pass it off as a suicide? He didn't like Calaen that much, did he?"  
  
"Keep your voice down," hissed Aragorn. "No, I can assure you that whatever King Thranduil is, he is definitely not a murderer. I can also assure that Calaen took his own life, because he realised that all he had done was....well, evil."  
  
Boromir snorted at that, and his eyes glinted. "Oh, it took him long enough to realise that."  
  
"Do you think he deserved to die?" asked Aragorn, ignoring the Gondorian's comment.  
  
Yes," said Boromir promptly, whilst the others looked doubtful.  
  
"I don't believe that anyone should die," said Sam slowly, his dark eyes thoughtful. "Even if they have done awful things, I always think there is some goodness in people, if you follow me. Or maybe my reckoning isn't right."  
  
"No, it is indeed right," said Aragorn, "though I would think twice before saying that there is good in absolutely everyone. Calaen, however, did have goodness in him. To see it though, his soul had to be searched deeply."  
  
"Hmm, he wasn't always bad, was he?" asked Merry.  
  
"Far from it," replied Aragorn. "But, knowing all that you do about him, do you think he should've died?"  
  
Merry rested his chin in his hands, and shook his head slowly. "No, I don't think so. I mean, he was sorry for everything, was he not?"  
  
"Indeed," said Aragorn, inclining his head.  
  
"Well, if that is the case, then I would have to say no, I do not think he deserved death," said Merry.  
  
"Yes, I agree," said Pippin, nodding his head in earnest.  
  
Frodo glanced up at the high table, and let his eyes linger on Legolas for a moment, before flicking his faze back to the other Fellowship members. "I think that Calaen was not truly evil. I think he was merely powered by some evil force."  
  
"Yes, the hatred he once held for his family," said Aragorn. "But, he realised last night that love is stronger than hatred. He knew then, that he had committed unforgivable crimes."  
  
"And he has paid for them," said Boromir softly. The Gondorian paused as all eyes were turned then upon him. "Yes, you all wonder what I think of it. Well, when I first heard of his demise, I rejoiced. Now, however, although I cannot forgive him for all that he has done, I think that death was too much."  
  
"Contradictory, but it makes sense," said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Damn Elves," muttered Gimli, as he turned to look into silver eyes. "Soft as shadows they are."  
  
Legolas smiled vaguely, and took a seat beside Aragorn. "Maybe you do not forgive Calaen, but that is because you did not know him. I did, and I have full confidence in my belief that he was truly sorry. However, I understand the reasons as to why some may not wish to forgive him."  
  
"Well, if you are so confident in his repentance, I suppose I must be also," Gimli sighed. He paused then, and he narrowed his dark eyes. "Mark my words, though. We would never be treated in such a way if in the company of Dwarves."  
  
............................................................................................................ "Are you going to hold to that threat of feeding your son to a spider?" asked Gandalf quietly. Thranduil had been watching in amusement as Legolas' eyes sparkled at some comment that Gimli had just made.  
  
"What? Oh, maybe I can let him off....just this once," replied the Elven- king.  
  
Elrond laughed softly, and pushed his chair back from the table. "Well, now comes the task of deciding what must be done with Tain. We will meet in my study in no more than fifteen minutes. I think we should be prepared for a long meeting."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Sure, I'll read your story! And good, I'm glad your shovel is ready!  
  
Jedi Gollum: Good to see that you're back!  
  
Wadeva: Yeah, sadly this is one of the last chapters. I'm guessing that there's about 2/3 left.  
  
Deana: Yeah, he's probably the only bad guy that I was sad to see go!  
  
Rachel13: I'm glad Calaen is having fun with that flashlight! Hope you had fun at the zoo!  
  
That Undomiel Chick: My favourite doughnuts are jam ones, preferably strawberry. They are so yummy!  
  
Halimanya: Thanks for such a nice review, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Silver: No, it doesn't sound weird, cos he was one of my favourite characters also, no matter what he did!  
  
Jennifer: Yeah, I have a prequel planned for 'A Brother's Jealousy'. Its gonna be pretty much from Calaen's point of view, so you can see a lot of what he went through. I'm looking forward to writing that!  
  
tHeBlOnDeInEveRkNew: I'm really glad you enjoyed it so much!  
  
Legolas-gurl88: Yes, it is very sad. Still, it had to happen. Well, I guess it didn't, but I just made it happen. I'm mean like that to characters that people like. Hee hee!  
  
Vicki Turner: Yeah, there's a bit more of this story. Maybe a few chapters. But look out for the prequel to 'A Brother's Jealousy'!  
  
kathysidle: I'm glad you vote for the alternate ending! Yeah, I'm also very sad that he died, but at least he died happily and peacefully.  
  
Elven Kitten: So, Calaen is no longer an 'it', right?  
  
eleanor rigbey: That was such a nice review! Thank you so much! And don't worry, there are a couple more chapters left. Only a couple, though :(  
  
The Last Hope: There were those reactions that you wanted!  
  
jesusroxmysox: Yeah, I wish my brother was more like the nice Calaen also! If only wishes came true...  
  
Ok, that wasn't a cliffie, and also kind of a boring chapter compared to the others, cos not a lot happened in it. Anyway, this chapter is up early, as will every other chapter, cos I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks on Saturday, and as there isn't much left of this story, I don't want to leave you waiting for one chapter. Misto PS: I've been asked by GollumGirl (whose new name is Jedi Gollum) that she has a new account and is re-posting 'Haldir's Here', so all of you who were reading it before, it's back up! 


	44. Decisions

King Thranduil sat in Lord Elrond's study with Gandalf and Elrond himself. Aragorn was also present, and they had just listened to all that Elladan and Elrohir had to say about Tain. Legolas was just finishing the tale of how he had heard Calaen and the child speaking in the clearing the night before.  
  
"Well, if this were a full grown Elf in Mirkwood, he would be locked up, and in extreme cases, banished," said Thranduil slowly. "There have been very few occasions when we have executed anybody, but...it has happened."  
  
"This is a child," said Elrond sharply.  
  
"I was not suggesting death," Thranduil sighed.  
  
"Tain has not actually taken anyone's life, so we cannot hold that against him," Elrond continued. "All he has done is help with Calaen's plans."  
  
"Yes, but without his aid, maybe many would still live," muttered Elladan, whilst Elrohir nodded his agreement.  
  
Elrond looked across at his sons, and let his eyes travel from one twin to the other. "I take your words to mean that you wish to see Tain dead? I expected a little more compassion from you for one so young, especially one who was under the influence of corruption."  
  
"We did not say he should die," Elrohir sighed. "But surely he must be punished in some way?"  
  
"Yes, he will be," said Gandalf firmly, "and I already have a suitable idea in mind, if you would be willing to listen to an old wizard's ramblings."  
  
"Please, your counsel is always appreciated," said Elrond.  
  
Gandalf smiled at the Elven-lord, and then proceeded to reveal his thought. "The people of Síriel were originally going to abandon their town and seek refuge here in Imladris, for a time. Now they are free from Calaen's reign, though, they will be reluctant to do so. I propose we send him back there, to be in the care of his own people."  
  
Aragorn frowned, and his forehead creased in thought. "That would be no punishment for him. He would go back to leading a normal life."  
  
"Ah, but you did not let me finish," said Gandalf, holding up a hand. "Thranduil, you mentioned that you have sometimes banished people from your Realm. Well, if I had my way, I would banish Tain from all Elven Realms."  
  
"Forever?" asked Elrond, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"No, until he reaches the age of sixteen years," replied Gandalf. "That way, there is ample time for him to be cured of any malevolence. After all, he is still a child and his personality has not developed. What do you all say to that?"  
  
"I must admit, that had not crossed my mind," replied Elrond. "It is a good idea."  
  
Thranduil nodded slowly, and felt a great sense of relief wash over him. "Yes, I would be loath to harm the child in any way."  
  
"Being banished from all Elven Realms is severe," said Aragorn, "but it fits the crime."  
  
"Just so long as we do not need to look on his face again," muttered Elladan.  
  
"Hmm, though I pity the one who will have to care for him," put in Elrohir, eyes flashing slightly.  
  
"Yes, quite so," Thranduil agreed. He looked over at his own sons then, and gestured for them to speak. "Well, what do you two think of the decision?"  
  
"Like you, I would not wish to see harm befall one so young, especially after he was corrupted," replied Airëlus. "I am sorry, Legolas, but I believe Tain did what he did because of Calaen."  
  
"Of course he did," replied the Prince calmly. "Calaen had a knack of swaying minds to his own way of thinking, so a child would extremely easy prey for him."  
  
"Then, you are happy with our decision?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"Of course," said Legolas.  
  
Elrond let out a deep breath of relief which he had not known he held. "Well, that was a lot easier than I thought, and I believe we have Gandalf to thank. Now though, we must move Tain from Imladris."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
No more than an hour later, a patrol had gathered down in the courtyard, preparing to take Tain back to Síriel. The child himself sat atop a small horse in the midst of the soldiers, and did not look at all bothered by the commotion. Maybe if he had been aware of the severity of his predicament, he would have been slightly less happy.  
  
He looked over at the twins, who were standing by the wall, and he smiled widely. "Goodbye," he called.  
  
"Yes, it is indeed very good," muttered Elladan, whilst Elrohir snickered in agreement.  
  
"Oh, you are still alive," said Tain, looking over at Legolas. It was the first time he had seen him since their brief time in the forest.  
  
The Prince looked down at himself, then back up at the child. "Yes, I am still alive. I am very sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Tain merely drew his lips back over his teeth, and hissed in a feline-like way. At a gesture from Lord Elrond, the soldiers suddenly nudged their horses into a trot, and they rode from the courtyard. Tain's horse was swept along in the tide, and that was the last time the Fellowship ever saw him.  
  
"I hope he is happy, wherever life may take him," said Legolas quietly.  
  
Airëlus glanced across at his brother, and smiled at the comment. The younger Elf looked up and arched a questioning eyebrow, which only made the elder Elf laugh softly. The twins, who were standing nearby, turned to listen to the conversation.  
  
"What is it that amuses you?" Legolas sighed. "I see nothing to laugh about."  
  
"Ai, I was smiling because of you," replied Airëlus, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders. "I was merely smiling because of the amazing way in which you are able to forgive anyone for anything."  
  
"It is a good thing he is, else I doubt out friendship would still be standing," said Elladan.  
  
"Why?" asked Airëlus.  
  
"Well, he has forgiven us for all the countless tricks we have played on him, and all the countless times we have humiliated him," explained Elrohir. "For example, there was that time when-  
  
"Thank you, that is quite enough," cut in Legolas.  
  
Airëlus glanced down at his brother, and he laughed once more. "Do my eyes deceive me? Is this a pink tinge creeping over your cheeks there? Well, that is something I have never seen before."  
  
"No, nor will you ever again," muttered Legolas, glaring at the smirking twins.  
  
"What could you possibly have done to my brother that could humiliate him like that, and cause him to flush in such a way?" asked Airëlus in amazement.  
  
"We would not be so cruel as to tell you," Elladan snickered.  
  
"At least not whilst Legolas is around to hear," Elrohir smirked.  
  
The Prince sighed in mock self-pity. "Tell him what you will, but rest assured I will find something from your past which you will most certainly not want dug up."  
  
Airëlus watched as his brother walked away to the Fellowship, then he looked back at Elladan and Elrohir. "Really, what happened in the time I was away?"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Leeanne: Hee hee, that's an interesting thought!  
  
jesusroxmysox: Well, the next story I'm doing is the prequel to 'A Brother's Jealousy'. I think it would be nice to see what happened before Calaen went evil, and what he actually went through when he was growing up. I'm starting that some time this week, but it won't be up for a while cos I'm going on holiday. Yay!  
  
Legolas-gurl88: Yeah, I laughed when I thought of that line also! But of course, we all know he would never really do something like that to Legolas!  
  
The Last Hope: I find those books interesting also, but my friends think they're boring. Oh well.  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yep, there will be an alternate ending!  
  
eleanor rigbey: I'm glad you liked the witty lines! There's some more in the next chapter!  
  
Well, this is the penultimate chapter. Its very light compared to everything that has happened before, but they need a break, all of those poor characters! Next chapter will be up later tonight. Misto x-x PS: I'll leave it up to you to imagine the tricks that Elladan and Elrohir played on poor Legolas! 


	45. May the Sun Shine on Your Road

Five days had passed since Tain's departure to Síriel, and the soldiers who had travelled with him, had now returned. Tassan, the elderly woman who had revealed some of Calaen's treachery to Elrohir, had volunteered to take in the child, and adopt him as her own. The Elves of Rivendell thought her very brave – or stupid – but she was adamant that he could be changed for the better.  
  
Today was a very significant day, for the Fellowship of the Ring was to leave in no more than an hour. It had been decided that their journey had been delayed enough as it was, and they could wait no longer before setting off. Like the last time before leaving, Legolas was once again sitting under a tree in one of the gardens.  
  
He was happy, despite all that had happened, and the people he had lost. It was one of the first times in many years that the Prince had been happy, and the feeling was amazing. No demons haunted him, no past memories troubled him.  
  
As he sat thinking and running things over in his mind, Legolas smiled vaguely. He could hear footsteps coming through the trees, and they were not light. At least, not light to an Elf's sharp ears. The Elf in question shook his head and laughed quietly.  
  
"Estel, stop trying to catch me off my guard. To me, your footsteps are akin to the stamping of one hundred Orcs," the Prince said.  
  
"Yes, but it is still worth a try," said Aragorn, dropping to the ground next to his friend.  
  
"No, it really is not," muttered Legolas.  
  
The Ranger laughed softly, and rested his head back against the tree trunk. "The last time we sat here seems like such a long time ago. Airëlus had not returned, and we knew nothing of Calaen or Aradan."  
  
"Yes, and look at how our lives panned out after leaving this place," Legolas sighed. "We must do it for a second time very soon. Who knows what we will face this time around?"  
  
"Hmm, who indeed?" Aragorn agreed.  
  
The two friends sat side by side in silence, savouring the stunning beauty that lay all around them. They wondered at how long it would be before their surroundings would be covered in darkness, full of dust, ash and smoke. And there would be enemies, countless of enemies who wanted only power. However, the Elf and Ranger's thoughts were interrupted as two identical and slender bodies were thrown down to the ground in front of them.  
  
"Oh, it is you," Legolas sighed.  
  
"You sound awfully pleased to see you," said Elladan.  
  
"Yes, well..."  
  
Elrohir smirked, and touched a hand to his friend's shoulder. "Fear not, your brother knows nothing of any torture we have put you through in the past. You see, we are not that cruel."  
  
"What is this?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Oh, we were merely talking about how we have humiliated Legolas in the past," replied Elladan. "You were there for some of it, but you were spared from witnessing the time when a certain Elfling drank a certain amount of Dorwinion."  
  
"Ai, you didn't," laughed Aragorn, looking in surprise at his friend.  
  
"In defence of that certain Elfling, it was a pair of certain irritating twins who replaced his fruit cordial with the Dorwinion," Legolas muttered.  
  
"But, that is a very potent wine. How could you not know that something was amiss?" asked Aragorn, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Legolas sighed, and shot the twins nasty glances. "Estel, understand that I was very young, and that was a time when I looked upon Elladan and Elrohir with at least a small bit of respect. Of course, that changed a long time ago."  
  
"So, what happened to him once he had consumed the wine?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Unfortunately, it did not have the effect we so desired," replied Elrohir, grimacing slightly. "Instead of becoming merry, and making a fool of himself as we had thought he would, our dear Elfling actually became very ill. In fact, I have never seen one so small project so much-  
  
"Please!" Legolas interrupted, and there was no mistaking the blushing of his cheeks. "I was very young back then, so you cannot blame me for not being able to hold the drink."  
  
Aragorn laughed, thought it was for more than one reason. If, a month ago, his Elven friend had been embarrassed like this, surely he would have reacted angrily, very differently from how he was now. The Ranger looked across at the twins then, and asked: 'How did Thranduil react upon finding out that his Elfling had drunk Dorwinion?"  
  
"Well, you know of the King's famous temper," said Elrohir, "and luckily, you have never been on the receiving end of it."  
  
"Ada has threatened many times to knock some sense into us by banging our heads together," said Elladan, "as has our grandfather, Lord Celeborn."  
  
"And Haldir," Elrohir put in.  
  
"And Glorfindel," Legolas added.  
  
"Do not forget Erestor," said Aragorn. Even he knew that much.  
  
Elladan nodded grimly. "Yes, and believe it or not, even peaceful Airëlus has threatened us a few times in the past. In fact, your father, Legolas, was the only one who actually has not threatened us. However, he was the first one to carry out that which others have promised to do."  
  
"It hurt," said Elrohir ruefully, rubbing the side of his head.  
  
"Well, you deserved it," said Legolas.  
  
The friends laughed as the story came to an end, though their laughter soon diminished into nothing. All that could be heard in the garden was the sweet singing of birds, and the soft rustling of leaves. Now that the humour had faded, they were all quietly sombre once more.  
  
"Am I right in saying that you two did not come here just to embarrass Legolas?" Aragorn eventually asked.  
  
Elrohir sighed, though he nodded. "Yes, you are right. Like last time, we have come to say goodbye to you away from everyone else. Also like last time, we thought it would be a lot easier."  
  
"Do you remember that we told you not to come back with any broken limbs or with any injuries at all, for that matter?" asked Elladan. "Well, we are not going to say that now, for there is no chance of you coming home in one piece."  
  
"But, that does not mean we cannot warn you to be careful in whatever you do," Elrohir continued. "Will you at least try and play things safe?"  
  
"We do not go looking for danger," said Aragorn.  
  
"Hmm, it always seems to find us," said Legolas.  
  
Elladan laughed quietly, thought it was without humour. "Just try and stay away from it as much as you can. Although, I guess it will be unavoidable where you are going. No matter what perils you face, what misfortune may befall you, know that we are here waiting for your return."  
  
"Do not worry too much for us," said Legolas gently.  
  
"Yes, and know that when we do return, there will be much feasting," said Aragorn. He paused then, and a slightly wicked gleam came into his eyes. "You never know; maybe King Thranduil will let Legolas have some Dorwinion."  
  
"Ai Elbereth..." sighed the Prince.  
  
"Oh, I am quite sure he will," said Elladan. "Mind you, Legolas; it must not be drunk in large quantities, especially by one so frail."  
  
"Do not worry, 'Dan, if we keep a close watch on him, I'm sure he will be alright," smirked Elrohir.  
  
"I have found the one thing that I am most certainly not going to miss about Rivendell," Legolas said. "Your teasing is something that I could quite happily live without."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Fellowship had gathered in the courtyard, and was standing in front of a host of Elves, some of which included Lord Elrond, King Thranduil, Airëlus, and the twins. They listened intently as Elrond finished his speech of farewell.  
  
"May the blessings of Elves, Men, and all free folk go with you," he said.  
  
Legolas raised his hand and placed it briefly above his heart, before sweeping it out to the side, as was custom for the Elves to do. He looked up and locked eyes with Airëlus, who smiled and returned for farewell gesture. Then, the Prince looked behind his brother, to where his father was standing.  
  
To begin with, the King had not wanted his youngest son to remain part of the Fellowship, and now that it had come to the time of their departure, the paternal side of him still wanted to make a stand and demand that Legolas remain in Rivendell. However, the understanding side of him won the fight, and he remained silent and inclined his head briefly to the Prince.  
  
"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf said suddenly.  
  
Frodo turned and lingered only for a second, before walking slowly from the courtyard. The other members followed in their turn, though as Legolas went to go after the Hobbit, he paused, as a sudden strange feeling washed over him. He glanced back over his shoulder, and a smile danced on his lips as he saw a shimmering image of a familiar dark haired Elf, standing over by one of the walls.  
  
"Silo Anor bo men lín, gwador-nin," the Elf said quietly, and then he touched his hand to his heart.  
  
Legolas nodded once and repeated the gesture. He locked his silver eyes onto shimmering green ones for a brief moment, before turning and following the other members of the Fellowship of the Ring. The dark haired Elf smiled, and then was gone. No-one else had noticed his presence. No-one else shared the same connection with him as Legolas did; the same brotherly connection.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Silo Anor bo men lín, gwador-nin.........May the sun shine on your road.  
  
Well, this was the last chapter of 'Captured by the Past'. I have had so  
much fun writing this story, and I couldn't have done it without the help  
of every single one of you who has read it.  
  
Thanks to: Aeglos, the Snow-Point Spear, Amariel, Aranel of Mirkwood, Astievia, Banana Nut Muffin, ChibiYugiYasha, Chokoholik, Cloud-123, Coolio02, Deana, Demonic Pyro Freak, Earendil Eldar, Eleanor Rigby, Elensar32, Elfobsession2931, Elrohir Lover, Elsa, Elven Kitten, ElvesWillRule, Eternal Greenleaf, Fairy-Dream-Dust, Fuji the Hobbit, Galadriel1010, Haldir's Heart and Soul, Halimanya, Hiei-Rulez, Hpdancer92, I-Love-Legolas, Idril Miriel, Inwe Elendil, Irish Anor, Irish Qt, Jedi Gollum, Jegolas, Jennifer, Jesusroxmysox, Kathysidle, Katie, Kelsey, Koriaena, Lady of the Twilight Woods, Leeanne, Legolas-gurl88, LalaithoftheBruinen, Lirenel, Lombadia Greenleaf, Lyn, Maiden-Of-Tears, Mellaithwen, Meisalliam, MidnightPrincess, Nanar, Nilraen, October Skye, OrlandosLady, Orli4ever-289, Pippin the Hobbit-Elf, Princess of Legends, Rachel13, Rae, Renee, RenegadeKitsune, Rutu, Sadistra, Silver, silverhope2001, Silwen Aurdomiel, Someone Reading, Sparrow Greenleaf, Starlit Hope, Starsmiles, Teacher Tam, Telestel, That Undomiel Chick, tHeBlOnDeInEveRkNew, The Balrog of Altena, The Last Hope, Tree-Huggin Hippie, Vicki Turner, Wadeva, Warriormaid3000  
  
Wow, that was a long list! If I have missed anyone out, I am so sorry, it wasn't intentional! Anyway, a lot of you have been asking for an alternate ending to this, where Calaen and Aradan live. Yes, I will be doing it. When, is a different matter. As you know, I'm starting the prequel, and that will quite probably be my main focus. But now I have a whole 12 weeks before I start college, so plenty of time for writing! Anyway, I won't be updating anything for two weeks as I'm going on holiday tomorrow! Yay! Anyway, I'll see you all (hopefully) again soon! Luv Misto x-x 


End file.
